Total Lady Drama Island
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: What if the first season of Total drama was an all-girl? But someone who is not a girl got choose by accident? Now watch as certain Someone has to disguise himself as a girl and try to win the competition as he also tries not to get busted all the while Surrounded by Beautiful girls.
1. Technical Error

It was 4 in the afternoon, in a random island somewhere in Canada. On this island, a guy called Chris McLean was on the security room, making sure that the camera that were around the place were working, for his next series.

''Well, things like okay in here.'' He said, smiling. Just as he finished, the door burst open, revealing tall, muscled guy using a white apron and a chief hat.

''We have a problem, Chris'' He said.

"What do you mean, 'We' have a problem, Chef?!" Chris says angrily. "And what did I say about cracking through doors in here?

''Don't know, dont care but do you remember about that day when you wanted to make the selection of the participants by the internet? Well a virus got on the computer and we end up getting a contestant that is not what you expected'' Chef said worry but in the inside was laughing a little.

"I don't have time to guess what you done to get a virus into the system, just tell me." Chris says, still annoyed by Chef. Normally, he would have stayed calm, but today wasn't as lucky. Chris knew that any last minute screw-up could spell disaster for his new reality show.

''Fine then ugh! Just follow me to the room and i show you what i mean'' he said after getting out of the room Chris was and he follows him. They walk through the place, Chris couldn't help but feel that something was missing around here, but didn't know what.

''Here we are'' Chef said opening the door showing someone sitting down on a chair in a room behind one of those glasses where you can see the person but he can't see them.

"So... why is there another person here, besides us." Chris questions, as he likes to keep places like this quiet to everyone, except those that work for him.

''That is the last contestant that was selected to participate on the show'' Chief said making Chris surprised.

''What? But...he is a boy. This show needs girl's man, all girls. Why do you think this is called Total Lady Drama island?'' Chris said not amused.

"Well, there's where the virus comes up." Chef says, looking away from his boss. "Somehow that program accidentally picked a guy for the last spot, instead of a girl."

Chris gets a very grumpy face and sits on a chair thinking for five minutes what he can do about this situation. He can't start the show with one less contestant, it's too late to make another selection, he could pick up a random girl and put it for last but...maybe this is not such a bad idea?

Then, an evil idea snaked its way into his mind. If he could use the fact that this guy could hide himself as a girl and be found out by the other girls, it would make for great attention.

''What is the name of this kid Chef?'' Chris said with an evil smile.

''I think his name is Cody. Full name is Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson'' Chef said.

"Cody huh?" Chris said to himself. [How do I make this plan work? hmm.] Chris kept on thinking until Chef said...

''Do you want me to take him out of there or do you want to go inside and say...whatever you want to say?'' Chef said knowing that Chris has a plan.

"Let's go with the second option, Chef. Just make sure that everything is ready when the show starts." Chris says, getting up from his seat and towards the door.

Once he gets inside the boy soon notices the man getting inside the room and closing the door.

''Hello there boy, i hope you're feeling ok here'' Chris said.

"Somewhat." The boy says, nervously. He didn't think that he would find himself here, wherever he was.

''Hey you want to know something cool? You got selected to participate in a reality show boy'' He gave a smile that hides his intentions to the boy.

''Whoa really? I thought i was in trouble for something once that huge guy took me in this place'' He said relieved.

"However, there is one condition that must be set, if you want to take part in it." Chris said, holding back both a smirk and an evil undertone in his voice.

''Ahn...ok?'' He said not sure what it is.

''This show is called Total lady drama island where is all full of girls and for an error of someone very idiot we end up choosing you as last participant'' He said slowly for him to understand.

"So, does this mean that I can't take part because I'm a guy instead of a girl?" The boy asked, slowly understanding what Chris was telling him.

''I can't really go back now to choosing again, so how about this? if you agreed to disguise yourself as a girl and get in the show i can make sure you will get much more money than the normal prize if you won'' Chris said trying to make it tempting.

The boy thinks about his options. On one hand, he would be surrounded by ladies and get more money than they would, if he won. But on the other hand, he would have to be a girl to get the money and be with the ladies.

'' I...i dont know, i mean what? Dress like a girl? What if i get caught? What will my parents say if they find out all the time i was a disguised as a girl in this show? Seems very embarrassing?'' he said thinking about the cons.

"But all of those sexy ladies and four times the winnings. Plus, you get to see them in their entire glory close up." Chris says, giving the pros for the argument.

''But what about my voice? My appearance? The shower moments?'' Cody said pointing out all the things that made him a boy.

''Hey no worries, the show start in three weeks, until them i can get you some good stuff to hide you very well'' Chris said firm.

"We won't show the girls showering ok? We can show the sounds and maybe a little but nothing to revealing, but we can remove the parts you show up after you wait them all to finish, i know you will think on something." Chris added.

''I have the profile of the girls here with me, but only with what they like and dislike. That way you can make friends with them and survive more'' Chris said trying to make it hard to refuse.

''Nhgnnn!'' He thinks hard.

Cody was having a hard time picking, until the files of the girls were in front of him.

He would win four times more if he won the show, and he had the profile of the girls to know more about them. Be around sexy girls on the island even though you need to decrease your masculinity.

''Well i don't know why I'm going to say this but, i hope you help me not getting into some hard times'' Cody said after saying a yes.

"Splendid!" Chris says with excitement in his voice, as he shakes Cody's hand. "I'll keep to my word about this business deal."

After that the two come out of the room and then he closes the door as he thinks.

''(This is going to be a very interesting show)'' He thought with a smirk.

''(I just hope i know what i am doing, ohm boy!)'' Cody thought worried.


	2. Meet the girls Sountrack

Somewhere in Canada is an island where only god knows its location. Chris McLean is on the deck sitting on a chair drinking lemonade.

"Hi i am your host Chris McLean and welcome to this little piece of pfff haha heaven that is call wawanakwa" he said getting up and start walking. "Here its where all the contestants will face a lot of things li hard challenges, wild animals and each other that will for sure bring drama, hehe my favorite dish. If they are a little upset is probably because they thought it would be a five star hotel" The host said with a grin.

The sound of a boat can be heard bringing someone.

"oh! Looks like the first participant is coming let's go there and say hi" Chris said.

As Chris says that, a somewhat tall blonde girl comes into view. One thing that stood out was how big her chest was, as her tits bounced up and down in her top.

The soundtrack of **Barbie girl by Aqua** is play meanwhile the boat arrives and it stops when she steps on the wood deck.

''Wow looks like we got someone with a BIG pair of determination'' Chris said obviously talking about the blonde girl tits.

"Wow thank you I'm sure going to do my best" Lindsay said oblivious.

"He was talking about your breasts girl" Chef said with a grin.

"Oh! well only my future boyfriend can say that" The blonde slap him for his comment before moving out of the way. Her outfit was mostly like a cowgirl's outfit.

"Ouch! That was Lindsay for you guys and someone should be playing only the soundtracks" Chris said glaring at Chef.

Chef rolls his eyes and went back to the boom box, ignoring his comment. Just as he got back, the next girl began their walk out of the boat.

The Soundtrack **Miracle by Cascade** is Play as we see yet another blonde girl.

*She wasn't as busty as the last girl, but she had a figure that matched her passion. As she got onto the docks, a surfboard is thrown at her, which she grabs.*

''Bridgette, It's nice so see you. It looks like you are a girl who knows how to Chill'' Chris said with a brofist. She brofist back before moving over to Lindsay.

''Hey How are you?'' Bridgette ask Lindsay

'I'm good thank you'' Lindsay say as her boobs shake a little by her sudden turn around making Bridgette shocked at that girl chest size.

''Well Two have come now more is to come'' Chris said watching the next boat.

The Soundtrack **Alejandro by Lady gaga** Start playing and a girl with shorts and a top with the kind of face that feels superior to others get down the boat. She walks her way off the boat, as Chris is about to talk. However, the mic was taken away from him, before he could say one line.

''Ok what is this soundtrack to me? Is this some kind of little game?'' Heather said with the mic on her hand seconds later taken back to Chris.

''No...Maybe, but this is beside the Point Heather, just go there talk to your maybe future team'' Chris said.

Heather scoffs before marching her way over to Lindsay and Bridgette.

''Ok so right now we got another girl, let's see if this one is more nice then the last one.

The soundtrack **Superbass by Nicki minaj** start playing when the boat arrives with a kind of a woman that if Chris or Chef could say they would say THICC. She had one of a kind backside; her booty alone was rocking the boat, as she climbed off. This lady made every girl jealous or shocked, as her booty was somewhat exposed due to its size.

''HEY THERE people! Leshawna is on the house and you all better give up because i am going to win this'' Leshawna said determined.

''Uh...ehm ahn *cough* Welcome Leshawna this is the place you will be'' Chris said trying not to demonstrate too much emotion.

''It sucks'' heather said.

''You have a contract so hush. go meet your new friend Leshawna'' Chris said as Leshawna walks to the others as Chris and Chef take quick peeks at that huge ass shaking right and left on her jean pants hugging that meat ass for dear life. Both of their pants tighten at the quick peeks that they could get, as the sound of another boat is heard.

A Soundtrack **Bestfriends by Toybox** starts playing and once she is on the wooden deck she gets sad.

''Ahnn this music reminds me of my BFF Sadie, she would love being here'' Katie said.

''Hey Katie nice to meet you (This teenage girls are using less clothing then i thought) Chris thought seeing her pink short shorts and small stripped top with black and white colors and her pig tails, looking more like the clothing of a slut with a naive and innocent baby face.

She just walks over to the others, without another word. She was feeling bad that her friend, Sadie, couldn't take part in this series. But she knew that moping around wasn't going to get her anywhere.

''Only something big could distract me from...Wow! Your ass is like, super big'' Katie said looking at Leshawna booty as Heather rolls her eyes and the two blonde girls giggle.

''I know girl'' Leshawna said proud.

The Soundtrack **Turn I on by Nicki minaj** starts playing as the next boat appears to be bringing a Goth girl.

Most of her outfit was black with some other colors, here and there. While not as busty as Lindsay or bootylicious as Leshawna, she had a good figure to put some girls jealous.

''I can't believe i am in this dump, do i look like i want to be here? Fuck'' Gwen said not amused

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Katie commented, as Gwen got off the boat.

''HI! My name is Lindsay and we are going to be together a long time'' Lindsay said cheerfully.

'' That is...nice'' Gwen said neutral.

''Aww they are friends already, NEXT''

The **Soundtrack Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson** plays as the next girl to get out of the boat is a red hair girl who looks a little shy. She was a modest redhead girl. In similar shorts as Heather and a red top.

"Oh hi I'm zoey, nice to meet you all. I like the sound but i don't know it fits me" Zoey said walking.

"Huh?" Lindsay asked, confused by what she said. Some of the others roll their eyes at that.

Zoey also notice Leshawna and all the other girls body's and feels like she is not in much to compare to them.

''Such a nice and polite girl. Well next one brings a pair of sisters'' Chris said with the next boat coming.

As the sisters walked off, they noticed that one of the sisters were bigger than the other in different areas. The girl in the orange shirt, black pants, and red coat had booty smaller than Leshawna but still a pretty nice one and nice breasts. The other girl in a red shirt had balance between both departments in a plumpy state.

The two soundtracks played each one twenty seconds later of each other.

 **Emma- Natalia Kills – Wonderland**

 **Kitty- The Chainsmokers**

They both walk up to Chris as he readies himself to introduce them to the others. Chef, on the other hand, was having a hard time handling two songs at one.

''Will i get pay for this?'' Chef asked.

''Can't you do anything nice without asking money?'' Chris said.

''This place looks nothing like the poster'' Emma said.

"I agree, sis." Kitty said, holding her sister's arm around hers.

''Why don't you go there with the others and take a selfie or whatever, you all has permission to use your phones but just for today'' Chris said making Kitty uneasy since she loves her selfie moments. None the less, they do so and make some friends with making selfies.

''Wow! Your ass is huge'' Kitty said looking at Leshawna butt.

''KITTY! That is inappropriate to said at someone you just met'' Emma said.

"What? It's true." Kitty counters back to Emma, who just face palmed.

''You got to stop saying everything you think'' Emma said.

''Hey camera on me now, we still have more ok?'' Chris said pointing out to the next boat meanwhile chef plays the soundtrack **Run the World (Girls) by the Glee cast.**

Another woman appeared on the boat with an artificial tan. She had a huge hair in shape like a statue after a lot of spray she was passing to her hair. Her hips could be compared as second place on the booty scale and boobs too. She smiles happily as the boat came to a stop. Anna Marie walks off it and up to Chris.

''The true winner is here to win so you better hand me the prize so i can make a real good show with it hahaha'' Anne Maria said cocky.

Most girls rolled their eyes at that statement.

''The only amazing thing is how your fake tan makes you look like an orange'' Heather said.

Anna Marie stared daggers at her, as she said that comment.

''Do you really want to get my attention stick woman?'' Anne Maria said mocking her. Heather just rolls her eyes, slightly annoyed by those words.

''There will be time for Drama girls now let's give a warm welcome to the next one'' Chris said and the soundtrack **Bad boy by cascade** is played

A brunette girl with a sympatric look gets down and walks normally.

''Hello there competitors my name is Courtney and i am here to give it my all'' She said. Heather and Anna Marie just roll their eyes at her.

''Keep rolling your eyes at Life and you see what happen to them'' Chris said to the others.

''Are we all here? Now?'' Bridgette ask

''I'm hungry i need something to eat'' Katie said.

''There is only one more ok? (Hehe and it's a special someone)'' Chris said meanwhile he thought something else as the last boat comes with a music Chef press by accident. **Geek in the Pink - Jason Mraz**

It was our hero, Cody... I mean, Cora

His hair was longer since he let it grow. He was wearing a collar and his clothing goes to a baby tee on the top and some jean pants. He felt embarrassing of using make up and he remembers his conversation with Chris earlier.

*Flashback time*

"And why do I have to wear this top?" Cody asked.

''To hide the special bra that inflates fake boobs so you will look more like a girl, no need to make them huge, normal is ok. The collar will make your voice more feminine so that will be perfect'' Chris said giving him the stuff.

"But what if the bra has a problem and starts inflating?" Cody questions.

''I don't have all solutions ok? just hide or something i make the camera look the other way or you end up saying you are embarrassed of having small tits and used stuff to look up, Now get on the last Boat'' Chris demanded

"Alright! Geez." Cody grumbles as he climbs onto the last boat. He couldn't help but think about the idea of being the biggest to tease one of the girls for a few minutes before shrinking them down.

Then again he can't just say it was a prank right? Maybe they would believe but what if they ask where he got the tech bra of inflation? Oh well maybe other time, he needs to lay low a little. Funny that he didn't do an ass inflate as well Cody thought to him.

''Why that music? It's not a theme music for a girl'' Courtney said as some girls like Lindsay and Bridgette nod'.

''I end up clicking the wrong button (The geek in pink, that suits well this situation) '' Chef said and thought

''Hmm ahn hi there g-girls hehe nice to meet you all, my name is Cora'' Cody said a little scared.

''Great we are all here, now how about we get all together for a picture?'' Chris suggested.

Some of the girls groaned at this not really caring at this while some of them like the idea.

''Gather around Girls (hehe almost) get really close to each other to take the perfect picture'' Chris said holding a camera.

Cody holds back his drooling as he gets a good view of some of the girls' fronts and rears.

''(My GOD! i never saw so much girls with amazing body's like this, It's like Chris choose only the most attractive ones, their boobs and booty in all sizes but still so big and plumpy. ohhhh man, relax Cody, Got to relax)'' He said to himself and smile normally

Everyone gets on their position, some close and others a little far away from others, in that moment the photo was taken it already.

''Thanks for the happy faces'' Chris said.

"Yeah, whatever." Heather said.

''You can take more pics of me and sell it on the internet it will be worth a lot once i win'' Anne Maria said.

''Try to not act so cocky ok? This is just the start'' Bridgette said.

''Talking about Start, We should probably get to the cabins and choose the teams'' Chris adds.

"Sounds like fun to me." Lindsay said, her boobs bouncing a little.

''Yeah it sounds interesting let's do it (Damm that blonde girl boobs are HUGE!) ''Cody said something meanwhile his mind thinks differently.

''Here is the deal, Chef is going to bring a box and you all will take pieces of paper which will decide your teammates'' Chris said.

''Eww! We are going to leave in those cabins? They look like not even rats want to be there'' Emma said.

'' But they do so you better sleep with a bat'' Chef add.

"Oh come on, Emma." Kitty said. "They don't look too bad."

''You're kidding right? You can get a disease there'' Heather said.

''Well i hoped for a better place too, that isn't happening huh?'' Leshawna asked.

"Nope." Chris says bluntly.

''Can we get this over with?'' Gwen said annoyed.

Chef comes with a box with some papers.

''All of you! Put your hand here and take your piece of paper'' Chef shouted for no reason.

They do so, without another word each one takes their paper

''A pink cupcake with Sprinkles?'' Gwen said.

''I got this picture of a not very happy dog'' Anne Maria said.

"I...don't get mine." Courtney says.

''Hehehe Ok people listen here, everyone who got a cupcake will be the team Sweet cupcakes and the ones with the dog will be called Bad Bicthes'' Chris said laughing. Half of the girls nearly went to punch him for the second team name.

''How dare you '' Heather said angry

''Who are you calling a bitch?'' Anne Maria and Emma said not very happy as Kitty and Lindsay giggles at this.

''I'm sorry sis but this is just so fun'' Kitty said.

''Why i am not a cupcake?'' Courtney said.

''Because your human and not a sugar treat? hahaha just kidding, this was totally random sorry'' Chris said. ''Now after seeing your papers this is the results' 'Chris adds showing a screen with their names and team.

Sweet cupcakes: Lindsay, Bridgette, Katie, Kitty, Zoey, Cora

Bad bitches: Leshawna, Heather, Emma, Anne Maria, Courtney, Gwen

''Oh my, the logos are well done'' Zoey said.

"I second that." Bridgette said.

''With the teams had being already formed who is going to resist all the future challenges they have to face? Find this all in the next episode of Total Lady Drama island'' Chris said.

''Wait its over already?'' Cody said

"Looks like it, they are going to make the surprise cliché thing." Kitty said.

''Wow what a bunch of Crap'' Leshawna said.


	3. Dive on the Orange Gelatin

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

''Last time on Total Lady drama island, We saw many gorgeous ladies coming by and getting soundtracks to give you a little of their personality traits, some of them are happy,kind,shy or just a big mean girl but that is just the start right? What Drama and secrets will this show reveal? Get some popcorn and go to the bathroom first because here we got the first challenge of **TOTAL LADY DRAMA ISLAND** '' Chris said out loud

The show then opens up to Chris. "Last time we introduce 12 female campers and decided to split them in to two teams and put them against each other in the hopes that one of them will win One million dollars. Now let's see who will break or crumble under the pressure of the challenges. Here on Total Lady Drama Island." The Host said.

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing' fine,**

 **You guys are on my mind.**

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**

 **I want to be famous.**

 **I wanna live close to the sun,**

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

 **I'll get there one day.**

 **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Lady Drama Island." said Chris to the camera.

"As you know we have taken 12 female contestants and brought them to a shitty summer camp on an island. All for the sake of winning One million dollars that lets face it, would probably be gone in a week." Chris explained to the viewers.

"So if they can survive the animals, the bugs,the forest and each other they will have a chance to earn that money and a short time at fame." said Chris.

"But will get to that later. Let's check on our campers who is currently in the mess hall." said Chris.

The scene then cuts over to the mess hall were we see the Sweet cupcakes at the table close to the kitchen and the Bad bitches who are seated towards the door.

"Here is how is it going to work. I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So get your tray come get your food and sit your butts down now!" explained Chef to the two teams of girls.

We then see Lindsay and Gwen walk up to Chef with trays and plates. Chef then scoops grey muck out of the pot and puts in on their plates.

"Um what's in this food? My nutritionist says that i should stay away from flower sugars and dairy." asked and told Chef.

Chef just stared blankly at both of them and caught and crushed a fly that was near him.

"I don't think that is going to be a problem." said Gwen.

"Cool." answered back Lindsay.

"Okay I know it is too soon to complain about the food, but I think mine just moved." said Gwen in her monotone way of speaking.

Chef then took out a tenderizing mallet and smashed her food down without changing expressions.

"Okay then." said Gwen freak out by what Chef did.

"Dear god. I never thought i would see food like this" Emma said looking at her awful food.

"This sure will have not enough calories that are actually good" Katie said.

The food then springs up and jumps off the table and run to a hole in the wall and slips in not before turning around a hissing at both teams.

''Well that just made me lose all my appetite'' Leshawna said moving her food away from her.

Chris then walks in their suffering.

''Hey there campers, I hope you are all ready, because I want you all to meet me in the island mountain. It's going to be really interesting if you know what i mean hahaha'' Chris laughed.

''I just hope it's not dangerous'' Zoey said hoping.

''Whatever i can take anything, how hard can it be?'' Anne Maria said confident.

''Can't be worst then this food'' Cody said.

''Oh I can't believe we are in different team's sister'' Kitty said to her sister.

''You have to be strong Kitty, eyes on the prize! These stupid teams won't matter once were the last two in the finals...though I'd love to tear a strip out of McLean for that stupid name" Emma said still angry at the name Bad bitches

When they get there after some hard walking they see Chris sitting in a lounge chair drinking a fruity drink. Cody then looks over the edge and sees a large pool of green jelly that floats on the lake like a bouncy castle. In fact it was a very big bouncy castle Filled to the fullest with the jelly floating there.

''Wow what is that?'' He asks.

"Welcome to your first challenge. The concept is simple you have to jump off this cliff into a giant amount of orange jello. Inside of the jelly is two keys these are the keys to the cabins and you need them to unlock them or you will sleep outside tonight.

''Wow! Are you serious? This cliff is like so high'' Katie said scared.

''Hashtag going to jump of a cliff'' Kitty said.

''Oh C'mon guys at least is not a lake full of sharks'' Bridgette said normal and chill.

''Man where did you have a huge floating pool of Orange jelly?'' Cody asked surprised.

"Now then. I'm well aware that not everyone is eager to jump off a Cliff into a pool floating in shark infested Waters...".

Leshawna cut him off "Hold up. Shark infested? You 'must' be crazy because we are not in those kinds of waters."

Chris chuckled, the girls had a strong idea they were going to hear him do that often and didn't like it "Fresh water sharks my dear. Rare and expensive to import yes, but what fun would a water challenge be if it didn't have sharks. Reality TV 101. Now as I was saying. Since not everyone will want to make the jump, don't worry, it's not like we can force you or anything."

They almost collectively sighed in relief.

"However for those of you who won't jump thats a point you won't be getting for your team. If enough girls in your team don't jump. Then you lose the challenge, and it's your butts up for elimination. Which means one of you will have the absolute honor of being the first one kicked off the show, achieving the same level of fame as all those other contestants who got voted of first. Like who's his face, that girl with the hair, and who could forget that guy who thought he'd win but then he didn't."

Chef held up a box "also you have to wear a chicken suit if you chicken out."

''Are you kidding? This is humiliating'' Heather said.

''The Challenge is to get the key but hey! If you girls get enough points for your team, you will get the reward of getting real food this night'' Chris said trying to make them more eager to jump at the jelly pool.

'Wow really? Real food?'' Zoey said happy.

''Doesn't sound so bad now does it?'' Chris said.

''We must do this and win the real good food'' Leshawna said.

"Alright then ladies..." Cody had to choke down the urge to punch the host for the way he said that. Was he trying to get him caught? "...who's first?" The host said.

''(Should I go first? Getting it over quickly while everyone else is focused on jumping might be good. Mm but if I go last everyone will be too busy wiping jell of their...focus focus. Everyone will be too busy cleaning themselves to pay attention if I need to adjust anything that gets knocked loose in the jelly)'' Cody thought.

Too bad for Cody that he was so focused on whether to jump first last, or in between that someone decided to take that choice from him.

Without even a moment of hesitation. Bridgette was on the edge of the cliff, stripped down to swimwear she'd apparently been so eager to get use out of that she'd worm it beneath her regular clothes, and was off the cliff in seconds. Gracefully swam diving into the orange vat where she landed with a *PHLFT!*

'' Huh...Well that is one to go right? Who else wants to dive in? Better hurry if you want or not'' Chris said.

''Ugh I don't want Orange goopy jell on my Hair'' Anne Maria said.

''Dont play around girl, what was all that i is going to win?'' Emma said not amused by something dump as not wanting to mess your hair.

Katie gulped as she looked down the drop towards the pool below. If only Sadie were here, they'd be each other's rock and jump in a second.

"Well?" Said Heather "what are you waiting for? We've got a contest to win! So get jumping."

''Dont push me ok?'' Katie said

Pausing, Heather turned away from her team to see that stupid blonde Lindsay ready to jump.

"I read in a magazine that jelly's good for your pouuuuuuurrrrrrsssss." The beauty said in mid jump.

Chris's smile remains are frozen in place as ever "and that's two for the cupcakes. Now will any of the bad bitches be jumping? Or will be having to re-name you the chickens?"

That was enough for Courtney "Ok that is it. Move over queen bee! You don't get a to be a CIT if you're not willing to risk a little orange jell!" She growls before pushing Heather to one side. Taking a flying leap over the cliff face into the pool below.

Chris looked impressed "Wow. Balls. Didn't think any of you had any of those."

Cody did not miss the look the host sent him as he sent that.

''Ohhh I don't think i have enough courage for this'' Katie still said scared.

''Then don't, it will be easy to just win then'' Emma Said jumping too into the orange jell pool like a pro.

''Hey two for the Bitches heehaw, C'mon keep going, who knows, you maybe find the key but if you don't have the BALLS to it its fine'' Chris said laughing.

''(This man sure is trying to get me busted)'' Cody thought.

The queen bee checked over her nails like ragged cuticles were more interesting than the imposing girl in front of her "I do believe it's your turn miss large and not so in charge."

That line had worked so well for her in the past in school, even against girls who were actually thinner than herself. It didn't matter how fat or thin they were, insult their weight and those fragile little flowers broke under her words.

However Leshawna was not what anyone would call a fragile little flower. "Excuse me miss thing? They're called curves."

Heather rolled her eyes "Really? I call it cellulite."

''Oh Snap!'' Chef Said.

Leshawna has had enough. "Aright then, tell me why I'm jumping before you." Leshawna smirk.

"Um obviously because the splash all that ham your carrying in your backside will force everyone else and a ton of the jelly out. Making it easy to grab the HEY!"

Without even another word, Leshawna grabbed the girl by the arm, dragged her over to the cliff face and with one mighty heave...got tripped up by the girl on step shy and went plunging over the side. Letting go of her as she did so and falling straight into the pudding with a disappointing *SPLAT*

Heather rubbed her wrist as she looked at the site below disappointed "Hmmf. Not nearly as big a splash as I expected. Alright. Next one over the...cliff?"

It took her a second to realize Anne Marie had pushed her off.

The jersey esque girl quipped "I am 'not' getting jelly in my hair."

''Where did all that determination about winning? Ugh! Whatever let me do this'' Gwen said as she get ready to jump and jumps with no fear.

Cody thinks ''(Ok you can do this. It's just a little jump...and a huge drop into a pool full of super-hot girls in covered in cold slippery jelly...who'll tear you apart if they find out you are a guy...I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this, I can't do this I...)''

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Chris spoke up.

"Hey this is the last moment to jump, So anyone who still wants to jump you have like...Ten Seconds hehehe GO!''

''WOW! We have no time lets go and sorry for that'' Kitty said grabbing Cody by the wrist. Cody was so stunned by a cute girl grabbing him that he didn't even try to stop her before she pulled him up to the edge and had them jumping off the cliff with both of them screaming and falling into the orange jelly.

"Dont you love the sound of jelly splash in the morning? Zoey, Katie and Anne Maria there is only you three now so it's better if you decide" Chris spoke.

Anne Marie crossed her arms "I meant what I said. I am not getting that goop in this." She said pointing to her (more spray than) hair.

Katie gulped, lowering herself to her knees, breathing loudly as she clung to the side of the cliff hard enough that they could swear they could hear the rock start to crack beneath her fingers. "Uh. No way".

Zoey crouched down beside Katie. Patting the poor girls back gently "It's ok. You don't have to jump if you're scared."

Katie bit her lip "I wouldn't be if, if...if Sadie was here."

Zoey smiled "Your BF?"

Katie nodded "Sadie's my rock. If she was here then we could do this together and...And...SADIE!"

She flung herself into the redhead and sobbed into her chest. The realization that her best friend really wasn't here catching up to her.

''Geez, it's the first day and we have a chicken already crying? Pathetic'' Chef said.

Zoey really couldn't get up, as her team mate refused to budge. Forcing her to stay where she was as she comforted her.

While those three waited out the seconds til their disqualification. Cody was trying to wait out the seconds until he could move freely without doing something he would deeply regret...again.

He gulped loudly as he found himself unable and unwilling to close his eyes less he miss even a second of bouncing booty or citrus covered cleavage. All around him the girls were swimming like women possessed. Possessed by the desire not to sleep on logs or eat something more likely to eat you, but still possessed. A few ducking and diving and paddling through the goo as through it were any other liquid, but more than a few chosing the less graceful method and decided to try and literally beat each other to the key. Dragging each other back, pushing others to the side, he thought he could actually see some hair pulling through the jelly.

"AGH! YOU SKINNY BITCH!" screamed Leshawna.

Yup. Definitely hair pulling. Sweet cupcakes might not be an entirely accurate team name

He swam slowly; keeping his eyes peeled for the huge boo...the key. Look for the key and only the key. Do not think about how you're surrounded on all sides by babes in...

Emma shot up from beneath him up towards the surface. Her chest catching the tip of his nose as she moved past him. He did not expect her at all.

'Well' Cody's eyes went out of focus for a moment as his brain rebooted 'That's burned into my brain for the rest of my life'

It was then that he caught a faint glint. Turning his head to the right he caught something sparkling in the pudding.

''The key! '' He said.

He wasn't the fastest swimmer, but he had the chance it. He moved towards the prize quickly, but made at least an effort to look like he was still searching.

His effort turned out to be for nothing as he saw heather catch site of the key a moment later. Eyes locked on target she darted towards the guarantee of beds and shelter with all the speed of a shark through jelly.

Which is to say not very quickly at all?

They scrambled towards the tiny key with the grace of a walrus. Orange semi solids squelching between their fingers as they pulled themselves forward.

"That *ptoo* key is *ptoo* mine!" Heather growled out between spitting out mouthfuls of disgusting citrus goo.

"Not *gulp* on my *Gulp* watch!" Cody shot back between gulping down delicious fruit flavoring.

It wasn't enough though. Heathers legs were longer than his (he'd looked at them long enough to know) she'd get it first unless he did something drastic.

So he steeled himself, took a deep breath, and right before Heather could reach the prize...he dove at her. Jerking her out of the way and snatching the key mid dive, and pushing her to the floor of the bottom of the pool.

"HA *gulp* YES!" He cheered "I got it I..."

A slim, pale hand grabbed his wrist.

"Ptoee! GIVE ME THAT!"

'...Am sitting on top of a very angry girl' Dread climbed up his spine as suddenly his every instinct was telling him to escape. He wrenched his arm free and bolted as fast as the jelly would allow. Heather swiped for his foot, but couldn't quite reach before Cody broke the surface. Holding the key for everyone to see.

"I GOT IT! I GOT THE KEY!" He yelled

A siren went off. And Chris voice came booming out of a nearby speaker system.

"And that's the end of the challenge." He said "Would you ladies kindly use the tagline attached to the pool to pull yourselves ashore. Do 'not' swim to the shore. There are sharks and other reasons I will go into later for you not to do so.

Girls grumbled but complied and started tugging themselves forward.

"Nice going with the key Cora. Can't believe I never spotted it myself." Bridgette complimented Cody.

"It was nothing. You 'were' swimming through that pretty fast. You probably would have if you'd have slowed down." Replied Cody.

"Ha. Yeah. Probs." Bridgette agreed just as they pulled themselves to shore. Stepping onto the beach and allowing the sand to stick to their sticky skin.

Chris clapped his heads in congratulations as the group of fruit flavoring covered women pulled them onto the beach "And with the capturing of the key. The cabin and one of the few comforts we afford our contestants goes to...the sweet cupcake!"

The entire team cheers in victory, while the rival team bitterly tries wiping off the gunk their covered in.

Cora grins and fights to keep his smile as innocent as possible as he's congratulated by the girls. Bridgette smacking his back in thanks, while Kitty gives her a hashtag nice job. He thanks them and tries brushing it off as 'no big deal', not noticing an incoming hug from an overly friendly blonde until he was pulled face first into the depths of her vast chest.

Lindsay cheered as she hopped on the point of her feet. Moving from side to side as she did so and unknowingly motor boating her team mate face all over her tits covered in jello"EEEEE! We don't have to sleep outside like woods people! You're like, the best team mate ever! You're going to totally be my new besty out of all my new bestys!"

Whatever Cody said in response would have been utter gibberish even if he wasn't being suffocated by a valley of half bare cleavage that smells like delicious orange dessert as he mentally blue screened. Part of him never wanted this to end, but the other part of him, the part that liked breathing was trying to find somewhere he could latch onto that wasn't Lindsay so he could push away from the busty blonde and fill his lungs with air

Chris continued "On the other hand. Since two of the cupcakes were too sweet to jump vs only one of our bad girls. The ones who will be dining on the finest nonmilitary grade cuisine tonight will be the...bbbaaaddd biitccheeeesss!"

The sudden realization that they still had to eat the same slop as before caused the Cupcakes celebration to die down and Lindsay to let 'Cora' free of 'her' wonderful prison. He collapsed to the ground, taking a big lungful of air, but with a wide smile on his face that a hammer and chisel couldn't remove.

Now it was the other teams turn to start congratulating themselves. Their reactions ranging from relieved to smug and just outright thankful. The only one who still wasn't even the least bit happy was Courtney.

The CIT just grimaced "We would have won both if you had actually given a hundred percent and gotten that key already!" She said glaring at Heather.

The taller girl glared back with a smirk "Oh I'm sorry. I guess I should have spotted it in an instant, what with being the second one into the vat and having a good five minute head start on Cora. Oh wait. Hee hee silly me. My mistake. That was you. Who I believe was too busy increasing show viewership by wrestling topside in this gunk to do the very thing you're blaming me for."

"I was 'not' wrestling!" Courtney growled out.

Heather looked away and flipped her hair hitting Courtney face with jelly "The after show will be the judge of that."

''Hey! (Son of whore)'' Courtney thought.

''Now the day is not over girls. How about you all go to the camp get your rewards? It will be piece of cake hehehee'' Chris said with an evil laugh, not so loud but high enough for him.

''AND! Dont forget the losers will use chicken suits. Hahaha suck it'' Chef laughed.

Katie looked depressed to be wearing the outfit. Zoey just patted her on the back with her own suit wing.

Anne Marie on the other hand had a look on her face that clearly said "I'm not happy about this, but don't regret it."

''This was some challenge i am right? Now we should go back to our cabin'' Bridgette said.

''Yeah but i am not happy to still have to eat the slob food'' Bridgette said not happy.

''Well i for once am glad i will eat normal food'' Emma said.

The two teams start by walking towards the direction of that camp. But they don't even know the challenge up ahead is waiting for them.

"I can't believe you refuse to jump. You better hope you don't get eliminated for being so useless in this challenge" Heather was nagging at Anne Maria

Anne Marie shot back "Hey we still won didn't us?"

''Not thanks to you'' Emma said

''I'm so sorry for letting you guys down, i was just so scared. I never jump out of a cliff before'' Katie was saying sorry to her team.

''Its fine, i was on impulse after all'' Kitty told her.

Meanwhile the girls where either blaming each other for the challenge or saying sorry for not trying their best at their teammates, They stop walking after some weird looking Squirrels start appearing at their path.

''Awn Look how cute they are'' Lindsay said looking at the adorable little fella.

''I don't think approaching a wild animal you never saw is a good idea, even if it is small and cute'' Bridgette said.

One of the Squirrels then smells the delicious orange jelly smell on the girls and runs towards Leshawna. He jumps behind her and gets inside her pants, and then he races along her ass cheeks making her laugh because it tickles

''HAHAHA! T-take it out'' Leshawna said.

Heather laughed "I doubt you'll catch that thing with how much room it has to move."

Leshawna Angry trying to ignore the squirrel replies back "Uh huh. Then why haven't you caught the rodent crawling over those fried eggs you call a rack?"

Before Heather could see, there was another Squirrel doing the same to her Butt and she was running around screaming but not before counting again too, she never lets that down.

Heather counters "All you ever did was making your bathroom scales hate you."

Chris rubs his chin "Mmm may be putting all the abrasive girls on the same team was a bad idea...for them. "For me, this makes great TV.".

The host laughed again at the site on screen he watched from safety "Honduran fruit squirrels. Super rare but totally worth it."

''Why would you bring in fruit squirrels?'' An intern asked.

Chris gives the intern who asked that question a flat look "We made up the cast exclusively out of pretty girls, and had them dive slash wrestle in a metric ton of jelly. Who the heck do you think our target audience is? Your grandma?"

Before the audience could see almost all the girls start getting attacked by the Squirrels.

One managed to get itself in Emma's hair. The stickiness of the fibers causing the fruit loving rodent to get tangled up and start struggling against it's expertly cared for and fruit flavored bonds.

Not wanting to beat up a squirrel. Gwen's hands shot out like a bullet from a gun and grabbed one thing racing down her thigh. "Wait. What's going to stop you from jumping me again if I toss you away?"

She could have sworn the look on the things face was a very human 'absolutely nothing, bitch'.

"Quick New Bff i need you to lick my belly! Is where it got more jelly" Lindsay said.

Cody gulped "What? But i…' Dear god, why did you put me in this situation?'...a-actually Lindsay why don't we just jump in the lake? It'll wash it off, ha-ha i know there are no sharks there" Cody said even though licking that blonde girl belly covered in jelly would be awesome.

After Lindsay said good idea to her friend and get to it. Heather was fighting against the stupid slippery squirrel meanwhile Leshawna climb the tree as fast as a chipmunk up along a thin branch without even realizing.

" you are all useless" Anne maria uses her hair spray on heather making both her and the animal to cough and now the queen bee was free from the animal running away. ''Also Squirrels can climb trees you dummy'' She said to Leshawna

"*cough* what the shit is this?'' Heather said.

After a time the branch where Leshawna is falls and she falls with her huge ass right on the queen bee stomach. Heather rolls to the side as Leshawna clambers off of her, gasping out "Ups! Well better a broken rib than a broken face."

Heather gasps for air, she can't even say something for the lack of it and that she dint even see it coming but once she could she would.

Chris and Chef let out a big laugh once they saw some hard work trying to get away from the squirrels all the teams get to the camp where their cabins where and also Chris waiting for them.

''Hey there campers. Glad you all are here, did you get some weird encounter?'' Chris said giggling

''I almost got totally wreck by squirrels'' Cody said scared of almost getting his disguise ruined.

''That was some sick selfie i took'' Kitty said happy.

''I hate you Leshawna!'' Heather said again.

''Whatever, many boys would like to be in your place'' Leshawna counters.

''Now i know you are all tired so let me tell you all this. There is the cabins and two community bathrooms, one where is the confessional where you make a confession and the other where it's a camera free area for you girls to...have in private things that you can't show, like that thing a woman has per month'' Chris said trying not to talk about it but Cody know it was time for him to make a tease.

''You mean a period?'' Cody said giggling.

''Eww! DU...GIRL! Don't say that. Oh my god!'' Chris said grossed out meanwhile the girls laugh at how embarrassed he looks now. But he still stared daggers at Cody.

''Wait community? But i am not a communist'' Lindsay said silly as ever.

''It's not that meaning. It means everyone uses the same bathroom Lindsay'' Zoey said and after the information sinks in Lindsay says a loud NOOOOOO!

''Well this is it for today people, who will be the first eliminated? Will the next one be elimination episode? Will Chef make more jelly for us? Meh not really that is a one-time only. If you want to give these girls a challenge you can always count on me to read them all hehe, get ready for more later of TOTAL LADY DRAMA ISLAND.

''I miss you SADIE'' Katie scream.

''SHUT UP'' Chef screams out of the camera sight.


	4. I wanna See bikini girls

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

He wasn't sure when he had stopped only barely cared if he ever breathed again. The vision before him was worth it.

They lay across the vast amounts of silks and pillows like a beautiful gestalt. No single part of one of them ending without leading onto another part of them. Smothering the enormous bed in a blanket of smooth legs, thick behinds and soft heaving chests.

Eleven pairs of eyes locked onto him with nothing short of a tangible wave of unfiltered lust. Eleven luscious female's that ran from beautiful to gorgeous and dressed in everything from barely there nighties to actual not their naked. Eleven girls lying beside, oozing over each other or laying on top of each other with chests thrust out, asses swaying and licking their lips in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Cody stood there like a statue.

Heather smirked at him as she beckoned him to come closer with a well-manicured finger. "Mmmm right of time Cora."

Time? Time for what? He thought to himself.

Leshawna smiled at him sexily, waving her bare badonkadonk at him as she answered his unspoken question "Time to tap this of course" She said before slapping her fantastic behind with a loud *smack*.

Kitty purred as she brushed her face into the crook of her sister's neck. Their arms around each other's waists and their cleavage mashed together, looking up at him with a sleepy yet satisfied expression "Hashtag. You need an invitation or something."

Lindsay didn't pick up on the sarcasm and laughed at Cody being so silly. The intake of air putting an audible strain of the red negligie straining so tightly against her giant bosom that one sharp intake of air would *PING* like that and expose her titanic titties to everyone. Not that she cared

Courtney, wearing only one of his sweaters and pinning a buck naked Anne Marie smiled "Alright them. We invite you to come over here and procreate, have sex with, screw, bang, pork, fill out and otherwise fuck us until we burst."

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed. Her black and green trimmed nighty pulled up to expose her black underwear. A gentle but aroused smile on her lips that promised the world and more to him.

"How's that for an invitation?"

Cody's mouth fell open, and words started to pour out.

Except someone else decided to speak up before him.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" His dick screams.

He bent his knees and with a spiderweb crack across the floor he jumped high into the air, literally jumping out of his clothes as he dove towards his targets like an arrow. As he reached the peak of his jump and started to dive, his boxers exploded off him like Lindsay's bra as his pocket cannon shredded them in preparation for the pure pleasure it was soon to receive.

He reached down towards them as they reached up. Ready to pull him into paradi...

*YANK*

Cody let out a very unmanly scream as a pair of slim hands wrapped around his Johnson and plucked him dead out of the air. Almost ripping his dick off as he was flung onto a cold hard surface in a dark red room and shackled were placed on 'all' of his limbs.

"You sweasly, scummy, disgusting little pervert!" A familiar voice growled out.

He looked up, and the girls were there again. Only not. They were all around him now. Their inviting expressions replaced with ones of revulsion and disgust, like he was human garbage. Their clothes still sexual, but no longer soft and delicate. Decked out in leather corsets that made their breasts bulge over the top. Spiked heels that were all being dug into his unprotected skin. In their hands implements of 'torture'.

Gwen sneered at him "You think you could just sneak onto the island and get away with it?"

Zoey threatened to snap her riding crop "Take advantage of our innocence? Did you honestly think because you were the only guy on the island that you'd get an easy lay?"

Katie spat on him before digging her sharped nails into his face "Fuck you! I we'd rather take our chances with the sharks with you."

Heathers smirk turned full blown evil before she pulled out something very big, very long, and very wide.

"Yes. Fuck him. Let's start with that. Flip him over girls!"

He almost choked as they started to reach for him, and Heather brought something close to hi lower half.

"No! No! Nonononononononononono N...!"

*WHACK*

"AAGGHH!"

He hit his head on the top bunk.

"Ouch! Dammit. Wait...it was a dream?" Cody Said breathing normally. He felt two things. Luck because his butt was safe from heather doom device and unlucky because all the sexy girls asking to have sex with him were not real at all.

It has been almost a week since he got to the island (yeah almost a week. You think reality shows make a challenge per day every day? That would end to fast so is one challenge per week and in other cases a challenge to the next day after a challenge the other day) Cody had some moments where he has small talks with the girls and he thinks he is slowly making friends. After he look around he sees that he was alone so it was probably time to wake up.

''Man, I think I am going to go out for some fresh air, sees what the others are doing'' Cody said getting up from his bunker and opening the door to get a look outside. The sun hit his face and he closed his eyes annoyed by it but later it goes away.

He looks around and sees some of the girls, Leshawna and Heather was arguing at something about candy. He knows that getting on woman's arguing about sweets is no good so he gets away from that part. He sees that Bridgette is with her swimwear for surfing and is on the ocean close to the beach sitting on her surfboard waiting for a wave that probably dint want to come near that island and she looked kind of down for that. Cody decided to take off his shoes and run to the feel the sand between his fingers and then sitting down.

''Hmmm It's good and quiet for now'' He then look around and saw Emma and Kitty. The big sister was probably in her bikini since kitty was with her but she was covering her big sister in sand making a prank on her by building huge sand boobs on her and starts giggling.

'' (hehehe, God Kitty looks so cute with those pigtails and her bikini is the best too. I thought she would freak out without her cellphone) Cody thought seeing kitty looking better then he thought she would, but then when she started building a cellphone out of sand and trying to take a selfie he thought back to his worries.

''Hee, of course." He shrugged "I wonder what the others are doing'' He looks towards the Pier where he sees Katie wearing a pink bikini bikini with darker pink bubble. The way she swung her legs off the side of the pier caused her bubble butt to push against the thin fabric of her bottoms in a way that he'd normally spend time appreciating, but he couldn't help but notice how sad she looked. She had moved on from constantly crying about not being with her friend, though she was still clearly depressed.

Feeling bad for her, he started walking over ''Ok let's see if I can't take her mind of Sadie for a...'' His words died on his lips as somebody pulled themselves up onto the other side of the pier. His eyes go wide as plates and his mouth suddenly goes very dry as a beautiful blonde lifts out of the water like a not so little mermaid. She whips her gorgeous hair back before pulling herself up and walking back onto the sand. Droplets of water rolling down her half exposed cleavage and long legs. Each step she made pushed her hips out to the side like a pendulum and makes her tits shake and her butt quake in her red swimsuit. Her entire look coming together to practically scream from the highest mountains '"LOOK AT ME! I'M FUCKING HOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Lindsay then finally arrives at the beach after making her walking to it the sexiest possible and sees her Supposed ''BBF'' Buried part of her body on the sand

''Hey there Cora. It's a nice day today right? Why are you covered in sand? Is it cool to do it?'' Lindsay said naive to Cody intentions of trying to hide his boner.

'I-i just here relaxing you knows? The sand feels really good'' He said.

''Really? Do you know if bury myself in beach sand would be good for my skin?'' Lindsay asked once again talking about skin and pours. Stuff like that for the body.

"Um...well. I suppose you do get those abrasive pads for skin. So I guess maybe?" He stuttered out trying to make something at least plausible sounding.

Fortunately she seemed to buy it as her already sparkling blue eyes lit up. "Oh so it can scrub off dead skin?! Awesome. Here let me try." She said before she started digging a hole much like he did with the intent to bury herself.

Meanwhile she was doing that Cody start thinking if he could ask Lindsay any tip to help Katie, he was a little shy at the moment but then he got some backbone and said it.

''Actually Lindsay. Do you think Katie is a little depressed? She stopped crying about her best friend but i was thinking on talking to her you know? But i don't know what to say, any good tips?'' He said to the Blonde girl.

"Hmm how about hugs? They make everything better" the Naive blonde said simply to Cody who looks at her with the face of. CAN'T be that easy right?

But then before he can say how that can't work he receives a surprise attack from Lindsay. The bombshell blonde tries to hug his head making his face meet her chest once again and this time in a bikini. His boner gets even harder almost trying to drill through his pants and the Sand. Once Lindsay lets go he has a goofy smile and heart shaped eyes.

"See? My hug made you smile. Hugs are so good right? That will make her better trust me" She said with a beautiful and innocent smile.

"Yeah uh huh sure." He agreed mindlessly out just as his brain rebooted itself. Though as his thought processes started working again he considered that while Lindsay's idea might be simple, he wasn't going to be able to protect Katie by just standing around doing nothing.

He then decided to put up all his courage and go talk to her and help her. But before he needs to take care of his hard erection the sexy Blonde has given him.

(This is going to hurt but i got to tirm this boner down before i get out of the sand) he then start thinking on Chef hatched using a bikini and doing the same moves as Lindsay when she got out of the water. That almost made the boy throw up as his face go green but then he remains strong feeling that his boner is now dead.

"(I hope this won't hunt my dreams ugh!) Thanks for the help Lindsay you are the best" he said to Lindsay who giggles.

Confessional- Lindsay

"Cora is so nice, the other day she said i was so beautiful that i don't even need make up. But i still use thought, she is also so cute. I wish she was my sister" Lindsay said.

Confessional off

The boy then stands up from the sand and before he goes talk with Katie he quickly runs to the cabin again. Getting inside he looks for his stuff and then finds one of the things Chris has given him to help things be easier for his problem. Special underwear that looks like the lower part of a bikini, it had the color black. It suppresses it as long as people don't stare too long. It looks like women's underwear, but a non-frilly plain pair. Once he gets out from the cabin again goes to Private community bathroom who Chris said is a free camera area where he goes now to change and put the special clothing. He thought of releasing himself there but fined it too risky since there was no lock on it so someone can end up opening up and busting him. Finally ready for no surprises he gets out.

''(Ok Cody you are going to help a girl with emotional problems, i know you always got slap to the face because of your flirts but if the friend zone teach me anything is that it will always be there to be my friend...sad really) He thought.

'Hey hmmm K-Katie. Today the sun is great right? I am happy we don't get sharks here right now hehe'' Cody said trying to light up the mood.

If Katie noticed his efforts, she was doing a very good job of not showing it as she gazed out into the sea sadly. As if expecting the boat to return with her friend waving on the bow.

Cody rubbed his head nervously. He wasn't used to comforting girls, let alone cute ones in hot pink bikinis. It was practically a crime to see a girl in such a colorful and summer-tastic outfit not enjoying the sun and the surf. He then tries to act a little more like Lindsay and says with more confidence to his team mate.

"HEY Katie! Want to play with me on the beach? I am a little bored and you know...is better with someone else" once again he tries to talk to her with a more loud voice to take her out from her mind hypnosis and it appears it worked as she turn around.

"Um, I." Katie stutters "I don't know. I don't think I want to right now if it's all the same to you." She says tiredly.

Cody bit his lip in frustration. Ordinarily he knew that guys should steer well clear and expect one of their girlfriends to help their friend or hope they perk up on their own eventually...however the problem was not only that as far as the girls and the millions watching at home were concerned she 'was' one of Katie's girlfriends expected to be there for her, but they'd be getting their first real challenge any time now and needed all their team mates to be ready and able, they couldn't afford to have one of their number feeling sorry for herself and possibly even eager to get eliminated so she could run back to her friend on shore who was probably watching her r...

Oh! Idea!

Cody sat down next to the girl. Close but not so close that they he'd accidently brush against her. "Y'know. Sadie's probably watching right now." He said looking out to the sea.

Katie's head lifted back up to look at 'Cora'.

"R-really?" She said cautiously.

Cora nodded "Yeah. She's probably telling all your friends about how her BFF is on TV. Bragging even."

Bingo! Katie wiped her eyes and smiled just a little.

"I'd do the same if she was...if she as here and n-not me." She said with the smile still on her face, though her eyes still watered.

'Ok Cody' he thought and took a deep breath "Now. Do you think she'd do when she sees her best friend like this?"

Katie gasped and leaned away from Cora "What?" Her bow knot into a frown "Then she'd know that I miss her and want to see her again"

Cora looked out into the water "Really? You mean she wouldn't be crying her eyes out because she thinks she's making you sad? That she wants you to win this thing and prove you're the best, but can't because you miss her too much?"

Katie's mouth fell open.

Cora continued "I think if you're really BFF's, then you owe it to her to show everyone that you're as hot and amazing as Sadie thinks you are."

Katie looked over the side of the water in thought. Cody crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped his little speech worked as well as day time TV claimed it did. She looked back up with a confused expression "You think I'm amazing...and hot?"

Cody realized he'd slipped up there and bit his tongue a little "Well yeah sure. You're on this island for a reason after all" He said pretending that the 'hot' thing never came up "No what do you say? Do you want to get up and show everyone back home what you're made of?"

Katie's smile became full blown. "I'd like that." She said before reaching over and hugging Cora gently.

Cody stiffened a little 'in more ways than one', but managed to hug her back just a little.

"GROUP HUG!" Shouted a voice, just before someone came up from behind Katie and managed to wrap her arms around the pigtailed girl and latch onto Cody's shoulders. Pulling them into a tight hug, and pressing the the pink bikini's girls entire body up against the secret boys. Pushing their faces nose to nose, and just centimeters away from kissing but instead of some mouth kissing Katie just end up giving a little kiss to his cheek

"Ohhh. I just knew Cora would make you feel better Kathie! Now you can have fun with all of us instead of just mope around all day!"

Katie was too busy looking at the blush that had spread across her friends face to was too busy being super grateful for the special underwear he was wearing that suppressed the steel hard rod he had right now.

''I w...i will come back soon ok? How about you go find volleyball for us Lindsay? Then we can play together i got to go take a shower and them be right back'' The boy said trying to act like he just dint got a group hug from two gorgeous girls in bikinis and got a kiss to the cheek.

'' *gasp* YAY! i am going to go and come quick'' Lindsay said running to the cabin, Cody then start running a little away from Katie meanwhile she looks set Cora go and start touching his lips after the little kiss.

Confessional- Katie

''I think i feel much better now, Cora is right! Sadie is watching me and i am not going to mop all day and be eliminated i am going to win, hehe probably but let see. I just wish Lindsay dint show up so sudden, she scared me and i almost... (Kissed Cora) Never mind that'' Katie said with a tint of pink blush in her face.

Confessional off

Now that he was with his ''armor'' on his soldier, Cody now thinks he can go take a shower without waiting a lot of time to be the last one to shower and use a towel just in case anyone sees his ''friend''

''Now let's see if we can stop having so many surprise...'' He stopped when he sees a girl on the showers (more like a bunch of showers line up with no barriers for space limit) She was wearing a strapless green swimwear that covered her breasts, belly and Great hips. It was Zoey one of the Sweet cupcakes.

''Oh! Hey there Cora did you overslept? I just was finishing appreciating the sun and view so i was going to take a shower and go to the beach'' Zoey said with a smile that show lovely a smile can be in a cute red hair girl.

''(Damm she is cute, lovely even. Should i wait for her to take her shower first and go later? No she will suspect that for sure. I got my special underwear that looks like a bikini and also the...bikini on the top. God this is so embarrassing, even though the fake boob's device is water proof i still feel so embarrassed. I don't think i can ask more from Chris. The voice changing necklace, the fake boobs inflated water proof device and the special underwear is a lot already. Got to grow courage for this) Yes i kind of was having a good dream (with you too) and Turns out i got to wake up hehehe i also got to take a shower. The tooth gap boy said normally.

Zoey then turn on the shower and water start to come and get in contact to her skin making her give a moan of relieve as it goes down her entire body meanwhile the boy looks at it drooling looking at the sexy red hair girl in bikini taking a shower.

Confessional- Chris

''That's why we let all those showers if perfect way of function and also cameras. I bet the ratings are on top by now hehehe'' Chris said

Confessional off

The Cross dressed bot start to turn on his shower too since stare at her team mate like he wants eat her with his eyes is going to make everyone think weird things. He then starts to take off his clothes showing the fake boobs covered by the black bikini part that was water proof and was well done and also the special underwear made it a black bikini team.

''(Just be calm Cody, nothing is going to happen)'' He thought.

''Oh geez, stupid soap'' Zoey said the words that made 'Cora' drop her soap as well (not that he knows) And then, despite knowing full well what he would see, turned his head around to see Zoey bending over to get the soap. Giving him a perfect view of her barely covered ass.

'A Bubble Butt! An ass like round like a globe, usually complemented by a slender slim body to further emphasis its, despite the circumference they usually very tight and firm.' Cody thought in a tone like that of an old master of some ancient teachings.

He was unable to tear his eyes away, despite knowing full well what would happen if he was caught staring as the girl lifted herself back to a standing position while cradling a tiny sliver of soap.

"Dangit. I thought I could get more use out this." The red head sighed before turning to Cora, who was looking at her really weirdly.

"Uh hey...Cora right? Can I borrow your soap?" She asked politely.

"What? Of sure just let me..." He started, only to suddenly realize three things.

One. He wasn't holding his soap.

Two. His soap was directly beneath his feet.

Three slipping on soap and crashing to a shower floor is much more painful than any anime has ever made it seem.

It took a second for him to process the position he was in. Focusing more on the pain in his back than trying to make sense on the world around him. However that action only lasted a moment longer before the pain started to subside and he began to process the fact that he had a girl's big perfect ass an inch away from his face.

"What the." He started to lift himself up, only to lose what little strength he had in his arms the moment he felt something warm press up against his covered crotch. Pulling his head to the side, his face automatically pulled into the universal expression of 'of crap', at the site of the girl he barely knew face down in his groin.

While these circumstances would prevent him from being aroused too begin with, he also knew that his special underwear wasn't fool proof. Anyone would be able to tell he was 'packing' if they got close enough or looked long enough. Having her head [pressed right on top was definitely close hated to do this, but he needed to get out from under this girl right now...wow. That's something he never thought he'd think.

Zoey was a little dizzy by the fall too but as she slowly opens her eyes she start to move her face around the teenage boy tool which makes him give a low moan from that.

''(S...shit this feels good, Cant believe i gotta take this treasure away from me) He thought then moving Zoey Booty out of the way and carefully standing up waiting for her to regain her mind to help her get up then.

''Oh god Zoey are you ok? Let me help you'' He acts like he forgot the pain of the fall.

''Ow! my head, yes i am fine thank you. Soap on the floor is the true danger right?'' Zoey said still dizzy.

''You should go in the kitchen and get some ice for your head'' He said

''What about you? Dont you feel a little hurt?'' She asked.

''I'm fine (Not really) I dint fall so bad, good thing is that you are ok. Now go before your forehead get swollen (I got to take a cold shower)

Lindsay then burst in with what it seems like a ball in her hands.

''I FOUND IT'' She said loudly.

''Lindsay that is a basketball you can't play volleyball with it''

''Oh...that is why is so orange and not white''

Zoey giggles a little "Well technically it can be. But let's see if we can't go find one."

"You go on ahead." Said Cody "I'm going to finish up in here."

''Want to play with us Zoey? We got Kathie too and with you will get even more fun'' Lindsay said eager.

'' Uh...it's Zoey but yeah that sounds wonderful, just gonna get me some ice and i caugh up to you'' Zoey said happy.

''Yay!'' Lindsay said putting the ball in the ground and hugging Zoey face between her boobs (not that she did on purpose) making ''Cora'' almost had a nosebleed in anime style for that girl on girl movement.

Confessional- Zoey

''It's good to be around nice people for a change and Lindsay is nice i guess, i don't know many girls who hug like her and Cora? Well I don't know much about her too but she seems cool to hang around''

Confessional- Cora

''The challenges dint even start and for some reason i think things are getting hard on me...yep that fall on the ground was hard (also my dick) never drop your soap''

Confessional off

Five minutes later Cody stepped outside after having a nice, long and very cold shower.

He calls over to the girls just as they finish setting up for the game "Alright girls. Let's p..."

A familiar voice calls out over the speakers "Attention ladies. Now that we've lulled you into a false sense of rest and relaxation. It about time we start the first real challenge. You have ten minutes to get ready, and make sure to dress light, because the next challenge is going to be hot. Hot. Hot!" He says before the speakers go silent.

Cody turns to the girls with a disappointed smile "Well then. Looks like we'll have to put you beating the tar out of me on hold huh"

Zoey laughs "Maybe. Now come on. I don't want to do any challenges wearing this." She said pointing to her bikini.

Lindsay frowns "But didn't Crandon say it was going to be hot?"

Zoey waved her off "Given who the contestants are. I wouldn't be surprised if he was spelling hot as H-A-W-T."

Cody Laughed.

She continued "Look if you want to do the challenge in a bikini. Fine. But I'm changing back. See you in five." She said her piece before heading back into the cabin to change.

Cody decided to do the same along with the rest of the girls, save for Lindsay who was insistent on wanting to get back to volleyball as soon as the challenge was done and refused to change out of her bikini.

The boy would later think back on this moment, amid the other pleasant thoughts burned into his brain that day that, As it would turn out for that challenge, The 'dumb princess' was actually the smartest one there.

The environment soon changes to Chris where he is just watching everything but no one else (like the audience is seeing this exclusive footage. for now of course since it's not an episode)

''They don't even know what waits for them. Mmmm Y'know what. I think we didn't do enough for this show. It needs something else. And I think I know just what it is should be" He looks directly at the camera "How about it folks. You want to vote to help our contestants stay on the island more interesting?" Chris said with a small evil laugh.

''Hey Chris. Do you want your massage now or what? The guy said he charges the time'' Chef said.

''Ok i am going geez, this people can't wait the host to do his job?'' He walked.

 **A\N: Hey guys i know it's early but i am going to make a poll where you guys will have two entire weeks to vote on and then the result will come. So please go to my profile and vote on what you think is best**


	5. Ready for a HAWT day!

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

Previously on Total Lady drama island! We introduced you to our contestants. A bevy of bodacious beauties that hit HAWT across the full spectrum of HAWTness. Dividing them into the sweet and sour teams, the Sweet Cupcakes and the Bad Bitches...HA! First we had them dive to their doom and into orange jello! Pretty sweet if I saw so. After some hard work, the Sweet Cupcakes got their win for the day thanks to Cora and got to sleep in their safe cabins for the night, while the bad bitches only consolation as they slept in the cold, cold outdoors was a tasty, tasty meal. We saw laughter, we saw tears and I'm pretty sure we'll see fists flying soon enough. But now the fun is over as we head into the first challenge? What is it you ask? We'll you'll just have to wait and see right here and right now on TOTAL LADY DRAMA ISLAND!

All the girls are standing around outside where Chris had told them to meet up, outside a large wooden hut. The girls who had been wearing their Swimwear had changed back to their regular clothes, except for Lindsay who was still decked out like she'd just stepped out of an episode of Baywatch

''Why're you still in that?'' Kitty asked the blonde girl

''Christy said that the challenge will be hot, hot, hot. So I'm keeping this on to stay cool, cool, cool'' Lindsay said with a grin.

''don't be stupid." Said Courtney with a huff "He just said that because he wants us to put our guard down and then surprise us with something we dint expect.'' Courtney said.

''Really? Or is it that you just don't want to show off for the camera's more than you have to?'' Kitty teased Courtney a little.

The C.I.T blushed ''What?! No of course that's not it! Why would I be afraid of that? I just know how his twisted little mind works. Like how he made us jump of a cliff into a pool of jello surrounded by sharks!'' Courtney said.

''Too Bad Miss sour cream over there is still here." Leshawna said nodding towards Heather "Though I don't think eatin' her twiggy little ass would have filled them up enough to stop em downing any one else."

''Oh, is that so? Too bad you didn't go first then. They'd have been too busy trying to choke down what they could of that ass and then we could all jump without risk'' Heather said with a grin

 **Confessional- Gwen**

''Ugh, I can't take it anymore. This is happening every day since the last challenge. Apparently Heather ate some candy Leshawna was saving. Then she just had to tell Leshawna that 'she was the last person on the island who needed more candy', and it's not stopped since. Ugh! There's no 'I' in team, but clearly they see the 'me'. Gwen said annoyed.

 **Confessional- off**

"Hello ladies. Beautiful day isn't it?" Said Chris walking up beside the two teams with chef.

"Can we just get on with it?" Emma said, longing to go back to the beach.

"Of course of course." He nodded towards chef, who opened the hut door "If you would kindly just step into here please?"

Giving each other a confused look, the contestants filed into the hut, bracing themselves for whatever dangerous, demeaning and potentially life threatening hazard they had to…...an empty room

There was nothing in here! It was just a big wooden room with some rickety looking wooden benches.

Gwen looked around "What kind of challenge can you do in here?"

*SLAM*

They jumped as they heard the door shut behind them. A small port in it opening up in it as a large pipe was lowered from the ceiling.

Chris smiled that aggravating smile they had already grown to hate "Like I said. This challenge is gonna be a hot, hot, HOT one." He laughed "Welcome ladies. To the Camp Wawanakwa **'beat the heat' sauna challenge."**

Anne Marie's expression went from bored and puzzled straight to attention. "I'm sorry. Did you say a sauna?"

Yup." Chris agreed.

"As in...a sauna?"

Chris nodded "Yeah. A sauna that's also a sauna."

"Like...a room full of hot steam?"

"That is generally what a sauna is yes."

"..." She shoved the skinny goth and Japanese girl out of the way and started banging at the door like a woman possesed "NO! I didn't use my perm suds yet! My do's gonna get ruined! Let me out! Let me out I quit I..."

"Oh no you don't." Heather said before she and her team mates pulled the jersey girl off the door and forced her to sit. "Listen here spray tan. Your just lucky the last challenge didn't let us vote anyone off or you'd have been taken off the show than your panties on a first date."

Anne Marie looked offended "Hey I ain't a..."

Heather cut her off "Save it for someone who cares. But from now on as long as your on this team. Your not going to endanger anyone's chances at victory just because you don't want your hair ruined. Now sit right there and grow up!" She said before pushing the other girl into a sitting position.

A small Screen appears and Chris McLean face shows up.

''Wohoo! Drama, my favorite meal'' He said

 **Confessional- Anne Maria**

''How dare that stick woman talk to me like that? Only my mother can talk to me like that, ohh! you wait for it Heather because i am going to be quiet for now but I'm you pay for this disrespect, Jersey style!'' Anne maria said to the camera.

 **Confessional off**

''Here is the deal 'girls' In this challenge your goal is to see who can take the heat the longest, heat that we will be steadily increasing over time. Kudos to Lindsay by the way for listening to my advice. You could learn a thing or two from her Courtney'' Chris said teasing the girl.

"So you expect us to just cook in here?" Gwen asks.

"Of course not" He snaps his fingers, the girls watch chef wheel over a tea cart covered in a sheet, which he whips off to reveal a massive piture of water.

"It wouldn't be a challenge if we locked you in would it? The only thing keeping that door shut is the handle so your free to leave that oven at any time and enjoy a nice tall glass of refreshing ice cold water." He pours himself a glass and downs it with a nice long "Aaaaaahhh." He turned to chef "Y'know a couple slices of lemon wouldn't go amiss."

Chef brings up a knife and a fruit "All we got is a lime."

"Even better." Chris turns back to the girls in the room "Like I said. You can leave at any time. But doing so is an automatic disqualification. You leave that room, your out. You pass out in that room or shut your eyes for twenty seconds, your out. The one who stays in the longest while awake wins invincibility for their team."

''Wow this seems a little rough'' Zoey said worried.

''Hey, This is the show we want to give the audience my dear. Now if you feel not up to the challenge then get out here and drink some water. but the lime is mine'' Chris said giggling.

''No way. I know it looks hard girls but we can do this, we need to stick together'' Bridgette said gathering up with her team.

''Yeah its not like were going to melt right?'' Cody gave a nervous laugh.

''Good luck sis, your gonna need it when I win'' Kitty said to Emma. Who rolled her eyes but smiled none the les.

''Can't we get out for a moment to just change our clothes?'' Leshawna asked.

''I am going to answer you with the same thing when my interns ask to be paid for their jobs...HAHAHAHAHAAHA'' Chris gave a laugh loudly.

"I guess that was a no then" Katie said as Leshawna grumbles.

Chris gives the girls one last smug look before shutting the port just as steam starts to pour in.

It doesn't take long for them to start feeling the heat and within a few minutes most of them begin to sweat. Some of the girls sit next to each other for support, while others were pushing trying to keep their distance so not to feel too relaxed.

"Did anyone expected this today when you wake up in the morning?" Katie said fanning herself.

Leshawna wiped her brow. "If I had, I would have went with a bikini like blondie over there. But somebody said it was 'obviously' a trap" Leshawna said imitating Courtney.

"Hey don't blame me. We all thought the same thing and you know it!" Courtney said defending herself.

"please let's not waste energy arguing with each other. The last thing we want's to do is get angry in a sweat box right?" Emma said trying to be reasonable.

Kitty nodded "Yeah there's no reason to get all hot and bothered..."

The fight stopped and everyone turned to the phone obsessed girl.

"Why are you all l..." She blushed "Oh...I just said that on national TV didn't I." She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Katie smiled sympathetically "'Inter'national TV." She winced when all that did was make Kitty groan.

Embarrassing as that may have been, it did distract the fight. So the girls settled back into their seats, waiting for the first to drop. With Heather glaring at Anne Marie who kept switching between glancing at the door, and checking her hair.

 **Confessional- Heather**

''If that walking tangerine thinks she can ruin our chances winning just because she''s afraid of a little frizz then she has another thing coming. Not that I don't care about my hair, but unlike her 'I' don't have to rely on products to look good. This isn't a kids game where you can quit when you want!'' Heather said.

 **Confessional – Anne Marie**

''Have you seen my hair? it completes my perfect and sexy body and I don't want to get it ruined on. You don't get famous from these shows unless you've got the look. But Heather don't seem to understand that.'' Anne Maria said.

 **Confessional- Kitty**

''That was so embarrassing, last time I got this embarrassed I... Whoa! That was close, I almost did it again'' Kitty said rubbing the back of her neck.

 **Confessional- off**

After laughing a little about what Kitty had said the heat decided to remind them that it was slowly growing. Within ten minutes the girls wearing more than t-shirts and jean shorts were seriously starting to get soaked, and dying for some of that cool cold water just a few feet and an open door away.

As For ''Cora'', she was too busy trying to not look at any of the girls to think about the heat. However that was kind of hard when Lindsay had decided to sit hip to hip with her new BFF. So whether Cody liked it or not (and like it he did!) he got front row seats to watch the beads of sweat trail slowly down the blondes slender neck and down into the round valley of her epic cleavage.

Despite that though, Lindsay was actually holding up a good deal better than anyone else, maybe because she was wearing a bikini, or for whatever other reasons you could imagine. The how's and whys didn't matter that much compared to the show he was getting.

He almost jumped when Katie tapped him on the shoulder.

''huh? Oh Katie ,what is it?'' He asked curious.

''I think That girl who was scared for her hair is melting. And something's wrong with that Leshwana girls own hair'' Katie said pointing at Leshawna whose hair had broken out of it's tie and started to frizz badly. Cody held in a chuckle for that, but was unable to contain it when he turned his gaze a little to the left.

Anne Marie was so concerned with her hair getting messed up, but didn't seem to notice her tan was slipping off her skin like water colors on a rainy day.

Bridgette, who'd taken of her jacket and was pulling at her t-shirt and flashing a line of cleavage in order to keep cool, did notice "You didn't think to bring waterproof tan to an island?"

She scratched her stomach "What're you talking ab..." She brings up her hands to check her nails, only to see her fingers caked in brown gunk "...out?!"

Heather smirked "I hate to agree with the other team. But yeah. Didn't you think to bring waterproof stuff?"

"I THOUGHT IT 'WAS' WATERPROOF!?" She screamed, jumping up and looking over her body, now blotched with orange bronze and pasty white "WHAT KIND OF CHEAP-O TAN COMES OFF LIKE THIS?!"

''Clearly whatever dollar store discount brand you went for'' Heather said with a grin.

Anne Maria was not happy, her tan was running off her and that bitch Heather was talking shit about her, she was so close to just jumping at her. One more straw and she was going to lose it.

''Hey look at the bright side, your hair is still in good shape, different from ours'' Kitty mentioned as her pig tails where now frizzy as two puff balls. It was true. Her's was the only style in that little room that wasn't just a big puffy mess at the moment

''Maybe but, my gorgeous tan is going away and this is no way to show my awesome body like its ice cream melting in a hot day.'' Anne maria cry.

'You do know that you could just reapply it later right?'' Said Bridgette absently, not noticing her team mates eyes focused like a laser on her partially exposed cleavage, all the while just giving the mans standard 'pretend your listening and not leering by nodding and going 'uh huh' every few seconds mot' nod. "Ok get a real tan." She muttered under her breath.

'Damn those are nice.' He thought. Not the biggest he's ever seen, but enough of an eyeful that he could practically hear a ripping when he tore his eyes away.

Chris watched on the video feed inside, glancing at his watch and looking back. Groaning loudly "Uggghhh. Fifteen minutes and all we've got to show for it is a melting tan and discount afro's. This is sooooo booooring."

Chef made a noise Chris wasn't sure to place "You want to turn up the heat?"

"Was that a serious question?"

The two men laugh before they hit the sauna controls and turn the heat up from three with the label **(pleasant steam) to five (Like a pig).**

Emma leaned back on the wall, panting deeply under the now intense heat just like everyone else.

Cody would have gulped as the only noise in the room for a good thirty seconds was that of women desperately pulling in air, but he was to busy doing the same to care. He heard a zipper next to him and saw Bridgette pulling down her jacket all the way open, at the same time she was reaching for her pants.

Katie asked "What are you doing?"

"Stripping down." Bridgette replied bluntly she tossed her jacket aside and started pulling up her T-shirt "It's getting too hot in here and I'd rather not feel even hotter because of these."

Courtney rolled her eyes "So your perfectly fine showing off everything for the folks at home?"

Bridgette shrugged just as she worked her pants off, and was now just sitting their in a rather plain light blue bra and underwear set"They've already seen me in a swimsuits. Heck Lindsay's in one right now." She pointed at the blonde who, once more looked far too comfortable in the slow cooker they were in to be natural. "Whats the difference?"

Leshawna folded her arms under her chest, unintentionally pushing it up and, despite looking like she was gonna pass out any minute, spoke up "There called unmentionables for a reason. You wouldn't find any of us showin' off like that."

Kitty audibly peeled herself off the wall she was leaning against and, noticing something, injected herself into the arguement "Actually. I don't think you have much of a choice."

Leshawna quirked an eyebrow "What're you talkin' about?"

Courtney followed Katie's gaze, and let out a strangled gasp.

Leshawna was getting annoyed "What are you fools doin'?

Cody, whose filter had been blurred by the heat, blurted it out "Deep purple?"

Leshawna was still without a clue "What the heck are you..." And then it clicked. She looked down. To see her chocolate brown boobs being cradled in a candy wrapper purple bra. Her top so drenched in sweat that it was almost like she wasn't wearing a top at all.

Now Leshawna was a tough nut to crack, she wasn't one of those girls who'd scream because of a mouse or yell 'pervert' if she caught a guy staring at her a little. However she could still be surprised and she still had a level of decorum. So the moment she realized that her top was transparent, her arms went from cradling her bosom to covering it while she blushed like a pre-teen.

"Hey are those grapes? Can I have some?" Lindsay said now with her attention on the others.

Cody answered but couldn't tear his eyes away "That's her bra Lindsay."

Leshawna stood up and headed towards the door, chest bouncing wildly as she did so "OK I'm out. Chris you better have a bath coat or something cause..."

"C'mon Leshawna are you really that weak that your giving up just because everyone can see a little skin?" Heather taunted before staring right up at one of the camera's, smiling and folding one of her long bare legs over the over her other and stretching, reminding everyone of just how little she was already wearing.

'Did that skinny spoiled Princess just call me weak? Oh hell no! Leshawna is not afraid of showing a little of skin to win.' Turning around to face the rest of the cast she reached for the hem of her soaked top and pulled it over her head. She had a little difficultly pulling it over her head with how much her hair had sprang out, but once she did she tossed the shirt towards a horrified Heather and sat back down on her well cushioned ass. Crossing her arms under her massive mammaries once more.

"Top that queeny" she said to her team.

"what about your pants?" Emma questioned.

Lewshawna's smirk dropped and she wriggled in place a little. Ger pants weren't much more comfortable than a sweaty top, but they weren't at risk of turning see through "I-I'll do that later if Ihave too" Leshawna said and hoped she really wouldn't have to.

Cora suppressed a moan (''Aww man! Are they 'all' gonna start stripping off? I've seen these girls in swimwear. How is their underwear turning me on even more?' Uggghh this is torture. If I see anymore skin I think my rod is gonna tear through my pants!') He crossed his legs to try and further suppress his erection...though that didn't stop his idle eyes from drifting around the room. A few other girl's tops had started to cling like Leshawna's. Others like Heather's or Katie's might be sticking but weren't gonna go see through anytime soon. Though Courtney and others were they 'still wearing sweaters? "H-hey. You seem like you wearing a lot of clothing for this heat" he said to the two girls.

Kitty shuddered a little "I don't know if i can do this you know? It's hard being without my cellphone now. I don't know how to handle showing my undies too."

"NO! I don't want strangers seeing my panties or bra. I can take this heat! is not hard at all" Courtney said adamantly...only to attract Chris outside with chef putting a box by side of the water.

"ICE-A-CREAM! NICE-A COLD RE-FRESHING, LOW-A-FAT ICE-A-CREAM! Called out the sadistic host in his best worst Italian accent "I'VE GOT-A CHOCOLATE! STRAW-A-BERRY! ROCKY ROAD! AND MANY MORE!".

"COURTNEY!'' the bad bitches yelled.

"Hey, how is that my fault? Seriously?" Courtney said as karma reared it's ugly head.

Katie moaned "mmmm. Ice cream."

Lindsay got up to head towards the door like a zombie "Low fat. No guilt."

Cody touched her arm "Katie, Lindsay no."

The pigtailed girl sighed and gave 'Cora' the puppy dog eyes "But...I'm so hot." She whimpered pitifully as she fanned her top.

Lindsay mirrored her "Can't we just go get a little?" She begged and leaned over, one more giving the boy a perfect view of truly epic boobage.

Cody averted his eyes and shook his head tiredly "We just have to wait it out, then when we win we can have all the ice cream we can eat." He said assuredly.

Only for Chris to correct him "Only enough-a ice-a-cream for-a six."

Six. There were twelve of them. Half of them wouldn't be getting any frozen treats.

Emma grumbled "Damn he's good."

Kitty nodded "I don't know how much more I can last." She turned to the green haired goth who hadn't said anything in a while "What about you Gwen?"

Gwen just nodded.

Kitty smiled "Yeah I didn't think..."

Gwen nodded.

The younger sister quirked an eyebrow "Gwen? You alright?

Gwen nodded.

Kitty paused for a second, before poking the goth girl.

Gwen nodded, then fell over like a tree in the woods. Collapsing onto her side over the bench.

"Gwen!." It didn't matter that the girl was on the other team. Bridgette was at her side in and instant.

"Hey! Back off. Thats our team member!" Said Heather trying to push the surfer girl away, but Bridgette was having none of it.

"You're team mate just passed out from over heating!" She snapped back in an uncharacteristically firm voice "She needs out of here now!"

Heather paused for a second, then looked away "Alright. If your so concerned for her. 'You' take her out"

Cody was on his feet in a second "Say what!?"

"Did I stutter? You heard Chris. We step out of here. We forfeit. I'm not ruining my chances at the million just because little miss doom and gloom can't take the heat."

Before anyone decided to do something they'd regret. The door opened. A rush of cool air blowing in much to the girls delight.

Chef walked in and in one deft motion lifted Gwen in a fireman's carry. "This is ma job." He said wiping his brow a little before heading back out.

"Well..." Heather said, as distracted by the temporary rush on distractedly cool air to remember what she was about to say "...alright then. Now w..."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Kitty yelled before grabbing the door and rushing out "I WANT MINT CHIP!"

The door slammed behind her before anyone could say anything.

"Um..." Lindsay said."

Katie shrugged "Two down ten to go?"

Chris looked at the first two out of the sauna. Kitty moaning loudly as she stuffed herself with frozen dairy treats while Gwen lay on his favorite deck chair with a cold compress on her forehead.

"Half an hour and only two of them are out? I'm getting bored again."

Chef 'Mmmm'ed' "Want me to turn up the heat again" He pointed at the heat gauge?

Chris thought for a moment, then grinned "Not just yet. Tell me, is Lunch ready yet?"

It was a tough moment. The girls where getting tired of the heat and it only helped a little when some of them started stripping down or got a small temporally breeze, but things where getting hard because when the door closed again the heat was back and stronger then ever.

''Ughh! This is no joke, cant we take a break? I swear I'm gonna be a bag of bones when this ends'' Emma said.

''I-its not so bad'' Heather said starting to feel the heat like a slap to the face.

''Stop lying to yourself, your not feeling well'' Leshawna said firmly.

''You know what is not well? After so much heat your butt should be shrinking but is looks like it swollen up instead, like its not enough having lost one of our team mates and have this tangerine here melting and caressing her hair!'' Heather said to her almost shouting.

''Can you be quiet for just ten seconds and let the rest of us stew in peace?'' Courtney said talking to the wall.

''Hmm Courtney? we are right here'' Emma said making Courtney look at them.

''O-Of course you were there hehe its not like I'm having hallucinations or anything right?'' She said rather specifically.

''Uhm...Alright?'' Emma said worry.

Unknown to them Anne Maria cheap tan was melting all over the floor making it a slippery trap from anyone who would walk on it unsuspecting.

Anne Maria then start to get up and walk in a slow zombie like way towards Lindsay who had her eyes closed and smiling just enjoying the heat, while they were all looking at it what she was going to do she then does it.

She start poking Lindsay boobs with her fingers first in a slow motion, sinking in and making Lindsay moan in surprise opening her eyes and looking at The melting tan girl.

''W-what? Hey hahaa! Stop that tickles' ' Lindsay said when Anne maria starts poking her boobs with her fingers quickly like some kind of toy as the girls looked on shocked.

''Wow. I think she lost it'' Courtney said looking at it.

''(GOD! THIS IS SO HAWT'') Cody thought.

"Oh…oh my! That is something else, can someone help Lindsay?'' Zoey said

''Let her be, maybe she'll make the blonde girl give up'' Heather said happily.

''Well that aint fair, This is practically assault'' Zoey said tired of the heat too more on her lower parts since she use jean brown pants.

In that moment then appears in the screen again Chris with his evil grin.

''Hey there girls, nice underwear hahaha, now I know your all tired and in 'Heat', but since I'm not a 'total' monster I'll give you girls a chance at winning invincibility and get out of here'' Chris said getting Anne Marie's attention for a moment. Making her stop poking at Lindsay boobies letting the other girl breath.

Chef arrives in the room after opening the door and just rolls it in there with a bunch of bowls on a table with wheels because he dint want to go inside the hellish room unless he absolutely had to.

''You all see those bowls? i got there some spicy, spicy chilli ramen for you. And the thing is that if you want to not be up for elimination tonight, you have to get all that into your stomach'' He said like it was easy, getting some shocked looks from the girls.

''Wait a second, you want us to eat spicy food in a very hot sauna?'' Emma asked.

''Have you lost your marbles? this is insane'' Leshawna said.

''(You know what is insane? Holding a boner for so long! Ugh! If i get to win this I will for sure be able to leave and 'deal with it' before it pops)'' Cora'' thought.

''Also! if even if theres a winner it doesn't mean you can stop OK? If you don't eat the lunch Chef made for you then you will get eliminated'' Chris said with a serious voice.

Zoey go look at the bowl with Spicy noodles and how it look it like it was going to burn a hole in her mouth.

''Oh dear! I'm sorry guys but i don't think can do this, I'm like a lobster inside this place already, eating this would just kill me.'' Zoey said sadly before getting up and going out the door.

''Zoey...well damn'' Cody said sweating meanwhile he sees the sweet girl giving up.

''Looks like the week links are now out hehe! Funny I was sure it would be someone else by now'' Chris said laughing.

''This seems like its going to be really HOT! uh? uh?'' Lindsay said making a pun.

''SHUT UP LINDSAY!'' Courtney shout at her.

"So now we 'have' to eat this stuff?" Gulped Bridgette. Even in the thick steam of the room she could still see the heat coming off the bowl in waves. The sheer spiciness attacking her nose and making her cough harshly. "Are you kidding? This thing is huge enough to feed two people! This isn't a soup bowl. It's a salad bowl!"

Chris smirks "Yup. And you have to empty the whole thing if you want to win/ not lose. So, I strongly suggest you start."

Anne Marie took one look at the stuff and turned her nose away "No way. Spicy food and me don't mix."

Heather growled "A lot of things and you don't mix apparently."

Chris smirks again "Oh I think it does. That do of yours doesn't look like it'll last."

She looked confused "What do you mean?"

That's when it happened.

A hair fell into her face.

Her eyes widened in horror.

Her perm had fought valiantly, but it was starting to fail. The steam was getting to her!

*SLURP*

*UUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPP!*

There's a clatter of utensils hitting a bowl alongside the room shook from the wall shaking belch let loose. They all turn towards the sounds source, only to find Anne Maria shaped void where Anne Marie should be.

The door was opened and slammed shut in a second. The girl in question shoving the massive empty bowl in the hosts face.

"There. Empty! Invincibility, right!?" She demanded answers while inches from his face. Pushing hot chili breath up his nose.

"Ugh! oh God that stinks! Yeah, sure you got it. Now go stand somewhere else before you burn my eyebrows off."

Wasting no time, she pushed past chef and over a far too happy looking Kitty to grab one of the beverages, a quart of milk, downing it in a moment before racing off like a roadrunner towards the cabins. No doubt in search of fake tan and hairspray.

'Did that girl just swallow all that in seconds?'' Cody asked surprised.

''That will for sure like, give her a tummy ache later'' Lindsay said trying to eat her bowl.

''Ugh! Why must we still eat?'' Courtney cry out.

''Well you don't 'have' to be so hot. Why not take a leaf from your team mates tactics. Like Emma.'' Chris pointed at Emma starting to strip down.

Emma looked embarrassed while she pulled off her shirt "I know what I said. But that was 10 degrees and a bowl of pain ago."

"Whatever." Courtney mumbled to herself.

''Well then finish eating the bowl and CHEF!'' Chris said making some sign which makes Chef turns up the heat to Eight. (lobster thermadore)

Cody wasn't able to tell if it was the thickness of the steam or his brain swimming inside his skull that was making it harder for him to see. Though seeing was the least of his concerns right now as he slurped down mouthful after mouthful of the chili packed noodles.

Around him he could hear the pitiful moans of the other contestants as the spices seared their tongues and dissolved their cheeks. Though he didn't get anything out of it since these pained noises didn't sound the least bit erotic. The pints he felt he was already sweating turned into buckets as he chocked down his own food. Girls were having a bad time but some of them just refused to stop or do anything else to make it cooler.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going." Courtney said to herself in a mantra, hoping to keep her mind off the food. Lindsay and Bridgette seemed to be trying something similar to Anne Marie and simply downing it as fast as possible without pausing to taste it, though Lindsay had trouble and keep coughing into the bowl.

It was agonizing for everything on multiple levels. Cody idly wondered if this little stunt would kill any of the ratings. You don't tune in to hot girls in a sauna after all only to watch them choke or spit up food. Getting an idea he spoke up to get Chris's attention.

''H-hey Chris! There is no need to make us all eat so much of this right? I mean its so not really what the audience wants to see you know?'' Cody try to reason.

''Its not?'' Chris paused for a moment his grin and asked.

''This is just a suggestion, but maybe instead of killing our tongues with this, you can make something easier to finish up and get some good bonus prize, Watching us puke ramen isn't going to look good on TV is it?'' Cora said talking to the Host.

Chris thought about it. The kid kind of had a point. As fun as it was torturing and humiliating his contestants, he also had to do so in a way that enticed the folks at home to keep watching. He knew what his audience wanted, and it wasn't seeing girls cough, choke and spit up food as their faces got covered in snot and drool.

He rubbed his chin "Fair enough. Alright then. Chef, if you would." He nodded towards the larger man, who nodded back and went in to remove to bowls.

"Thanks to Cora here you no longer have to down the soup." He said, before quickly adding "But that doesn't mean your getting the water or dairy treats. Those are for losers only."

''Oh thank you so much for helping us out Cora, I thought i was a goner'' Katie said

''Yeah I thought my stomach was going to burst in flames'' Lindsay said as her and Katie give Cora a good and tight hug meanwhile Bridgette watches smiling.

No need to say that by the fact he was a short dude and the girls were more taller he got his face smushed into Lindsay big boobies and katie boboies on the back of his head..

However without the noodles to focus on, the remaining contestants realized that the heat hadn't died down yet. In the air or in their mouth. In fact, it seemed like it was only getting hotter.

"That...that...bastard must have...turned...oh you know." Heather mumbled and wiped her forehead. The heat making it harder for her to bother saying anything.

Courtney nodded, too short of breath in this fog heavy room to reply.

Katie tried reaching over for Bridgette's discarded top. Only for it to be a hairs breadth further than she could be bothered to reach. So she did the sensible thing, and just took of her top and mopped her face with it and exposed her neon pink bra. Not even caring it was already soaked before tossing it across the room at Emma, who rather than show disgust, welcomed the cool cloth with a slight "Ahh."

Thats when Chris reappeared. "OK so I was thinking. It's not gonna be fair that the rest of you won't be getting any ice cream." Chris said. They groaned but in their current state it came out as a moan. "So that's why to save more for the rest of you. I'm willing to 'award' the next person out of that room a box of cherry ice pops." He said producing the mentioned box.

"Ice pops." Lindsay moaned.

Courtney bit her lip. "You already have...have cream and...liquid out..side. Why would those be any, be, be...way?"

Chris smiled "Because this." He said before pulling the box open and lifting out the frozen juice on a stick. Slowly, painfully slowly removing the wrapper before reaching forward and taking a big, slow bite out of the popsicle.

The contestants waining attention focused entirely on the image of him biting through the dessert as slow at the speed of a glacier. Savoring the intense berry flavoring with deliberate satisfaction before swallowing as tauntingly as possible.

"Mmmm nothing like a cherry popsicle on a hot day." He licked his lips a little "The only downside is they're kind of moreish if you know what I mean. I think one more couldn't hurt." He said before reaching into the box...only to have it yanked out of his hand by Katie. Who tore off one of the wrappers and jammed the popsicle into her parched mouth as fast as she could.

Everyone turned back to where the girl had been sitting, to find the space empty.

Well almost everyone. Cody was too busy watching the girl practically deep throat the quenching cylinder of ice. Moaning quite happily as she did so.

Far from angry to have his ice pops taken. Chris looked smarmy as always, turning back to the campers "Well then...I guess the rest of you will just have to have water then..." He turned back to Katie who was still inhaling her cherry pops..."Could you...not do that on screen please? This show 'does' have a rating to uphold to an extent." He said before pushing her a few inches off camera. Leaving the rest to sweat it out again.

Leshawna blinked slowly. Looked around at everyone else, then down at the rivulets of moisture running down her chest, then after thirty seconds remembered to blink again. "Hooooooo...OK." She muttered before easing herself upright. "I'm done." She said tiredly.

Heather glared up at her "Sit back down Les...Leshin...sit down."

Leshawna shook her head "Uh uh...I'm done. I'm done. I...I ain't..ain't gonna last. All this..." She lazily pointed towards her curves "Shouldn't be in here anymore...I'm gunna get out before I...pass out." She mumbled before heading towards the door.

Courtney tried to grab her, but between how tight her chest felt and how slick her palm and the larger woman's shoulders she almost lost her balance. Letting Leshawna leave the boiling hot sauna. Right as Chef walks back in with forms on clipboards and pencils.

Chris reappears smirking evilly "And then there were six...Perfect time for a test don't you think?"

Courtney coughed and collected herself in rage "Are you serious!?"

Chris's expression became annoyed "I'll have you know I'm very serious about the state of our youth's education." He smiled "On this test you you will be asked a serious of ten questions of varying difficulty. At the end of the test teachers assistant Chef will collect your papers to be graded. The team with the highest collective score wins this challenges bonus prize."

''And what is that b-bonus prize anyway?'' Bridgette said weak.

''As your friend over there Katie was showing, your reward is the delicious popsicles, along with a special 'other' mystery prize. Only the team who gets the best right questions total gets it.'' The host said.

''I...Don't know...if I can think straight right now'' Bridgette said sweating a lot even though she is as cool as she could manage already.

''How is she's still so calm in here still?'' Heather pointed at Lindsay, who was rocking back and forth humming a tune she had just remembered.

"Now then..." Chris said holding up a sheet of paper. "What is the horsey piece in chess's actuall name?"

'Huh'? Thought Cody as he picked up the pencil 'What kind of...of question is, is that? It's obviously a knight...I think? Yeah, yeah it's a knight.' He nodded to himself before writing it down.

"Everyone done? No? Too bad. Question two" He coughed into his hand "What's 6 times 12?"

Courtney made a 'ppfftt' sound, though at this heat you couldn't tell if it was a dismissive sound, or if she was starting to boil "Could that be any easier?"

Heather glanced at her for a second "Then write it down."

"What?"

"Put the answer...on the paper." She said

"Too easy." Courtney replied, looking at her paper.

"Then write it." Heather said in a bored tone.

"Huh? Oh sure...ittttttttt'sss..." The C.I.T shook her head a little before writing something onto the paper.

''Can you please stop saying the word Hot or Hotter? Its killing us to hear that'' Emma said with a groan of anger sounding like a moan of tiredness.

''I have no idea what is hotter! i just want to get out of this place already'' Bridgette said

The others were having similar problems, Lindsay counted off her fingers for a second before writing something down.

Chris feigned concern "Oh? Is little miss future lawyer having some trouble concentrating in the heat? OK then lets get your mind off it with question three. What is...Hotter..." They could feel the capital letter in the word "...The Sahara? Or Death Valley? No need for an actual amount. Just tell me which of these Blisteringly Hot Deserts is the Hottest!"

"Could you not…." Bridgette started, only to be hushed up by Chris.

"Upupup! If you won't answer, then it means it'll be that much easier for your opponent to get the bonus. Now then" He picks up a [air of reading glasses. Stopping to take a big drink of ice cold water as slowly as he can, lets out a nice big "Aaahhh." before continuing "Now onto question four. How many inches in a yard?"

It continued on like this for who cares how long. Being forced to endure the crippling, itchy heat and the crippling itchy test as their concentration faded in and out like an old black and white movie. The questions went all over the map. Covering all sorts of topics in varying difficulty. Some Like "What's closer. Fiji or Hawaii." were just basic trivia, but the longer the test went on the more difficult it was for anyone to concentrate. By question seven they could hardly remember how many people were in the room with them...and that was question eight!

"And finally. Question ten. How many miles can a car going 30 miles per hour, travel in an hour?"

Courtney made a sound like she was choking before lazily scribbling something on the paper, then letting the damp wooden stick slip out of her sweat stained fingers.

''I really think you should strip down Courtney, you don't look so well'' Emma said sweating a lot.

''N-no I-I'm fine, n-not giving up'' Courtney said almost fainting

''I think I am THIS…..close to dd-iving out...out of this place'' Cody admitted.

''NOO! Please BFF don't go i be here with you and give you a good hug all around your body and make you feel the passionate power of friendship'' Lindsay said making an anime pose.

''I-is she OK?'' Heather asked.

''I saw this on a cartoon once and it seems to work'' She said with a naive smile.

As nice as Lindsay's offer was nice. Though as very nice as Lindsay's offer was. He knew first hand that her naughty pillows were so warm and soft that combined with the heat he'd probably pass out in her tits.

He took as deep a breath as he could manage and straightened up as best he could. Just in time for chef to throw open the door and pull the sheets out of their hands. Them leaving again without another word.

Outside Chris took hols of the papers. Reading them over carefully as any high school teacher. Which meant he barely glanced at them before tossing them aside. "Alright. I've run out of ways to spice this up. Chef?"

The bigger man stood at the ready.

"Cook em."

The cook nodded and pulled the dial down to it's maximum setting.

Eleven- Dehydrated beef jerky

''HEY! what about the questions? are you really just going to make things more hot and not say who won the bonus challenge for the popsicles?'' Heather said very angry.

''Oh, your not getting them in there, I'm totally bord-so now. And just want all of your out. So lets finish this already'' Chris said with a grin. Just as the boiler made one final push and sent a visible wave of distorted super heated air into the room. Turnin the metaphorical oven, into a literal oven.

''God this is suffering! that's it, not matter how many hot chicks I got to see today, I need to be alive if I want to see more tomorrow! I need to finish this!' Cody thought getting up.

Whatever they'd considered as torture before was nothing compared to now. The heat penetrated them right down to the bone and radiated back out. Their damp clothing sticking to them like they'd jumped in the sea. Fading in and out of consciousness as they struggled to stay upright.

"Water...please...water." Heather groaned.

"Suck *wheeze* it *wheeze* up." Strangled out Courtney.

"Y'dn't look...so good." Emma said with one eye lazily focused on Courtney. "Is your top...shrink..ing?"

Courtney just waved her off, and Emma was too addled by that point to care. Tugging at her bra a little as she sorely wished she could just strip off as even it was drenched to being uncomfortable. She stared ahead blankly for a moment, before something caught her attention.

Cora had taken off her own sweater a while ago showing off her cream shirt. A shirt that didn't make any sense since...

"Why's your chest dry?" She asked in a moment of clarity.

Cody looked up "What?"

Emma collected herself as best she could in the slow cooker of this room "Your shirts sticking to you everywhere but your boobs. Why?"

'Crap' He thought. The falsies he was wearing didn't have pores and didn't sweat. Which would look weird in a place were it made no difference whether the girls stripped off or not to how much of an eyeful he'd be getting.

"It's uh...a padded bra?"

Emma moved forward "Really? Let's feel."

"What?! No!" Cora denied her.

"Oh what? Annie can play with blondie's jugs and laugh but not me? C'mon lets see." She made her way to Cody, who'd pushed himself up and started too edge away from the advancing girl.

"One squeeze is all I want."

"Your not thinking straight. No!"

"Gimme a feel!"

"NO-WHOAH!" Cody yelled before his foot landed in the puddle of what had been at one point a finely bronzed fake tan."

He end up slipping away almost collapsing to the floor but a quick movement of someone saved him before he can hit his head, which ends up with Cody up against a wall and the one who saved him was Bridgette withing a short distance almost making them kiss each other.

''You need to be more careful girl, you made me move so much in this heat'' Bridgette said looking at Cody eyes as eh sees her beautiful face and eyes covered by sweat and feeling her heavy breathing to his face like moaning.

It would be so easy for him to bridge the gap between them right now. Just push forward a little and he'd have his first kiss with a pretty girl. Sure it'd shock the viewers at home, but it was just soooo tempting, and it to hot in here to think of a reason not to. Just reach up, just a little, tilt his head back and...

*Click*

"WHOAH!"

"AGH!"

...Go tumbling out the door.

Chris looked down at the pair. bathrobes in either hand as Bridgette fully covered the shorter Cora. Lips still less than an inch apart.

"I'd say for you two to get a room, but you just left one." He said handing the blonde a robe "Maybe next time don't brace yourselves against the door."

''Oh no!'' Bridgette get out of whatever he mind was on and then realized what happened '' I'm So sorry i end up making us both get out.

''H-hey its OK hehe it was too hot anyway its not your fault. how about we forget about this challenge for now and go grab some cold threats in this NOT hot wind?'' Cora said to her friend.

Back in the sauna Courtney smirks victoriously. Despite the tightness in her chest and how her eyeballs were swimming in her skull, she'd never felt more sure of herself. All that was left was this air chested airhead and...

Through the fog of steam she saw it, and her grin split wide open.

She was asleep! That bimbo's eyes were closed and her head had dropped to the side.

"She's out! We win!" She got up and cheered, wobbling a little on her feet.

"Hey watch it." Said Emma. "It's too hot in here to do that.

"Ha! It doesn't matter anymore. I told you I could beat the heat without debasing myself! One down. And one step closer to victory!" She cheered out and threw her hands up in the air in defiance of everyone else

*RRRRIIIPPP*

Which was when her steadily shrinking wool sweater decided it couldn't take it anymore and gave up the ghost. Tearing apart in a second and revealing the now transparent shirt beneath, which also revealed that while Leshawna liked a candy wrapper purple bra to hold her chocolate bounty, Courtney kept her own mocha delights in a super frilly black D-cup number.

''Woah! Would you look at that, I would have suspected plain white. Guess you can't judge a book by it's sweater'' Chris said surprised.

''AH! dammit! my shirt, don't look at me! stop staring so much'' She demanded

''Relax Courtney we are going to win t-they have one and we are in th-three'' Emma said before trailing off with swirls in her eyes as she then start to drop ''dead'' like a statue to the floor.

Courtney gasped and wrapped her arms around her front as tightly as she could. Turning around in her panic to yell at her team mate, she had no idea that the girl was already on the floor. Catching her foot on the girl as she did so, she stumbled forward and caught herself, only to pull a 'Cora' and step into the tan puddle, sending her skating forward and through the door which opened with a *Bang*. Sending her tumbling outside onto her butt. The force of the tumble too much for her top and bra, both of which burst open revealing her bare mocha assets to the world.

Chris, Chef and Cora looked away, which the host mumbled "Gonna need to censor that part out."

Courtney looked down.

The shriek she let off send every bird on the island into the air, hopefully to find a quieter place to roost.

Heather groaned in pain from it "Would you pipe down. Chris 'just' said they'll blur it out before it goes live."

Courtney sent an actual death glare at her "Oh yeah easy for you to say. Your clothes didn't just burst because of your victory cheer."

Chris replied "A pre-mature one I might add."

Heather crossed her arms "Well at least we won and...wait what do you mean premature?" She pointed into the now open sauna door were steam was still pouring out like a faucet. "Lindsay passed out before Emma did and before Courtney Three Stooged her way out. That means 'our' team wins the challenge."

"Really? Alright then." He put his fingers to his mouth and blew a nice sharp note "Hey blondie. Would you mind carrying the other girl out?"

Everyone turned back to the door, and were stunned when they saw a very hot blonde in a very Baywatch swimsuit carrying the Asian beauty outside in a fireman's carry. Looking alert and awake if a little damp.

''This was the best sauna ever, I feel like all the extra fat is gone and my skin is great'' Lindsay said glowing

''That is a HOT girl in all ways people, she is heat proof'' Chris said joking

''HOW THE HELL! Why are you so normal? Don't you feel that place as hot as the fucking Hell?'' Heather said shouting.

"Mmmm it 'was' kind Of warmer then the one I have back at my house for my daily routine." She said "can I, like get the company name? Dad is always complaining about our one back home being a piece of junk."

Cody looks impressed 'she has one every day back home? No wonder. Old man sounds totally bad ass as well.'

''OK people you will have all the time in the world to complain but...'' Before the host could finish the rest of the campersran past him for the table. Diving for the water they so desperately needed.

''I guess they don't care.'' Chef said.

''See you all in the elimination ceremony tonight then! Hehehe'' The host finished.

Confessional- Courtney

''I CAN'T IT! My breasts getting exposed to the whole world like that guh! If only I could totally say this was the host's fault. I could sue him but it's not so…DAMN!'' Courtney said angry.

 **Confessional- Emma**

''Ugh! I never going to look at a Sauna the same way ever again, I think I hallucinated back there and fainted, but I'm glad to show my strength'' Emma said.

 **Confessional- Anne Marie**

''It's so good to face the first ceremony without need to care about elimination. And that stupid bitch said me caring about my hair was a bad thing.'' Anne Maria said now back to her tan and perfect hair.

Confessional- Heather

''I am in a team of LOSERS! If Courtney didnt make me think we won I would never have get out of the sauna!'' Heather said.

 **Confessional- Katie**

''It was so hot there! I just remember sucking a popsicle and then boom! I was out and didn't even notice that'' Katie said.

 **Confessional- Bridgette**

''Well, I hate fake tan on a whole new level now.'' Bridgette said plainly.

 **Confessional- Cora**

''I think I got even Skinnier after this" 'Though I can't say I didn't enjoy the view' "Poor Courtney she must be so embarrassed after what happened'' Cody said

 **Confessional- Gwen**

''I am not good with heat but be the first one? Fuck!'' Gwen said

 **Confessional- Leshawna**

''I laugh thinking how Heather must have been sweating there like a pig only to end up losing, not that I like to lose but yeah hehe funny'' Leshawna said.

 **Confessional-off**

"Alright now. Before we move on for the day. You'll be happy to know that I've read your test scores. Very disappointing I must say." He marches down the line of bathrobed contestants. Stopping at everyone who took the test "Cora. I'm sorry to say that six times twelve is seventy-two, not squiggly line triangle magagalag."

Cody quirked a brow at the host, only to blush when he looked down at his paper and saw that, indeed almost everything he thought he wrote on the paper was lucky to be a group of letters instead and not random broken lines.

'' So...no one won ? I guess its OK each one had a cold treat a cup of water or just jumped at the lake right?'' Cody said not so sad because of the answers but still embarrassed.

"Oh someone won alright." Chris grinned "And unlike last time. It was a 'total' victory for the cupcakes." He clapped for the team.

Courtney clenched her fists "Seriously? We don't even get the stupid bonus prize?"

"While you were all lucid enough to answer some of the questions correctly. Only Lindsay remained not stupid enough from the heat to actually give answers. So congrats Cupcakes. You win twice over."

"The girls from the nice team cheered while the bad bitches grumbled and moaned, though most were still to busy clutching their drinks like life lines.

Kitty asked "So Chris. What do we win?"

Chris replied "Use of the sauna."

Their was an uncomfortable quiet for a moment.

"WHAT!?" Yelped Bridgette. "We were almost poached alive in there. How is that death trap the prize?

"Were giving you unlimited access to this place and usage of the controls. So you'll get to choose how long you want to cook yourselves."

"YAY! This is the best prize ever" Lindsay said as more silence got on the scene.

"Can we just go the elimination ceremony and end this day already" Emma said.

"Sure why not? I am satisfied so go vote on who you girls want to eliminate of your team and in one minute i see you all later" Chris said to the bad bitches.

It was night already. All the members of the Bad Bitches were reunited by the fire sitting on their logs as Chef is bringing a plate of Marshmallow's.

"Hey there people. Do you feel this feeling? That's right, first elimination of the show. The one who get more votes will be out of here and will never ever, ever come back again" Chris said with a dramatic way. "Ever."

"We wouldn't be in the loser seats if 'somebody' hadn't started celebrating before they won." Heather snarked, looking at Courtney.

"Hey at least I stuck it out to the bitter end, which is more than I can say for any of you." She shot back.

''If you didnt screw up I would have still be there'' Heather said

''And we all try our best there to the point of fainting'' Emma said

''Well not all of us right?'' Anne Maria stared at Gwen.

Courtney rounded on Anne Marie "And your one to talk? If it weren't for your cheap-o tan 'I' wouldn't have slipped up!"

''Well to bad because I am not going anywhere'' She said showing her tongue to her''

''HEY! attention to me right now OK? I am about to show who got eliminated geez.'' Chris said annoyed.

"Alright then. This is how it works. When I call your name, step forward and receive an marshmallow. The contestant who does not receive a marshmallow, will be instead walk down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers, and like I said, will never seen on this show ever again. For realsies"

Emma turned to Gwen "Am I the only one who thinks it's weird he said that?"

"OK then step forward...Heather."

"Naturally." The girl said taking her sweet treat.

"Emma."

"Leshawna."

"And the last marshmallow goes to..."

The last to girls gripped the log tightly.

"...Courtney."

Gwen looked stunned for a moment...but just hunched over and sighed.

 **Confessional-Heathe** r

"She passed out when it had barely started to get hot in there. Someone who can't the heat have no place on my team."

 **Confessional-Leshawna**

"Now as much as I'd love to kick Ms Thing off the island with ma own boot, Gwen just doesn't have the chops to handle things. Sorry girl but our out."

 **Confessional-Emma**

"I think she was unlucky in this challenge but still, you need to be stronger or else you wont stand a chance" Emma said.

 **Confessional-Gwen**

"I guess this is it huh? It Sucks to be the first to go but i just cant take the heat and even though i got no money I'm glad i wont go to more wacky challenges and horrible food" Gwen said with a sigh and then smile.

 **Confessional- Off**

Gwen walked down the boardwalk of shame, taking one last look at the island and the campers she realizes she hadn't really come to know much about. She wasn't happy to do, but she wasn't sad.

"Y'know you could through a tantrum right now. That's sure to net you some recognition in your otherwise forgettable position." Suggested Chris.

"Heh. No thanks. I'd rather keep my dignity."

Chris smiled "Commendable. Boring, but commendable." He said before ushering her onto the boat, which took off not a few seconds later.

"Well folks this was the first elimination of the season. Did you all enjoy it? I know i did and its just the start haha, who else will get eliminated? What will happen later in the next challenge? Find out next episode of Total lady Drama island" Chris said out loud.

 **A\N: For the ones who are Fans of Gwen i gotta say that i dont know much how to use Gwen so i decided she was going to be the first one to be eliminated and also that poll is over and in the end we WILL have more girls after some of the ones i got now get eliminated.**


	6. Open Season part 1

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

It's been almost another week since the brutal Challenge of the sauna and everyone was taking the time to rest before Chris could drop another torture bomb on them. Cody was taking advantage of this by having a nice uninterupted sleep, where he was having the most amazing dream

It was a scene straight out of a kids fantasy (or a popular movie, or a board game, or an episode of The Simpsons, or….). A land were everything and everyone was candy.

Cody admitted he'd always had something of a sweet tooth. Hell if he didn't have to worry about all of the health problems that came with it, he'd eat nothing 'but' candy.

He stood on a liqorice diving board over a pool of bubbling and fizzing cola. With a "Whoop" he vaulted into the air and with the grace of a swam triple somersaulted into the carbonated pool below.

"*gulp* Aaaahhhh."

He start to swim backwards slowly without a single care in the world while he would fill his mouth with the Sugary drink every chance he could. 'Could this get any better?' He thought while leaning against the edge of pool.

A shadow blocked his sunlight. However he wasn't annoyed, no far from it. He was positively delighted as his eyes turned to the pool side. Raising his gaze slowly up long smooth legs and over rolling hips and endless expanses of her round globes to look her in her eyes that promised much but gave little. Her hair wafting in the gentle candy floss flavored breeze.

It was like a mermaid in the Sugary ocean of his dream, he felt the desire, the raw need to swim towards her or else she might get away.

He swam harder and harder, pushing himself through the wake of the bubbling pool as he inched closer and closer to the girl who bobbed in an out of the water with the grace of a dolphin. Her long legs pushing her through the water like a torpedo.

The gap grew smaller and smaller as he reached out for her. He might have been calling her name, but the words slid from his memories like they were oiled even as he spoke it. His gaze growing sharper and more determined as zeroed in on the waves of…...hair that trailed behind her in the dark waves.

He was swimming fast like he never did before, his heart beating so fast he felt it would burst from his chest, all he wanted to do was to get her. He pushed harder than he's ever pushed before, and at his limit with a mighty surge he caught her leg.

''Finally, I got you. Show me your face!'' The boy said.

The curvaceous beauty paused in the water, floating there for several moments in utter silence with only her damp…..locks and heart shaped backside visible. Until slowly she started turning around.

Cody's eyes widened as he was awestruck by her beauty. Her bottomless...colored eyes! Her pouty...shaded lips The soothing...of her laugh as she pulled herself around to face him, parted her lips and….

*TTTTTTTSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH*

...spat up a cloud of hairspray into his face.

Her face was literally a giant can of spray that unloaded it's entire contents into his face! He was choking! He couldn't breath, he couldn't breath! He...

The boy gasped as he woke from his dream come nightmare

''Damnit! Why does every dream I have as of late end in a nightmare!'' He said still in his bunk covered by his sheets, only to feel that something was grabbing around him in a hug, almost like a person beneath his sheet.

Actually it was exactly like a person beneath his sheet

Now Cody was a geek. He enjoyed what were considered geeky past times. That included anime.

As he felt whatever was holding him in place shift about, he was reminded of a particular cliche present in a lot of the more famous and infamous series.

Namely that of the protagonist and one of his love interests somehow ending up in the same bed.

Despite knowing this, and the horrible consequences of what they might entail...Cody dared peak down saw a pair of female arms wrapped around him him into place, the well manicured fingers gently squeezing at the falsies he was wearing in a manner he was pretty sure he'd like if he was actually Cora, while something very big and very soft crushed up against his back. Something of a size that only belonged to one other member of this cabin.

''...Of course it's Lindsay.' He thought dryly.

Now that wasn't really fair to think. He would have felt the same if it was any of his other team mates, and only slightly more surprised if one it was one of the Bad Bitches. However it seemed that out of all of Cora's team mates, Lindsay had decided that the two of them were joined at the hip. While he'd managed to get closer to the rest of the cupcakes, the taller blonde had been at his side nearly the whole time.

'Not what I meant when I said I wanted a girl in bed with me...and definitely not the situation I wanted it in!' His thoughts started buzzing in his head like hornets as the unintentionally alluring hug caused a steel hard erection to shoot up in his bed shorts. His dick suppressing underwear sitting in the case below his bed.

He cursed his luck. Apparently he wasn't even allowed to sleep without risking being caught. The long hairless leg draped over his own and dangled dangerously close to brushing against his erection a 'stiff' reminder of that.

Lindsay was probably a sleepwalker and she didn't give a damn about what she was doing since she was sleeping. Things only get harder as she wriggles up, trailing her rack up along his back til they were pressing against his neck.

'Ok. Spray can girl can wait, cause I know what I'm dreaming about tonight.' He thought bitterly while this mind wrestled with itself.

He could just...reach up, right? Just a quite reach behind him, right? On one hand, Lindsay was already groping him, or rather Cora. So it was only fair, and he could just pass it off as him doing it in his sleep just like Lindsay was. No one was likely to question it. He basically had a free pass to...

On the other hand, that was quite possibly the worst thing he's ever thought, and he should feel like the scum of the earth for even thinking it.

He could hear the little devil on his shoulder scream at him to stop being a pussy and go for it. He had world-class knockers within squeezing distance and no consequences.

He also heard the angel on his other shoulder warning him about how sweet and innocent Lindsay was and how if she ever found out the truth she'd be crushed.

The devil argued that 'innocent' girls don't moan like that, even in they were sleep.

The angel shot back that if Cody ever wanted to hear those sounds from a girl who isn't asleep, he'll stop what he's doing turn back around before the blonde realizes whats poking her in the thigh.

He was so tired of this, he didn't want to take advantage of the girls, but this was just so TORTURING! He needed out of this grip now! So in his rush to get out he jut threw a plan together in his head and went with it.

No plan ever really survives first contact with the enemy however. So when Cody tried to pull out of her arms, he managed to remove one of her arms and start to pull away before the girl merely pulled him back in. The force of her pull causing him to...somehow...whip around and end up face first in her cleavage.

Again.

He groaned on several diferent levels 'This is going nowhere. Should I just enjoy her company? Or keep trying?' He though deep into his thoughts.

It was a swift decision.

'I 'better' keep trying if I don't want to die.'

He uses his free hand and starts tickling the skin around her belly, causing her to giggle and almost wake up the other girls, his breath hitches a little at the idea, but the plan worked and she started to let up her grip

Lindsay spasmed under the tickling onslaught and jolted awake. Blinking a little in confusion as her thought processes started up. She noticed the unusual weight pressing into he side. Looking down, she spotted a familiar brunette looking up at her with a beat red face.

"Cora?" Lindsay asked in a concerned tone "What are you doing in my bed? Did you have a nightmare?"

Cody chuckled nervously as he tried to not think about the twin delights pressing against his cheeks "Um, no Lindsay. This is kind of 'my' bed."

''Oh really? Sorry, I guess I didn't see it when i was sleeping'' Lindsay said with an strained smile

''You can't see where you are going when you are sleeping Lindsay'' Cora said with a patient smile still between her boobs.

The two shared a giggle.

"OK..." Said Lindsay "Let me just get out from under you." She started wriggling, which a stupefied Cody didn't realize was a bad thing until he felt her thigh brush up against his dick slightly.

Lindsay paused "Huh? What was..."

Cody planted his hands on the mattress and heaved himself up in an instant "LET me get off with you, I mean on you, OFF YOU!" He slipped and stumbled over his words while slipping and stumbling back off the bed, pulling the sheets with him and wrapping around his legs like a cocoon.

Lindsay is a little confused, but that was normal so she shrugs anyway.

''Well its good to know you got so much energy so early in the morning! Looks like the girls are almost waking up too'' Lindsay said as Bridgette, Katie and Zoey start to rouse as well.

''Uuugghhh can't you let us sleep? I don't know what time it is, but I know I don't wanna get up yet.'' Kitty said lazy as it sounded.

Zoey nodded slowly while rubbing the sleep for her eye.

"Yeah. Chris is gonna have us do another challenge anytime now and I really don't want to be caught out flat f..."

The horrible screech of the loudspeakers filling the air let them all know that ship had already sailed.

"Good morning campers. It's a beautiful day today on the island. A perfect day for a challenge I might add."

The room turned into a sort of Mexican stand off of glaring. The cupcakes didn't know whether to glare at the two that woke them up, or the one who invoked Murphie's law.

'Its gonna be one of those days' Cody thought.

As time passes the girls were putting their clothes on. It was hard sleeping in the cabin since the girls pajamas were either cute or sexy but it was a very good sight he had to admit. Once everyone is ready they start to get out of the cabin.

The girls marched towards the challenge area. Hoping that they weren't going to find anymore mysterious wooden shacks, for fear that Chris would shove them in a meat locker this time.

Fortunately the host was standing in a clearing near the forest. He was however standing in front of several large boxes full of straw, and chef was wearing an orange visor, along with a camo jacket and trapper hat.

"Good Morning my lovely campers. I hope you had plenty of sleep because..."

"Your going to have us run through the woods while Chef hunts us aren't you?" Emma said pointedly. The hosts 'bitten into a lemon' look said it all. She shook her head and pointed at chef "Oh come on. Look at him! He looks like a buff Elmer Fudd! What else could this be but you ripping off 'The Most Dangerous Game'?!"

The host looked back at the older man, who shrugged his shoulders "OK fair point. But unfair point, your getting a penalty for this."

"Seriously?! Thanks a lot Emma." Heather snapped at her.

''Wait are you really going to do this to us? just because I pointed out the obvious?'' Emma said angry.

''Yep! This will teach you no one likes a smart ass Emma, and that you never screw up the hosts fun time or it'll will come back to bite you'' Chris said with a grin.

"And speaking of biting..." He trails off, leaving the assorted young women's eyes to widen in horror. A few even grabbed their behinds as if that would protect them.

He places his hands on the boxes "Today is the start of hunting season, as Emma was kind enough to point out at detriment to herself hehe. And my friend Chef here is the hunter. Can anyone guess what the opposite of the hunter is?"

"Oh oh!" Lindsay raised her hand "A huntress?"

"Technically yes. But I was going for, the hunted" He opens one of the boxes, pulling out a rather large paintball gun, tossing it to chef who plucked it out the air before spinning it like a baton.

"You will be given a ten minute head start, or five in Emma's case, to run as deep into these woods as you can all in an effort to avoid getting 'shot' at by the dangerous hunter. You have until noon on the nose to avoid being hit. The team with the fewest shot is the winner. Any questions?"

Cora raised her hand "Yeah, um, what is 'all' of us get shot?"

Chris shrugged "The same thing that'll happen if an equal amount on either team 'don't'. Any 'other questions?" He said patting the other, larger box in as deliberate a manner as one can pat a box.

Bridgette asked "What happens if Chef runs out of paintball before he hits any of us?"

Chris gave her a pointed look "Then. He. Come. Back. And. Gets. More." He said stating every word individual "Now then. Are you gonna ask me about this other crate or not?"

Kitty opened her mouth

"The next person to ask me a question not pertaining to this crate will be up for elimination whether their team wins or not."

Kitty closed her mouth.

"Whats in the crate Chris?" Heather asked politely.

"Thank you Heather." He said pleased "Well as you know. Human hunting is very frowned upon by polite society. So we can't do it...which is why for the duration of this challenge your humanity is being rendered null and void for the next four hours."

The girls looked confused.

"Now if one of you would kindly reach in and pull out of one the plastic wrapped packages." He patted the box yet again.

The girls looked between each other for a moment. Leshawna sighed and stepped forward. Reaching in and lifting out a plastic rectangle. Furrowing her brow she opened it and...

"What?! Oh hell no!" She yelled.

Emma stepped up behind her "What is...What?!"

Heather huffed and demanded "What are you two gawking at."

Leshawna looked over at her, then turned around.

She was holding a bright orange and black Bengal tiger stripped spandex bikini. Complete with fake ear head band, orange clawed booties...and a belt with a wire frame plush tail.

Most just gawked.

Heather bust out laughing.

Lindsay congratulated her on her Tyler the Tiger costume. Not a typo sadly.

Heather whirled back on the host, who just stood their like the cat that caught the canary.

"Seriously? A damn tiger costume! You expect me to wear a bright orange Halloween costume for hide and seek in the middle of a Canadian island!?"

Chris looked away slyly "I'll admit that some of you will have more advantages in the wild than the rest. Hence the random draw."

Zoey walked up next to Leshawna and examined the orange monstrosity. Looking back up at the girl holding them, particularly the way she was holding it right next to her prodigious chest, then back down at her own. "Chris. I'm not complaining or anything..."

"As said by everyone ever before the complained." He said.

"...But how exactly are these things going to fit all of us? Don't you need our measurements or something for this."

The girls realized that was a good point. They didn't share the exact same figure, and didn't share that info to get on the show, yet the host is having them pick them out at total random. How will they all fit?

"Yeah Chris." Anne Marie said cautiously "How'd ya know what ta get?"

Chris shut his eyes and spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Simplicity itself madame." He said in his best bad British accent "I didn't. We had the interns pick up a dozen costumes from a Halloween depo on land. All the exact. Same. Size."

He let that sink in and their jaws drop low enough before delivering the final blow.

"But unfortunately they didn't have any large or mediums in stock for our needs..." He picked up the discarded plastic wrap. Revealing the 'S' on the back "...So we had to make due with the small."

The girls all stared dead ahead. Cora was the first to remember what words are "You want us….to run through the woods…..away from a guy trying to shoot us with a paintball elephant gun for four hours...while wearing ridiculously tight spandex bikini? Wait, why am I even asking that? Of course you do"

"Well their not 'all' bikinis. But other than that your right on the money...babe." He said proudly.

Leshawna stared at him, then back down at her girls, then back up "I can't wear this runnin' around the great outdoors. I don't even think I could breath in this thing without tearing it open!"

"Then take smaller breaths, cause it's either dress up like Sher Khan, or quit the challenge." He said with finality before looking at the rest of the assembled girls "Now while the girl in striped hotness goes and gets suited up or shipped out, how about the rest of you come over and pick up your costumes?"

" uhhh I hope it's at least cute" Lindsay said running toward the crates as the rest does the same but not with so much energy.

"You guys better choose something fast because if I get impatient I might just ask Chef to fire a warning shot" Chris said.

"Settle down guy. I'm trying to find a costume that suits me" Anne maria said.

Zoey looked at her "Uh, you did hear him say it was random draw right? We don't get to choose."

"Hey, I kind of like this squirrel costume" Cora said.

''I don't like it. But at least mine isn't bright orange.'' Courtney said.

"Bite me sweety." Snapped Leshawna

Courtney's black cat dress has spandex short's rather than bikini bottoms, and top part that would just cover enough of her breasts to be decent. she had cat ears and a cat tail together with the pair of cat feet to make her a cat-girl

"OK since this is gonna be re-run on daytime TV for the next few years, once you have your costumes go change then come back here. Or if you'd rather sit this one out, I'm sure none of your other team mates will think less of you." The host said.

The teams had returned to their respective cabins to change. Cody making sure to keep his eyes locked firmly onto the wall until he was positive the girls had finished changing, while also making sure that the brown, fur trimmed one number he had landed fit properly.

He had to admit he probably lucked out. Unlike Leshawna he was quite a short and slight girl, so the costume didn't hug him to tightly. The brown fur lining actually felt kind of warm in the places it covered, and the big bushy tail was so soft and smooth. For bargin basement trash it had suprising quality.

"Ugh. OK I think were all set." Said Bridgette behind him. "Everyone sorted?"

"Yeah I just have to..." With a wince of pain and a click, Cody pushed up the fake buck teeth before giving his animal themed team mates the thumbs up. Rather proud of himself when he didn't start gawking. The girls were hot yes, but he's been around them for long enough that it no longer had the same striking impact it did in the first week.

He liked to tell himself that.

''I think some of those clothes are cute, look at me I am a raccoon hahaha'' Katie said as her costume had a raccoon tail, a striped and stripped style swimsuit and a little bandit mask complete the suburban bandit look.

''Raccoon's can be cute. Just don't tick them off. My dad learned the hard way'' Bridgette said wearing a goat costume that covered hardly less than the swimsuit she could be found wearing most days anyway.

Zoey looked over her red rabbit costume with white ears and grimaced "I don't think I got the same costume as yours.

Kitty fastened her dog ears over her head and waved her off "They're all a little different Zoey.

The red head held up another item "Yeah but mine comes with stockings and a bow tie." She sighed "I really am not looking forward to being hunted."

Bridgette patted her back "Hey, it's not like it's real hunting. It'll sting a little, but it's not gonna do any serious damage." She said while stroking the fake goatee she had to complete her coat costume.

Katie bit her lip "On us maybe. I'm not so sure about Lindsay."

True enough. Lindsay was one of those girls like Leshawna who was feeling the full disadvantage of Chris's costume choice. The costume was a white one piece that was covered entirely in wool. Her fake ears pinned against her head sadly as she tried in vain to make her costume stretch just a little more beneath the insulation.

It wasn't much more fun for the Bad Bitches either.

Leshawna grumbled as much as she could while sucking in her breath so she could fit into the spandex nightmare she'd been forced to wear. Though this kept her out of the exchange of fire going on between the other girls.

''Well well. I knew you were a bloodsucker Heather. But don't you think thats a little on the nose? Hahahhaa'' Anne maria laughed at Heather's bat costume. Complete with lycra wings, huge ears that sit on her own Vulcan style, and a pair of Dracula fangs.

''Shut up! At least my costumes got camo potential. Your gonna get spotted in a second wearing that.'' Heather pointed out Anne Marie's yellow and brown spotted Jaguar one piece.

"Your just jellin' that I get a costume I can rock." The fake tanned girl shot back while striking a pose.

''Good to know you are all feeling so happy with this'' Emma said not amused since she was last to pick, she ended up with a platypus bikini. She was wearing the beak and the platypus tails that look a beaver and the feet like duck as the top and short bikini like clothing cover her. "At least it's 'actual' platypus colour and not Disney."

Chris check his watch before yelling into the intercom

''HEYYYYYYYYY! The challenge begins in five! So get your butts out here and get ready my cute critters! Hahaha I love it'' He said as he turned off.

The two groups made their way out towards the challenge area. Katty holding back with Lindsay while the girl tugged at her wool prison.

Kitty pinched at the girls white outfit, getting only the smallest centimetre of give before it snapped back into place with an "ow!"

"I don't think this is gonna stretch anymore Lindsay."

Lindsay tugged at it some more before letting go with a loud and painful 'snap'. She whimpered a little but nodded.

Everyone was outside wearing their costumes, some of them not amused with their sizes but some of them like Anne Maria was OK with it.

''Welcome my dear Anthro girls HA HA! I hope your all ready to run, cause Chef is eager to start the hunt'' The host said with a smirk.

"OK now lets try to actually win this one alright?" Heather said cuttingly.

Courtney ignored the tone and just nodded "Whatever. Last time was just poor luck that Malibu barbie over there had a home sauna." She jerked a thumb at the sheep girl, who looked back to see who Courtney was pointing at.

"Now. Are you girls ready?" He holds up his hand "And before you say anything, I don't actually care. So to your starting positions!"

Cody looked surprised "Starting positions? What starting positions?"

Chris ignored him "Three, two, one. HUNTING SEASON IS OPEN!"

The girls stood still for all of ten seconds as what just happened sinks in, before they all start running around in a panic like chickens with their heads cut off. Taking a full minute to realize they should probably be running towards the woods and disdipearing into the tree line. All except for Emma, who found a tanned leathery hand on her shoulder, and her host pointing at a stop watch.

"Five minute penalty remember?"

Emma groaned and crossed her arms. Hoping that the others were having better luck than she was.

Chef stalked through the woods as quietly as a mouse. A rare feat for a ma his size. Paintball gun pressed to his biceps and his trigger finger twitching at even the slightest sound.

*snap*

He spun on his heel. Gun whipped out and firing off spheres of neon orange through the air in the time it take to blink. Splattering whoever was behind him with paint.

The bear did not approve or his new dye job.

Now big as the man might be, this was still a bear. So when it roared, the man ran for the hills. However instead of chasing after him, the beast turned around and stared at a bush.

Kitty pushed out of the bushes "Thanks buddy. Your a lifesaver."

The bear frowned. paw outstretched and flexing it's claws in the 'gimme' gesture.

The girl nodded and reached into her booties. Pulling out a slightly pressed candy bar.

"Here you go. A deals a deal."

The bear swiped it, pulled open the wrapper with a delicacy far greater than you'd expect, and took a bite before walking away.

Kitty wondered about the animals on this island, before shrugging and heading in the other direction.

It was the start of the challenge and Cody was trying to last as long as possible for his team, he walked for a couple of minutes and then start to hide on the bushes paying attention to his surroundings. He's grateful that the challenge is so individualistic since he is getting teased all the time by the girls who don't know he is a boy.

''Oh man, I gotta be careful. Chef's is not the only danger out here'' He though to himself as he ducked from bush to bush. He starts to think if someone from his team is near and if it would be a good idea to find them or not.

He looked right, then left. Then slowly started to creep out and CHEF!

He pulled himself back down as the huge man crept by. Stepping over every twig and brown leaf like a ninja. A really big, plaid wearing, paintball gun toting ninja.

Cody held his breath, pressing himself as low into the undergrowth as he could. Bare belly pressed right up against the cold, wet, squidgy ground.

'...I really, really hope that's mud.' he thought tiredly.

He watched after the man in silence for the next thirty seconds, waiting until he was confident he was far enough away.

"Phew." He sighed "That was close.

*snap*

What was that?

He looked up.

*SNAP*

Something big fell on top of him

Leshawna groaned as she pulled herself up. Grasping her head with her stripped gloves. "OK...I really gotta stop trying to hide in tree's." She sighed. "Well least I had a soft landing...wait" She moves her butt a little "Aw dammit''

There would only be one reason she'd have a soft landing. She looked down to see a pair of skinny white legs.

A sense of dread crept up her spine. If those were legs...then were was...

Something was pressing against her ass.

Correction. Something was being suffocated by her ass.

She shot up like a cat on a tin roof. Revealing a disheveled Cora. Who oddly enough was just staring ahead blankly like she hadn't just had a big orange clad booty cutting off her air.

"Thanks for not having beans for breakfast." A choked voice said quietly.

Despite working for the other team, the bigger girl didn't hesitate to help the smaller one up. "Oh geez, sorry bout' that. I must have been so busy watching Chef I didn't notice you. You alright?"

"Uh huh. Sure." Cora replied. Though the tone was a little off.

Leshawna was taken aback a little. She tilted her head curiously. "Are you sure, cause I ain't gonna lie, I am not a little woman."

Cora waved her off "No I'm, I'm fine. Just a little...surprising...no big deal."

Leshawna shook her head a little, but started to turn away "Really? Cause we aren't in a position for me to be doctoring anyone."

Cora nodded "Absolutely. You go hide. I'll be fine..." She blinked "I'll be fine."

Leshawna looked at the other girl once more, then darted off into the woods and out of site.

Cody waited until she was gone, then looked up int the trees directly at one of the many camera's that saw the interaction. His eyes go wide as he Put his fist in his mouth and let out the loudest muffled scream he could manage.

(''THAT'S IT!' He screamed in his mind 'THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! I'VE HAD ALL I CAN STAND, CAUSE I CAN'T STAND NO MORE! I've been around these girls for two weeks! I've seen more bare skin a day than I ever saw online in a week. I've had more accidents than the protagonist of a harem anime! Tits shoved in my face almost daily. Slip ups in the shower, back hugs, lips within kissing distance. And now when I think I get a break, I get a face full of the best ASS!? I can't take it anymore! If I don't find somewhere to yank it soon I think my nuts are gonna go off like grenades and take my legs with them!'') The boy thought very frustrated.

The cross dressing boy knew that it would be impossible for him to keep up with the challenge let alone the whole contest if he didn't have a moment peace. He needed to find somewhere, anywhere where he wouldn't be caught.

He looked up into a tree were he spotted a reflective lens of one of the islands thousands of cameras. If the girls didn't spot him then those damn things would…...Mmmmm.

'All the cameras on the island all lead to just one place. I can sneak to that place and use my tech skills to find somewhere that meets my needs, and deal with any electronic eyes watching it.' He though with a smile of plotting a plan.

Then he hears some shooting sounds. It appears Chef has already found his first target.

''I cant waste time here'' Cora said running away.

Katie bolted through the woods like a woman possessed. Reasoning that Chef probably wouldn't think to catch her if she was all the way on the other side of the island for the whole challenge.

The world passed by her in a blur. Her feet pounding hard against the forest floor.

She took a moment to check that no one was following for. Nodding in relief when she spotted nobody there.

She braced for impact and came to a screeching hault.

...nothing.

She lowered her arms, looking blankly around the area "If this was a cartoon, I'd have run into him after I didn't see him behind me."

"If this was a TV show. You'd have run into him while standing in the middle of the woods thinking about cartoons."

"Yeah I guess...who said that."

A hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, pulling her out of the open, just as the hunter passed through.

Chef stalked through like some kind of Predator. Visibly annoyed that his prey got away. This trigger finger was starting to itch.

Katie look to the side of who was getting her out like that and save her and it a blonde girl with a grey beard

"Bri….Mph!?"

Bridgette put her finger to her lips and shushed the other girl. Before tilting her head in the universal sign of "follow me."

Her heart was beating fast but now it was slowing down since she saw her team mate. It was kind of funny to see the raccoon trapped by the goat.

Chris laughed from the comfort of his deck chair as he watched the hunt from the safety of the media station were the show was recorded and broadcast for the world to see. Happily flicking popcorn into his mouth as he watches his players suffer.

He turns to one of the plethora of interns manning the stations "Hey, zoom in on quadrant twenty eight, I think I see something spicy brewing."

The nameless, thankless teen does as instructed, and grunts when Chris pushes his to off the swivel chair to get a better look at the two squabbling girls as they stood in front of the mess hall doors.

"Could you hurry it up! I will 'not' be stuck out here climbing trees and slathering mud on myself like any given eighties movie like the rest of those idiots a minute more than I have to!" Snapped the bat girl. Folding her wings over herself trying to keep warm.

"Funny how you can do so well in a sauna hot enough to poach an egg in, but complain like a toddler when the temperature drops a little." Courtney's voice dripped with snark. "Besides, do 'you' know how to pick locks?"

Heather retorted "I'm surprised 'you' can miss lawyer."

"It's called a practical skill. Maybe you should learn one in case your useless behind doesn't have anyone around to wait on you hand and foot."

Chris was stunned at the site "Mmmm braking and entering one of the building s we specifically locked for this challenge...awesome!" He smiled "But that means they might also get at the 'real' food. I've got tuna rolls in there." He rubbed his chin "What to do, what to do."

The Nameless Intern start to say something. ''Maybe set some wild animal on make them go away Sir? or use the megaphone to make Chef know they are there''

"We could..." His smile starts to blossom into a full blown, Grinch like grin. "...or I go and do something else." He grabbed the shoulder of the one who was getting back into the chair. "You with me. Other kid, do his job for him." He pulled the other pay less lackey out of the tent. The one they left behind sighed.

"It's still better than that Survivor internship." He muttered before checking left and right, then reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone "Hey babe! Just calling you from my big time TV job. Yeah I'm looking out from the corner office they gave me r...babe? Babe I can't hear you. Sarah!? Just a minute this place's got lousy reception, must be cause the buildings so tall and...Sarah? I'll try and get better reception. Can you hear me now? Can you hear me now Can you hear me now? Can you hear..." He kept repeating the question over and over as he left the hut on his quest to find a better signal. Forgetting to or incapable off locking the door, allowing for all kinds of rats and vermin to enter.

Like the over-sized squirrel lurking behind the tree.

"Convenient." He tosses the rock he'd been about to use to cause a distraction to the side. "Now lets see what I can see where the cameras can't see."

Cody sneaks into the control centre easily. The guy supposed to be keeping an eye out walking further and further away in a vain attempt to get reception. Once inside he sees plenty of screens where the cameras were looking. He saw Zoey hiding in the lake with a small tube so she could breath and saw Courtney trying to pick the mess hall door. Though he swiftly turns his attention to the rest of the screens. Hovering over the console he began flicking through camera feeds rapidly.

'Lets see lets see. Where can I get the privacy I need?' He thought.

He checked and checked and checked again, until finally after lord knows how many seconds, he thinks he found it. The waterfall! There was exactly one camera watching the outside, and one in the small cave behind it. No one would ever know.

Cracking his knuckles, his fingers became a barely visible blur as he started typing as fast as he could. Creating a loop of showing the same scene seconds over and over again, then covering his tracks of ever having logged in.

''Perfect'' He said smiling.

Chef crept through the woods once more. It had been close to 40 minutes since the challenge had started, and had yet to find a single camper.

He might have been impressed by that, but he might not have been. The man had only one expression so it was kind of hard to tell if he was happy, angry or constipated.

He passed by the lake, eyeing the...oh come on now.

A reed stuck straight up out of the water. Bubbles gently rising to the surface around it.

The man rolled his eye. There were no reeds in that lake. This was just insulting.

He lifted some mud from the bank and shoved it into the hole then aimed his gun, and waited.

The seconds trudged along like they were dipped in molasses. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick...

A huge mass of bubble knocked over the reed. The water breached.

Chef fired. Pelting the bear with more paint.

Chef's eyes widened the moment he depressed the trigger. The bear roared at him loudly enough to knock his hat off.

The man hightailed it out of their as fast as he could.

Zoey lifted herself out of the reeds a moment later.

"Thanks."

The bear just stuck it's paw out.

"Oh wow. Kitty wasn't kidding was she?"

Zoey reached down and pulled off her boot and down her stocking. Lifting out a candy bar and handing it too the bear. Before reluctantly putting the wet footwear back on.

"Ugh. So gross. Is there anything worse than wet socks?" She complained before heading off in the other direction from Chef.

Heather and Courtney Managed to get inside the mess hall and where looking for places to hide.

''They will never expect us to hide here. It's the best place to do it.'' Courtney said.

''You think you are so silent and stuff just because you are wearing a cat costume? Don't lose focus'' Heather said.

''Ugh! Take those wings out of my face, your blocking my sight'' The CIT said.

The two alpha females gave each other the stink eye before breaking off.

"Lets just find somewhere to hold up." Said the cat girl while locking the door behind her.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Uh, not letting that sadistic slop slinging psycho know that somebody broke in here. Duh."

The moment she said that, the door unlocked again and Chris moseyed on in.

''Don't mind me. Just come in to get a snack." He said

''W-what? oh c'mon, what are you doing here?'' Heather said.

''I 'just' said what I was doing. Couldn't risk you nabbing these babies'' The host said before pulling out a plate of tuna rolls. Which he immedaitely dug into before leaving "Hey Chef."

Heather uses her team mate as a shield while she barrels out the back door.

''HEATHER YOU BITCH!, N-now now Chef lets not do anything harsh OK?'' Courtney said afraid.

Then we see the windows get splattered, followed by an ear piercing scream.

 ***Confessional*- Courtney**

Courtney appears with her face covered in Orange paint and a not amused Face.

''Heather you are the worst Team mate so far, hope you get hit double as hard when he finds you'' She said clenching her fist.

 ***Confessional*- Heather**

''I am not gonna lose this challenge OK? I am NOT gonna lose'' Heather affirmed.

 ***Confessional off***

Chef steps outside just to see Heather racing back into the woods.

He takes a deep breath "Ah. I love the smell of terror in the morning." He says before racing after her, slowing down only for a second to spot then empty space were Emma had been.

''I can taste your fear.'' Chef said

''Oh God. Could you just stick to the silent treatment. Please?'' Courtney said by his side.

''GO AWAY BEFORE I SHOOT YOU AGAIN'' He said.

Speaking of getting covered in a horrible mess…

"AAAAAHhhhhhhh ah ah ahhhhhhh. That's the ticket." Moaned Lindsay as she sank lower into the mud.

"You said it sister." Nodded Anne Marie not five feet away as she lay on the bank of the mud pit, slathering the thick brown substance up her leg.

The two had literally ran into each other while trying to find a place to hide. Only to end up doing so literally and tumbling down hill only to land in a big honking pool of mud.

Anne Marie shot up the moment she realized that she was caked from top to bottom in filthy gunk and was about to scream, when Lindsay pulled her back down. Anne Marie gave her the death glare, before she noticed the girl happily applying gunge to her arms and legs.

Lindsay was by all accounts a typical girly girl who lived for the three S's. Shopping, Shopping, Shopping and spa's (She was confused why it was only three S's, when their was clearly an s after the little big one, who she made that s stand for 'spa). She'd had much experience in all those things in her life. Enough in fact that she'd become quite well versed in them. Such as being able to tell on site when mud is mud, or when mud is more than mud. Like say for example, the nutrient rich kind people actually pay to bathe in.

Anne Marie noticed the girl lower herself into the viscous substance. Before slowly starting to apply it herself.

'Hey, it worked in Predator'. She thought as she pushed her hands up under her top and lay back. Feeling all tingly as the mud worked whatever magic it did that made it worth dropping serious scratch to sit in it.

''Also sorry for poking your boobs like they were toys, I was a little crazy in that heat. Just letting you know I'm not into girls'' Anne maria said to Lindsay.

''Hmmm...I forgive you if you let me grope your boobies so we get even'' Lindsay said with a touch of mischief.

''WHAT?! No can do girl, these babies cant be touched by someone by just asking'' Anne Maria said.

"Aw come on. It's only fair." Lindsay whined playfully.

Anne Marie pulled back "No! I ain't into girls. Look lets just forget that and enjoy the mud alright. We don't know when that crazy chef guy might find us."

Lindsay pouted, but relented.

"Hey, Blondie."

"Yeah?"

"How'd we get this stuff off anyway."

Lindsay rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "Wash it off silly."

"...where?"

The two shot up in their mud bath and seriously looked around. Yet the two could see nothing with any kind of moisture except for more mud.

"I don't get it! Shouldn't there be 'water' where there's mud? It hasn't rained since we got here!"

"I don't know. But we might want to go find somewhere to wash off soon before it drys off."

''Dry Mud cant possibly be that bad right?'' Lindsay said.

''It is if we don't wanna be statue's! We should go look for water'' Anne maria said.

He crept along the woods. Ducking behind tree's, into bushes. Up tree's, behind bushes, around t it was basically just variations of the same two actions over and over. With the occasional care not to step on an actual squirrel and giving a demanding bear a candy bar. Stalking along until he found the location he'd picked out.

 **The Waterfall**

In a burst of speed he rushed towards the roaring, rushing waters. A manic grin on his face he dove at the vertical sheet of H20, bracing his skinny body under the pressure before just managing to push through it, and into the cave behind it.

He gasped for breath. Spitting out a not unsubstantial amount of water.

"Hokey *Ptoo* If I didn't need a cold shower so much right now….I'd hate that." He pushed himself up slowly, making sure not to slip on the soaking stone.

It was just like he'd seen. The cave here was huge. Well not 'huge' huge, but certainly enough to do what he intended to do without anyone being able to make out the giant squirrel behind the falls. Though not enough that the rest couldn't be monitored by the single camera inside. Blinking away to taunt anyone for thinking they had a single place of privacy on this dump.

He wanted to smash it, just to make doubly sure, but he was already pushing his chances with what he'd already done. He'd just have to make due.

Oh well. Enough of that. He came here with an important task in mind. Time to get to work.

He was not surprised that he felt more shame than relief at that thought.

He start by taking of the shorts of that squirrel costume letting his special underwear at view then he start by slowly (for some reason) removing it finally letting his friend out to breath freedom. He could still remember Leshawna's phat booty so it was still erect. His member was seven inch long and two inches large as his testicles were now bigger then he is use to after two weeks with no masturbation and pure girl teasing. He then sits on a rock with his back opposite to the water fall.

"If I'm caught here I'm dead…..I have to admit, that's kind of a turn on right now. Well time to put my hands to work" he said with a big pervert grin and started

Meanwhile Katie and Bridgette were having fun with some new friends

 ***Somewere in the forest**

Katie screamed for dear life.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Katie thrashed about, as the ice cubes slid down her spines "Guys! Cut it out!"

"What? I thought you said you could slam us no matter what?" Bridgette laugh, pounding fists with her partner in crime "What is what she said right?"

"Rrrrrrr." The raccoon nodded before jumping back down and grasping his controller.

The ring tailed girl pouted "You guys suck." Her own controls grip tightened "Just for that, I'm not gonna hold back!

"Bring it own 'sweety' we've got time to burn! You ready boys?"

"Rrrrr." The raccoon nodded

"Rrrrr." The bespectacled Raccoon agreed, downing the last of his iced mocha latte and crushing the cup against his head. Wired as hell.

They all leaned forward and stared at the fifty inch flat screen.

"Alright then..."

READY?...FIGHT!

 ***Back to Anne maria***

''Dammit...I can feel the mud getting more dry by the second in this wind. I gotta find water'' Anne Maria grunt.

Anne Maria look behind and saw that Lindsay was not around anymore and probably took a different route or got lost as she is a little of a bubble head.

She shrugged. Let that ditz go wander off and get caught. She probably walked right back to camp to go take a shower of something. Anne Marie on the other hand is not that Naive. This is an island after all, it shouldn't be too hard to find a river or something.

Anne maria dint know but she was three minutes away from Cody/Cora who was starting to get tired from running away from Chef and was arriving to his beloved free spot.

Lindsay walked towards the beach in a hurry. Feeling the mud grow slowly dryer against her skin with every step. It had been nice to find yet another luxury on this island, which she was growing less and less convinced wasn't a spa, she didn't want to spend all day covered in the stuff. Especially with how thick she'd lay it on, her joints were starting to go stiff.

Of course Lindsay wasn't especially skilled at multi tasking, or remembering what she'd had for breakfast. Her focus had shifted to the immediate problem, so she had quite forgotten why it was she'd been trying to hide in the first place.

"HEY!"

Except now. Now she remembered.

She bolted like a deer caught in the headlights

Then slipped like a girl covered in mud while wearing heeled boots.

Chef burst through the trees a moment later.

Lindsay's breath hitched in her throat as Chef leaned forward, crouching down next to her. His breath on the back of her neck like...spearmint toothpaste?

"I know your there girl. Strawberry shampoo don't mask anything out here."

Curse her love of fruity hair products! Lindsay held her breath and waited for the shot. It was so sad. She'd thought she'd been doing really, really well to.

*Crack*

His head shot up. A blur raced out from behind a tree and into the woods.

"Oh no you don't!" he man commanded, springing up as darting after the shape without a second thought. Leaving Lindsay lying there in yet another mud puddle.

She sighed in relief and stood up. Now covered in even more mud.

"Ew ew ew. This isn't spa mud!"

The blur had saved Lindsay but she could hear the scream of such savior letting her know that Chef had take her down.

''oh no...Oh Cora I hope your doing better then me'' She said worried to her friend.

''A waterfall! Perfect, this'll get rid of the mud'' Anne Maria said as she ducked under the waterfall, grinning ear to ear as the mud flowed off her tanned curves. She sighed in relief, before it hitched in shock.

"Oh ho ho ho my god. Seriously?" She said under her breath. "This is too perfect. I can just wait it out here while that psycho picks off everyone else. I..." She paused as she heard a sound...a familiar sound...a sound she blushed bright red when she realized why it was familiar

'Is someone seriously doing that here? Who'd be dumb enough or desperate enough to think they could get away with this in the middle of a challenge?'

About as dumb as the jersey shore wannabe heading in the direction of the noise, naturally

Of course, if it was a member of the other team…..

She allowed herself a very Heather like smirk for a second. She wasn't a bitch, but when dirt is handed to you on a silver platter like this, it was too good to pass up.

The noise grew louder as she drew closer, letting her know whoever it was was closer as well.

She crept up to the rock she could see a leg twitching.

Slowly, oh so slowly. She moved around it, tiptoeing so gently that...oh who am I kidding.

She jumped out from behind the rock like a teen trying to scare their kid sister on Halloween.

"HEY!"

"GAK!"

"Cora?!" she asked the terrified girl incredulously. OK she didn't know who to expect to be here. She had started guessing someone like Lindsay, or Emma or even that frigid bitch Heather. The smallest slip of a girl on the island was the last person she expected to see doing that last thing she thought she'd ever see. "What are you..."

She looked down.

How did Cora sneak one of those onto the island?

Why was it pointing at her instead of at Cora?

Why was it...twitching?

That wasn't a dildo.


	7. Come Dare

**A/N: Hey Guys! Where you all expecting the next chapter? Well it's almost ready and i was tired and busy so i was taking time. But that is beside the point; before the next chapter is done i am here with Chris where he will say something important.**

* * *

''Hello There My friends. This is a special announcement about the next Challenge after our hunt one ends of course. It will involve your favorite contestants. As you can see our rating got a little more up so we have permission to do some more interesting stuff hehe..'' Chris laugh ''First of all the next challenge will be all DARES! that's right you who watch Total Lady drama island can send us dares for the girls to do but here are some rules, so if you don't follow them your dare won't be there capiche?'' Chris said.

*RULES*

1-You can't dare someone by their name like per example **''Dare Lindsay to do the splits''** Instead you can make something like **''I dare the girl who took this dare to make something with the girl on your left. Get it? Or just put your dare there with no names.**

2- You can Dare stuff that is Funny, Sexy, dangerous and disgusting.

3- You can't dare anything involving...well Sex, booze, drugs or Super over complicated things

4- The limit of dares per user is three.

''Wish those girls the best of lucks hehehe'' Chris laughs.


	8. Open Season part 2

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

 ***A lot of things had happened. The girls were dressed in sexy animal costumes, some of them funny or sexy. Getting haunted by the crazy Chef hatched like the predador. Besides all the times a bear would dhow up and do your work for candy bars. some where eliminated like fallen now the moment has come when Cody thought he was gonna be alone in the cave he found, Anne Maria surprises him and discovers his secret...well still trying to process to be honest.***

"Wh-what the fuck!?" Anne Maria screamed at the sight of the erect member twitching towards her direction.

" Ahnn n-no! Stay back! AHNN GOD! "

His first instinct was to cover himself, but it was too late. Anne maria had seen his penis, and he had already released. He had just enough time to point his dick at the floor and lets out a loud moan of release as he blow his load all over the cave floor next to the fake tan girl. Like a guy who'd drank a big gulp before getting stuck on the freeway, it kept coming and coming. Weeks of not being able to 'relieve' himself. While being surrounded by gorgeous women bag backed him up to the point of it being painful. it was so much that it you'd be shocked that he wasn't visibly deflatings. After a period of time no on wanted to calculate he finally stopped, leaving the dumbstruck girl standing in a puddle of clear white fluid while an uncomfortable silence filled the air...for all of twelve seconds. After that, her reaction was to be expected.

She screamed. she screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed long,and hard. She screamed until her throat could take no more and she started coughing.

Cody had backpedaled from where he'd been sitting. Clambering up to his feet with all the grace of a drunk monkey. Trying to re-costume himself in the vane hope that she'd somehow suffered amnesia in the past few seconds. Of course that didn't happen. So when she was done screaming and remembered she could speak, she started cursing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU'RE A FUCKING GUY!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" The jersette screamed at the spandex clad boy. Who couldn't think to do anything but keep trying to cover his still exposed junk.

"Don't even try to hide it you damn freak! I already saw it when you jizzed all over my damn feet!" Her eyes widened for a second. She looked down then jumped like a cat on a corrugated roof "EW EWEWEWEW! I'M

STANDING IN CUM! YOU BASTARD, YOU JIZZED ON MY FEET!"

"Uh...you shouldn't swear so much..." He said meekly "...it's not...exactly...clever?"

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST PULL ME UP FOR FUCKING SWEARING RIGHT NOW! I JUST GOT JIZZED ON BY A FUCKING PERV YOU SNUCK ONTO THE ISLAND IN DRAG! SO I THINK IT'S PRETTY FUCKING DAMN APPROPRIATE TO FUCKING SWEAR!" She screeched in his face before pushing past him and sticking her sticky, cum covered feet in the frigid waters. Her eyes burrowing holes into his sole as he still tried sorting himself.

it was obvious that he was scared. Not only did his secret get revealed,but he came over a girl feet and only God knows what she would do to him.

''(Oh God! This can't be happening. Should I run for it after I getdressed?)'' He thought.

But he was with no luck as the girl turn around and screams again.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF SNEAKING AWAY! WE ARE NOT DONE" She barked at him.

"IM SORRY! T-that was just an accident ok? I didn't do it on purpose because I thought i was completely alone" He said defending himself.

It didn't work "Oh? And I suppose pretending to be a chick was an accident? Gettin' close to all the naive innocent girls like us was an accident? Spendin' all day with ya face plastered to bottle blondies bazooka's an accident?Your nothin' but a slimey, greasy, weasley,...uh..."

"Repulsive?"

"...Repulsive little pervert!" She sneered. "And I'm gonna enjoy taking bets to see who can stick their boot the farthest up your crack when you get thrown off this island!"

"What!? No! Please don't do that I never meant anything bad ok? I'll do anything but dont do this" He said begging for Anne marie forgiveness.

She look him up and down thinking about for a moment.

''This pervert is here for a reason. Maybe I should find out how he even got on...mmmm and maybe...yeah, yeah that work.' she thought with a evil grin. "Alright." She said sweetly, catching him off guard. ''Wow some people can just do a one eighty on a dime. "I'll make you a deal..."

She took a step forward. "I won't tell anyone about your 'little buddy'..."

He sighed in relief "Oh thank you. Than..."

"...if you help me win." She continued

He dope slapped himself mentally. Of course she wanted something fromhim. That's rule number one of being Cody Anderson. Girls only really act like that towards him when they want something.

"Help you win? How do you mean?"

"Weeeeeeell for starters." She looked up at the cave roof in mock thought "Right now your team's leading on mine. That changes." She smiled warmly at him "Like right now."

He picked up her train of thought. "And it doesn't change back until it's just the two of us?"

"Mmmmm. smart 'and' hot. A good combination." Her smile widened more and she stepped further.

Ok, blackmail or not a pretty girl had just called him hpt...kind of on the fence here.

She continued "That's right. You're gonna make sure your team loses 'everything'. The immunity challenges. The prize bonuses. The whole enchilada. Then when there ain't nough of us left to have teams, we gang up and take the rest of the bitches out..."

He finishes "...Then I throw the final challenge and net you the million."

She nods slowly. "Good boy."

"Good boy? I'm not a dog and my friend is not little its normal ok? I have friends there Anne Maria i don't want to betray them you know ? that is just evil and manipulative. Cant i just help you not get eliminated instead of sabotage my team?" He said.

"Friends? What friends? you barely know those girls, you think they're gonna hug you when they realize you're a boy? No baby, they gonna kick your ass'' She said.

"I'm not causing them to lose." He said finding some small measure of spine.

Anne Marie glared at him for a moment, before smirking "Well ain't you just a big gallant knight in spandex armour. You don't wanna hurt the feelings of your cuddle buddies huh?"

His spine slipped out "What?! N-no that's not..."

"Hey it's fine. I get it. I know about guys. Specially tiny little ones

like you." She rolled her eyes. "You get a hint of attention from a girl like me and we can do whatever we like to you."

Cody's face was slowly turning into a tomato, but he tried keeping himself calm. "Hey I've..."

She cut him off, but not with words. In a split second her entire posture changed as she moved towards him. The angry stomping slowed down as she stepped towards him. Her ass bounced while her hips jutted from side to side with every footfall like a pendulum he swore he could hear. Her not insubstantial breasts quaking in their animal print prison with each step. Her formally angry eyes melted into a half lidded look understood around the world while she slowly licked her plump lips. Cody unconsciously mirrored the last action.

"So I'll tell you what..." Why was he the one panting when her voice was suddenly that breathy? "You help me. And I'll give you all the attentionyou want."

 ***..File 404 not found. Please reboot system.***

"...Eh?" His brain finished rebooting. "Wait. You can't seriously be saying..."

She kissed him on the mouth while pulling him into a tight hug and maneuvering his hands onto her ass.

This time he did moan. His legs gave out from turning spontaneously bow legged. The pain in his back fleeting compared to the pleasure above him. The jaguar girl arms circled her neck to first unhook the special bra then moving up to cradle the back of his head just in the small chance he tried pulling away. Her real breasts rubbing up against his bare chest, pulling away for but an instant before crushing themselves back up against him in swirling patterns. Her legs pinning his bony ones in place while she ground on his junk like it was a nightclub. Cody was seconds from cumming again before she pulled away.

"There's more where that came from baby." The last word came out as a purr. "As long as you help Anne Marie become a millionaire."

The poor teenage boy full of hormones was a writhing pool of conflicting emotions right now. So despite himself all that could come out was a swift. "Ok."

She smiled. "good! Now get dressed and washed up. It'll seem suspicious if either of us is found smellin' like splodge."Still breathing a little out of breath he nodded and moved past her and towards the waterfall. Not noticing the look on her face like she's just swallowed a soor plum as he walked by.

"Can you give me a minute? Your kiss kind of made me...you know" He said covering his area. He didn't want to waste the chance to get off as much as he wanted.

"Agh Fine! Get yourself ready after that. I will be out waiting" She

walked by him Swaying her hips once again as The boy looks at the sexy Devil woman in tan bootylicious booty.

* * *

 ****MEANWHILE****

Remember the blur that had saved Lindsay from Chef? Yeah that Was Zoey.

It was fortunate she'd somehow managed to run that fast in high heels since Chef kept coming within inches of hitting her and missing. However she knew she couldn'tkeep up this rabbit speed forever and needed a place to hide quick.

Stealing a glance behind her she ducked to the left through some brush. Chef burst through a moment later. Only to find...nothing?

"Funny. I thought a was chasin' a rabbit, not a chicken." His eyes scanned about the bog he'd found himself in slowly. Scanning every tree, every bent blade of grass, every bubble in the green stank that tried to pass as water, but found nothing."

His gun creaked from the tightening of his grip "Alright. Time to take the kids gloves off." Chef said kind before stalking off. Seeming to merge with the treeline before vanishing.

Zoey sprang out of the mud gasping for breath. She looks at the direction Chef fled into, then down at herself. Her quick thinking saved her, but she was even dirtier now and her outfit had a huge tear across it, one of her ears had even come off. A bunny suit was not made for running.

She narrowed her eyes and picked up the ear. Tearing it lengthways and tying the fabric around her head.

* * *

 ****Confessional Zoey****

"I'm the rabbit. I'm the one with gloves to take off!" Zoey said.

* * *

While Zoey was dealing with being covered in fresh mud, Lindsay was dealing with being covered in the dried variety. It wasn't going to kill her, but you'd think it was from how she acted.

"I wish I could take a shower now" She whimpered.

The sexy sheep girl keeps walking until she sees Kitty arguing with her sister emma.

"I Told you not to waste candy bars asking favors from bears Kitty!" She said mad.

"I didn't think you were actually being serious!"

"That was the food we brought from home to eat instead of that slop! And you wasted it!? " she nagged.

"Ok, listen sis. those bars, saved me. Were not on the same team, so I had to improvise alright?" Kitty said.

Lindsay Starts to wonder in her little head if she should go there and say hi but Emma was from the other team and that was bad...right?

While Lindsay was thinking hard and the sisters were arguing. Anne Maria and Cody were busy talking just behind the waterfall cave.

* * *

 ****Cody and Anne maria****

The boy was feeling very refreshed after his 'workout' but that did little to help with the bundle of nerves that Anne Marie had buried in his gut.

"I don't know how many are left, but I'm sure that Chef must be here somewhere." She said.

"Do we need to walk together right now?" The boy asked.

"Oh no. Oh no no no." She smirked. "Am stayin' right here in your 'special place' till time out. 'You' are gonna be the one out there making sure your team loses the challenge.

Cody held back a sigh "And how am I supposed to do that?"

She shrugged "Not my problem. Now mush pretty boy!"

''Mush? to WHERE?'' He said.

''I don't know! Go find someone on the opposite team, and I mean YOUR team and make yourself Bait to Chef and lead him to 'em or something. Just don't get caught'' Anne maria Said.

''Oh thank you for worrying about me'' He said sarcastic after getting out of his safe zone.

"Whateva." She said while checking her nails. "Just do it. And maybe if you do a good job, you might be gettin' a little 'bonus prize' anyway." She purred out.

Gulping, He turned back and dragged himself out past the waterfall.

* * *

 ****Cody Confessional****

"I am so RELIEVED...to still be here hehe,but Anne Maria sure is a tough girl to walk with. She's totally manipulating me but i don't thinki can really do anything? man you find a sweet spot for yourself and what happens? the mean girl comes and takes it away for herself"

 ****Anne Maria confessional****

''Nerds are just sooo easy to control, they lose themselves over girls,especially the super sexy ones like me. Yuck! i cant believe i kissed that nerd''

* * *

Oh if only they know what was coming for them all. Chef was coming back and this time was loaded with weapons of mass destruction. Ok more like Weapons Of Mass Redecoration, but his paintball rifle was replaced with a paintball machine gun and paintball grenades.

"Hehehe Now this is more like it." He grinned.

Bridgette was killing it while chillin it in the racoon crib. Destroying her furry little competitors in multiplayer again and again...is what she would say if Katie hadn't been doing that instead of her.

 ***PLAYER 4 WINS.***

"YAY! I win again!" The pigtailed girl cheered while pumping her arms and downing her victory nacho's.

The racoon next to her growled in frustration over being beaten by what he thought was a noob yet again. His brother and Bridgette patted him to calm him down.

"Relax man. It's only a game."

The racoon nodded but grumbled, right before his stomach rumbled. He reached over for the snack bowl, only to find it missing.

Bridgette cocked an eyebrow "Where'd the...Katie?"

"Mmm mmm?" The girl got out past a mouthful of corn snacks.

"Did you eat all the chips?" The blonde said irritated.

"Uh huh. *gulp* everytime I won."

Losing game after game he could handle. Barely. Having all his game munchies eaten by these freeloaders?

"RRRAAAGGHHHH!"

"AAAHH RACOON ON MY FACE! RACOON ON MY FACE! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!"

Meanwhile Bridgette and Katie had used enough of the racoons hospitality, Chef was on the trail of Lindsay following the mud that smelled like fruity hair products.

"You can't run. I can smell your fear." He breathes deeply "It smells like raspberry apple." He cocked the gun "I hate raspberry apple."

What he didn't detect however was the crossdresser behind him. His own scent washed away after his improvised shower.

''Oh no! Lindsay! What should i do? Ohh man i cant let this happen. But if I don't and we win Anne Marie will find out and...gah! The hell with it! I'll reverse cheat later!' He thought doing something brave and also stupid...Thrown a pebble at Chef's head.

He stumbled forward for a step. He turns his head around in slow motion staring DAGGERS at Cody who in that second knew...he fucked up.

"You want my attention girl? Well done. You've succeeded. You. got! MY! ATTENTION!" He said ready to shoot.

Lindsay gasped and turned around. Spotting the massive hulk of a man pointing his gun at Cora

"LINDSAY RUN!" Screams her BFF.

"But I..."

he vanished on the spot. Surprising the hunter and hunted.

Chef's eyes widened "What the...?

"She can telephoneport?" Gasped the blonde

Another pebble struck him on the arm. Chef whips around and fires. Missing the boy by inches.

Cora yells back at Lindsey, much more forcefully this time. "GO NOW! I GOT THIS!"

He bolts off again. Running through the woods with speed. Chef grits his teeth "Why is it always the runts who always get the insane 'running away' skills?" He turned around to spy the girls, only to see them long gone.

He grunts. That crossdressin' little ass was going to be a damn smurf by the time he was done with him!

The sisters stopped their argument at the sound of a gun going off.

"What was that!?" Emma said.

But then Chef bursts out of the woods like a bear hunting a squirrel.

"GET BACK HERE RUNT!" Chef launches a grenade to hit Cody.

He sees the paint filled sphere race towards him in slow motion. The 'grenade' really looked more like a water balloon full of red paint. Rotating threw the air in a high arc that would hit him...

He turned back to see Emma and Kitty frozen in place from sheer confusion.

...Or.

'I'm gonna hate myself for this' He thought before racing in their direction. Running directly at his team mate just in time for Chef to spot them himself and lob a grenade straight at him. He turned on a nickel and dove right back into the woods. He yelled "EMMA WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? What did he say?" Emma said slowly Before she can realise what's happening she feels two hands against her chest forcing her back. Her look of shock mirroring her sisters as...

 ***SPLASH!***

She is covered all in red paint. The force of the blow pushing her to the ground. Everyone takes a second to let out their GASPS! Emma knelt down and grabbed her sisters hand "Kitty! Kitty are you alright?''

The red girl gasps and clutches her sisters hand tight "N-no...that...ughhhh. He...d-did."

"Why did you do that? We're on different teams!"

Kitty moaned "He just, it was like, you were in danger, I didn't think..."

"Shh shh easy. It's alright it's alright."

"But he hit me right in the booooob." She moaned out in pain while

rubbing the welt beneath the paint. "It really, really stiiiings."

Chef reloaded his gun as he stalked towards the sisters "Oh don't worry. She's about to know just what it feels like in a second."

Emma's glared up up him. Chef laughed "Kid if I had a nickel for every grunt that gave me that look, I've have $4.85. It's not gonna save you."

Emma kept glaring at him, then smirked "No. But this candy bar does."

"Candy bar? What the heck...oh no.! " He spun around on his heel "AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH" He screamed while unloading shot after shot after shot into the furry wall behind him. Only to realise after about ten seconds he was only hitting trees. He bit his lip and slowly turned around. The only sister remaining being she one covered in paint. He glared at where she'd been hard enough to set it on fire.

Kitty moaned in pain "Isn't it technically a good thing that you didn't accidently shoot an angry bear with paint balls...again?"

Chef shot her again.

"Ow!"

* * *

 ****Confesional Cody****

"I cant believe Kitty took the hit for Emma! I-I thought yelling that would distract Emma or something and stop her diving out the way." Cora said.

 ****Confessional Kitty****

''I had to help her its a sister thing you know? But ouch! that was right in the boob. Who does that?'' Kitty groans.

* * *

 ****Sweet cupcakes****

Katie and Bridgette where out of the racoons Hideout with a little oftheir costumes torn off.

"Next time we get invited to a raccoons burrow, don't eat all their nachos ok? It's just not cool" Bridgette said.

"Yeah and they have sharp claws too" Katie add.

Then they were starting to hear screams like someone is running for his life.

The girls jumped, Katie tried to back into the raccoon burrow, only to back off when a pair of teeth came an inch from her face only to be dragged back inside.

"Geez all that for snacks?" She said bitterly, before turning back to her teammate with panic What do we do now!?"

"Uhhh." Bridgette said

Emma burst into the clearing. running past them fast enough to knock them off balance.

"Oww I think Chef spotted her." Groaned the pigtailed girl pulling the blonde up.

Cody jumped and dogged as the world around him exploded into bloody red. Up ahead the girls saw the squirrel being chased by the gorilla and were rightly scared.

Bridgette grabbed Katie's arm "C'mon, we have to move!"

Katie nodded "Right I...agh!" She fell over.

Bridgette groaned "Oh seriously? This is a really bad time to twist your ankle!"

"Ghnn! it's not that. That sore loser racoon got me in the leg. If their mom hadn't shown me they'd had their shots I'd be freaking out over rabies!"

as Emma had run to the other way, Chef leaps out of the bushes while Cora was running away from that gorilla size hunter with the machine gun.

"Get back here you Damn shaggy legs bastard!'' He said shooting.

Chef sees the chance of getting two girls so he stop trying to get Cody and aims for them.

"Looks like I bagged some more fur" He said with a smirk.

"Wait this is made with actual animal fur?" Bridgette asked.

"Was gonna be. Before those 'animal rights' asses got up in arms about it." He said before shooting.

Bridgette didn't hesitate for a moment. With panicked strength she pulled Katie's arm around her neck and ran for it. Dragging the girl with her.

Chef groaned "Oh for the love of...! Ok thats it! The next girl I see, I'm just shootin'." He said with finality...

 ***CRACK***

...Before his chest was covered with big, bubble booty.

Leshawna mumbled something and lifted herself up. "Girl when's it gonna get in your head that your too much woman for these things to hold."

*Cough*

She blinked in surprise and looked down. Paling as she saw the islands cook look up at her with a blank expression while she sat square on his chest.

"...ten second headstart if I get off you?"

He shot her in the ass.

"Auch! Guess not."

* * *

 ****confessional Chef****

Chef had his arms folded across his chest "Now I'll admit, I like a woman with a lot of junk in the trunk...but I emphasis the word 'woman'. Not girl"

 ****Confessional Leshawna****

"Ouch! Why in my butt? Dammit it was stupid trying to hide on trees. I just hope the others are smarter. Ow, my ass." Leshawna said while massaging her huge booty.

* * *

While Emma was running away katie and Bridgette run for their lifes.

Anne Maria was in the secret spot, stretching comfortably while secure in the knowledge that no one would find her. At least according to Cora. That probably wasn't his real name, but she really didn't care about that. As long as he was out there securing her team's victory.

* * *

"Oh man...I don't remember ever running this much im my life" The boy said gasping for breath.

He sits down, thinking how Kitty elimination was all his fault. He didn't 'know' that Kitty would save her sister. He'd suspected she'd do it out of reflex, but really he had no idea what he was doing.

"I just want this challenge to end already" He said into his hands.

He ducks behind the rock he was sitting on as if what he said would summon Chef. Sighing in relief when he saw no one.

"Ok. I don't know how many more are left, but..." He looked up at the sun for a second. "...I'm no expert, but we should be almost done by now."

Courtney grumbled from her seat on her bed, watching the seconds tick by as she brushed her fingers across the spot where Chef had taken her out, the paint thankfully having came off with one quick wash. She heard the other's who'd been knocked out milling around outside doing who cares what, she just knew she'd much rather it be that bitch who'd stabbed her in the back.

"When I get my hands on her, she's going to rue the day she ever crossed a counselor in training!"

"Mmm could you keep it down? Some of us actually care about our beauty sleep."

The brunette froze. Slowly craning her neck up to the bunk above her. Her face blank.

"Heather?"

"No. Chris. Duh Courtney."

Courtney craned her neck back down slowly. She stood up, grabbed her bed post, and pulled it over. Dumping pillows, mattresses and team mates to the floor with a thud.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Heather said.

"You fucking tricked me you poison snake! Don't expect me to just blow this over you hear me?" Courtney said.

"You are so dramatic. I had to run because it's better to have one of us eliminated them both of us" Heather smirked. "Really it was a stroke of genius. Who'd guess I'd double back to camp?"

"If you weren't on my team i would call chef right now to fucking put you down" Leshawna snapped at her.

Heather crossed her arms and smirked "but the fact of the matter is that you 'are' on 'my' team. So unless you want to lose I suggest you sit on that overstuffed pillow you have built in and make sure I don't get caught."

"I can't wait for when karma catches up to your skinny ass."

Leshawna walks angry to her. Out of the cabins in the woods Cody was feeling sad how he made the situation worse for some of them, he thought he heard Leshawna Voice but even though she is on the other team he hopes she is ok. Now Anne Maria was just sitting down on his Spot thinking she was totally safe. Now he really hoped Chris find out about there so he could kick her out or maybe send Chef.

Curse his rampant teenager hormones! Why did she have to be hot!? Why did every girl on this island have to be hot!?

Well actually he knew that since it was pretty much the entire premise of the show. Still though, why did she have to be hot!?

Why did he have to be...so weak.

''Please Katie and Bridgette. Be ok, i cant believe how much this is feeling like the Hunger games'' He said hiding under a bush.

* * *

 ****Chef and Chris****

In that moment far away Chef was talking to Chris in the control room

''You're letting me down Today. Those kids are really making you run for it, should I have the interns back you up to deal with the teenagers in animal suits?'' Chris said with a smirk ready to laugh.

''Hey! You you think you could do better? You might be surprised but those kids are not so easy to get ok? Just because they're dressed like animals don't mean they're easy prey" Chef said "Thinking like that's how you go from hunter to hunted. So you better watch it before they start messin' up in ways you don't like."

He turns and leaves the tent. Leaving behind the host, who had started rubbing the cleft of his chin and turning back to the myriad of screens.

* * *

 ****Sweet Cupcakes****

Bridgette was Helping Katie out on walking on the forest. She wasn't as lame as she first thought, but it still hurt to put weight on the badly scratched leg.

''I'm sorry for being such a dead weight Bridgette'' Katie said.

''Dont worry that happens to everyone but it could be worse''

As Bridgette was testing destiny, Something she felt a sharp pain in her backside. Like needles jabbing themselves into her toned flesh.

''AHH! what the?'' She said looking down as she saw a small snake looking up at her with an innocent but hopeful expression.

''Oh no! Do you think it's poisonous?'' Katie said worry.

''I don't know'' Bridgette said.

''Maybe I should suck the poison out just to be sure.'' supplied Katie.

''What!? No! No way! You're not doing anything to my butt! How do you know it'll even do anything?'' Bridgette asked not sure.

''I don't know ok!? I don't read books about how to deal with snakes. I just know that if one bites somebody your supposed to suck it out.'' Katie said a little stressed out.

Bridgette sputtered and stammered over it. Trying to bring up some reason why this was a bad idea.

Katie stopped her "Look I know that some snake venom can act fast. If we don't know if it's poisonous, then we don't know that it's 'not' poisonous. You really wanna risk it?"

Five minutes Later Katie and Bridgette are behind a bush Where Katie lift up a little of Bridgette's costume to see the bite.

''This is so embarrassing'' Bridgette blushed.

''Look this isn't easy for me either ok? just...just try to relax." An equally blushing Katie said.

Katie looked at the bite. It was discoloured and swollen. She didn't know if it was just because of a bruise forming but given were they were and what they were doing she had no choice. Bracing herself start to put her lips on the surfer girls left buttcheek and started to suck.

Weird and possibly deadly situation or not. The sensation was not unpleasant and almost made the blond moan before she caught herself.

Katie felt something vile enter her mouth. She turned her head and spat. The taste still on her tongue.

"Yep. Definitely poison." She said without any smugness. This was not the sort of situation where you wanted to be proven right.

"Great." Bridgette muttered, before biting her lip when Katie went back to the task.

She repeated this action several times. Drawing out poison with a powerful hickey before spitting it away. Doing it over and over until she felt the amount she pulled out was going down.

''Just a little more i guess'' Katie said spitting in the ground.

"Uh huh?" Bridgette managed to get out. Clenching her legs together and hoping the girl stayed focused on her ass….which was a sentence she never thought she'd think.

A few minutes later Katie pulled away from Brigette's butt and stood up. Dusting off her knees and nodding "OK. I think that's it."

Bridgette nodded and pulled away from the tree she'd been leaning against. "So what now? Don't I still need anti-venom or something?"

Katie bit her lip. "Yeah. But the challenge" She looked up in thought "…..but I think…."

Then a huge figure show up scaring the two of them.

''Ahhhhh..oh?'' Both said.

It was the Bear from before.

Katie sighed in relief "It's just the bear that likes candy'' Katie smiled before pulling out a candy bar from her booty. "You want some?

The bear looked at the candy bar. Taking, opening the wrapper and wolfing it down…...then whips a machine gun off it's back and hits them both in the stomach. They gasp

in shock because of that but even more when the bear removes his head and shows to be Chef.

''Hahaha No bear here…...also that snake wasn't poisonous'' Chef said in a surprisingly reassuring tone.

Katie looked back at Bridgettes backside "But the taste."

"Blood." He answered simply.

"The swelling and the colour?"

"She got bitten by a snake of course it would look swollen and a little purple. You basically just kissed your teammates bruised ass for no reason."

Katie and Bridgette blushed "T-Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Heh heh. It was funny." He laughed before pushing the girls "Now get back to camp! I've got some stragglers to bag."

* * *

 ****Confessional Katie****

''This was so embarrassing. I can't believe I sucked a girl's butt for nothing''

 ****Confessional Bridgette****

''I am so embarrassed right now. When I get home I'm reading up on snakes just so this doesn't happen again"

* * *

Cody groaned as his back slid down the tree trunk. Both in parts exhaustion and at the situation he landed himself in. He hoped Anne Marie didn't know how he'd saved Lindsay. Or she might be tempted to rip his tits off in front of everyone. He just couldn't help it. It was Lindsay. The blonde didn't have a nasty bone in her body and he would have felt like a grade A heel if he hadn't done though? *sigh*

"Ok, so...how do I finish this?"

Who was even left?

Chef Grinned as he lined up the shot.

Lindsay looked at Chef who was aiming at Cora. Her eyes go wide. Without even a moment to pause she races towards her BFF like greased lightning.

''I'll save you Cora!' Yelled the girl.

''What? Lindsay what are you….?!" Cora reflexively yelled back in confusion as the blonde bolted at her. Only to catch a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye.

The world slowed down as the sphere was launched from the barrel. Racing through the air faster than its intended target could even get a grip about what was going on. Lindsay however was not wondering about what to do. SHe knew what she was going to do. With one final burst of speed she launched herself forward. Tackling her BFF just as the ball was about to strike.

The tiny orb slammed into one of her her giant ones. Dyeing her white wolf red before ride resumed and she tackled Cora to the ground.

They landed with an *OOF*. The squirrel laying beside the sheep who groaned in discomfort. Gripping her sensitive chest where the orb had hit.

''Lindsay! Why why did you do that?'' He said holding her in his arms. She smiled and rubbed his face gently.

''Because you are my BFF'' She weakly said.

''Oh come on with the soap opera crap. it was just paint for pity's sake. It's not like I actually shot at you with a real gun.'' Chef said.

''Don't you have any shame hitting a girls boobs with a paintball?'' Cora asked.

Chef just laughed and aim to him shooting him in the gut. ''There. Not in the chest. Happy?'' Chef said walking away.

''Damn'' Cody said.

''Does that means we are out?'' Lindsay asked?

''Yes Lindsay'' Cody said sad.

''Im Sorry'' Lindsay said sadly before reaching over and pulling her friend into another hug. Once again drawing the disguised boys face into her paint and fur covered mammaries

Cody's brain frazzled for a moment, before pulling itself together to mumble out an "It's alright." in between the blondes wooly cleavage. ""(Damn! With the wool these things really are just pillows aren't they?'') He thought tired as the warmth and softness and lack of oxygen caused him to start drifting off.

Chef allowed himself a hint of a non malicious smirk for once, before fixing it back into place, and pulling back into the shadows of the trees like a ghost.

"OK, I think thats long enough."

The Jersey girl whipped her hair back after a little slip up getting out from behind the waterfall. Peering around before looking up at the sun and pretending that she could actually tell the time by its position.

"I bet is over already"

"You really think so?" Chef asked.

"Of course...wait"

Chef was standing right behind her

"AHHHHHH!" Was all she said.

"You are a couple of minutes off" He smirked.

Chris held in a laugh at the lineup of campers as only he could...by not holding it in at all.

He smiled warmly at the sight of Chef walking out to greet them with Cora, Lindsay and Anne Marie in tow. The Jersey girl glaring at the short girl for whatever reason.

"Well well well. Three down and one to go..."

 ***BE-BEEP BE-BEEP BE-BEEP***

"...And that's the contest over." He spoke into the camp intercom "Who is the conquering hero please come back to the campgrounds and claim her reward!"

"No needs Chris. I'm already here." Said a cocky voice, right before Heather stepped out from behind her teams cabin.

Chris raised an eyebrow "Here already? Were exactly were you?"

"Oh, you know. Around." She looked down the line at her fallen team mates, who bit their lips and clench their fists in repressed anger.

"So I believe were owed something?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at her for a moment longer, before shrugging. Hey he didn't care who did what. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Right you are. The winners of the hunt and breaking the

cupcakes early winning streak are the baaaaaad bi..."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone's heads whipped around towards were the shout came from. To see a figure stalk out of the woods exactly were chef and the others did.

Zoey was a mess. A dirty, muddy, soaking wet, mass of rage that screamed 'danger' wrapped up in a playboy bunny suit so badly torn that it looked like a castaways lingerie.

Cody couldn't help but think she looked hot. Dangerous, but hot. Dangerously hot?

Chris looked down at the item inches from the stunned Heathers grip,then back up at the girl who looked like she walked of the set of Predator.

"Wow...I 'completely' forgot she even existed." He admitted, scratching his neck embarrassingly. He looked up at Chef, who did the same.

"So...how, uh...how'd you do it?"

Zoey kept walking towards them. Wringing out her bunny ears and rubbing off dried mud.

"I've seen Rambo and Predator!."

"...o...k?" He looked back at the now incredulous Heather "So. It looks like we have a tie...naturally we're not gonna settle for that."

"So you think you can scare me just because your mad and spent a few hours on the woods and is angry and covered in mud? We're 'all' mad and covered in mud" Heather said.

"Oh you think? You were hiding in the cabin this whole time" Leshawna revealed. Drawing gasps from the other team.

"Can she do that?" Kitty asked.

"Eh. Doesn't matter anymore. The challenge is over. Right now we settle this the old fashioned way" Chris said.

"Dare I ask?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Wrestling. You two are going to be competing in the ancient and beloved art of wrestling to see whose team wins"He explained again.

* * *

 ****Confessional Leshawna****

''Is it bad that i want My team to lose just to see Heather get beat?''

* * *

Courtney grunted "Lemme guess. They'll be wrestling in jello, won't they?"

"Or mud?" Chimed in Emma.

Her sister followed up with "Chocolate pudding?"

Lindsay jumped up and down waving her hand "Oh oh oh! Milk Can it be

milk!? It's great for your pores!"

Chris nodded "Yes. Yes and yes! They'll get covered in all of those

Things..."

 ***SMASH CUT***

"...When one of them falls to their DOOM!-OOM-OOM-OM-OM-om-m-m."

Everyone craned their neck up at the sight of the latest death trap the sadistic host had provided. A log suspended over a drop held in place by only two theoretically sturdy platforms. Below it numerous paddling pools full of everything from chocolate and custard, to cold beans, milk, and other that they didn't even want to guess.

Chris smiled down at them warmly from the comfort of a portable lifeguard chair. "Ok this is pretty simple. Heather and...za? Zoo, zoey? Yeah Zoey. Heather and Zoey get up on the logs, and try to knock the other off into one of our many pool full of assorted foodstuffs." He pulled out an notepad "Now because we like to mix things up, which team gets this challenges bonus will be awarded based on what you

land in. If say if Heather gets tossed into the jello. Then even if they lose the Bad Bitches get the bonus. If however our sweet Cupcake here finds herself covered in custard, then her teams gets zip and the bad bitches get both the win 'and' the prize. Right?"

Katie raised her hand "So how are we supposed to know what's what?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak, only to get a cough from Chef, who shook his head and tapped his ear. Chris frowned but relented.

"Fair enough. Alright then. For the Bad Bitches. You'll win the bonus prize if the loser land in the following. Custard, milk, cold beans, lime jello, and guacamole!"

"Guacamole!?" Heather looked over at one of the pools filled with the thick green dip.

"Hey I don't make the rules. Though I do get a looooot of say in them''

So anyway for our cupcakes, the winning combo is chocolate pudding,actual kids game show style gunge. cold franks'n'beans, cherry jello, and salsa. Because ya can't guac without salsa!"

''Was that supposed to be a joke?'' Cody said

''I know Avocados are good for your skin. But I'm not sure about the salsa'' Lindsay said.

''Whatever! Just try to cover your ass up there Heather'' Courtney barked.

''Let her give you a few slaps and then start fighting back'' Anne Maria said with a smirk.

The two girls get in position Glaring at each other letting it sure they don't pretend to fall.

''Give up while you can'' Heather said.

''No! I am going to prove that i am worth and memorable'' Zoey said

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure everyone will remember when Zelda fell head first into a kiddy pool full of guacamole." The queen bee smirked.

Zoey's response was to grit her teeth. Her fist trembling. Chris shined up his megaphone "Ok everyone in position? No? Too bad. Ladies ready...!"

Heather crouched low to keep her balance on the log, her arms spread and her fingers curled into claws.

Zoey cracked her neck and entered a pose she saw in a video game once.

"Set...rememberthatyoucantsueusifyoumissthepoolsand GO!"

Heather and Zoey glared at one another, wanting to see on who would make the first move. However, the redhead beauty decided that going on the offense was the best move. This alpha bee was used to getting people to do what she wanted, not getting her hands dirty. With a yell, she charged at Heather who simply smirked as she braced herself. Her stance reminded Cody (Cora) of the Street Fighter character. Not Chun-li like Rainbow Mika.

Zoey exclaimed, "I'll beat you bitch! Get ready to taste defeat and cherry jello!". She and Heather collided, the sound of smacking bodies echoing as the duo locked their hands together in a contest of strength! The two teams cheered for their members as the ladies were firmly locked in combat! Heather and Zoey grunted, each one trying to push the other away. However, it came to a surprise to Zoey and some of the others as Heather gradually started to push her foe back!

Heather stated, "You may have been playing Rambo out there, little girl." She drew out the last two words for emphasis "But I've been a fan of wrestling ever since I was in pre-school. And you know us wrestling fans. We can't resist trying to copy their moves and dirty tactic… like so!". She delivered a viciousleft-knee to Zoey's midsection, causing the redhead to gasp in pain from the sudden attack! She was stunned by Heather's announcement, and she was not alone in that department. Nearby, the others who heard her didn't peg Heather as someone who went to wrestling matches of any kind.

The Asian beauty smirked and decided to be more cruel and methodical to her opponent. She delivered several more knee-strikes to Zoey, while gradually pushing her towards the pool that was filled with winced as they heard the yelps and cries of pain that tore from Zoey's throat, Lindsay latching onto to Cora as she saw the violence before her. The busty blonde goddess exclaimed, "Ohhh, Cora! I wish I could help Zelda! But I don't know how to fight except submission moves!".

Cody (Cora) gasped from being held in the tight embrace of his blonde friend and replied, "Ack! Its… its okay Lindsay… just keep cheering Zoey on, and have some faith in her!".

After a several knee strike, Heather looked down to see that she was right where she wanted to be. But she said, "I should just throw you over… but I want the fans to get their viewing pleasure! So… take this!". She then executed a Windmill submission move, the H-move used by the Black Belt Demon woman wrestler from the game Rumble Roses! Everyone was shocked to see Heather doing such a move, and hearing Zoey screaming out as she was locked in the painful and humiliating submission move!

Chris exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! Now this is what I like to see! Keep it up ladies! The ratings and viewings will go through the roof after this!".

Zoey was in agony at feeling her body being contorted in such a fashion, and she was desperate to get out of it. She then remembered the times when she was forgotten, her name let alone face being lost. Through ritted teeth, she exclaimed, "I… WILL… NOT… BE… FORGOTTEN!". With a burst of strength even she didn't know she had, the young woman managed to break free from Heather's grasp! She delivered a headbutt to the Asian woman, stunning her and forcing her to let go of her upper body. Zoey then delivered two more headbutts to force her foe to completely release her.

The redhead saw her chance, turning Heather around & applying a sleeperhold-chokehold on her! Heather let out a yell of anger and indignity as she tried to get out, but Zoey had the lock down tight as she endured the struggling that her enemy put up. She viciously glared down at Heather and stated, "Time for you to take a nap, than take a dive into that jello!".

Heather gasped as she felt the breath but cut off from her lungs, her limbs gradually losing their strength. She thought, 'I need to do something, or I will lose… and I do not want to be dropped in any of these food pits! Only one chance…'.

The Asian beauty sent in three swift elbow strikes to Zoey's midsection,causing her gasp in pain and lessen the hold. That little thing was all that Heather needed! Reaching down with her right arm, she hooked the leg of her foe and pulled it out from under her! Zoey was tripped… and she landed hard on the log! Many winced as they saw her crotch area just all down hard on the wooden post.

Zoey let loose a cry of pain from her lips, and she looked to see Heather getting her tight, small booty ready. The Asian woman sneered

and stated, "Here you go, cupcake! Into the guacamole dip!". She than

used a hip attack, thrusting her booty out and smashing her left cheek into Zoey's face! The redhead was stunned by such an unexpected move,and let out a yell as she fell down… right into the green dip!

Chris stood up and exclaimed, "The match is over! The winner is Heather and the Bad Bitches!"

The Cupcakes, despite being reality show contestants first reaction was not to groan and complain about their loss. Instead they all darted for Zoey almost the second she hit the dip. Lindsay bit back her revulsion at the sight of the green goo and helped Kitty lift their teammate up and out of the pool. "Are you alright Zelda?"

Zoey groaned, spitting out the avocado topping and wiping it from her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She sighed "Sorry I didn't win guys."

Cora sighed but smiled back at her "Don't sweat it. You still tried yourbest. Still...still helped the team...you should be proud''

Katie nodded "And this'll for sure make you memorable like you said you wanted."

Zoey groaned and sunk her head down. Everyone laughed except Katie who was confused, and Lindsay who was busy covering her face with the guacamole.

"What? I haven't had an avocado facial in like, forever."

The Nitches, despite also being reality show contestants first reaction was not to whoop and cheer about their victory. Instead they all looked up at the victor with varying degrees of disdain.

"And 'that' is how you win a challenge with style."

Leshawna rolled her eyes "Yeah...the style of cheating." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Injected the queen bee "I thought you wanted to win. But if how I did it's to much for you I can just go over to Chris and..."

"NO!" Bellowed Courtney, who coughed into her hand when everyone turned to her "*Cough* No. Let's not do that. I still want to win this thing So dishonest or not. If we want a chance at the million then we keep quiet."

"Aaaawwww, I'm so glad you see it that way Courtney. Stick with me and I might just let you come in second."

"Ok ladies, gather round. Since our red velvet cupcake over their fell in the nacho dip you get your choice of bonus prizes."

"Choice?" A confused Emma asked "Why give us a choice now?"

"I have my reasons." Replied the host offhandedly, before a few interns wheeled out some dinner carts hiding their potential pries beneath sheets.

"I have here four potential bonuses for you girls. Of which you may only pick a single one." He placed his hand on the one closest to him. "And

first up iiiiiissss...!" He whipped the sheets away. Revealing...sheets?

"Luxury bedding for you and your team mates! 'The' finest silk sheets. Genuine duck feather pillows, or memory foam for the allergic. And Thick, luxurious blankets scientifically designed to keep every. single degree of heat trapped in a cocoon of your own making and keep even the most gale force and frigid of winds off you. All sized your bunks!"

The girls stared at the bedding in awe. No more scratchy blankets. No more stiff necks or chattering from the cold! They'd be able to get a good night's sleep.!

"Awww yeah. Sign me up for some of that!" Exclaimed Leshawna, walking towards the silken sheets as if in a trance. Only to be stopped by a slim hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up soul train. I know how this works. We pick that now without thinking and we'll lose out on a better one." She smiled at Chris "What else do you have?"

Chris smiled back "Smart girl. And under tarp nummmmmbbbbeerr twwooo iiiiiiiissss...!"

"Shampoo?" Said Anne Marie.

"Top shelf, top brand name shampoos. Soaps. Deodorants. Body washes,'hair spray' and other essentials that complete every girls morning routine in their struggle to remain fabulous."

Over with the Cupcakes, Lindsay whimpered just a little. Cora put her hand on her shoulder with a smile "You don't need it. Trust me."

Lindsay cooed "Awww. Thanks Cody."

Cora snapped up straight "Wha? Cody!?"

Lindsay knit her brow "Did I get it wrong again Corey?"

Cora looked horrified for a moment long before sighing. Just Lindsay being Lindsay. "N-no. It's alright."

Back with the Bitches. They hemmed over the prize. Taking a group look at Anne Marie who shrugged "Hey. I brought plenty of my own thanks. A girl sticks to her own brand. I don't need no...cheetah spray?"

Chris nodded "And 'Jaguar' shampoo. And 'Tiger' body wash. We decided to stick with the animal theme here. Hence the animal print on the bed stuff."

Courtney groaned "Just skip to the next one!"

"Alright alright. Jeez! We also have here all kinds of sprays that will repel the most annoying bugs and dangerous animals. Call it your 'anti nature' essentials to keep you safe from the things in the woods.''

''That can be really useful. I am done getting mosquito bites all the damn time'' Heather said

"I'm glad you like it. Then I guess you don't want to see whats under the last one then. Oh well I'll just..."

"Oh no you don't." Said Courtney. "I know how this works. The last one is always the best. Lets see what you got!"

''Oh really? The best one? Ok then girl lets see the best one there is, Brace yourself too Lindsay''

''What? Why? Can't be better than the shampoo...right?'' She asked

He pulled the tarp away, revealing a table covered in animal print tops, pants, skirts and dresses.

''Here ! got A brand new wardrobe of animal themed fashion by top designers from Milan. You want to look fashionable and amazing and not like a total Fool? Well here you go'' He smirk

"NNNOOO!" Cried out the blonde, who had to be restrained by her team mates to stop he running at the clothes.

Anne Marie on the other hand was under no such restraint and almost teleported to the stuff. Pawing at the wide assortment of different articles and giddily holding each and every piece to her body with manic delight.

Emma was a touch more sceptical "High fashion? Seriously?"

"Seriously. What we have here is the..."

"Nnnghh! The wild style collection b-byyyyy nng-ghh C-cammile Wyld! Voted designer of the year three years running by the International design awards! The the *let go!* Wyld collection uses animal fur patterns to highlight the contrast of black stripes with the off-colour shades of fur! Despite numerous setbacks and foiled thefts, the designs will be commercially available at all upscale retailers in exactly two months and three days! The tagline is 'bringing out your inner animal!'!" The blonde princess babbled while struggling vainly against her teammates to get at the upscale change of clothes.

The bitches and hosts stared at her for a second. "Um...what she said?"

Anne Marie was to busy holding a jaguar print blouse up to her chest to listen "Well I think I know what we're takin' now."

'' Exactly what Lindsay master at clothing said, Well this are all the four rewards but you can choose one only. So make it count ok? Because the rest will go away'' Chris Said with a evil smirk.

''We should totally choose the first reward, I've seen prison on TV with more comfort than this place'' Leshawna said

''No way! The bug spray and animal repellent will be super efficient to

make animals go away for us'' Courtney said.

"Oh no. No way I'm giving up these." Anne Marie said hugging the top she'd picked up "Were on TV, it's like, our duty as celebrities to look good for our public."

Heather brushed her off "Sweety, I 'already' look good. And unlike you I don't need a metric ton of products or high end fashion to do it."

Courtney glared at her teammate for the unneeded remark, but nodded "I wouldn't say it like that, but she has a point. High fashion is great and everything. But what we need to do now is think practically."

Leshawna nodded, picking up one of the bed spreads "Way ahead of ya."

Emma shook her head "I don't know about that either."

"What? Girl we 'need' this. I'm tired of not gettin' a good night sleep because of those single ply paper towels they call blankets they make us use!"

''I am not getting out of this empty hand'' Anne Maria said getting one top and then fondling it putting inside her pants.

''Hey! what are you doing!?'' Chris said.

''Hahaha now you can't take this away from me or else it will be sexual harassment'' She laugh.

''Oh yeah? But then how about restraining crazy girls? Chef! Hold her so she cant snatch anything anymore!' Chris said.

"Hey! Lemme go!" She yelled at the man holding her arms behind her back.

"Nope."

''Well i guess the beds redward it is'' Emma said.

"Not a chance." Stated Heather "We're taking the anti-pest stuff."

"What? Hold up. Says who?" Leshawna asked pointedly. Glaring at Heather just waiting for the girls next insult.

"Says the girl who is willing to put up with a little cold and B.O if it means we won't get bitten by mosquitoes or mauled by bears." She picked up one of the bigger cans on the cart. A hefty thing with large handle and trigger "Is this bear mace?"

Chef nodded. She turned back to her team.

"What's better. Warm sheets, a decent wash, or not having to worry about a bear clawing your face of because you forgot your sock candy?"

''Do we really have to wait here as they try to choose a prize?'' Katie said

''Lets just go away and finish our elimination ceremony already'' Zoey said down.

"We'll jump cut to that later." Waved off Chris. "This right here though is el primo ratings bait."

The Bad Bitches looked at each other, except Anne Marie. She was still eyeing the clothing like it would disappear the second she blinked.

Leshawna sighed "Yeah. I hate to say it, but your probably right. I'd rather have unbitten legs than warm ones.

"Yeah. Maybe that'll keep the squirrels off us the 'next' time Chris dunks us in fruit." Emma joked. Leshawna laughed a little.

"Hey no spoilers." He turned back to the camera. "You heard them sudience. The Bad Bitches are taking the animal repellents. A...wise choice I suppose. Boring, but wise." He turned to chef "Which means the other prizes are here for forfeit."

The huge man nodded quietly and, with zero resistance snatched away the articles the jersey-ite had in not as unbreakable a grip as she'd thought.

"HEY!" She yelled. Then turned back to her teammates "HEY!"

"Deal with it ok. I'm not putting up with bugs any longer than I have to." Courtney defended.

"You had to admit that it was kind of a useless prize for the contest." Emma backed her up.

Anne Marie glared and huffed "Fine! But don't come cryin' to me when we need to look fabulous and got no jack to show for it!"

''Oh yeah we are totally keep in mind how useful you are'' Heather said

* * *

 ****Anne Marie Confessional ****

''THAT SKUNK! i make her pay for what she did to me so far. But right now I need to do a little checkin' with my 'little friend''' Anne Maria smirk.

 ***Cora's Confessional***

''Who would know that she would hear myself talking and end up listening to this? Crap'!' Cody said

* * *

It was almost time for the elimination ceremony and Anne maria was triple angry. she got eliminated of the challenge, angry at Heather and how she was unable to get all the fancy clothes and got just one piece.

It was time to lay a little havoc on the cupcakes. She got ahold of Cody as they were making their way to the ceremony.

Pulling the smaller teen close with a smile and a hug over losing a potential member. Her voice was sweet as honey, even if her words made the boy nauseous.

"Did you actually do anything during the challenge to hurt your team you little perv?" She said sweetly. "Or did I make a promise i don't have a reason to keep?" She whispered as her hand slowly lowered from his back to just above his butt. It was scary, but the closeness to the admittedly hot girl caused a very uncomfortable reaction.

Cody gulped "Y-yeah. I got Kitty to save her sister"

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that. You just go and make sure your teammates know it then." Cody shivered as hefelt her pinkie nail drawing just above his backside. He gulped as he felt himself grow harder. She let him go "If things stay good I might have something at the waterfall for you later tonight." She said before walking away. Making sure he was watching while she put a little more emphasis into the sway of her backside.

''Man That girl is not easy to deal with. How i am going to do this? Should I just tell the girls except Kitty that she saved someone from the other team? They would believe me, I made friends with the' a little now.' He thought.

He know that Chris loved drama but ask more from him was not so much of a good idea. Maybe he would have to get his hands dirty himself or bye bye secret disguise.

He massaged his temples in annoyance. It was all well and good thinking this crap, but at the end of it there really was only one choice he could make right now.

"Welcome Cupcakes to your first campfire ceremony." Chris announced

happily to the anxious teens sitting across from him. Savouring the sight of their sweat as he held their chances of winning literallybetween his fingers.

"The votes have been counted and tonight one of you will be walking down the dock of shame."

"I have here enough marshmallows for everyone, minus the one getting her booty kicked off the island." Lindsay gulped "When I call your name, step forward to collect your marshmallow. If I do not call your name. Hang your head in shame and walk toward the docks knowing you failed to get a big fat cash prize."

Cody sighed before he felt a hand grasp his. Lindsay was biting her lip,her leg was trembling as tears threatened to stain her cheeks black with running eyeliner. He gripped back, she made a token effort to smile...then felt his other hand get taken in Kitty's grip...and hers get taken by bridgette and so on, until all of the Sweet Cupcakes were holding hands in support of one another.

Chef looked at the scene, then to his cameraman "Please tell me you have a good shot of that"

The man gave him a thumbs up, Chris smiled "If nothing else on this show gets its own t-shirt." He whispered.

"Now...step forward...Bridgette."

He call the name of almost all the teammates of the Sweet cupcakes as they sigh in relief as they Dont get eliminated and that involved Lindsay. Now the only Two Left was Kitty and Zoey.

''Wait...Why i am the one in this moment of tension between the last one?'' She asked.

''Yeah why is that i wonder?'' Chris said smirking.

"'Did i do something wrong?'' Kitty asked.

Chris smirked. "We'll see. Now then. How did the cupcakes forgive?"

Zoey gulps "Forgive?"

"The last marshmallow goes tooooooooo."

Their hands squeezed tighter.

"...Zoey."

Kitty's hands slipped from down.

Chris 'tsked' "Sorry sweetie...but you kind of asked for it."

* * *

 ***Brigette confessional***

"It was a really hard decision, but it had to be done."

 ***Katie Confessional***

"I heard what she did. It was way cool...but not really good for us,y'know?"

 ***Zoey Confessional***

"We can't have someone who might jump to protect a member of the other team without thinking about it. Sorry Kitty."

 ***Cora confessional***

Cora looks at the camera, she sighs, then leaves the stall. Looking ashamed. Kitty was walking down the walk of shame to the boat. Her sister waiting at the end to pull her into a big hug. Stroking the sad girls hair and whispering into her ear that she was a good sister.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be the two of us at the end like it was supposed to be." Apologized the younger sister.

Emma smiled "It's OK. I'll win for the both of us."

Chris interrupted "OK, mushy times over. Vamoose!"

"What about my phone? You didn't give it back to me" she said.

"It'll probably end up in the mail." he said laughing as the boat goes away.

"What will this bombastic elimination will make Emma feel? What else will i make those girls do? Hehe you know it's gonna be fun my friend so don't lose sight on next episode of Total Lady drama island"

* * *

 ****Bonus Scene****

Cora was walking to his Team Cabin When Chris stopped him on the tracks.

''Well well. I never thought you would do something like this. Did you perhaps did that choice by yourself?'' He asked The disguised boy gripped his hands tight, but looked the host straight in the eye.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. I knew Kitty was gonna do something like that eventually to help her sister. Maybe not while we were still teams, but if they both managed to get to the end, they'd have ganged up on the rest of us."

"Wow...thats kind of vicious...I love it!" He patted the boys back "The producers are telling us the folks back home are eating all this stuff up! Keep up the good work and you'll be reality TV famous! The best kind of famous their is."

"Yeah...yeah. I gotta go now."

"Haha Ok champ...ette" He waved the boy off as he head back into the cabin, then smirked when he heard the boy let out a high pitched yelp at what he could only guess was one of the girls changing in the middle of the room.

Chef laughed before turning to his co-host "The boy's got himself in a heck of a mess don't me."

"Heh yeah."

"Surprised it took that long to find out about the camera."

"No, just grateful we only found out 'after' his one way."

"We doing anything about' it?"

"Yeah...making a killing in the ratings from all the drama!"

"Heh. I hear that."

He toasted their glasses and drank.


	9. Dare! Dare! DARE! Part 1

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

It was just another normal day on the island. Which was pretty weitd since Cody didn't think you 'could' have a normal day in this hellhole. Though he wondered if every day was abnormal did that mean that abnormality was itself normal for the place or…OK, this isn't the time or place for questions out of Mr MItty's's philosofy class. He had self pity to wallow in.

* * *

He was sitting on the dock of shame thinking on why he made Kitty end up being eliminated.

''I feel like a total Jerk right now'' He said

He felt something brush up against his hip. He turned and blushed when he saw it was Lindsay in a itty bitty, teeny weenie, red barely there bikini.

''Dont get so hard on yourself Cora. You did what you had to do'' Lindsay said

''Wait Lindsay? Why are you here and...in a bikini,wait you know what I did?'' He asked confused.

Then another Lindsay in an equally theoretically there bikini appears by his right.

''We know and we don't care Cora. We love you''

The two of them Hug him, trapping his face betwee their huge chests and making him turn scarlet red. OK, he was dreaming. Specifically lucid dreaming. The kind of dream where you could do anything you want.

This would usually turn to the part of the story were we stop pretending theres a plot and have this turn into a thousand way between Cody and hundreds of clones of his fellow contestants...Normally. However this is not that kind of story, and Cody is to busy feeling like a jerk. So instead of latching onto the girls, he lowers his head in shame.

''I dont really think I deserve this dream''

He fell forward a little when his soft, luscious prison pull back several cupsizes and bronzed. The two blondes turning into a couple of permed brunettes.

''Of course ya don't. Your nothin' but a traitor and a pervo.'' Anne maria on the left sneered.

''The only good you are to anyone is as my puppet.'' Anne Maria on the right said.

''Whoa! what the hell?'' Cody tried to backpedal, only for the twins to wrap themselves around his arms and keep him in place

There was a splash and another Anne Maria shot up out the water, whipping her hair back like so many girls who saw the little Mermaid have done since '89. She pulled herself out of the drink and latched onto his feet

''Your gonna do everything we say until you make us win the million dollars and the others are eliminated'' The third one said.

''No! no! no!'' Cody scream

Then all the Three of them gets in front of him and the scenario changes to a bedroom.

''Cmon boy. Don't pretend you don't like it. You do something for us, and we'll do some'thing' to you.'' Each one of them said at the same time as they presented themselves to him. Pushing out there not small breasts, thicc hips and plump behinds with slyl seductive smiles.

"I...can't. I'm not..." He groaned out as he backed up, only to fall into the arms of another Anne Marie, who tilted his head to the side and drew him into a deep, senous kiss.

Cody groaned as a dozen instances of the same girl fell on him like a plague. Tearing away at every strip of his disguise and replacing it with a living blanket of warm, soft, tanned flesh. They grabbed his hands and forced them to fill his palms with their bosom, pinning his legs beneath their bouncing backsides. Grinding their T and their A against his body between the delicate itch of long nails drawing slowly against his skin. Leaving red sensitive red trails to trace dozens of kisses and love bites along.

He groaned despite trying to keep some semblance of thought against the assault.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" The one rubbing his right shoulder questioned.

"You like that don't you baby?" The Anne Marie licking his baby backside smooth bellybutton looked up at him.

"It can be like this all the time you know." The one massaging his feet told him.

"All you have to do is do what I say." The one on the right forcing him to grope her revealed.

"You be my bitch. And maybe I can be yours." The one on the left doing the same agreed.

"I...I ca...ca...ca..." Words. He forgets them. It was so hard to think right now.

"And maybe if your a good boy..." Another voice from behind the Anne Marie's said. The Anne Marie's pulled back to reveal...Anne Marie. They held him in place while their sister strutted up to his. She smiled lustfully and bent down over him "...And you might get a special reward." She said with a voice dripping in inuendo, before reaching for...!

"...! Ugh...Ugh." She smiled as she pressed her hand further. Bending over to hover her beautiful face over his dazed one as her fingers twitched. She reached over and whispered into his ear.

"You just give me what I want...and I'll give you everything you want." She licked his ear. "It won't cost much." She laughed in an unsettling voice "Just your team mates. Your friends trust. Your self respect..." Her voice grew deeper and more menacing with everything she ticked off. The grip she had on his tool grew and grew, and her form swelled larger. Her tan turning a deep red and the tongue licking his ear growing sharp enough to cut it. "...Your HeArT, YOuR lIFe..."

The blood red demon towered over him. Her iron grip on his tools tight enough to crush it to pulp. Her voice as deepand menacing as the feeling in his heart.

"YOUR SOUL!"

she pulled her hand back.

Taking his dick with it.

* * *

It was a bloody miracle that Cora didn't wake up screaming.

But he was sweating like a pig; his eyes wide as saucers and his hands trembling like were trying to make a break for it. He lift himself up to sit on his bunk, inhaling then sighing deeply. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to push the nightmare away and think.

''(Ok Cody that dream was the most sexy and horrific dream you ever had and that means only one thing. Anne Maria is bad news. She doesn't want me, she just wants me to help her win. If I refuse she'll either tell everyone my secret or try to use her body on me again. I don't know if she'd ever try going all the way to try and get me to do anything, but she doesn't seem to have a problem kissing me. I can't believe I am saying this but I should try to build some kind of resistance or something to sexy girls, or else I'm a sitting duck when she comes over to get me to do something for her while swinging her hips. Which will obviously be something to do with sabotaging my team or anyone, how to…eliminate her, yes she would never see that coming would she?)'' Cody thought deeply and then looked at his crotch.

''Who am I kidding? If I don't have a resistance to hot girls now, then I'm not gonna get one''

The girls where always sleeping, but Cody always end up waking up a little before they wake up on their own. It was a habit he was glad his body developed since he hated being woken up by alarm clocks.

Even someone as nice as Cody was feeling the pressure coming to him. All the sexy girls around him and a need to hide himself, and now the crazy tan girl making him her pet. How long will it be again before he can't take it anymore and rushes back to his hidey hole for some much needed 'relief ?'

But the sweet silence was only got so far when you get Chris with an airhorn in the loud speaker making the most loud and annoying sound ever making everyone wake up like someone is trying to kill them.

"Wha? WHA!?"

*THUD*

Which probably wasn't the safest way for Bridgette to get out of the top bunk.

Katie groaned while rubbing her ear. "I think he keeps finding new ways to make that thing louder."

After a long session of complaining everyone from Both teams where out. Chris was standing next to Chef with his apparantly innocent smile next to Chef.

''Morning ladies, I trust some of you had a pleasant, bug free night'' He laughed.

''Well it would had been better if you stop messing around with the airhorn'' Courtney said.

''Nah i pass. Now let me ask you girls a question, have you all ever play Truth or dare with your friends at some point of your lifes?'' He said.

What followed was the single most united action they would ever take. A massive, disipointed groan.

"Uuuughh. *Sigh* OK lets get this over with." Groaned Heather.

Chris looked mildly offended "Excuse me princess. I'd think you might recall what happened to the last person who tried to ruin the suprise."

Cora joined in "What suprise? You don't ask about truth or dare unless were going to be playing truth or dare."

''Oh yeah? Well how about this? Just because everyone here is sooo acting sassy i take the truth out of this game and put the name DARE! in big bold words with like three exclamation points. I wont get your secrets but you will see'' Chris smirked.

Everyone gasps now knowing that probally a bunch of dares are waiting for them.

''Thank Cora for that and a tiny bit of Heather but meh who i am kidding? its all of you'' He and Chef laugh at that.

"OK now if you'd kindly all make your way down the beach to our set for the day we can begin." He said pointing towards the beach.

The girls made their way towards the beach. Cora falling behind when she noticed Anne Marie giving her a look. The Jersey girl slowed down her own walking pace to meet her competitor and started speaking, her gaze never straying once in her direction.

"Well well. Somebody just let something slip up. Maybe theirs a case of foot in mouth going about. Better be careful not to catch it." She said with all the concern of discussing the weather.

Cody, pleased that he managed to stop himself from making any of the typical reactions conveying 'oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit', nodded "I'll be careful to keep it to myself."

"You better. You lose that zip on your lips, nobody gonna be sorry to see you leave. Not even your girls."

Everyone arrives to the beach in that certain point and they see two bleachers. Each one with their team symbol where they would be sitting down.

''Welcome Girls! Now each one go sit on those bleachers and get ready for me to explain today Challenge'' Chris said.

''OK...now can you guys explain what is happening?'' Katie asked

''Well lets give Chef a chance to explain shall we?''

''OK here are the rules Maggots. We have a lot of dares for you girls, it's full from the fans dares. First of all! each team will have to choose a member that is going to go here and take a dare first, if you accept the dare and somehow manages it to do it correctly you got one point. In case you accept BUT FAILS! To do it right you will get 0.5 points. If you think you can't possibly do the dare you can give it to someone else from your team who can do it more easy but if that someone else also don't want to do it too, then I'm sorry you CANT give it to someone else again, you either accept it or not. Careful then because if you totally refuse to do it you won't get any points and that would make your team more close to failure. The challenge ends once all the dares are done or denied, anyway once the we run out of dares. Then we will count the points to see who got more points to win'' Chef said screaming.

Katie summed it up "So to win we just have to accept every dare and do them right?"

"Yup. Simple right?" Chris said smugly.

They knew it wouldn't be, but a challenge wasn't really a challenge unless it was challenging.

Ohh boy! This is going to be amazing, Spoiler alert...some of them are dangerous'' He said with a deep voice making worried. ''Now get on your seats."

Everybody gets on their respective bleachers and Chris gets on his place looking at them.

''Well this is quick for a challenge introduction but whatever. Sweet cupcakes and Bad Bitches! Choose a member to go first'' He said.

The teams start to discuss in whispers of who should go being rather a subjective term. It was a decision of yin and yang. The sweet cupcakes were tripping over each other trying to volunteer to take the first bullet. While the bitches seemed to be trying to push each other under the bus.

Ultimately. after some deliberation, and some serious watch tapping by the host, Bridget stepped forward herself, while Heather pushed past her fellows to take centre stage.

Chris grinned that oh so face punchable grin of his. Looking around the circle of podiums he was happy to say he was in the dead centre of. Bridgette and Heather sweated a little.

"You ladies sure? Once it starts theirs no going back."

Bridgette nodded after a second. Heather once again just rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty then. Chef. If you'd be so kind?"

The larger man wheeled over another covering, lifting it off to reveal a cage full of balls.

"An old tombola cage?"

"Yup. Only instead of numbered balls. This baby's full of prize balls filled with beautiful dares." The host said smugly. "Now. Spin. That. Dare!"

The cage went around and around and around. The dozens of brightly coloured balls rattling around the slightly rusted metal frame as each contestant watched them bounce around. each arc of the handle felt tortuously slow as they saw horrible fates literally spinning before them.

"Will you hurry up and pick already! You've been cranking that thing for like two minutes!" Heather barked.

"It's called building suspense. But since your so keen to start, you go first." The cage came to a stop with a rattle. One of the prize spheres rolling out onto a waiting tray and into Chris's hand. The man popped open the balls and unrolled the ball...and smiled in a way that was somehow even more worrisome than before.

"Oh this is perfect. Heather. Your dare is..."

He made a long pause for even more suspense which Heather never liked.

''Spend fifteen minutes in chefs freezer in your bra and panties'' Chris said.

''Wait are you SERIOUS? you want me to get on my underwear and get on a freezer? your trying to kill me aren't you?'' She barked

''Who? Me? Of course not this is just part of the game ha-ha don't worry you will last..or do you want to give it to someone else from your team? but careful, your team mate maybe not as good as you could be in this one but hey, choice is on you Heather. will you face this challenge knowing you can win or will you put this to someone else hands?'' He said.

"Dammit! Give me a moment" She said.

"Fine. Then Bridgette your turn"

Chef spin the tombola seeing all the dares in balls no one can see. Once it stopped Bridgette gulped waiting for it.

"Bridgette your dare is...Dunk you're entire body in a barrel of expired honey he-he nasty. I don't know how expired honey smells or taste but you will" The host smirked.

The Heck!? She has to freeze her tits off, and the beach blanket bimbo gets to take a dip in honey? How was tha fair!?

Much to Heather's irritation, the surfer girl shrugged and started taking off her top then and there revealing the swimsuit beneath.

"Hey, it can't be much worst thing anyone on this island is gonna be covered with." Heather could swear she'd the upbeat airheads smile turned into a smirk for a moment, but said nothing.

Anne Marie and Cora looked at each other for a moment, but turned back before they thought anyone saw them.

"Well that's a good attitude. You'll go far with that." The host said with his usual time that made it difficult to tell if he could never say anything nice and mean it. "Now then Heather if you'd like to follow Chef to the freezer. Bridget your challenge is right..."

The interns wheeled in a large hot tub with a rain cover over it.

"...Here!"

Leshawna quirked an eyebrow "A hot tub?

The host nodded while petting the thing like a cat.

"Why?" She stretched out. "Don't you have those kids pools you filled with all that crud from last challenge?"

"Because you can't exactly slide down and get comfy in a paddling pool after the challenge is over." He said in his slightly less usual "No fuckking duh" Tone.

Everyone perked up. A hot tub? First a Sauna, now a hot tub!? Did they plan on turning the island into a spa after they'd left? Where they just here as an excuse to get it all set up?

Oh who cares. Hot tub!

''Well Bridgette Its time'' He take off the cover ''Get in the expired honey. We are going to see by this monitor how Heather is doing on her Dare'' He said.

''Eww Expired Honey?'' Katie said

''Could be worse you know?'' Bridgette said.

On the monitor Heather was in Chef's freezer in her panties and bra. She was shaking like a leaf and making sure to show how she hated that.

The queen bee glared at the camera. Channelling her anger at the situation to try and actually forget what the situation was. Her jaw was clenched shut to shot her teeth rattling and her fists clenched until white to stop her fingers turning blue, which made them the only part of her that wasn't.

"I h-hope w-w...rrrrr!" To hell with that! "I hope whoever sent this dare is getting his rocks off from this." She said clearly.

Oh I'm sorry, did somebody want the 'ice queen's to freeze? Not a chance!"k

''Well that's...disappointing" the ageing host said pouting. "Can we do something about the temperature? Really turn down the heat?"

Chef shook his head "not unless ya wanna blow the thing and ruin that fancy meat ya got stored."

"Rrrriiight. Well anyway. Let's checking on the fans second favourite blonde."

Katie prodded the less more solid than liquid goop. "Shouldn't this be smooth or something?"

Bridgette sighed deeply as she prepared to step into the expired bee vomit.

It probably wasn't the best time to remember that little titbit about honey. Or to take a deep breath since she started choking almost instantly. Who'd have thought old honey could smell so rancid?

Sucking in a breath, Bridgette dipped her foot into the opaque substance. She nearly flinched back from shock. Honey was supposed to be cool, smooth, viscous. This felt more like someone had added as little water as needed to a tub of sugar so it could technically be classified as a liquid. The rough, gritty texture brushed unpleasantly against her ankles and thighs as she painstakingly lowered herself into the tub inch by agonizing in...

Chris interrupted her monologue "This is getting boring. You've for three seconds to be up to your neck in the stuff of Heather wins by default."

Katie gaped "What! But that's totally unfair!"

Chris ignored her and started counting down "three...two..."

Bridget groaned. Then let herself drop...then panicked when she realised she had to actively push herself down in the tub til it met her...nose?

A bubble broke the surface before she pulled herself back out with a shocked gasp. Drawing air in a panicked fit that sounded like it should have been coming out of a different blondes mouth "Ewewewewewewew. It's in my mouth. It's in my mouth! Gross gross gross gross!"

''Hahahahaha awww yeah. I love this job, Good job Bridgette you got one point'' Chris said.

''Don't worry I like, think a shower will be totally enough to take it out...probally...maybe...whats your dermatologists number?" Lindsay asked with a nervous smile.

Some time later Heather finally finishes her dare. Returning to the others while looking like she followed the Victor Fries method to skin care, Her teeth where chattering like a woodpecker on an oak and her body trembling in all ways possible.

''Hey look, a life sized bitchsicle.'' Leshawna said.

''S-SHUT UP! I win so HA! I d-dont ca-care'' Heather said trying very hard to not think about how mind-numbingly, bone chillingly, tear freezingly cold she was.

''Well this was fun but lets see what else we got here meanwhile Heather waits to warm it up and Bridget to wash herself''

The boy confident after seeing Bridgette and also Heather for their determinations to win he step it up.

''I'll do it, for my team'' He said.

''Mmm? Hey, now that I think about it I should probably try too, 'know, for my team'' Anne Maria perked up the moment Cora volunteered for the torture.

''Great then! get your dare here, just stick your hand in it and lets see what you got''

The big haired girl takes one ball and soon as she is done Cora does the same. Chef quickly takes the balls out of their hands before they could read it and give it to Chris.

''Don't worry I know the order lets see...oh! This is interesting''

''Is it dangerous?'' Cody said anxious.

''Well in a way yes but you be fine. Your dare my friend is to Oiled up wrestling with the person to your right in your bikinis'' Chris said with a big smirk.

The dare only said person on your right and now Anne Maria was the only girl in his right.

Cora gulped and let a rock drop into her stomach. The smirk of the sexy Jersey girls face did not help matters.

"Um. Can't I just say no? It is her dare after all."

"True. Buuut then you'd lose out on the chance to score a point for your team by beating her in the match."

"What?!"

"Oh didn't I mention? We'll be dishing out extra points for certain dares. Like for example this one. A extra point will be awarded to whichever slippery girl manages to pin their equally slippery opponent in a nicely heated pool of oil."

"Heated?! You want two of us to jump into boiling oil?!" A horrified Courtney shrieked.

"Nicely heated. Just warm enough you can get to the fighting without all the teeth chattering."

Heather tried to look like she'd ignored the slight. She didn't do a good job.

''Oh quit being such babies! This is nothing'' Chris said

''Wait what is Maria anne dare then?'' Lindsay said once again wrong about somebody name.

''Well it says here...that her dare is to make out with the girl to her left''

A sudden silence happened.

''Wait are you really doing this that I think?'' Zoey said blushing.

''Yep! Girl on girl action baby (well...almost)...its just kissing hehehe'' Chris said smirking.

When Anne Maria heard that she felt relived that both the dares where so point free easy for her. But she dint like the fact to have to kiss the boy again,but at least its not a woman,she is not into them anyway. Show how powerless he is to her will for sure put him in tracks.

* * *

 ***Confessional***

''Cora is gonna kiss her? THAT IS SO...ok. its ok i guess? its not like its super terrible'' Lindsay said with a very, very, very big smile that looked forced.

''Of course this was going to happen eventually. I mean they were all sent in by guys right? Yeah you too who I'm talking about you perverts!'' Courtney said pointing at the camera.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Cora's eyes bulged in their sockets for a moment. He looked around to his team mates for comfort, but they were all in the same varied states of shock, confusion and disgust as she was. With the exception of Anne Marie who looked...pleased?

"Kiss, her?" Cora jerked a thumb at Anne Marie.

McLean nodded "Yup. Minimum two minutes. No coming up for air. All breathing must be done though the nose to allow for continuous contact between the lips. Tongue is not required but this card was written by a horny teenager or young adult so I doubt he would deny it's usage. Plus an extra point to whover keeps the kiss going before of you breaks it off" He looked back up at the nervous young 'girl' "Unless of course you'd like to forfit the point...and let you team down? That's cool too."

Cody glared at Mclean who was just having the fun of his life at his situation. That was such an irritating guy.

''N-no I'm not'' He said with come conviction.

''Great them strong minded ladies. You two are welcome to start anytime, we are just going to be here watching'' The host said smiling.

This was hard for Cody, his heart was running wild. He had to kiss Anne Maria in front of everyone and try his best to actually win, that seemed like a hard time. Anne Maria was actually smiling she thinks she can make him lose in an instant.

'' (That boy has no chance of winning, he has no experience at kissing and I am too much for him this is on the bag) we should probably start but don't fall for me ok? I am not a lesbian.

''What? W-wait I am not ready!' He said.

''Just get your lips ready and we get over with this before they start shipping us'' She said.

''Nghn F-fine'' Cody said getting closer to Anne Maria until they were staring at each other.

'' Pucker up'' Anne Maria said with a smirk.

The Jersey girl grabs the back of his head and pulls him into an unexpectedly intense kiss.

Everyone stares at it seeing how bold she suddenly turned. Especially the boy who thought this was just going to be them pressing lips together like 6 year olds until one needed to breath.

''(T-this was not how it was supposed to go!)'' He thought

Anne Maria licks Cody's lips, as if asking for entry to his mouth, still smirking. She was making intense on purpose, she wanted him to get out for air thinking of an easy point.

Then again he is a teenage boy in an island surrounded by girls and he had experienced many teasing situations and he already got kissed by her that time in the cave just to make him sure he was to help her win. She dint count with just one thing.

That he was slowly losing his inhibition.

He suddenly opens his mouth and starts wrestling with Anne Maria's tongue. He moves his hand around her waist pulling her in close and putting the other free hand on her ass.

That made her surprised for a second. But then more did. The boy started to hold her tight with his arms, he started kissing her with passion and intensity like he really wanted, he wanted to kiss her lips and taste her. His mind was going blank. Getting so close makes her breasts squish on his chest. Nothing around mattered anymore for Cody at that point. All he cared was to keep kissing her. He swirls his tongue around her mouth and now using both hands to grope her booty as much as he wanted. Good thing his underwear was special to hide his tent.

''(W-what is this? H-how? He was supposed to quit!) She thought.

Thinking her kiss was too much for Cody to handle and he would give up for air was thinking naive. He was just having fun.

''(she's so soft... so sexy...)'' They boy thought.

Anne Maria has completely lost control of the situation and was quickly losing air. But what she dint really believed was that she was liking that. He mind saying no but the body was saying yes.

''(H-Holy crap. He's grabbing all the right places... He's so passionate! I'm getting hot all over! waith WHAT? n-nooo!)'' She was getting desperate.

She pushed back hard. The others gaped in surprise when Anne Marie reached around and cupped the shorter teens ass, picked her up and slammed her against one of the stage posts, and practically molded herself to the skinny little things body. Her tongue decided to stop just laying there and joined Cora's in a wrestling match. Pushing past her lips into her mouth and flitting around like a hummingbird on coffee.

Everyones eyes grew wider and wider while the two continued tongue wrestling for dominance in the most intense make out session ever put to camera. The only sounds being made were sounds of heavy feminine moaning, birds and a gasp of surprise when the hair obsessed girl shoved her leg up between Cora's legs and started rubbing.

The camera man looked over to his boss and signalled 'should I stop rolling?'

Chris signalled back ''Do it and your fired'.

''(Oh gawd!)'' The girl thought in the lust induced haze she was fighting tooth and nail to suppress ''(Why is this skinny little so fucking good at this!? If he keeps doin' this I swear I'm gonna...)'' She pushed down that thought before she actually did it. She slowly tried opening one eyelid, slowly to correct it's position in her skull to look at the crossdressers face. If he was making her feel this good, then he must be feeling twice as hot. The face this little shit's gotta be making will be so funny that she'll forget all about this feelin' good and win no problem.

Then she felt a moment of disorientiaion along with dizziness, then the feeling of wood pressing up against her back. This little shit had pushed 'her' up against the pole!? Her eyes flew open and.

They were steel.

The look on his eyes were not those of some awkward little geek inexperienced in the arts of makin a woman feel good. His eyes locked with hers like a freaking hawk or an owl or like that junkyard dog that Mikey from down the street got bite in the butt by a few years back.

''(What the hell!? Why is this...nerd...why...no...no...No..NO..NONONO NUGH UH AH AH AHH AHH AHHHHHNN NOOOO!)"

"NO!"

* * *

 ***WHACK***

"AGH!" Cody yelped when her face crashed into the post as Anne Marie practically jumped away from him.

Anne Marie panted and collected herself.

She'd almost came. On national television. That little pencil dicked bastard almost made her cum on national TV! If she hadn't broke it off she would have yelled something to the heavens and slid to the floor with a 'Just got filleted' expression. Why? She knew her type. Tall, tanned and handsome. This skinny pasty faced gap toothed tool fit none of those things and he'd brought her to the edge faster than any of those iron pumping guido's back home.

The boy then got on his knees breathing heavy. Slowly the world was coming back to him, the rush was still there but he could think more clearly. He just looks around everyone who was with awe expressions and the only thing he said was.

''D-did I win?'' he asked.

''Well you almost made another girl pass out from pleasure just by getting to first., soooooo yeah you won big hawk hahaha'' Chris said laughing.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''Wow did you see the way that short girl kissed the hair obsessed weirdo? They looked like they enjoyed that a little too much, and I think we all know what I'm saying.'' Heather said.

''I can't believe how intense it looked. Was kissing always this much of a workout?'' Katie said blushing.

''no comments'' Lindsay said with a very, very, very, very big smile on her face and her eyes twitching.

''Why did she push her away? That was our extra point over there'' Courtney said

''Man this was good for ratings, Wait until more comes then the circus get on fire hahaha'' Chris said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

The boy look at Anne Maria who had a weird face. It feels like anger and frustration like she did NOT planned on losing and now that happened and things are more intense in her eyes. Did he lose control? He thinks he dazed off.

''(Oh man...did i lose control for a moment? Crap she is so gonna beat me up after this is done. good thing I'm wearing pants for this moment and special underwear to hide my boner almost completely...what i am going to do with the bikini part?'') He though

''I think...Its time to start the wrestling! we gonna get a pool of massage oil in warm teperature but just enough to slide slippery hehehe'' Chris said.

''Ahn...what if we dont have a bikini then'' Cody said.

"Then one will be provided for you." Cody couldn't help but be impressed by the older man's ability to look and sound smug even while looking bored and tired "But FYI, their not exactly as concealing as the one your opponents stripped down into.

Cora turned back and noted that, like Bridgetter Anne Marie clearly prepared to spend time on the sand after the challenge...also note that what she was wearing would normally get cause debate among beach goers over whethether or not she should be dragged away by the lifeguards for indeceny.

Cora stared before turning back to Chris with her thumb still pointing over at the girl doing her stretches for the camera.

"DUDE! Were teenagers! Why!?"

"Because you and your legal guardians signed exstensive contracts saying we could, and as long as it's not actual nudity the network really could care less. Now d you have your own? Or do you want to choose from our collection? However please note that the most covering thing is probably the sling."

Cody's mouth went dry. He needed a miracle.

"I can help."

Cora turned to look at the buxom blonde like she'd just told a starving man she had a turkey dinner waiting.

"Really?!" the relief in his voice was thick enough to spread on bread.

She nodded "Sure. I brought a tonne of different sized suits. I'll probably like, have something that could fit my BFF."

Cody stared off into space for a second to think about why the blonde beauty would bring swimwear to small to fit her with it, before shaking it off.

After some time changing Cody comes out of the changing booth Where Anne maria was before. He was using a japanese highschool Swimsuit you usually see in anime girl on schools. Lindsay also has messed around with Cody hair putting him in pig tail style.

''Is this really necessary?'' He said embarassed

''You look adorable Cora, the swimsuit and pig tails suit you well right guys?'' Lindsay asked her team

''I think it suits her'' Katie said

"Why do you even have this thing. It's tight on me, so on you it must be….." A line of drool escaped his mouth before he shook his head back and forward.

''You look adorable Cora'' Zoey said

''Yeah and now that im here smelling almost normal i can say you look great'' Bridgette said.

''Now dont go and screw this up you hear me hairdo?'' Heather screams to Anne Maria

Anne Marie pursed her lips and ignored her. Her eyes locked onto the drag queen on the other side of ring.

Heather of course picked up on this "Ohh I see. Mad that shrimp made you weak at the knees?"

Anne Marie ignored her long enough to climb under the ropes, then gave a quick "Shut it flatty?" before heading to the centre.

Heathers hands flew to her chest.

''Careful not to fall down right away just because your stepping on a floor with oil you hear me? hehehe'' Chris said.

Cody gulping, reluctantly goes to the place where his adversary is.

''Ok here is the rules, Don anything as long as it is wrestling you hear me? no poking eyes,no biting and follow what i say'' Chef said to Anne Maria and Cora.

Cody grabbed the rope. Great, it was already greasy.

He held back a shudder fro, feeling the oily ropes slide across his back. Though not from the feeling of the oil as if enveloped her feet up to her ankles.

'Least it isn't' He muttered. Trying to find whatever upside he could to his situation. He knew full well Anne Marie didn't like what he did to her. Some little dweeb in drag shcking her into costing her team that extra point, even with their quote unquote 'understanding' that he was supposed to help her win.

If she got pissed off enough she'd be ripping off his wig and having his mangled backside thrown off the island in record time.

So...maybe he should just let have her way...let her win? She'll appreciate that right?

Right?

The ropes shook. He looked up from the oily pool to see Anne Marie step into the ring and...Yowcha. That girl is hot!

If he was wearing the typical anime highschool bathing suit, then she was wearing the glamerous one that caused men to get slapped by their girlfriend over. A purple one piece with gold trim and frills over the chest and the sides missing but held in place by gold rings. The front had a huge v cut out of it that stopped just under her impressive boobs, and as she lifted her long smooth legs through the ropes it was impossible not to notice how it was practically a thong how it showed off most of her bare ass.

He was going to be grabbing that?

''Your better be prepared for what is coming for you. This is going to be...Greasy'' She said

''Hey there is no need to be so serious now right? hehe that was just a moment'' He tries to light up.

''A moment? I want you to know that today i will never forget what you done,keep in mind that this is more then a game now'' She said

'OK, OK. It's bad but not terrible. She'll grab me, we roll around in the oil. We 'fight', I submit and she walks off with double points. She might work it a little harder cause she's angry but...'

 ***DING***

That was when Cody's train of thought was derailed by the next thing that popped into his mind.

HIs teeth, as Anne Marie cloth lined lined him hard enough to pull him off the ground and into the ropes..

"Ugh! Guh?! Wuh!? WOAH!" He didn't eve get time to process what was happening before the Jersey girl was on him again. Grabbing the top rope and putting her feet on the bottom without as much as a little slip, he pulled the boy into a reverse headlock, putting his shoulders against her boobs, and dived backward. Shaking the ring a little and burying Cody's face and her hair in oil.

Everyone was shocked at that show of Anne Maria first move.

''Damm Look how she did that'' Emma Said.

''All that oil on hair must be bad for her spray hair and she is doing anyway,she is serious'' Courtney said.

''Cmon Cora get up dont let her have the best of you'' Zoey said cheering him up.

''Cora! Watch out for the oil'' Bridgette said.

The boy was dizzy after that move Anne Maria gave him,man she was agressive now.

''Man is not even worth it betting,he is a goner'' Chris said in the sidelines.

''Cmon! Get up this is just the start'' Anne Maria said.

Cody pulled himself up out of the pool, staring at the girl with the oil soaked perm up with...

His cheeks bulged.

"NOT IN THE RING! NOT IN THE RING!" McClean jumped up into the corner, bucket in hand to shove under the girls face right before she spewed.

Everyone except Chef, Heather and Anne Marie at sight of the sight. Before pulling away with a nod.

Chris sighed in relief when all he saw in the bucket was oil. Rolling around in upchuck wasn't seen as sexy by most, and those who did find it sexy...what kind of sicko are you?

"I'm waiting." Snapped the taller girl. Her arms prepped to ounce.

Cody trembled a little. This was not the kind of wrestling he'd expected. Maybe if he got her in a grapple...

She twisted out of her grip painfully, grabbed Cora by the waist, stuck her leg out and dropped the smaller girl groin first onto her knee.

The first thing Chef and Chris did where covering their regions in fear of that. Cody was groaning in a lot of pain since that hurted like hell to him.

"UUGGHH! That hurt, to fricking much' He tried to say but came out and some sickly hybrid of english and pain.

''Fun fact, they say that hurts more in womans then man you know that chef?'' Chris said.

''Cora! Its ok just give up we dont want to see you hurt anymore right guys?'' Lindsay looked at her teammates.

"Yeah. You already did good last challenge. We can take the hit this early on." Said Bridgette.

Zoe bit her lip "I don't know. I know it looks bad, but can we really afford not to try for the point?"

Anne Marie didn't respond, not verbally anyway. What she did do was slide up behind her opponent and pull her into a headlock. Shooting the shorter girls team mates with a look that said it all.

'She only get to quit when 'I' am done with her!'

Sliding up behind the disguised boy, she wrapped her grease stained arms just below his chest and pulled him TIGHT against heres. Shifting around a little looking like she was getting into position, but was really just making sure the boy felt her nips even through all the frills on her exspensive swimsuit.

She leaned forward and whispered so low into his ear he though she was going to lick at lobe

He didn't really pay attention to what she said. For all he knew she could have said "fibble thwip bumbersnazzle." Beofre he went flying back again with a mighty *SPLASH*.

Anne Marie was off him before he could even open his eyes again. He tried wiping away the gunk from his eyes, but since his arms were covered in the goop to that only made it wrse. He groped areound trying to find someone or something to.

The rope! Ok he had the rope. Now he...

He felt the familiar sensation of his lower teeth trying to occupy the same space as his upper teeth. Anne Marie's arm once again pressing against his throat for a moment before he went sailing back, back, and over the rope to get dumped on the hard, hard ground surrounding them.

"CORA!" Lindsay was next to her friend in an eye blink with Katie and Bridgette appearing next to her a moment later. Helping the coughing girl who was groping around blindly.

It was safe to say the most typical outcome when you put the words "blindly" and "groping together."

Cody paused in confusion when he felt something incredibly soft and warm get caught in his grip. Out of reflex he squeezed, and froze like a statue when he heard what sounded like A cross between a gasp and a moan. He wiped his hand against the ground and wiped the oil out of his eyes.

"Katie?!" He pulled his hand away "I am so, so sorry." She started babbling.

The girl blushed while rubbing the afflicted chesticle "S..salright. It was an- an accident."

Oh thank you for anime clichés not applying in real life...he wished he could say without being dressed like a girl.

"Ring out! You have ten seconds to get back in that ring or the win goes to the Bad Bithces. And a one! And a Two!..."

Geez that hurt. She wasn't just beating him, she was actually stomping him. It hurt to get up and it hurt to breath. Should he try fighting back? Maybe a suprise attack?

Would she get mad enough to rat him out if he beat her a second time?

''Cant I just give up already?'' He said to Anne Maria.

''And let all your friends seeing how your not giving all ya got? That would be bad?'' She smirked.

''Damm all that becaused I'm a good kisser? Remind me in future to be bad at it'' He said thinking how much of a sore loser Anne Maria was.

"And a six! And a seven!…..."

That wasn't a lot of time to think. Which is why Cora brushed past her team slides back into the ring.

* * *

A/N: This is the first part of this wave of dares but hey its far from done so i hope you all have enjoyed the fun my friends.


	10. Dare! Dare! DARE! Part 2

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

* * *

"Three...two...one! That's it! Cora is out! The winner of the match and double points for her team is Anne Marie!"

Wait, what?

What happened?

Everyone gasped at the ring as the jersey girl smirked and climbed out. Slowly lifting her legs through the ropes to give whatever horn bag who asked for this his money's worth. Whipping her gunk caked hair over her shoulder to look down at the slack jawed face of her toy...lying flat on his back in the middle of the ring pool.

"Uuuugghhh." He groaned.

"Ok we've had our fun. Now let's move onto the next challenge." The host said looking down at the drag princess "Come on kid. We've got a full day ahead of us."

"Mmmmmmm." He tried to lift himself up even a little, but with how not fine he was the oil he was submerged in might as well be glue.

Chris looked him over, like one would a chicken in the supermarket "Wow. Miss Hairspray really did a number on you, didn't she princess?"

Cody blinked slowly back in response. Chris looked back over to chef, then back to Cora's own team when the man shook her head "Anyone?"

There were faces. But with minimum prodding Bridgette and Zoey climbed in and lifted their team mate up. Only making as little bit of a face from their feet and their hands getting soaked.

"Did I win?" He muttered out while Zoey lifted him up onto her back.

"Um. Not exactly."

"Oh. OK. Sry." The disguised boy muttered.

"It's alright...I guess."

"You did great." Bridgette stated, looking Zoey in the eye questioning if she'd like a bigger shovel. "Wrestling just isn't your thing. The main thing is you didn't quit. That was totally hard core."

Heather of course being Heather "Yeah. The way you got pile drive into the mat before she swan dived from the top right into your belly was really inspiring." The queen bee turned to her team mate "I had no idea you had it in you. I have to say I'm actually impressed. Wrestling fan?"

Anne Marie nodded while ringing out the oil "Three brothers and a crap ton of little cousins whose idea of a birthday party is tickets to WrestleMania. In our house it's pin or be pinned."

"Oh? So you've been raised mostly around boys. What a shock."

"...How does me being raised around boys matter? I'm clearly not a tomboy and I have girlfriends who are just as big a fan of wrestling as I am who don't have 'any' brothers. What clue's have I given you that make it obvious to you I was raised around mostly guys?"

"Whoa whoa easy girl." The booty queen got in between the two.

"No! I want to know! You can't just say stuff like that like it's an insult without actually being a thing. That's like me calling that blonde bimbo over there a nerd."

''I'm a nerd? Yay! My mom told me that nerds are very smart and know a lot about computers and stuff'' Lindsay said oblivious to Anna Maria's insult.

''Forget it, I am not even going to care right now, I won and that's it.'' She said walking away.

''Try not to let your fan boys know how easy you get fired up by kissing'' Heather said.

''WHAT WAS THAT?'' Anne Maria said angry.

''Not the time girls, not the time'' Courtney said out loud.

''What she said. This tombola is waiting for the next two contestants. And if you think wrestling in oil and expired honey is bad you don't even know whats left'' Chris said with a smirk.

Everyone was a little anxious of being the next ones to go but if the same people keep going then that would only show that some members where not trying as hard to win then others.

Then suddenly after a silent ten seconds and Chris almost getting up to asked someone to just step up already two had got up. Courtney and Lindsay

''I am going to show you guys that nothing gets between me and the winning'' Courtney said before rounding on Chris with a luke warm glare "Please. Dunking ourselves in honey? Making out with each other? Hot oil wrestling? These are just some perverted fantasies dreamed up by neck beards too introverted to go out and get a date. I think I'll be fine."

"Courtney. Swim a lap around the island."

"See? Just a perverted...I'm sorry what?"

"A lap. Swimming. The whole island. Get going."

The host looked away from the slack jawed C.I.T to the bombshell, who looked like a rabbit caught in the crosshairs.

''Awwn a easy one'' Lindsay

The cupcakes looked relieved.

"You just have to get a makeover from Chef."

The dour look on Chris's face brightened considerably when the look on Lindsay's darkened. If she fell to her knees and screamed he might just be tempted to giggle

''Are you SERIOUS? I need to swim a lap around the island and the blonde gets to just sit their and get mascara applied!?'' She said

''Also the island waters might possibly almost certainly have sharks because we bought and brought 'em here fresh water sharks. So you better be careful though hehehe'' Chris said.

''Word to the wise. Whenever you feel like runnin' your mouth. Don't." Chef said

"Alright. Courtney if you'd kindly go to the docks, our esteemed interns will be following right beside you in case you decide to quit. Lindsay if you'd just stand were you are and stay still, the world famous makeup artist Chef will do all the work for you."

Chef reached under the stage and pulled out what looked like an industrial sized tool box that looked quite disturbingly like it could fit an adult's body inside quite comfortably, or one and a half if they cut it up the right way. With the push of a button the box exploded outwards and much to the relief of everyone didn't contain a corpse.

What it 'did' contain made the usual suspects squeal at the site. Dozens of pallets of foundation, blush, primers and concealers. Rows of eyeliners, eyelash brushes and dozens of tubes of lipstick lined up on mini shelves that most certainly did not resemble gun racks. Tweezers, powder puffs. Waxes, bronzers, hair remover, hair thickener. If it was listed on Wikipedia under cosmetics, then it was crammed into this fashionistas social survival pack.

''Wait a moment. Is Chef actually very good at make overs? Because I never saw so much cosmetics in one case, not that i use much.'' Emma added quickly.

''So beautiful'' Lindsay said hypnotized by it

"Yeah, a beauty isn't she? It's just too bad we blew all the money getting it made, so we had to fill it up with stuff we got from the dollar store."

Dollar store make-up. If any phrase would knock her out of her trance. It's that one.

"Now..." Chef towered over the frozen girl with a huge powder puff in one hand, and a roll of lipstick between each finger on the other. "...Hold still. Moving' didn't help the dummy I practiced this on."

The blonde backs up with every step he takes towards her.

''Nuh uh there is no way my skin is touching that cheap make up, they don't even try to make it good for your pores'' Lindsay said

''She sure is making this easy for us.'' Heather said

Chris smirked "Well we can't 'force' you to wear it. Just like we can't force you to earn any points for your team."

"C'mon Lindsay you can do it! It's just make up" Zoey said

"Could be way worse. So take this chance!" Katie said.

Cody was too busy baing half unconcious to say anything.

''This is like the ultimate sacrifice you guys, this is really evil'' Lindsay said

''Ah...yeah. Soooo evil'' Chris rolled his eyes.

The girl gulped quietly and closed her eyes. Whimpering only slightly when she felt something cold and slimey pressed up against her cheeks by a hand who had never known the joys of moisturizer.

Could this get any worse?

The mocha skinned girl stood on the beach. Glaring down into the fresh waters where the sharks were smiling back up at her. Bibs under their chins and cutlery in either fin.

"You could always call it quits know." The intern in the boat said

"Done." The artiste said. Putting his brush away.

"Uhhhhh. You look...um" Katie smiled while waging war with her eyes to keep them locked onto the other girls face. The pain she experienced felt very much like they were complaining, and could at least give them the sweet relief of a blink.

Zoey ribbed Katie"Good. You look good. Doesn't she look good? Everybody thinks she looks good right? Yeah you look good."

Everyone nod in an agreement that Lindsay looked as beautiful as ever, and that she should go take a through shower immediately after the contest without stopping to check a mirror.

''Wow Chef you truly have a gentle touch, hahaha. Ok ok, Now I'm asking you guys. Should we wait for Courtney to finish her dare and watch how she is doing or proceed with the others?''

''I don't really trust those dares'' Emma said

''They are random my dear, you need luck that's all'' The host smirked.

"OK seeing as it's highly unlikely that Courtney will have done a lap around the island by now. What's say I ignore your pleases to suspend things and we keep this train rolling?" He looked between the cupcakes and the bitches. Eager to see who his next victims would be.

Leshawna and Emma looked at each other. The soul sista raised an eyebrow and tilted her head towards the choices. Emma looked surprised, nodded towards the bigger girl then towards the choices herself. Leshawna backed up while shaking her head. Emma pointed a finger between the both of them back and forth before shrugging. Leshawna shot back with a stunned look and her palms in front of her.

"Would you two stop playing charades and just pick already!" Barked Heather interrupting the game of charades.

Emma and Leshawna looked at her, then back to each other. The booty queen sighed and stepped forward "Fine. But if it's swimming with sharks. Then I am not doing' it."

"Oh you're doing it. Or you're off the island if we lose."

"I don't care if they boot me off the island using a six foot diamond tipped stiletto. I am not getting a bite taken out of me."

"Ok that's the Bad Bitches." He turned to the sweeter team "Ladies. Your turn."

"Oh oh! I can do it!" Claimed the bubbly blonde excitedly."

"Appreciate your enthusiasm honey. But you already had one. Unless you want to have chef give you a haircut to go with your new look."

The cook held up another case like the makeup one, only when this one opened the only thing inside was a straight razor.

Her pupils shrank so much they'd fit on the head of a pin, and she backed up with a half coherent "Nuh."

That left Zoe and Katie to look at each other and decide who would risk potentially getting mauled by a bear, or drinking expired milk.

''You know what? I think i go i need to show my team my worth'' Katie said

''Are you sure about that Katie? There is no guarantee that is not going to be bad'' Zoey said

''Let her do whatever she want hehe. Lt's going to be fun anyway''

In that moment a certain boy was starting to wake up from the beating he took.

''Ahn..What truck hit me?'' He said

Sure enough Lindsay was the first one to see her BFF wake up but...

''Cora your awake! do you feel better now?''

When Cody look up and saw the makeup that Lindsay was wearing who chef did he did the normal thing to do.

''AHHHHHHHH! Clown zombie'' He screamed.

"AGH! WHERE!?" The clown zombie screamed while jumping into the nearest set of arms she could.

Cody's hands were suddenly filled with warm soft flesh. His hands on her back and dangerously close to her backside, while his face took on the attributes of a chameleon to blend in with her bright red top pressing tight enough against his face that he almost suffocated. Her slim arms wrapping around his head blocking off his vision. He felt guilty when he realized he could feel two points pressing against the sides of his face, maybe, definitely, possibly, absolutely. He took no joy as the frightened girl wriggled against him trying to find purchase while scanning the area of zombie clowns. He definitely was not tempted to reach forward and kiss any of the bare flesh pressed right up against him and was definitely not naming Warcraft characters in his head to keep his dick from punching a whole through his underwear like a jackhammer

He closed his eyes and tried to think 'harder, or maybe 'softer' would have been better but it was a losing battle...that lasted all for ten seconds before the oil still coating him decided to cock block him by reminding everyone that it was slippery and dropping the girl back onto the ground.

"Ow. Right, I forgot. Oils slippy." She grumbled while rubbing her tuckus.

The oil cooled against his skin smug in its superiority while Cody suddenly realized who this butter face really was "Lindsay is that you?"

The girl nodded, fingers still pressed to her butt "Yeah. My dare was a makeover. It looks good, right?" She smiled sweetly at her BFF.

Oh no. Oh no. Not that! Anything but that. Not a 'Does my fat ass look fat in this' question!

"Um...uh...well...you see."

"It looks bad doesn't it?

"Yes. Yes it does. It looks terrible. You look like a clown got ready in the dark." He winced when she bit her lip. It was comments like that, that got your own legs fed to you.

Instead the girl nodded slowly "I figured. It 'is' like a challenge after all."

Zoey for one was shocked at how well the blonde was taking it "Wow. Here I thought you'd totally flip over being made up to look like an extra from a horror movie."

"Mom always says you can't expect to look good if your lipstick costs less than a soda. I'll survive." She scratched her cheek "Is anyone else really, really itchy?"

"Can we get back to the match please?" Chris demanded. Glaring at the three before turning back to the next two victims "Ladies?"

Katie gulps nervous as Leshawna just clench her fist like she is ready to fight for a good dare. Once the tombola was getting both their balls in each of Chris hand in the same order he starts.

''For Katie from the Sweet cupcakes you got...oh! Hehe your dare is to give a sexy lap dance to the shortest member on your team. Now that is something''

''Come again? I need to what?'' She said her face getting red in a blush.

''And you dear big Leshawna your dare is to go to the meanest/terrible girl out of the entire group and hug her for 5 minutes'' He said with joy.

''Really a lap dance? What is going to come next? Use a bikini made out of chocolate?'' Emma said

''It's not my fault the dares are mostly sexy but hey this one is normal right Leshawna?'' Chris teased her.

Suddenly everyone from the cupcakes look at Cora who was still trying to take the oil out of his body.

''Why you all looking at me?''

''Well you are the shortest of us'' Zoey said

''So you kind of need to help Katie with her dare Cora'' Bridgette said rubbing the back of her head.

"If it makes you feel any better. We'll be having your dares side by side. A five minute hug, which it explicitly demands be really tight with lots of wiggling about and your arms 'not' blocking your chests. Alongside a five minute lap dance which lots of bumping, grinding and anything you can think of without upping the rating of the show."

Leshawna looked over her team mates. Everyone turned to Heather who has her arms and brows crossed.

"What?" He said snidely.

Leshawna stared at the girl. Arms locked at her sides and fists audibly clenching.

"Tick tock Leshawna. Get to hug the person you want to hug the least or we'll count you as chickening out." Chris turned back to Katie, whose ass was lowering onto her team mate's crotch far too slowly for his liking. "That goes for you too cupcake. Shake what your mama gave you in Cora's face, or shake it down the dock of shame."

Katie whimpered. So did Cora.

Leshawna gulped, and then opened her arms to pull her unofficial team captain in. There was a grunt as she pulled the girl against her as tightly as she could, focusing on the pained grunting that the Asian girl made the more she tightened her grip as a way to bare the closeness, and the pain mushing her almost nonexistent tits against her own second greatest assets. Pinning the girl's arms in place and moving between the balls of her feet so righty and lefty bulged up against the taller girl's minimal assets much to her shock.

"Ok ok that good that's good. Now then, any chance you could actually hug your target now?"

Leshawna paused her tortuous torture of Heather and they both looked at the host "Uh. I am?"

Chris shook his head "That's your own personnel opinion. However according to the much more important 'public' opinion. The meanest girl on the island is...Anne Marie." He jerked his thumb over to the girl fighting a losing battle against the oil soaking her skin.

The still oily Anne Marie blinks in surprise ''Wait said what now?''

''Are you telling me I just gave this skinny white girl a hug for nothing? Ugh! I wish you'd said that earlier'' Leshawna said annoyed

''Why? Bet this made the ratings go up right Heather did your organs pop?'' He said

''F-fuck you'' Heather said a little out of breath from Leshawna bear hug

''Now give me some nice under arm hug'' Chris said.

Truth is told. Chris is just a little disappointed that Cora isn't on the bitches for this one, since she's the only one short enough that she'd be motor boated, and it would turn into a contest of trying not to suffocate the shorter girl in her cleavage while still not letting her go enough to lose the dare.

Meanwhile Katie was really embarrassing as Cora was sitting on a chair and she was giving 'Cora' a lap dance. She was a newbie of course so she tried rubbing her butt on Cora crotch even though that makes no sense for girls.

"Is this right?"

Cora tried to look less constipated for her friend's sake. "Uh...y-yeah. It's it's good. You're doing fine."

"Yes, if you were in a nightclub where the strobbing couldn't hide how much you suck." Snapped Heather who'd gotten her breath back. "Hey Chris. Doing just one move over and over again can't count as a lap dance can it?"

The host stopped chuckling for a moment and looked pensive as he could for this situation "Well she is doing this for the first time so you have to give some leeway."

Katie's shoulders dropped and her grinding against her team mates crotch slowed down. Which made the small girl bite on her lip all the harder as the swipes from the plush backside became all the more teasing?

"Buuuuut you're not wrong. This isn't your dad embarrassing you at your wedding. To be considered a dance you have to have at least two more moves and switch between them. So start getting creative."

"Do any of you know any different lap dance movement though?" Katie asked.

"Do I look like I've ever needed to go to a strip joint?" Asked Chris, turning to Chef, then back "Nope, not going to ask."

Katie looked like she was about to start crying. Bridgette put a hand on the twerking girls shoulder "Look if you don't feel comfortable doing this you don't have to."

Katie shook her head "After Cora took a beating like that and you had to bath in bee barf? No, no I can do this!"

She looked bit her lip "I just, uh, I don't know what else to do."

Zoey rubbed her chin in thought "Well. Lap dancing's supposed to be sexy isn't it? What do you think is sexy?"

Katie looked down "I thought this was sexy?"

Lindsay waved her hand in a fifty fifty motion "It needs variety. My cousin's friend Alice said her sister told her that the girls with only one move don't get repeat customers."

Everybody not receiving a lap dance stared at her "What?"

Bridgette nods "She has a point. OK Katie what else do you think is hot?"

"Um...I don't want to say"

"Tick tock on the clock Katie."

"Say it Katie."

"Uh...uh, uh, uh...!" She panicked.

"And three, two..."

Katie panicked and in desperation did the first thing that came to mind. She turned around, bent down, and slowly started dragging her bosom up her team mate's oily front.

Katie panicked and in desperation, was this all she could afford to do?

''Just look at her. Panicking because she can't use that flat ass for good use'' Anne Maria said

''She is just a little girl after all, you think she would be bolder with the kind of clothing she wears'' Heather said.

''C'mon she is not that bad, you're all acting like she is disposable'' Emma said

''Got to say amateurs do a little better'' Leshawna said a little concern she was being a jerk.

At that moment hearing all that Katie starts to feel how much she sucks and that no one is really thinking she is so much of a big deal but call her flat ass, disposable or little girl? That's it. She is going to show them what a determined girl she i.

''Katie?'' Cody asked

''SIT TIGHT CORA! I am about to dance'' She said with sheer will.

She gets out of the chair position and Stand about 60 centimeters From Cody with her feet her slightly hip-width apart her toes turned out. With her hips, she begins to draw a circle, keeping her back arched. Then slowly bending her knees and grind down as far as is comfortable, then up again, continually undulating her hips and dancing erotically. It's really important to keep your back arched and upright.

''W-what? What is she doing?'' Emma said surprised

''Shhhh she is crushing'' Lindsay said

Katie then got up, Turned her back to the audience, and with straight legs, bend forward slightly, look back at Cora coquettishly, and lightly slapped her ass. That got Cody attention as he blushes and tries not to smile.

She gracefully starts to dance herself into the triangle made by Cody open legs, and stand with her back to him and her feet together. Making sure she was as close to the chair as possible. Not done yet she bend her knees, keeping her back straight and gently put her hands on Cody knees. Lowering her bottom toward his lap so that she can just feel Cora crotch on her skin. Then, keeping her hands on his knees for support, grind down gently, moving your hips in a circular or forward-and-backward motion. Looking over your shoulder at Cora while doing it and for some reason got her fired up more.

Showing her flexibility and determination on her own value she was covered in sweat and a little of oil from her partner and stop doing any dance move after that. She just starts panting to herself.

"OK ok ok enough. You get the point! Just stop before we have to bump up the shows rating!"

"Whhooo." The pigtailed girl cheered with her arms over her head, before leaping off her team mates lap and sprinting for the confessional, which locked with a loud click.

"Wait. When did that door have a lock?" He shrugged "OK then let's give a big hand to Katie for her enthusiastic amateur performance. Now let's switch over to Leshawna to see how that hugs going'."

''Ugh do i really have to hug her? She's covered in slimey crap.''

''Just do it fat ass we have a game to win''

Leshawna grit her teeth's and reluctantly hugs underarm hug on Anne Maria who was still covered in oil.

''H-hey not so tight'' Anne Maria said.

Both their chests where mashing each other which was a great view, Cody was still shocked after Katie lap dance moves but his eyes were looking at the hug.

''Sorry but Chris said this needs to be like this. Lets just try and endure it for a moment for the point'' Leshawna said

*Confessional on*

''I can't believe i did all that to Cora, ohhh my god! I am so embarrassed, Dont think bad of me Sadie and sorry mom and dad i had to do it'' Katie said blushing

*Confessional off*

Leshawna groaned but didn't let up on the oily girl "I kind of have to with how damn greasy you are."

Anne Maria's lips thinned "Alright then. Let me HELP you!" The jersey girl said before her arms flew from her side and hooked around Leshawna. Pulling the bigger girl even tighter against her.

"OFH! Girl what the hell!?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought *Ngh* you were having a hard time hugging this greasy Italian." Sarcasm thick in her voice.

"That *GH! Is not what I meant and you know it!" snapped the booty queen, pulling the girl even tighter.

Chris took that moment to but in before the situation got worse."Hey hey hey. Enough of that Anne Maria...your arms are wrapped too high for the challenge."

"Oh? Sorry Chris. My BAD!" She let her arms drop lower down the other girls back, letting the people at home see their cleavage again while mushing their tits against the others so hard they were turning flat/

Both girls where hugging tight for each one of their childish reasons which Chris loved for the ratings. Once the dare time ended they were both starting to catch their breaths.

''Marvelous, you girls show us the best hug ever'' Chris commented

*Confessional on*

''Great now my favourite tops ruined. That jersey shores reject is so annoying. It's like she twist your words and makes everything a reason to fight her'' Leshawna said.

''I will fight on anyone who makes fun of me, disrespect me or look at me the wrong way you hear me? It's all about making them see I am here to win and not to be down'' Anne Maria said

*Confessional off*

Leshawna grimaced at the thick greasy oil covering her. She resisted the urge to wipe it off since all that would do is spread it around.

"Thanks." She dragged out.

"Hey I am not the one who initiated. You didn't have to do it."

"And lose the point and get my fine behind kicked off the island? Fat chance."

"I'm just saying."

''Well this was sure a lot of fun we can either go for next dares or you guys can see how Courtney is doing and maybe bet if she became shark food'' Chris said with some dark humor

''Are you that eager so know?'' Emma asked

''C'mon i know i can see it later but i want to see if someone got eaten by sharks'' Chris said with a smirk.

Meanwhile Courtney was swimming around trying to escape the sharks who wanted to have a taste of her caramel skin.

''Go away you fucking sea plagues'' She swims faster.

*Back to the others*

''Meh am sure she is totally ok she seems like capable of not turning into shark food'' Anne Maria said.

The host whistled rudely "Come on people. We're burning daylight. So in the spirit of impatience. Emma, you're up. Lindsay, you're up."

The two looked at each other. There was an unusual tension in the air.

Bridgette shifted uneasily "Is something supposed to happen?"

Katie shook her head "I don't think so."

"Then why are they staring at each other?"

"It's expected?"

The girls broke off their intense yet confusing staring contest to pick their dares.

"Again? Didn't we already do that?"

"Yeah. But we didn't work all that hard to make sure every dare was unique. Who'd have thought that teenage boys would want to see hot girls making out?"

Once the two pick their dares Chris takes a look and says

''Emma's dare will be to kiss iss the person in front of her for a minute. And Lindsay, the same thing except it'll be to motorboat that person for the same amount of time.'' Chris said

"Again? Didn't we already do that?" Heather said

"Yeah. But we didn't work all that hard to make sure every dare was unique. Who'd have thought that teenage boys would want to see hot girls making out?'' Chris said smirking meanwhile Chef Roll his eyes.

Emma on the other hand was shocked really shocked.

''Wait what? I am NOT kissing a woman in international television'' Emma said

''Yeah! I mean I don't kiss girls. I kiss boys. Mom said that boys have what a girl needs to feel good.'' Lindsay said and everybody face palm.

''Keep talking like yourself Lindsay. it's good for ratings hahaha'' Chris said.

"Besides. You don't 'need' to kiss anyone. Ya just need to shove the face of the first contestant that comes to mind in between you're..." Chris paused for a moment to cycle between every nickname he could think of for Lindsay's huge chest that wasn't dirty or she'd actually get. "...sweater puppies for a minute."

"Puppies!? I love puppies!?" The girl squeed."

Chris pinched his nose "I meant your chest. Put the face of the first contestant you see in between your chest and hold them there for a minute."

Lindsay blinked as she processed this, and then whipped her head around to look at the still recovering Cora.

Cody gulped. Anne Marie 'and' Katie nearly killed him just now. Lindsay motor boating him will probably finish him off.

Chris coughed into his hand and re caught the blonde's attention before she could take one step towards her friend. "Sorry princess. But I didn't say who you 'wanted' to put between your bosom, but who you saw first. Which means before or after she makes out with you, whether she decides to do it or not, you've got to stick Emma's head between your chest?"

The blonde bombshell looks disappointed by the fact that she can't choose Cora but she kind of accepts having someone else.

''Wait so i will have to kiss her and have my face on her chest? This is humiliating, i can't do all these things''

''C'mon this is not dangerous or disgusting. Just annoying, you're going to let the easy points get by?'' Heather asked

''Worst is Courtney trying not to get eaten by sharks'' Leshawna said.

Emma looked across her team-mates. Each giving her none to subtle 'get it over with' look.

"I..."

Which was as far as she got before someone grabbed her head and dragged her face first into something warm and soft.

It was what most straight dudes and lesbians would want, a pair of big and soft tits on your face taking your breath away. Lindsay did that to Emma.

''Its ok Emma you won't even notice once it's done'' She said as Emma tries to say something but her voice is muffled by her exquisite boob meat. It gives Lindsay a ticklish feeling so she giggles a little.

Everyone just looks at it either by laughing a little or just enjoying the view like Chris and Cora as Emma's head was practically swallowed up.

Sixty seconds later in the softest pair of pillow Lindsay let go a

'' *GASP* Fucking dammit!'' Emma cursed

"Gonna have to bleep you there." Remarked Chriss offhandedly, like he didn't just watch a girl nearly suffocate in cleavage for a minute.

"Go bleep yourself McLean. I could have died!"

"So could a few of your other team mates, and they still complained less than you. Not setting a positive image for you."

''Dont be a baby it was just a minute." Heather scoffed

''And it's now your turn Emma. Will you kiss Lindsay and get the point for your team or you will say no and just throw that free no danger point away?'' Chris asked teasing her to choose the right one.

In her mind Emma was fighting with herself in what to do, no matter what she chooses she will get in a bad situation.

She takes a deep breath and licked her lips. Well, at least it wasn't sharks.

She grasps the blonde by the shoulders at stared her right in her stupid, clueless, vacant baby blue eyes. Looking at her with that dim, moronic look.

'Damnit! You could at least 'look' as annoyed about this as I am'.

She drew another breath, licked her lips then started pulling herself closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Close..."I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

Everyone else was in fact, looking at the act in progress with either boredom, irritated boredom, mildly interested boredom or apathetic boredom.

Bridgette shrugged while keeping her mildly amused bored look "After everything else? This is kind of tame."

Emma glared at the girl for a second longer before turning back to focus on Lindsay's stupid, vacant eyes. She licked her lips (wow her lips were really, really dry) and pushed forward inch by agonizing inch.

She closed her eyes as she felt the girls nose bump against hers and something warm and soft press against her lips.

The two stay there looking totally uncomfortable. Zero of the energy that Anna Maria used in her kiss like they are both statues. The entire thing looked extremely uncomfortable.

''Worst kiss ever, alright no need for one minute of this ten to whatever seconds is good enough your stiffness is making me snooze my eyes out'' Chris said really really not impressed.

''But we still got the point right?'' Heather asked as Chris was tempted to say no until Emma put more into the kiss but yeah he nod a yup.

*Confessional on*

''Oh I am boring you? SCREW IT! I kissed a girl and i am not your entertainment perverts! Anyone who sends this kind of thing should feel embarrassed about yourselves!" Emma said

''That was a weird kiss it was all stiff and had zero energy in it. Hmmm I'm starting to think of some stuff. Do I like like girls? I mean I like guys. But maybe I like girls to? B-but definetly not anyone on the island or on my team or anything'' Lindsay said blushing.

*Confessional off*

"Sorry that my discomfort wasn't entertaining." Emma grumbled.

''Ok we're losing time here people so from now on instead of one per team we are going to have three from each team to pick a dare, now that will spice things up a notch hahaha'' Chris laughed

Everyone is shocked now that things are now more complicated and is either going to be dangerous or really embarrassing. Chris just waves his hand like he is calling them to just come, a grin so big you wish you kick him hard until his teeth fly away.

From the Sweet cupcakes there where Cody, Bridgette and Zoey. From the bad bitches it came Anne Maria, Heather and Leshawna. Chef spins the tombola with the dares slowly and then when it stopped each one of them took one.

''I dare you to smack the person you hate the most in the face. OH this is sweet'' Anne Maria said

''I dare you to eat a ghost pepper. Is this serious?'' Heather said

''I dare you to spend five minutes in the sauna, then dive into the water in the lake only wearing a bra and underwear, wait what?'' Leshawna said surprised.

'' I dare you to jump into a pile of all the girls' dirty laundry mostly of bras and panties? Oh god that is disgusting'' Zoey said.

''I dare you to twerk in front of the camera in your panties for a whole minute…I should had seen this coming'' Bridgette said

''I dare you to dump a bucket of ice cubes down your panties or have someone else dump it for you. Oh damm'' Cody said.

''You want me to eat a ghost pepper? Are you serious? No way'' Heather said

''Chef!'' Chris asks as Chef Put some glasses and reads a book

'' Bhut Jolokia mostly know as Ghost pepper, first pepper to scientifically test over 1 million scoviles, whatever that means. Exploded in popularity on YouTube and other social sites where pepper heads eat whole Ghost Peppers as part of a challenge. Many mistakenly still believe it is the World's Hottest but she is just the seven on a top ten ok?''

''Oh it does not see so ba…'' Cody was interrupted.

'' However, don't be fooled by how low this is on the list as it can still bring a grown man to his knees'' Chef added making Cody let an oh!

Later on Chris asks the interns to collect a bucket filled with ice and then later Dirty laundry of the girls for this special moment.

Of course all the girls were less than happy their used underwear's where being show in the camera like some kind of punishment.

Anne Maria doesn't even let Chris get the next sentence out before she swung around and smacked Cora in the side of the face hard enough to knock her off her feet.

Lindsay gasped and was at her friend's side in an instant.

Heather chuckled to herself "I thought it was supposed to be slap, slap then kiss. Not kiss kiss then slap."

''Shut it or I'm gonna regret my choice.'' Anne Maria said.

''(Once again slapped huh)'' Cody thought

''C'mon Heather we need to win this so you better eat that Ghost pepper'' Leshawna said as Chef gives Heather the pepper.

''Ugh! Well you better do what they want too you big brownie'' Heather counter back.

''YOU TWO! Just get it on already it's not the end of the world if you show some skin or eat a pepper'' Anne Maria screams.

Leshawna just grunts and walks away like she wants to stomp the grass out the ground. She is now back to one of the hardest challenges she faced and when she almost got cooked, this time she had to take away her clothes.

''Bet you horn dogs were waiting for this'' She said to the cameras.

The ebony beauty starts removing her shirt the moment she gets inside the sauna. This time wearing laced black bra showing her goodies that were not as big as Lindsay but they sure where big enough to make any girl jealous. Then the moment you all were waiting, she starts to unbutton her pants and slowly getting her pants out showing her big and jggly phat ass that was also with a black pair of panties that looked tight to her butt. Now that was a huge browny sweet right there.

''What do i do for a million dollars'' She said sitting down and begins to wait.

Heather eyed the pepper as it was laid on front of her via a pair of tongs.

"Are you sure this is fresh? It looks like someone left it on their counter for a month."

Chris lifted up his welding mask to answer "Totally. The Northeasy India Bhut Jolokia or Ghost Pepper naturally has a wrinkled appearance right from the plant and approximately 30 times hotter than cayenne pepper." He took off his oven mitts and lifted up a nearby tray. Lifting out a champagne bucket in which rested.

"Milk?"

"Yep. Now I could have gotten 'gourmet' milk and wax lyrical about how it came from the same cows they make Wagyu beef out of. Or how it was hand milked by monks who train for thirty years to perfect the art of milking. Or how each glass is seasoned with fresh picked vanilla and filtered throw the most revolutionary scientific processes till it's a thousand times more pure than anything else in the world...but I decided to get some own brand crud at the nearest store on mainland. It's not like you're going to care if the bottle cost a hundred bucks or eighty cents in the next minute."

He put the bottle right in front of her next to the chilli.

"It's simple. Eat the chilli. And hold off drinking the milk for one minute. With an extra point if you go for two."

The queen bee it's not so happy with this but she refuses to be the one who chickens out so her breath slowly and then takes some of that mean red enemy in her mouth and quickly swallows some of it after chewing.

''There this is piece of ca...'' She started but stopped as she starts to feel the pepper doing its magic. Heather starts to breathe fast and her eyes start to water. ''AHHHH! Hot! Hot!

''Oh my god is she going to be ok?'' Zoey Said

''Showing compassion to your enemy? Ugh! You make me nauseous. She is fine she just needs to embrace the pain for a minute'' Chris said.

After that Leshawna is heard jumping at the lake where water goes everywhere.

''This is far from over my friends'' Chris laughed.


	11. Dare! Dare! DARE! part 3

**A\N: Here is the last chapter of the Dare Challenge, thank you very much for all the dares and patience you guys. This is also by far the biggest Chapter done who was Co writed by the amazing Wolvenstrom. Check out his stuff too is noice ;)**

''Hey there friends. Unless you've been living under a rock then you remember that the girls are closing in on the end of the challenge. Some of them where slimy and gross, some of them were safe and sexy, while others were just painful. This show is just starting to get extreme so don't change the channel because this is going to be epic!'' Chris said.

* * *

...

On the bad bitches bench Leshawna was finishing drying herself off, still in her underwear. Heather's lips were red and swollen from the the pepper dare, though since this made it almost impossible to understand what she was saying her team considered it a win all the same.

''Yhu pay fr this'' Heather spat out. Emphasis on the spit.

'' Yeeaaah I don't think so. c'mon we don't have all day girls you gotta do this'' Chris said

''Can't I do something else? this is degrading'' Bridgette asked

''Sure. Just pass the dare to someone else or chicken out. I'm sure your team mates will understand.'' Chris said

''OK OK! I got it geez!''

''Don't worry Bridgette. We got your back'' Cody said

''I really don't want to do this like, at all.'' Zoey said repulsed to the amounted of dirty womens underwear.

Cora Aka Cody gets the bucket of ice. Breathing slowly, preparing himself as he decides to quickly dunk the ice cubes on his parts. He grit his teeth as his eyes twitch at the freezing sensation that was now in his undies.

''I-its like so DAMN COLD!'' He screamed.

Bridgette blushes fire engine as she dragged herself to a camera where she was now going to…... **twerk** , grateful she was allowed to keep her clothings.

'W-well. At least I won't...' He felt something shift, and it wasn't ice. 'Seriously?' His hands flew to his crotch on reflex.

Its like his member refuses to stay limp even on ice when a sexy girl **twerks** in front of him but he had ice cubes on his crotch so it was normal to hold there with his hands.

The surfer girls blushes as she begins to move her hips in twerking position. She never thought this was going to happen when she got on this show.

"This is not cool" She said.

"C'mon Zoey ain't got no time to be there wondering if you will or not go" Chris said.

''Don't rush me OK? this is not something you just jump and then do it''

''Well Courtney took less time bitching about doing her dare and it was wayyyy harder'' Chris said.

The red haired girl hated this but no one was going back on their challenges and even though this was humiliating she did the only thing she could. She inhale as much pure air as possible and then jumps at the amount of dirty underwear. Everyone who was not concentrated at doing their own dares makes a grossed out face.

''Eww! She really did it'' Emma said

''Hahaha! Oh man, is there anything you girls won't do?''

While Chris was laughing at Zoey A certain brunette pulls herself out of the water. Exhausted near her limit, clothes wet and shredded to the point that Conan's ankle wench was more decent. Half walking, half stumbling in the others direction taking them by surprise.

'' Done. No problem'' She said before collapsing face first into the sand.

* * *

 **Confessional on**

''Daaaaamn! Can you believe it!? She actually did it! A lap around the island in shark infested waters!'' Chris said with a huge grin. "Next time, I better make it 'two'."

''Dang. And that girls gonna be a lawyer? Well if your gonna 'be' a shark ya might as well swim with 'em.'' Leshawna said

''She can sure be useful until she is out!'' Heather said

''I cant believe I twerked up close to a camera and EVERYONE SAW IT!'' Bemoaned Zoey. Face in hands.

 **Confessional off**

* * *

''OK Now that Courtney has won this in a might I say EPIC way! Where gonna wheel her off to the infirmary for legal reasons right now you bad bitches will have one less to help but no worries'' He said smirking.

''Please no more twerking.'' Bridgette said

''Girls these days, everything gets them embarrassed'' Chris scoffed.

''C'mon! I cant stay here all day. I have stuff to do'' Chef barked.

Still not sure if they can keep this on coming two of each team gets up and go get their dares on the tombola after Chef spin them.

''Do the Kazotsky Kick for one hour?'' Emma said

''Eat a 1:1 scale caramel flan replica of Chris's head?'' Anne maria spoken

''Uh….oh…..ooooohhhh...hehehe this is perfect'' Katie said happily while clutching her dare. Making Chris suspicious.

''OK here I go again let me see what I got...try and out run a swarm of hungry animals with meat tied to your bac-WAIT WHAT? dude that is super dangerous!'' Cora aka Cody said.

''So was swimming with sharks, but Courtney still did it." Countered the host "But hey I can't force you to do it, just forfeit the chance for the point and give it to someone else. But do you really want to pass this dangerous dare to your friends?'' Chris teased.

"I…..*sigh* no."

"What the heck is a Kazotsky dance?" Emma butted in.

Heather of all people answered "It's that stupid Russian squatting, kicking dance everybody thinks of when they think about Russia."

"As demonstrated by our resident foreign dance master Chef here." The host gestured to the larger man now inexplicably dressed like a Cossack. He squatted to the floor and proceeded to start the kicking dance, before breaking out into a star jump then resuming the dance.

"You just dance to do that for an hour solid."

''Oh...Crap I have to dance that weird dance for a whole hour?!'' Emma said

''Oh well. We all have our problems. You have to dance till your legs fall off. I have to eat dessert. Fair is fair.' Anne Maria said.

''What about me? I'm the one in actual danger here!'' Cody said

''I'm just eager to do mine'' Katie said smirking about her dare secretly involving Chris

Katie shows the large cook the slip of paper she pulled out. The large man looks at it with a stone faced expression then back to the girl who looks up at him with barely restrained glee. Smiling back he nods. The girls squeals in delight before running off down the beach

"Uh Chef. What was that about?"

The man responds by reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a pen and paper and starts to write something carefully and deliberately.

The host folds his arms and gives his sort of co-star a confused and annoyed look. The man keeps his eyes firmly on the small notepad as ink glides across it to form shapes that when complete would be recognised as the most used language in the world. Strumming his fingers against his totally ripped biceps for what seemed like an excessive amount of time. When he was finally done he carefully returned the writing implement back to his left trouser pocket. then started to pull the paper out from the rings that held it in place. Slowly lifting the holes out from binding until he'd freed the lined slip of paper. He delicately folded the paper in half then half again then handed the wood product to Chris. Who snatched it from the Chef, opened it up and read over it. Looked back up at his co-star he said….

"I'm about to be what?"

 ***NUT SHOT***

"...Ih." Was about as much as Chris could say at the moment before a woman's foot in a man's steel toed boot collided with his testicles.

Everyone gasps at how Katie just kicked Chris Mclean the host right on his family jewels.

''Wow! hey what was that for?'' Cody asked.

''My dare was to kick him in the nuts'' Katie smiled feeling happy for making him feel pain for once.

''Ohhh that was your dare? Crap i wish i had that one for me'' Leshawna said

Everyone then begins to laugh at Chris fetal position on the floor together with chef loud laugher.

''D-dont s-stay there'' He tries to speak, Chef cleaning his tears of laughing so much.

''OK this was fun but now back to work you all, go make your dares'' Chef said with a genuine smile.

Chris sucked in deep breaths as he struggled to get back up. Heaving himself into a semi hunched over position he propped himself up on a cart that was being wheeled in by an intern and using it like a walker. Huffing still he slowly lifted the silver lid on it. A rush of cool mist escaped as he presented...himself. A perfect of his head, the light glistening off the light brown caramel that perfectly matched his ever present tan.

He guided his hands before the confectionery masterpiece to the stunned contestant who would be eating it "This flan contains more calories per square inch than a bacon triple cheeseburger. More sugar than twelve pints of cookie dough, and is very, very handsome." He handed her a spoon "It contains twelve different varieties of chocolate including white, milk, dark, darker, even darker, still darker, even yet darker, and still darker, so so very dark, so dark it might give you a headache, so dark that it 'will' give you a headache and ginger lime. My hair is finely spun cocoa candy with finely ground honeycomb frosted tips. The brain is a two pound mass of pure, gooey salted caramel. My beautiful eyes are represented by two praline/ orange chilli truffles to represent my fiery gaze and my tongue is a millefuille wrapped entirely in edible gold leaf to represent by golden way with words."

He hands her a spoon and a shot glass of milk.

"No time limit. And I don't worry about your waistline. Because It will all go to your behind. So, dig in."

The spoon fell from her fingers as she stared at the horrific visage in horror.

''Damn is she going to be OK? I mean I like sweets as much as the next..girl, but even I wouldn't eat that.'' Cody said.

''C'mon I don't care if you end up taking Leshawna's place as the fattest one on the island! You need to win for us'' Heather screams.

''Shut up! I'm gonna eat it! I just...wanted to savour it. This is probably the last time I'm on this island that I'll get to eat something that is actually food…..damn this is a lot of chocolate'' She sighs before reaching forward and plucking one of the eyes and flung it into her mouth. The red licorish lace attached to the back of it hanging out her mouth like a rats tail.

''Hey no need to be so brutal'' Chris said.

She begins to eat her challenge as millions of different flavours invade her mouth. making her feel so many conflicting tastes in every bite it was equal parts delicious and confusing. Wolfing it down while trying to ignore the fact that she could practically feel herself getting fatter with every bite. Emma was doing her dance even though it was silly but everyone was just focused on Anne Maria.

''Don't stay there looking at her eating a masterpiece. Go do your dare'' Chris said to Cody.

''Cant we make a deal?'' He asks sweating

''Sure'' He said getting next to him and whispering to his ear. '' You can ask some of your other teams do that for you and put them in danger, its not like you will get hated'' He said with sarcasm as he get away from him.

Cody bit her lip. He couldn't risk that. Their was too much riding on him winning...like giving the girls one more reason to tear him limb from limb when they eventually found out he was a guy.

"Do I at least get a head start?"

"Well yeah." Uh could the hosts voice sound any-more demeaning? "It wouldn't be much of a chase if you didn't. But you have to wear this" He snapped his fingers and Chef produced a garment bag. Unzipping it and tossing its contents as the slight girl.

A chill stabbed her in the chest "C-cold!" She shuddered before grabbing the cloths hook sticking out of whatever it was and letting its chilled fabric fall away.

Wait. Did I say fabric? I meant meat.

"Is...is this suit made of meat?" The disguised boy said slowly as if being handed a three piece suit made of ham was the strangest thing he's experience so far...which it totally was. Everything else had just been 'strange sexy'. This was 'strange strange'.

"We had a bunch tailor made depending on who took the dare."

Chef butted in. "'I' had it tailor made. If 'you' had bothered looking at the dares then the last one wouldn't have been there."

"Yes. Thank you for that by the way. Anyway chop chop. Put it on. Dare starts in 30 seconds."

"But it's frozen." He said tapping the lapels of the suit and getting a rigid knocking sound back.

"It'll loosen up. Now in it!"

Then By another struck of bad luck Chef releases a couple of meat eater animals from cages he took out of nowhere and then one Bear, one Wolf and a Vulture are out. They look at Cody wearing meat all over his body and lick their lips. Well not really since they're are animals and don't have lips per say, but they looked ready to hunt.

He looks at them and only has time to gulp down as he starts to run away screaming.

* * *

 ***Confessional***

''Coby..I mean Cora is in trouble…that meat coat is so not her colour. Cora's clearly a spring, and those porterhouses are more a fall.'' Lindsay said nodding sagely.

''Does he always keep dangerous animals like that locked up?'' Zoey said

''I'm just glad its not me. Not that it would be hard since I was naturally smart enough to get all that repellant'' Heather said

''I wish Heather had gotten that dare. Nothing would make me smile more than seeing that runt run'' Leshawna said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

''Is that Safe?'' Emma asked. Then remembered what she was asking then wisely went quiet.

Cody bolted into the woods like his life depended on it. Mostly because his life depended on it.

"I just have to find a way to outrun, and outmanoeuvre three carnivorous animals...wait what am I saying. I can just..."

He hears Chris's voice boom out from the camps loud speaker "Your not allowed to take the suit off!"

Cody was grateful cursing was bleeped out on live TV.

''Well hopefully she'll be back later. Maybe if she's fast enough she'll be in time to watch you girls do your dares. How you doing Anne Maria? Enjoying your desert?'' Chris said

Her only response was when she turn around looking at him deep, her eyes wide and bloodshot. Her face caked in at a pound of pudding as she just shoved her hand on the flan getting the gooey caramel brain he had mentioned before and crammed it into her mouth like a zombie.

''UGH! get a napkin'' He said turning to his less sugar crazed contestants ''Well Anyone else want to give it a go?"

''I go'' Bridgette said.

''You sure? It might be twerking after all? hehehe'' Chris said trying to make her give up.

Her only answer was to get pass him determined and get a tombola ball.

Bridgette looks to see her dare.

"Guess a number, and drink that many sodas?"

She said to herself, "This is unusual... but it can't be that hard to do. I'll take it!". However, upon hearing her say that, Chris sports a grin that makes the blonde beauty nervous.

He exclaims, "I was so very hoping none of you would pick this one! She is going for the Soda Challenge! Heather, you have the honour of doing this! Bridgette, you have to guess which number Heather here is thinking of. When she answers, you will have to drink the same number of sodas! Also, the numbers have to be between one and twenty."

''What?'' She said as Heather smirks.

Bridgette was perplexed since this seemed like a simple dare, but was still wary of Chris's smile that never left.

''Well then surfer girl, lets do this. What number I am thinking?'' The queen bee said feeling better.

She went to answer, only to pause as she saw Chef wheel something out. A rather large crate that was covered by a canvas. He put down the dolly he used to carry it in, than unveiled the object... to show it was a crate that had the name WOZZLES on it!

Chris grinned big time and exclaimed, "Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention this. The sodas are Wozzle's Colourless Every Flavour soda!." He grinned.

Now THAT info made everyone's eyes widen as they had heard of the company. Wozzle was infamous for making a soda that was completely colourless like water, but it was like a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. When they said 'every flavour, they mean it. Some were exotic and delicious, and some were so bad, you'd wolf down vegimite just to get rid of the lousy taste.

And now Bridgette was forced now to drink the number heather said of cans of the infamous beverage that had the company go bankrupt months ago! She swallowed nervously.

Chris pulled out a can from the crate, and holding it out for Bridgette to take. His infamous grin was still plastered on his face as he said, "Come on now, drink up! This is a dare, after all! Hehehehe...".

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

'' She has to drink a number of horrible sodas based on whatever number I give? Gee let me think, let me think. Pfft, why would I pick anything but as high as I could?'' Heather then leans in to the camera "Whoever sent that dare in. Make sure your in the audience for my victory interview."

 ***Confessional Off***

* * *

"Is it twelve?" Bridgette asked carefully. Only to gulp when the queen bee shot her a look.

"And why would I say any other number but twenty?"

''So unfair!''

Chris pulled out a can from the crate, and holding it out for Bridgette to take. His infamous grin was still plastered on his face as he said, "Come on now, drink up! This is a dare, after all! Hehehehe...".

Bridgette looked at the soda as it sat there. Taunting her with it's indecipherable clearness. Two innocent little ice cubes gently melting in into the potentially delicious concoction. A tacky little umbrella skewering an equally flavourless piece of melon so the fruit sat tauntingly millilitres away from flavouring the mystery drink so she had even a hint as to what it would taste like.

Now picture that twenty times, all in a row.

Twenty identical glasses of identical coloured liquid. All of which could taste like anything from Orange and Nectarine, to ostrich eggs and chilli night bottom burps

'I just cant wait to see what would happen when you mix all those together, must be really...clear'' He said making a soda pun.

''You stink man'' Chef said.

''Whatever, We got people here talking how bad your food is now lets see how they deal with many sodas and a super caloric flan, 'Cmon people show us what your made of'' Chris said.

'Get a grip Bridge. Its just soda...that could taste like someone licked a dirty toilet...why did I have to go and think that?'

With the gentling clinking of ice against the glass and the faint sound of fizz, Brigette placed the glass slowly to her lips, pinched her nose and...

"Hey hey. No pinching the nose." The host wagged his finger.

Bridgette suppressed a whimper, then tried the opposite approach and gulped it all down at once.

Their were several loud gulps before she slammed the glass back down. Her breath ragged and coughing. Her team mates worried about her.

"Was it barf? Snot? Earwax?"

"Strawberry." The girl coughed. "It just went down the wrong pipe."

"Next!" The host belted out.

The girl sighed but nodded. Picking up the next glass and repeating the process. Her breath ragged and coughing.

"'That' one was barf."

She then pulled up a nearby bucket and puked herself

''Oh my, already puking? that was just the second Bottle'' Heather teased Bridgette.

''I mean it cant really taste like barf but meh maybe she has it hard'' Emma said.

''Yeah you need a stronger stomach'' Anne Maria said while slurping up liqorice red vines that were meant to be Chris's veins like spaghetti.

Chris mumbled "Did they have to make it so realistic?"

Cody was in a running match with the wind itself as he tried to outpace the carnivores behind him. From hiding in bushes, climbing up trees or diving into a hole if he found one.

None of it worked. The bear uprooted the bushes. The vulture flew up onto the nearest branch whenever he tried to climb a tree, and the wolf dug out any holes he dove into. That wasn't even including the 'other' animals of the woods that joined in the chase.

"Oh come on! At least half of you don't eat meat!" He yelled as rabbits and voles nipped at his heels.

He scopes up some small rocks without dropping pace, then spinning around and nails the beast right on the nose. The animal doesn't growl. It doesn't even look angry. Just….so very disipointed.

''Ahh...that was just a little play?'' He said before turning again and bolting.

In the mean Time, Anne Maria and Bridgette were locked in a battle to see who could make their bodies hate them more.

The jersey girl could almost physically feel herself getting fatter with every bite, but all she had to do was eat Chris last piece of the decadent nightmare. Unfortunately the last piece was his tongue. Pastry or not she shivered at the thought of Mcleans tongue in her mouth. Screwing her eyes shut and hoping she wasn't backed up to her throat with candy like she felt she was she pushed it past her lips and slowly started chewing on it like a toddler trying solids for the first time.

''Uuugghhh...I'm so full'' She said.

"Then stop eating. Your team doesn't get the point, but you'll still be able to fit your butt through a doorway." Chris said nonchalantly

''One more word about my body and I not stop at a flan version of you Mclean.'' She tiredly.

Looking at the last six inches of french custard tongue she drew a deep breath and shoved the entire thing in her mouth all at once. Her jaw worked like she was chewing boot leather for a moment before she gulps it down

''D-damm!'' She said rubbing her belly.

"Mmmm. Uh huh uh huh. You missed a spot." The host pointed at a tiny little smudge of caramel on the plate.

If she could have she would have looked up to glare at him. Instead she lifted her head towards the plate, and slowly licked the tiny smeer off the plate.

"Done! The Bad Bitches get the point!"

There was a clatter. Her head met the table...before sliding off the chair and collapsing to the ground face first.

She staggered to her feet trying to keeping it down all the sugar, chocolate and whatever other mix that had. She never felt so full in her entire life.

''Aghn I...need to...lay down'' She said

'Nice job there woman, you got guts'' Chris said slapping her in the back. Truth to say that this was not a good idea as she gets a look of shock in her face and then puts her hands in her mouth. Darting towards the confessional were the sounds of violent wretching soon filled the awkward air.

The host shoots Chef a glare at the taller mans smirk. The idea that Anna Maria was in the confessional vomiting up his head was not exactly flattering.

"Anyway. Bridgette if you want the point, you need to chug!"

The blonde girl wiped off her mouth and nodded. Hoping the next taste would wash out her mouth. Eyeing the seemingly harmless glass, she slowly picked it up. The cupcakes leaned in.

 ***Gulp***

Her face puckered like she was trying to eat it.

"Lemon?" Zoey guessed.

"No...Lime." Her voice sounded like she'd just gargled a sandpaper smoothie "Really, really, really strong lime."

Her lips look like they wanted to shriven up and go poof.

''Wow. I have to admit you must have a cast iron stomach or something." Heather taunted as she laughed.

''Stop butting in you snake'' Katie said which surprised a few people since she's not so forward.

''Well that was nice'' Leshawna said.

Meanwhile Cody was coming up with a plan into winning the challenge.

"OK...OK...ok ok ok ok OK OK OK!" He ran his meat gloved fingers through his hair "I'm covered in food. They can track me anywhere I go, and I can't take off the suit myself or I'll loose the challenge...what if...I don't take it off myself?"

The geek dressed as a girl looks around the trees and looking down he sees one racoon who was messing with an empty bag of nachos and feeling rather sad for not having any more.

''Racoons! They eat anything! Hey Buddy! look what I got here. Sweet free and fresh Meat. Come get it before anyone else'' he said.

The animal looks at the weird sound and sees Cody all covered in the meat clothing and his eyes go wide in surprise and joy.

The animal placed two surprisingly dextrous digits in his muzzle and somehow blue a loud sharp whistle. The rest of his family poked out. There was a lot of chatter between them while he looked left and right waiting for the other animals to come. At one point one of them held its paw over its nose and made gagging sounds. Dude seriously you live in the woods how picky can you be.

"RROOAARR!"

A chill went up his spine "Guys if you could reach a decision please?"

* * *

Back with Bridgette, she was trying her best to drink the next bottle of woozle, but to her displeasure it reminded her of the time she'd been helping fix her parents car and got some engine oil in her mouth.

The glass tumbled from her grip onto the ground. She leaned against the table, her head in her hand while she stared at whatever caught her eye a thousand yards away.

"And that makes 10. Lime. Motor oil. Puke. Strawberry. Sirloin. Milk. Onions. Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Peach and grass."

"I've had a face full of lawn trimmings before. That was nothing...it washed away the taste of the milk soda." The blonde shuddered. How in the hell did that one taste worse than the beef juice?

"I'd ask you if you wanted to take a break...but were on the clock here."

"Hey!" Katie looked annoyed "I thought you said no timer!?"

"Yeah but I also said I liked eggplant casarole to impress a girl I liked in Highschool. If it drags on too much I'm gonna have to institute a timer limit on this challenge. Say, two minutes to down the other ten?"

'You know what Chris? SCREW Y-'' She stopped on track as her face starts to turn green and her cheeks get puffed with the drinks now wanting their way out.

''Oh crap someone is not gonna get in the confessional in time. Chef you might want to change the cameras to something else'' Chris said. Mount Bridgette was about to blow.

''I ain't cleaning that up!'' He said as he changes the scene back to Cody.

* * *

He had been in some situation with the Raccoons. At first He thought they where going to tear off the meat in a rabd frenzy. Instead they started carefully picking it off like it was a leisurly day at market.

In fact, he'd really like it if they were a little more rabid. The way they were taking the meat off his as fast as they unwrapped it was more like a family deciding on whether to have steak or pork chops for dinner.

"Look just take it. It's all yours for free! Can we just hurry this along please! Your raccoons for pities sake! Your not supposed to be this picky!"

One of the racoons chattered something and crossed it's paws. Cody never thought he'd see an upset racoon, but then again he never thought he'd see a lot of things before he got to this island so what did he know.

"Alright. I'm sorry. That was a stereotype. But please can you just take the meat off!?"

The animals who where following his scent where getting close. Cody then has an idea.

''You know other animals also want this meat. If you don't hurry they'll steal it away from you.' He said.

They all crossed their arms at him and stuck their noses in the air.

He put his hands in front of him in the universal sign of 'please help me! I don't wanna get eaten by a bear.'

"I'll owe you a solid!"

The racoon's looked at each other for a moment, then held up a calculator.

"20 solids!? No freaking w..."

He heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"ten."

The racoon retyped.

Eighteen.

"twelve!"

"Seventeen.

"Fifteen and I'll get you guys a premium Amazon TV package when I leave the island whether I win the contest or not!"

The racoon's re huddled...before jumping Cody like a feral hurricane.

"AAAGGGHH-wait. What?" Wasn't he just getting mauled a moment. He looked down and saw all of the meat that was covering him now neatly piled in front of the raccoons. The stitching that had been holding it together now wrapping it up like it was a roast.

"Wow...OK. Thanks. You guys are life savers!"

The one with glasses handed him a scrap of paper.

Your phone number and email?" He sighed "Right. TV. Gotcha." He nodded and pocketed the info. The racoon nodded back before pulling their haul into their well furnished burrow.

Cody sighed deep in relief. Alright now he wasn't in danger of being eaten he just had to get back to the camp and.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr."

He turned around. The wolf was staring down at him from a big rock. It's teeth bared and drool dripping from hunger.

He smiled nervously back. Holding up his hands in front of him "Heeeeeeyy. Sorry about that but hey. Look all the meats gone see?" He gestured to his meatless attire "And that..."He stopped cold. The smile frozen on his face "Means absolutely nothing...because your still a wolf...um..."

The wolf lunged.

''Curse the fact I'm still made out of meat!''

Meanwhile he resumed his casual fleeing for his life. The scene changes to Bridgette sitting back on her bench with the others looking really awful. The interns where finishing up cleaning.

* * *

''I never saw someone throw up like you woman. On the bright side now you don't need to drink anymore.'' Chris laughed

''Is this close to end or what?'' Heather barked

''Easy there woman almost there, almost there'' Chris said annoyed

After some good half an hour everything was now clean and better. Cody had arrived alive somehow. His outfit heavily shredded and he might need a tetanus shot later, but still standing. Bridgette was still cradling her stomach, her cheeks bulging as she tried to repress the memories of her failed challenge.

''OK You guys want this to be faster right? So be it lets do this fast, no groaning or nagging you hear me? So c'mon each team come get your dam tombola ball'' Chris said.

The teams dint know what to expect, it could bee anything and they where afraid. Heather and Anne Maria go first to get their dares.

'' I dare you to get the heaviest woman on your team and do ten push ups with her on your back she slaps your butt and taunts you…THE HELL?!'' Heather said.

Hearing this Leshawna smiles like she just won the one million dollars, Now she just get up and walk towards Heather.

''Do it for the Team Heather'' Emma said

''Yeah for the team'' Leshawna smirked.

''T-th-this is so UNFAIR''She said.

''Now lets see what I got…I dare you to facessit a girl on your team from the left next to you for...one minute. Seriously? You want to see me sitting on a girls face? You horny bastards!'' Anne maria said.

''Hey its just the shows dare my dear'' Chris

"FINE!" Huffed the prima-donna "Alright you queen latifa wannabe, lets get this over with."

"Oh you did not just call me what I heard you just call me!"

"Hey you said I had to do it for the team right?"

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''I gonna slap that pasty white behind redder than a baboons for that.'' Leshawna said flatly.

''Now it said on my left and stuff but who is it that i will sit on? Leshawna? Heather?'' Anne maria thought

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

''C'mon we don't have all the time in the world here!'' Chris said

Heather stared at the ground for a moment before slumping her shoulders and assuming push up position.

'A million dollars. A million dollars. A million dollars. A million dollars. A million dollars. A million dollars...'

She grunted as an enormous, soft mass lowered itself onto her back. She bit her lip to keep the squeal of pain from the sensation of her spine bending in a way she didn't think was possible.

'A million pounds. A million pounds. A million pounds. A million pounds. A million pounds. A million pounds...'

"Oh I'm sorry. Is my booty too much for you girl?"

"Haha. You wish." She managed to say with a straight face

"Oh I wish do I? Well I wish you'd shut up and get to doin 'those push-ups like your supposed to, while I." She raised her hand high over her head, let it hover as she savoured the moment for what was about to come, before it reversed it's arc like a lightning bolt. and coming down on Heathers cargo short covered backside with a loud *SWAT!*

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Heathers back arched as she uncontrollably let out a sound that she would be called 'piggy' for months on end afterwards for.

''(Oh my god that is so...HOT!) Cody thought as he watched the scene as Leshawna dominates Heather as all her weight is on her back now and she was forced to do push ups with her or else get spanked. Anne Maria looks at it laughing loudly as she enjoys Heather suffering.

''What are the chances of this becoming the fetish and fanfic material for horny geeks?'' Chris asked Chef

''Pretty damn high'' He said nonchalantly.

''This got to be really humiliating'' Bridgette said feeling kind of sorry for Heather.

''don't feel because we are here to win'' Anne Maria said.

''Since when are you here at my side?'' She asked

''Since the time I decided to make you the one I have to sit on'' She said

''WHAT?'' Bridgette said loud.

''I mean it said to 'face sit the one at my left who was close' and stuff and I was like why not someone from the other team who wasn't doing anything?''

"Sounds fair to me girl but FYI hairspray. If you feel like passing some gas either by accident or not just don't OK? Any of you girls cut the cheese that's an automatic penalty on any challenge ya do."

Heather froze in place, somehow the weight of the big bootied girl sitting on her back meaning nothing while in shock "Excuse me?! You're punishing us for cutting one?!" The thought of the girl sitting on her doing such on her back hadn't occoured to her before, but now the idea horrified her.

The host shrugged "Hey this show is like ninety nine percent fan service. We've got to keep the sex appeal up so the large number of guys and unspecified number of girls keep watching. Farting and toilet humour is the opposite of sexy. I mean maybe we have some people who think that's sexy but that is the small percentage of weird people watching this. Therefore, no farting. If you have to do it, go somewhere off camera."

''That is so typical of men. They cut one and we joke about it. But if we do it it's like it's a crime against humanity'' Emma said meanwhile all the girls are just really glaring daggers at Chris for saying something unnecessary.

''C'mon I don't have all day''

Bridgete shot up. One hand free from her gut and warding the other girl away ''No way! I am not doing this, is it not enough that i had to drink all that crap? Now i gotta get a butt on my face?''

''To bad. So sad. Hold her down'' Chris said snapping his fingers as Chef goes and Holds Bridgette on the floor with his big stature.

Anna Maria looks at the girl being pinned in place by the Chef. She felt a pang of sympathy for what she was about to go through, but that was drowned out by her desire to win a truckload of cash.

"Look at it this way. At least I ain't doing it bare. And I'll make sure not to shake my donk too much."

"Card says you get bonus point is if you shake your donk really, really hard." Chris told with a totally straight face.

"Alright." She said without missing a beat.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Yelled the blonde "Don't I get a say in this!?"

"You get a bonus if you manage to go through the whole thing without complaining or telling her to get off."

The challenge starts as Anne maria lands her big soft big ass on the blonde woman's face. She could hear her muffling sounds but she ignored it and started shaking her badonk like a maraca at Carnival. The girls gasp at this display and someone was trying really hard not to touch himself.

Heather Didn't have time to look at what they where doing since she had her own huge ass on her. Sure she was not some lazy layabout and excercised to keep herself hot, but she was still skinny and Leshawna was so HEAVY!

Bridgette managed to remain still for all of 10 seconds before she managed to push the girl off just long enough to gasp for air

''Ughnn! I think I'm gonna hurl again!'' She said lifting her ass up with her hands Thinking telling her that will get Anna Maria to get off so she doesn't get puked on.

''Oh no sister i ain't getting off your face until i win so keep it in'' She puts her hands away and shoves her booty again back on her face.

''To get that sweet point, Anna Maria needs to keep face sitting on Bridgette for a minute and that even if Bridgette is the one who gives up, the Bitches won't get the point''

''AHHH YEAH BABY!'' She said slapping her ass as she just high five her best friend.

''Ugh!'' Heather falls down on the floor after receiving all possible insults to her face like slut,skank,bitch,skinny white wannabe queen bee and every time getting spanked on the ass by the heavy woman.

''Guess this is my win huh?'' Leshawna said.

''How much push ups did she manage to do with you anyway?'' Anne maria asked

''T...t….t..t..en!'' Heather raises herself up one last timefalls down on the floor after receiving all possible insults to her face.

''Y'know. Even though it's your challenge. I still say this is my win.'' Leshawna said.

''That's it Get the fuck out from my back'' She barked

"Alright. Surprised your skinny ass could hold up all this as long as you did."

The host looks at his phone and then whistles.

''OK this is the end of the challenges, i mean this show has a schedule of time to make and we cant waste more time so lets check the points'' Chris said

''Wait! t-this is not fair we still have more'' Bridgette said tired.

''I don't care you already show what you got, so you all better watch for the win. CHEF! count the points please'' he said

"According to this. Surfers girl's little upchuck caused her team to fall behind by one'' Chef said

"And there you have it folks! After a gruelling! Humiliating! Exciting! 'Exciting' and hilarious challenge, this round goes to the Baaaaaaaad Bitches!"

There was much less cheering from the victors than their should have been. Mostly because they were too busy sighing in relief that the round was finally over.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''I am so relieved its over, i was almost breaking Chris neck if he asked anything else from me'' Emma said

''Poor Bridgette. I wonder how she feels right now, she twerked in front of the camera, got in expired gunk, dand all those sodas. This has just been a nightmare for her." Zoey said.

''I really enjoyed making Heather suffer like that, you can say it was the only good thing so far here.'' Leshawna said

''That blondie will make some boy happy when she gets booted off'' Anne Maria said "Boy. Not man. She's not enough to handle a man." She finished smugly.

''I'm gonna KILL CHRIS IN HIS SLEEP!'' Heather said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

''OK so the losers go to the campfire later on and we get someone else on the boat to loser land'' The host said

''Wait cant we do something else for more points?'' Bridgette asked

''Sure you want to arm wrestle Chef? want to do a handstand over a shark pit?''

She stays silent and scared.

''I thought so'' He said.

Satisfied (but also kind of disappointed) there would be no more complaints Chris whirled around to face the equally exhausted winners. "And as for you ladies, I do believe you've earned this rounds reward for coming out on top?!"

"Ngh. It better be a professional massage Mclean!" The queen bee said while rubbing her back.

''Wait aren't reward challenges suppose to mean that nobody gets eliminated?'' Zoey asked

''Oh no that is not a thing any more. It doesn't matter if you get a reward or not there 'will' be eliminations, its just easier and juicier like that.'' He said

"I swear Mclean if you say we won a hot oil massage or a mud bath or any of that crap I'm gonna..."

"What? No. We were just gonna give you those leftover bed sheets from that other challenge. Ha-ha. Ah...the producers said they weren't willing to spring for a masseur for a one time trip. And apparently didn't see the reason to hire one onto the staff." He finished sounding like a kid who didn't get his cake.

''And here i thought woman's liked mud bath or oil massages, oh well'' Chef said

The team gets more happy knowing that they got now besides the well hidden animal sprays to get them away they now got the silk bedsheets from last time. The cupcakes only feel more miserable after hearing that.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on their respective logs and Mclean was with the marshmallows.

''Today was one heck of a day, we goth so much fan service i think we might even have more budget later on. But now the time to one of you to leave has come and say bye bye to the money. Now each one of you go to the confessional and vote on the one you think they must go and if you want also tell why you choose that person'' He finished

While the Bad Bitches celebrated their victory, the cupcake dragged themselves back to their own cabin, though only partially because of their defeat.

"Ugh this sucks." Moaned Zoey.

"Sorry guys." Apologized Bridgette. "I just couldn't take that backside and the soda."

Lindsay went to hug her, before remembering this was the girl who was covered in bee puke and people puke and thought better of it. "You can't control what your belly was telling you Brianna."

''You tried really hard, we all did. There is no one here who tried less'' Cody said

''Yes but...i still was the one who failed. none of you deserve to be voted out'' She said sad getting inside the Cabin

The others wisely chose to say nothing to the girl. Not able to think of anything they could say at the moment that could cheer her up. What she really needed right now was what they all did, a nice hot shower, and three more showers after that consecutively. Especially her and Cora.

"Look at it this way Cora, your skin is gonna be like, really really soft with all that massage oil you got on you."

"Thanks Lindsay. Can't say though that was really worth it." Despite himself the disguised boy smiled at his friend along. Even losing you couldn't just stay upset with the sweet girl around.

"No, for real . Let me show you." The boy made a cracked squeak when he girl reached over with both hands and cupped his face. A blush spreading across his face when she started stroking it.

"See? Smooth as a babies bottom!"

'Really?' he thought morosely. Being reminded of the razor and waxing kit he'd that still lay unopened in his supplies for the past few weeks.

he was pulled from his thoughts as he realised that the blonds hands were still on his cheeks. Only the rubbing of the smoothness of his skin has slowed down. His gaze refocused on her and his own eyes widened at the thoughtful and, out of place sadness on her face.

"Cora...did you...'like' the kiss Anime gave you?"

His blush intensified from the memory.

"N..no. of course not."

"But you looked like you did. Anna looked like she really, really liked it."

Ooohhh, she sounded like a kicked puppy.

"That was for the team Lindsay! I had to kiss back to get the point."

"Yeah..."

Cody sighed and lifted the girls hands away from his face and clasp them in front of her. She still looked unsure. It was kind of adorable.

"I'll admit that's the kiss felt really really good. BUT! " He stopped Lindsay saying anything "That was it. Anna Maria wanted to stop kissing me as much as I wanted to stop kissing her. It was like playing chicken, I just won. I don't like her like that, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like girls."

The buxom blonde look noticeably relieved "Good….not that there's anything wrong with you kissing another girl! Not that I kiss girls or anything! Except my mom and my sister and my adorable little baby cousin on her cheeks when she said my name for the first time. I like kissing boys cheeks. Oh and their lips. Only boys and not girls. Unless the girl is my friend and then only as a friend not dating or anything..."

" Lindsay Lindsay. Your babbling."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I do it too sometimes."

He laughed. She giggled

"I'm gonna in and get a shower before they use the hot water up...you coming?"

'If I join you in the shower then yes, I would be.' "I'll...do it after you guys. You go on ahead."

The princess nodded then head inside. Cody sighed.

"Well I'm glad that's all over." He muttered to himself.

Or so he thought as a hand clapped down on his oily shoulder.

"It ain't over till I say it's over."

He gulped and slowly turned to face the still very dirty jersey girl. Glaring a hole in his soul.

"Cave. Now." She dropped the words like she was dropping tombstones.

Slowly. He nodded and followed after her. Not noticing a pair of eyes follow after them.

* * *

The Jersey girl had to be really serious if she prefered this over her relaxing bath. Back over at the cave Cody was with the last girl he wanted to be who know his secret and she was peeved.

He was sitting on a rock seat when she push him down and started her rant.

''HOW DARE YOU! what you did there was not what I wanted!'' She said

''OK maybe your right but this was my team challenge I cant just be seen to lose on purpose. I'm a teenage boy and your a hot girl! So sorry if I lost control but you did kick my ass so we are even right?'' He said trying to get out.

''Even? lose control? Ohh no this is not even the start. Its time to show you who is in control here so you never get out of the line."

''W-what are you going to do with me?'' He wondered.

Before he can think on the horrible things she can do with him she walks towards him swaying her nice big hips and getting in front of him she sits on his lap in front of him giving him a yelp.

''If you move or touch me i rat you out got it? this is your punishment so you will have to sit tight'' She said as she slowly starting grinding herself on his groin.

''Ohhhh?'' He gave a confused moaning

''And your prohibited from getting a boner'!' She said

''WHAT? YOU KIDDING ME?'' He said angry. You don't just tell a guy to do that! That was like giving a starving orphan a bucket of friend chicken and ordering him not to feel hungry!

But she only laughs and then hugs him pressing her tits right into his chest as tightly as she can.

''I'm serious, If I feel anything get hard down there. Everything about your life is gonna get hard." She said threatening him

Poor Cody was totally against the wall and it only got worst after her impossible request that she grinds her booty even harder into his junk. He had to imagine the worst things ever on the world to prevent him from getting a boner right now from this sexy oiled body woman.

It was like he was between Heaven and hell. The only reason he dint had a boner so far was that he thought about Chef Hatched wearing a bikini.

It didn't help that the girl in question was doing her damndest to make sure he got hard. Moaning and cooing from her actions like he was the worlds greatest lover. Grinding her tits hard enough against his chest that he could feel her nipples through her bikini top. Kissing him slowly and sloppily with audible noises. Pressing her lips against his neck, his jaw, his cheeks and yes, his lips.

"Mmmm *kiss* Do I make you horny baby?" The most cliche canned sex phone line you could get, but damn if it wasn't working "*kiss* You wanna do me? *kiss* You wanna slam me right here in this dirty, dirty cave? *kiss* Plough me *kiss* *Screw me? *kiss* Paint my insides with your white gold? *kiss* Knock me up so I have to call you daddy? *kiss* Suck my big boobs like a baby till milk sprays into your mouth? *kiss* *kiss* *kiss*."

Cody groaned. The girl smiled cruelly as she kissed him on the lips again and kept her lips there, before drawing them down slowly. Taking his lower lip between her teeth and biting down lightly. Then pushing her tongue into his mouth.

'(Chef in a bikini! Chris in a thong! That time I walked in on mom and dad on their anniversary!)' He thought

The girl continued to play him. Her ministrations on him growing hotter and hotter and her frustration he hadn't cracked already grew and grew.

'(Your not outdoing me again you little shit weasel!)' She growled in her mind. Ignoring what the look on his face was doing to her.

But their moment was interrupted by the noise they heard as some pebbles where kicked.

''W-what was that?'' Anne Maria thought.

''Alright what is going on here? You came here to talk to someone from the other tea...m?

The person who stood there who had followed them all this time was no one else but Courtney. She had followed Anne Maria because she was curious and and suspected on why she had wanted Cora to go to a cave. She sure dint expect Anne Maria to be kissing and booty grinding a girl too.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' She scream.

'(Shit! the other bitch is here, i wonder if she heard what i was saying)' "None of your bussiness'' She said.

Cody took this chance to be able to breath in peace and she also had stopped kissing him and grinding him which was easier to relax...oh wait NO! it was not because COURTNEY was there and she just busted them. He could not do anything. This situation was just so...

'(AHNNNNH!)' He mentally moaned as his boner takes full force and Anne Maria feels his really hard rod admitting defeat. Now she could not get without revealing her blackmail material to the future lawyer.

''What we are doing is not of your damn business that's for sure. Now turn around and go away'' Anne said

''So your a lesbian or something? and you thought doing this with someone from the other team was OK?'' Courtney said

Anna Maria looked down at Cody for a second. Her lips drawn thin. He didn't know whether she was madder from being found riding on top him, or that once again he failed to do as she ordered, but he knew that if he spoke right now he'd be in for a world of torment.

"What we do ain't none of your business you preppy wannabe." She said with the deadest of pans.

"Like hell it isn't! Fraternising with the other team?! Sex on an island with hundred of cameras everywhere!? Your just begging to be kicked off!" She yelled while pointing at the camera above pointing right at them

Anna Maria shrugged, totally flippant about her situation while still seated on Cody's crotch. "OK first off, that things been taken care off. As far as any of those unpaid losers are concerned it looking at an empty cave."

'(WHAT THE HELL? NO! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?)' Was all Cody could think now that Courtney know his secret place.

''The camera is broken? b-'' She was interrupted'

''And also! We were just running the bases. We have a long way to g before I let her hit a home run or a grand slam'' She smirked coyly

''Are you even listening to yourself right now? You know what? i know you where going to do this because you! Look like a slut. I bet your just making an alliance to win the game'' Courtney said

'(Geez Courtney sure can bark)' Cody thought

"Oh yeah. A real good alliance. Like when she cost us that extra point during our little 'duel'." The jersey girl licked her top lip at the word 'duel'. Much to Courtney's annoyance. "If we were working together we would have won way more handily than we have been."

'I SWAM AROUND THE WHOLE FREAKING ISLAND BEING CHASED BY SHARKS'' Courtney screamed

''And i am thankful for that but you are being inconvenient right now SO MAYBE you can go back to your cabin and we make this a secret, no one is gonna believe you anyway.'' Anne Maria said

''Oh my god! the elimination Ceremony! I gotta go'' Cody finally said something

"Quiet!" Snapped Anna Maria. Lifting herself up and smashing back down on his crotch to keep him in place "The adults are talking."

"Aghn!'' He moaned in pain

''Oh my god are you really doing that in front of me? that does it I'm out of here but this is not the end you hear me? we are not done talking!'' Courtney said stomping her way out.

After some time The jersey girl gets out of Cody lap and goes check if she was really gone giving time for Cody to get up and start to breath normally now.

''Man i cant believe we got busted like that, i thought my heart was gonna stop''

When he looks back at Anne Maria who came back he dint expect when she kick him on the dick. He grunts in pain and falls on the floor holding his family jewels.

''AGHN! what? Why?'' He asked

''How dare you take so fucking long to get a boner! I'm the sexiest girl on this forsaken island you should get a hard for me on sight!'' She said

''B-but you said you where going to tell my secret if i get one'' He said

''Whatever! your not useful to me out of the island, now go to that stupid ceremony and then come back to camp with me'' She said

''Camp? what do you mean? like on your team cabin? because that is not a good idea they will ask me why I'm there since I'm not from their team and we cant really camp the two of us on the forest because its dangerous and stuff'' He said fast still in pain of that not making sense bitch.

"Fine. Then you go first."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you touching yourself. And if I leave the first thing your gonna do is just that. So your gonna head off to the ceremony, right now."

The boy clench his fists in anger. He sure was hating that woman like he never did before. then he silently walks out of the cave to the ceremony.

* * *

 ***Ceremony of elimination***

Everyone from the Sweet cupcakes was reunited and Chris held the marshmallows.

''Man look how small this team is, makes you feel in like not getting another member out right? shame really'' He smirked

Then he proceed to Give the marshmallows to everyone except Bridgette, no suspense or what so ever just going straight raw to the point.

''Y'know. I'd like to think theirs a lesson in all of this.'' Chris said

"That you can't always prepare for everything and you can't just always do something without time to prepare?"

"What? No. That life is like an ass in the face. Either learn to enjoy it, or it'll take a duuuuuummmmmeeerrress the time for you to get off the island." He finished hastily after chef levelled him a serious glare.

Chris go back to his serious face and proceeds.

''Well Bridgette it was nice having you here, the Dock of shame awaits you''

''I'm sorry Bridgette, you tried so hard'' Zoey said

''We will miss you a lot'' Katie said

'' I'm sorry there wasn't another way for you to stay'' Cody said seeing such a nice girl leave.

The blonde smiled back at her shorter team mate "Well I can't say I'm not annoyed. But hey, at least I met you guys right?"

"Awww Janet!" Lindsay's smile split her face before she grabbed the girl into a tight hug. Since both girls were of similar height her face did not end up in the other blondes cleavage. However that didn't mean she wasn't having trouble breathing since Lindsay was a 'very' tight hugger.

"Haha OK Lindsay let her breath. We will miss you Bridgette don't forget us" Katie said

Soon enough they see Bridgette with her luggage saying goodbye and step up on the boat getting away from the island.

"Bye guys, see you all later. But not to much latttterrr!""

''And this is the end of the surfer girl, who else will be eliminated? Will we get more faces full of ass? Don't change your channel for one second because next time who knows what will happen. Right here on Total Lady Drama island!'' Chris finishes

* * *

 **A\N: Oh man! Bridgette was eliminated and Cody just got blue balls. What awaits this insane sexy hell? Im not telling :D**


	12. Small Talk

The Boy was sleeping normally but when his eyes open up he sees himself trap on a chair where his arms and legs where chained down with no way to escape.

''What the hell? Damm it this is so annoying! get me out of here'' He said

Then a certain music starts playing.

* * *

 ***Iggy Azalea- Kream***

Then the lights where on and Lindsay who was wearing the same clothes from the song Kream was slowly walking towards Cody.

''Hey There,you wont mind some of these neon lights with a touch of darkness to put the mood right?

She was bathed in multiple spectrums of light. Mostly blue and violet color hues. Her whole torso is coverd by a wrinkled sleevless tunic that hugs her body by being steachy and one size small. her hips and upper ass cheeks are tightly coverd by a very short sweat shorts. that look more like underwear than public clothing. her lower legs and feet are wearing knee high boots. each boot has a very high heel that makes it somewhat hard to walk around on but she seemed ok like a pro.

'Oh god' He breathed out as his eyes were glued to her legs as she strutted up to him. Her arms wrapping around his neck, leaning over to give him an unobstructed view of her enormous lightly tanned cleavage. Pushing closer and closer and closer.

Before pulling back, wiggling her finger no while the smile remained plastered on his face. Drawing the nails on her other hand along his collarbone while she strutted behind him. Leaning over at the waist Pulling both her arms back together around his neck to hug him from behind. Her breasts on his shoulders and her chin pressing against his jaw. Her boobs bouncing against his shoulders and she twerked for the cameras. Singing all the while.

That was so amazing,but all things go to an end as When Lindsay turn back to him she gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away swaying her hips.

''No! Wait! Come back!'' He said wanting her to stay. But then...

* * *

 ***Iggy Azalea- Mo bounce***

A new music starts playing and this time someone different shows up. It was Anne Maria.

She shows up with a unique appearance. A one-piece totally-white body suit without sleeves and totally exposes her belly and some under boob. The suit is also skin tight. Her legs are also fully exposed Showing off her sexuality Despite the sheer level of hotness the girl was radiating he was terrified.

His look of fear didn't fade in the slightest when she raised her long, smooth leg and stomped it just between his legs an inch from his junk. Though that look faded as she trailed the tip up along his groin. Her crept up and up and up until it was level with his chest. Giving him an onobstructed view along her leg, before she tipped the chair over.

'NO! My arms are tied...' He jerked back upright when the girl slammed her foot back down between his legs again. This time stepping up before sitting reverse cowgirl in his lap. Her buttcheeks smashed right up against her crotch as she rolled her hips. Lifting her cleavage out for his site as she sung in a tone like she was on the brink of orgasm.

He moans loudly from this, she could feel his boner as hard as stone. Then she gave him a smirk like a evil teasing woman like her would,She stops doing her bussiness and get up from his lap but not before turning around and bending over a little to show him her big booty view as she spanks it slowly many times as she giggles.

The Jersey girl walks away with her hips swaying and laughing at this.

''Geez! that bitch sure is scary, high heels like those are deadly for a unprotected crotch'' He said sweating.

* * *

 ***Nicki Minaj- Anaconda***

Yet another music seems to be playing. He could understand that all musics so far are about butts. This was a Big one.

Leshawna appears with a looking Gotti. She was wearing a chain linked top that appears more like a solid gold bra than a gold colored cloth shirt. Her wrists are wrapped by solid leather straps that appear gold as well. Her hips are covered by what appears to be solid black swim trunks. But seeing how much of her buttocks is exposed, It's hard to tell if they were made to be worn in public, worn as a Bikini at the beach, Or just meant to be worn by skimpy pornstars. Her feet are supported by high heel shows that appear to be made of solid gold. Or a material meant to resemble gold.

''Hey Honey, you ready for this Bootay?" She said with a smirk.

The ebony beauty loses no time as she gets close to Cody in the chair and turn around shaking her booty to the music. Her big Phat booty was everywhere like a mixer that's tearing everything apart,he ass was an ocean who sends HUGE waves of Chocolate to his eyesight.

Cody's neck craned up and down as Leshawna's titanic backside jiggled as though it were its own seperate entity. Swaying side to side like a serpent entrancing it's prey. Bouncing up and down with enough force to break cinderblocks.

''AHNNG! D-damm!" The boy moans.

''I do know how to make boys like you hard in one second, though you did enjoyed all the other girls too right? how does that feel?'' Leshawna spoke with glee.

''It feels like im about to blow up! Can you please release me from this chair?'' Cody begged.

She smiled at him before turning back. Her cocoa backside bouncing closer and closer to his face until the cheeks were brushing against the tip of his nose with every bounce.

The weirdest thing is that her amazing ass actually smell it like cocoa, it was so close his moaning and groaning was getting bigger. A bump from that ass and he would go to space. The Diva spanks her ass making a nice sound as then she gets away from him, turn around and snap her fingers.

The music stops and Lindsay and Anne Maria show up again to the right and left as Leshawna was in the midle, the three of them where smiling.

Lindsay moves to his right, Anna Maria moves to his left while Leshawna keeps to his front.

In perfect sync they start kissing him to a beat. Leshawna kissses his lips while the other two kiss his cheeks. The next beat Anna Maria turns his head so she can kiss him on the lips while Leshawna kisses his right cheeks and Lindsay his left. The Lindsay turns his head the other way and the process repeats.

This repeats three times before they break off. Turning around Anna Maria straddles his left knee while Lindsay straddles his right. Pushing his legs further apart as they both push their knees against his groin. Behind him Leshawna grabs his neck and pulls him deep into her cleavage Motorboating him from behind while the other two lean forward and push their right and left tits respectivly against his chest. Leshawna leans him far enough back that the chair might tip and kisses him. Then the girls raise themselves up and slam their botties back down on his legs. Tugging him forward again, out of her chocolate bosom and facefirst into their combined caramel and milk one, where they kiss him.

Back and forth. Back and forth. The music picked up faster and faster . Happening half a dozen times before they all broke away. All moving in front of him. In model poses highlighting their every feature. Before strutting towards him slowly. The three of them crouching down in front of him till they were crawling on all fours like horny predators. He tried meeting them in the eye, but they weren't looking at his 'eyes'.

They where looking at his pants and how his boner seem to increase in super natural proportions, they stare at it like its some kind of show as the pants somehow get undone, like the member has a mind of its e dancing,kissing and all the sweet teasing and skin touch made him so horny he talk in gibberish. They go and try removing his underwear to seee what he is packing...But before that, rather than his dick, an actual anaconda slithers out of his underwear.

''WHAT THE HELL?''He said shocked of this lot.

It starts coiling around his groin. Tightening it's grip, he could feel it so strong on his body, he was feeling unable to breath,until his hips snap.

* * *

The cross dresser boy wakes up with a bored expression or silent screaming.

'' Jesus! I've had a wet dream, a nightmare, or a wet nightmare every damn night since the last challenge. I think I'm over the nightmare part, and it might not be a bad thing for this contest if I end up desensitised the wet part either'' He said that but when he Looks over with bleary eyes to the other side he sees Sadie doing morning stretches, pointing her ass in his direction as she touches her toes. Seei kthose pink shorts so damm tight on her ass.

He immediately gets a boner from it.

''It was a nice thought...well, 'a' thought.'' He said in a whisper

''Oh hey! Your awake'' Katie said

''It seems your full of steam today'' Cody sees Katie doing more warm ups.

''Yeah! last time we lose but i wont let that happen again, we are gonna win for Bridgette and we send one of the other team home'' She said with fire in her eyes.

'' Jesus! I've had a wet dream, a nightmare, or a wet nightmare every damn night since the last challenge. I think I'm over the nightmare part, and it might not be a bad thing for this contest if I end up desensitised the wet part either'' He said that but when he Looks over with bleary eyes to the other side he sees Sadie doing morning stretches, pointing her ass in his direction as she touches her toes. Seei kthose pink shorts so damm tight on her ass.

He immediately gets a boner from it.

''It was a nice thought...well, 'a' thought.'' He said in a whisper

''Oh hey! Your awake'' Katie said

''It seems your full of steam today'' Cody sees Katie doing more warm ups.

''Yeah! last time we lose but i wont let that happen again, we are gonna win for Bridgette and we send one of the other team home'' She said with fire in her eyes.

Cody stared at the girl for a moment before nodding. It was clear losing Bridgette had been a blow to her. Though to be perfectly honest it was a blow to him as well. Despite the nature of the show only allowing for one winner meaning they'll all be enemies sooner or later only the Bitches seemed aware of that. The entire Cupcake cabin had became friends practically from the minute it formed.

The fact that they actually cared about each other might make them gel better as a team, but it meant it hurt a lot more to see their members go.

"Nice. She's probably watching the show right now from wherever she is right now."

Katie nodded "Come on. You wanna help me do my set just now before we wash up?"

As much as he wanted to say yes, but his fake breasts had moved during the night. she really needed to go to the washroom and fix herself before Katie would ask why Cora's boobs were hanging to her belly button .

"You better finish up without me. I've got...business I need to take care of in the showers."

''Oh! ok then i can finish this later'' Katie said.

Meanwhile this in the Bad bitches Cabin, Courtney was looking by the window as Anne Maria was looking at her nails.

''I gotta discover what she is up about with the other team'' Courtney said

''What are you Doing?'' Emma asked scaring Courtney a little with a jump.

''N-nothing, im just looking by the window at this...beautiful day'' She lied.

''Just staring huh? ok then'' Emma said outside thinking Courtney was acting weird.

Then she sees Cora getting out of the Cabin of the other team, Anne Maria stares at it too, You can say its paranoid but Emma thinks Anne Maria has some kind of big grudge to that girl after the last challenge.

Meanwihle Emma ponders on her own thoughts The Boy was fixing his fake tits. He had bags on his eyes showing that the night was not so sound and easy, he was a little cranky of the Blue balls Anne Maria gave him, almost makes the Poor geek wish for her demise on some sort of revenge as well.

''But if I do that then all she has to do is tell everyone I'm a guy and they'll stomp my dick until I'm a real girl.'

He sighed. He was tired. Sore and the only place he found on the island he could find relief had all but turned into his personnel S&M hell with a demon with a spray tan who he had to help win.

The only way he could blow off steam for now was trying to forget about girls all together, but you try doing that in his situation.

He groaned. "Maybe Katie had the right idea. Sitting around moping about it not gonna make it any easier on me."

Then he decides to brush his teeth and after some terrible breakfast he was going to run around the beach for a while to forget about all of this.

''Keep your cool man, getting angry right now is futile. I need a better plan though'' He said getting out and starting his run around the sand beach.

"Hey Cora." He almost stumbled before catching himself. He turned to see Katie jogging up beside him wearing oh COME ON, thats NOT fair!

Ahem. Wearing a lycra joggers outfit in the same style as her everyday wear. Skintight pink jogging shorts and a striped black and white top that molded against every curve of her curvy figure.

"So you decided to join me after all." She smiled "Thats great! I needed a running buddy."

"Uhhhh..." 'Try to keep pace with her so you can't stare at her ass you idiot!' He put more spring in his step "I didn't know you brought a gym outfit with you."

The girl nodded while keeping her eye on the beach "I didn't either. but their it was in my bags. *huff* *huff* Weird thing was I was almost sure I brought my sweatpants and hoodie for this instead."

Wow. Even after all this time on the island he was still so very out of shape "Wait...*huff*...these sweatpants and hoodie...did they cover a lot?"

"Yeah they did. *huff*. It covered everything. That was the point."

'And probably why it's been replaced with skintight spandex.'

He had to run more then Katie so his inner pervert wont try to stare at her ass or boobs moving while she runs, which is rather hard because Running on sand against a woman that is in better shape then you, a sugar addict guy withouth hungry animals as motivator. Man this was a sweating hard run for his money he was getting.

'' *Huff* S-so do you have any hobbies?'' He said trying to make her talk.

''Im actually really Good at Sewing'' She said

"Really?"

"Yeah. I make all of Sadie and mines outfits." She said proudly with an extra spring in her step. Thankfully she was still trying to keep pace with him so she could keep up the conversation. "If I'd remembered to bring it with me I could have patched up everyones clothes after those challenges in the woods."

''That is a really useful skill Katie'' He said happy

''Really? most people just say its a hobby because they dont think its anything seriously or anything'' She said

"Is it?" He asked.

"I'd like to think so." She answered after a second "I'm not that good with a lot of things. But I love making clothes for everybody."

''Well...'' he stops running for a moment to get his breath. After seeing your creations, even if they look a little the same as far as i see them i think you did a pretty good job'' He said looking at her body and how well it huggles it.

''Ohhn That is so nice of you to say, you really know how to cheer me up. I thought i was done when i first came here withouth my bff'' Katie said

''W-well maybe you just underestimated yourself'' he said sitting down tired.

"Remember the only thing your BFF must hate than being seperated from you, if seeing you be miserable."

The real girl nodded decisivly "Right."

The two jogged on for a while more. It wasn't as long as Katie would have liked, but after the third time Cora almost passed out in the sand she decided to call it quits. Helping the smaller girl stand up again and handing her a bottle of water which she drank greedily.

"Thanks. I didn't see a spare water bottle on you."

"I don't have one." She replied.

The boy froze. Looking at the bottle he had his lips on.

Did this mean he was indirectly kissing Katie!?

...Did this mean he was drinking something somebody else had already partially drank?

Katie giggled a little "Don't worry the bottles clean, I shoot it into my mouth like a squirt gun. Me and Sadie do it back home, the one thing we never want to share."

Alright...so neither disgust or arousal. He could live with that.

What they dint know was that someone was spying on them. One because it was curious and other because it had discovered a secret she should not had.

Courtney the cit and Emma the Other sister.

''What are they talking about? i cant hear very well from here, Is Katie probally in some sort of Lesbian alliance with Cora? no thats stupid...maybe she is just in an alliance'' Courtney said behind a tree watching them from afar.

''Why i am following them? they are not from my team? hmm maybe im just trying to figure out their weaknesses? yeah thats right'' Emma said.

Both of them leaned in closer to try and here what the two were talking about. Until Emma stepped on a twig.

"What was that?" Courtney whispered.

"What?" Emma whsipered back.

The moacha skinned girl pushed back some brush to see her teammate "Emma? What do you think your doing?"

"Me? What are you doing?"

"'I' am doing recon on the other team. Whats your reason?"

"The same as you obviously."

"Well...alright then." She wanted to press further, but honestly couldn't think of a reason to."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before turning back to the girls on the beach, who'd stopped running and were working out n the spot. Courtney narrowed her eyes as she saw Cora glance one time to many at Katie's backside from a pitiful attempt at push ups as the taller girl did squats and stretches in front of her. Both talking as they worked out.

"So..." Emma tried to make conversation with her team mate. Something which she realized any of them seldom did "What do you think their talking about."

"I'm betting on some kind of alliance." The CIT said bitterly.

"Their team members Courtney. Their already in an alliance." Emma replied.

"Uh yeah. But for how long?" Emma didn't like how the girl almost 'duh'ed her but didn't dismiss her. She was right. This contest was about a single girl winning. Even if all of the cupcakes or all of the...bitches lost, the teams would dissolve and it would be everyone for themselves.

"So your thinking their scheming to help each other to the finals then splitting the money two ways?"

''Its a possibilitie. Just because their names are cupcakes it does not mean they are naive'' Courtney said

While that Cody was tired already

''Ok i guess this is it...cant go on my arms hurt'' He whined

''Oh Cora your so out of shape where did all that energy from the challenges go?'' Katie teases

''Well maybe next time i get animals running to get me again i show you'' He said

"Fair enough." She relents while doing an overhead stretch, that pushed her not insignificant chest in his direction. "You shoudl go hit the showers then. I feel like I could go another few miles."

"R-right." He stammered. "Just don't exhaust yourself.

"I won't. Just don't use all the hot water." She yelled out as she rounded and resumed her way down the beach.

"No promises!" He half yelled before managing to tear away his gaze from her wiggling donk only after it vanished around the corner. He groaned

Even after all these weeks and everything he went through on this island. All the torment and temptation and accidents and erotic horrific dreams that all ended with his dick being horrifically mutiliated the moment he gives in to temptation you'd think he'd have built up some sort of tolerence to how hot all these girl were.

No. No he felt like just as much of a dirty little creep as he did the first night here when he was stuck in a cabin with a bunch of girls changing for bed. Something Anna Marie was all to willing to exploit...He wish he'd never found that damn cave.

He needed that shower. Maybe two. A hot one and a cold one to get rid of both kinds of shame he was feeling right now

Courtney and Emma watched the short girl walk off after Katie left. Half glaring at the submissive little bitch. If she was 'that' obvious then it was clear how Anna Marie had the girl wrapped around her finger. She contemplated blowing the whole thing open now. Break up whatever the hell the two had before it became a problem...except...as long as they were on opposing teams the B.B (she really hated her teams name) had someone on the other team working for their advantage. Giving them an edge that made sure they won reward after reward while the cupcakes got booted off.

Up until they're were no cupcakes left except for Cora. Then she and her bottle tanned mistress can gang up on everyone else. Unless the girl was looking for an alliance in her own team with a less dominating girl. At which point Courtney could can blow her and hairsprays secret and get targets painted on their backs from 'both' of their teams. The real question was should she do it now while her team still benefited from their alliance? Or should she wait until it might be too late?


	13. Total Halloween Part 1

**Co Writed by Wolvenstron**

* * *

Everyone was doing their own business in the cabins...until one by one they found themselves upended as a sack was placed over them.

Naturally they all began to panic and thrash about in the heavy burlap sacks. The panic increasing as they felt themselves being dragged across the ground. They heard the others paniking along side them

"What the hell is going on?'!' Heather demanded.

"Whoevers doing this is hearing from my attorney." Threatened you know who.

"Let me out! This bag is super itchy!" Lindsay moaned.

''This isn't funny!'' Emma complained

''How can we be getting kidnapped!? We're on international TV!'' Zoey said

She got her answer when the dragging stopped. As suddenly as they found themselves in them, they were upended again and their potato sack were whipped off of them. Leaving them seated in front of the dock of shame where their oh so gracious host was standing in front of a roaring fire holding a jack-o-lantern. All around them the entire sight looked like Jack Skellington threw up all over it

''Ahhhh Haloween. One of my favourite holidays, the costumes,the candy and high pitched screams of terror over horror flicks that you pretend are coming from the girl you took hoping she'd hug you for safety'' He said with a grin.

''NO MORE CANDY!'' Anne maria yelled while waving her arms to ward off evil sugar spirits. "I never want another sweet thing as long as I live. I can still feel it sittin' in my gut turning to fat!"

''Ohhh wait a minute...its Halloween already? Oh man! I love this holiday. The candy mostly'' Cody said rubbing his head.

''Did you really have to literally drag us here for that?!'' Courtney said angry

''This is to get more into the spirit of the thing, also Chef was bored so he wanted to do this'' Chris said

Chris reaches into the pumpkin he was holding abd pulls out a small bag of powder, and when he throws it on the bonfire it turns into a shade of Green. Getting attention from the others.

''Now this is fun.'' Chris smirks. "The name of the game my fair ladies. Is a little something I like to call 'the race through the woods'."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. Totally silent.

"And."

"And what?"

Courtney rolled her eyes "Oh come on. The theatrics. The green fire. The time of year. If this is just an ordinary race through the woods then I'd be as dumb as that Blonde bimbo on the other team."

"HEY!" Lindsay shot Courtney a death look "That blonde 'bimbo' has a name!" She stated firmly "Her name was Bridgette and she was 'not' a bimbo! " She said crossing her arms under her chest.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"So what's the catch? Are their 'spooky' traps all over the woods? Is chef gonna be dressed like a killer? Do we need to wear jack-o'-lanterns on our heads?"

"Something like that, no and no 'but' you've given me an idea for season two thank you." Chef walks up into view wheeling another long cart with quite a lot of black clothes bags like out of a dry cleaners on it "Nope. For the purpose of this challenge. You'll be participating, in costumes."

''Ohhh COSTUMES!'' Lindsay said reaching for the cart but got her hand slapped away by Chef.

''Sorry Lindsay but this is not how it works. You see Halloween is also a time where girls and boys your age stop going door to door blackmailing grown-ups for candy in exchange for egg-less windows and teepee-less trees, and pretend to be grown up by watching scary movies. So for part one of this great challenge here is the deal'' He takes a control remote from his pocket and a big screen shows up on the place.

''Each one of you will hear the theme song from a randomly selected horror movie, and you need to tell from what movie it belongs. If you get it right you'll be getting a selection of three high quality costumes. Get it wrong and we toss you a piece of garbage from the bargain bin'' Chris said with a grin.

''So...Do any of you guys know some horror movies?'' Katie asks

''Man, I totally think Gwen would have killed at this, she seems like she'd enjoys horror movies'' Zoey said remembering the goth girl.

''I've seen a few. But not 'that' many. I'm more of a sci-fi kind of gu-girl.'' Cody said.

"Oh I'm sorry, but this ain't the kind of contest for those who love romantic comedies. Cause this is Thriiiiilller Night!" He spun around on his foot and struck a pose.

"Ohohoh! Michaelangelo Jackinson!" Lindsay called out.

"...OK first up we've not started yet. Second up that's a music video and not a movie. Finally never mess up that name ever again. Especially that name." He sent the girl a soft glare before before bringing up the remote.

"OK first up issssss Anna Maria." He turned to the Jersey girl "You ready to lead?"

"When am I not?"

"Alright then. Then can you place the movie to this soundtrack" He said and pressed play

/watch?v=xR8oke8rzp8

The girl quirked an eyebrow at him. Looking at her fellow campers in disbelief for a moment before giving him the 'are you serious' look "Really? Dude that's Friday The 13th."

"Dingdingding we have a winna folks!" The host pumped his fist "Give the lady her prize!".

The chef complied tossing the girl a couple of packages with her name on it.

"One, two and three. Three top dollar costumes that fit yours girls measurements to a T."

The girl paused from looking over the packages to the host with the beginning of a glare "And how'd ya get those?"

"Your mom's." He answered simply "Now moving on."

The girls didn't quite know if they could believe that, but relented.

"Next up. The queen bee."

Heather perked up, Chris nodded and played.

/watch?v=iMP42SoWajQ

She hadn't even reached ten seconds before saying "Killer Klowns From Outer Space."

"That's right." He said visibly impressed and, maybe even a little proud of the girl "Nice one. That was one of the more out their ones on the list. It warms my heart to see at least one of you knows their eighties cult shlock."

"Of course." The Asian beauty said flippantly "Everybody knows the best horror movies came out in the eighties."

"Righteous! Now then whose next." He asks "And remember if you don't get the answer right, then be warned that the loser costumes, if they weren't 'already' a nightmare to wear, have been modded so that their even more difficult to race in. " He added.

"Yeah we figured that when you mentioned the good costumes being tailored." Zoey piped up.

"Oh? Did you also figure that to win this race everyone needs to cross the finish line in whole and undamaged outfits? And that any damage or stuff missing from your costumes will get you penalised and potentially cost your team the match 'even' if your full team crosses the line first?"

"What!"

"Hear that? If you screw up here then we might lose because your fat ass tore apart your outfit." Heather snarked at Leshawna as usual.

"Or maybe your one'll fall of that non-existent chest of yours." The booty queen shot back.

''Now next one. Emma you want to go?'' Chris asks

''Are you actually asking?"

"Nah." He admitted before hitting the button again.

/watch?v=Wfp2KkDioi8

What appears to be the start of a sound of a music box, soon starts to get more dramatic and intense. Emma thinks hard on that one remembering that Kitty watched with her that one time.

''I think...Its Dead Silence'' She said

''Damn Girl how did you know that? '' Snap fingers to Chef and give her the trio of outfits.

"My sister forced me to watch it. She was a major horror buff."

Heather butted in "Great that she's gone then." Ignoring her teammates low level glare.

''Me next then'' Leshawna said. Taking a few deep breaths and cracking her neck like she was prepping for a boxing match

''Try not to screw this up you hear?'' Heather said

''Was Dead Silence scary?'' Anne Maria asks

''Uhg! Terrible disgusting and spooky. Word of advice, if your sister tries to make you watch a movie she doesnt known anything about. Wiki it.'' Emma said

''Quiet down'' Chef said

"Next up. Leshawna. Can you match this theme?"

"Lay it on me. Ain't no way Heathers gettin' it right and not me."

/watch?v=YknlWO9Lqvc

"...Um...maybe I spoke to soon." She said weakly.

"Leshawna if you mess this up for us your the next one off the island!"

"I'LL GET IT! It's...um...er...is it."

Chris huffed and tapped his watch "Hurry up. We don't have all night here."

"Alright then. Iiiiiiiittssss...Night of The Living Dead?"

"Ooooooohhhh. Sorry. But you were really close. If by really close I mean not anywhere near the right answer." Chris smiled at the Bitches reactions "That was the main theme from the movie "From Dusk Til Dawn."

"See! What did I say! You messed up now your going to cost the team!"

The booty queen whirled on her foot with her hands on her hips "We'll excuse me if I was expectin' something everyone and there Grandmas heard of! Sorry if I haven't seen every low rent, two bit, B to Z rated zombie gore fest directed by some one hit wonder has-been!"

"Dusk to Dawn is a Quentin Tarantino flick." Chris supplied.

Leshawna seemed to visibly deflate from the revaluation "Really? Aw dang it. Pulp Fictions one of my favourite movies of all time."

Zoey 'Hmmm'ed and rubbed her chin "I dunno. I actually preferred Kill Bill." Katie lit up.

"Oh I know! Remember that scene where the brides plucks..." She started babbling as one only can when talking about beloved movies right along with her red haired team mate.

"What about Death proof? How cathartic was it when the girls..."

Leshawna continued to shrink into herself as the two, followed by the third the fourth and then the whole dang crowd of girls started geeking out over cult classics. Chris decided to deal the killing blow.

"Also. From Dusk Till Dawn is his low rent, two bit, B to Z rated 'vampire' gore fest. It's Planet Terror that's his low rent, two bit, B to Z rated zombie gore fest."

"Alright I get it I get it! Sorry for not see'in every movie ever. Just give me my lousy costume!"

"Ask and ye shall receive." He said cheerfully while rooting through the pile of black bagged bad costumes. Making a show of it and rooting through the pile trying to decide which to hand over, before just picking the one on the top and tossing it to her.

''Don't open yet till everyone has their own. hehe its a surprise'' Chris said clearly enjoying himself.

''Alright Courtney, go there and try to save Leshawna's stupid mistake '' Heather said

''Don't ask me around Heather, I know what I have to do'' The CIT said.

''Oh really? how so princess?'' Chris asked

''Don't call me that! I'm a CIT. Their's nothing I can't handle!'' She said

''It appears you are quite sure of this, but I would love to see if that's true'' Chris said before the next piece started up

/watch?v=vhSHXGM7kgE

Courtney furrowed her brow for a second.

"Nnnn. Is it...Saw?"

Indeed it is. Nice one."

"Well as a future lawyer I need to have nerves of steel. So what better way to suppress my sense of fear than watching horror movies?"

Chris shrugged "I dunno. Actually going out and doing things that are brave? Anyway Chef, toss the lady her quality selection!" He moved on while the burly man threw the CIT her black bags. "Next up we move onto the sweet cupcakes. Katie!"

The girl bit her lip. She was an action movie and romantic comedy fan. Not horror.

"Can you identify this music?"

/watch?v=i3ieQxm_M2I

The pigtailed girl concentrated on the music for about twenty seconds before breaking out into a grin.

"Oh oh. I know this!" The team all cheered along with her "It's the theme from The Exorcist!"

"Congratulations! That's the wrong answer!" Chris smiled!

"Yay now I get...wait what?"

"Yeah. That's the theme from Phantasm. Not The Exorcist."

"But. But it sounds just like it!"

"Yeah. In the same way that people who hear the Superman theme will also think of Star Trek. Sorry but for your utter lack of horror knowledge, have a terrible costume on us." He grinned as he tossed the frowning girl a 'bad' bag.

''OH dammit'' She huffs going back to her place.

''We're seeing who're the real morror movie fans today, and who probably spent the movie hiding behind their mommas. Hehehe''

''Really Mclean?'' Zoey asks

''Hush woman, Now Lindsay. I can't wait to hear your answer''

''Oh! Great! I'm gonna win this for the team….as long as it's not too not famous.'' Lindsay said

''Well my dear, thats up to the randomiser button here. And here we go'' Chris said pressing play.

/watch?v=y6lQMPE6MVE

"Oh...um...is it...ah..." The girl seemed to fold in on herself as it became very clear to everyone that she didn't have the slightest idea what this was from, to the amusement of

"What a surprise. The big boobed blonde bimbo doesn't know something." Anna Maria mused as sarcastically as possible.

"Hey! She's not a bimbo! She's just thinking about it!." Cora snapped at the girl...only to cringe back as she slowly turned to the loud mouthed girl and gave her a look that dared her to repeat herself. Not that Lindsay noticed when she turned to half hug her friend.

"Aww thanks Cora."

"N-no problem Lindsay."

Chris coughed to get their attention "Time is money ladies."

"Really?" The princess looked quite happy with that metaphor "Then I have tonnes of time then! Is it...?"

Anna Maria butted in to whatever she was about to say "Excuse me, but since you have 'tonnes of time' then I have to ask, do you know 'any' horror movies?"

"Anna Maria.." Chris warned. The girl put up a hand.

"Just give me a second. So, do you know any horror movies? Or are you just stalling and hope that Chris'll be hypnotised by those puppy dog eyes and that puppy dog pout and your sweater puppies into just giving you the win?" She asked staring at the blonde, while flicking her eyes briefly towards her her mole.

Lindsay nodded, slowly "Yeah. Of course. I've like, seen plenty."

Cody gulped, looking back to Anna Maria who sharpened her look ever so slightly to silently say "do it, or else."

He was gonna hate himself for this...but he had to.

"Oh?" Cora asked with curiosity "Like what?"

"Well I've seen Monster Squad, Dracula: Dead and Loving it, Attack the Killer Tomatoes, and Army of Darkness and.."

"And none of those are actually the right answer. Sorry princess but you get junk." The host said before hard tossing a bag to the shocked girl who stared at it blankly for a second before looking up at her team like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry guys."

Cora looked just as guilty, and was more-so "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth." He said while glancing back at Anna Maria, who now had a look that promised something else entirely. Something he felt even more guilty for feeling himself get hard over.

"It's fine Cora. I probably would have got it wrong anyway." She turned back to Chris "What was the movie anyway?"

"Stephen King's IT."

"IT!?" Cody fell back as they girl suddenly exploded "Are you *bleep*ing kidding me!"

Everyone looked surprised. Especially Chris "Wait, you've seen the movie?"

Anna Maria asked a more important question "Wait, you know how to swear?"

Lindsay ignored the girl and glared at the host "Movie?! Thats not a movie! It's a three hour snooze fest! The biggest waste of time and money ever put to screen!"

"Three hours? Lindsay the movie only lasts..."

"It's not even a movie! It's a mini series! Starring Tim Curry! Tim Curry! Can you believe it? The guy who played every hammy villain on TV in the nineties!? He's as scary as manicure! And then theirs the fact he's a clown! Clowns aren't scary! Tim Curry isn't scary! So Tim Curry playing a clown is double not scary! You'd have to be insane to think anyone could seriously be scared of Frankenfurter or Captain Hook!"

Everyone went silent as the girl started to take deep, calming breaths

"Wait..." Heather said as she processed the rant. "You know about it...but didn't give it as answer because you didn't think it was scary enough to be a horror movie?"

"I've had split ends that were scarier. And it's not a movie. It's a mini series." She said resolutely and crossing her arms under her chest as if it ended the discussion.

"Uh huh. And what about the actual movie that came out last year?"

Lindsay's determined expression evaporated into confusion "There was a movie last year?"

Chris looked at her for a moment "...Right. So moving on."

Lindsay sank back into her seat with a growing blush. The others gave her sympathetic looks as she stared into her lap, except for Cody, who was trying his best to ignore the steel hard erection she'd just given him from that little display of knowledge.

''You should see the Remake movie of IT, its like totally different and scary'' Katie said trying to cheer her up

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

Heather gloats "Typical. It turns out she knows quite a lot about something, but it's not anything 'useful'."

''That GIRL needs to just do her damn business and nothing else'' Anne Maria said

''Man Lindsay sure knows a lot'' Cora complimented her friend.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

"Anywho. Guess what Cora. It's your turn. Name. This. Movie!"

/watch?v=D1mWDyVL7Vs

A weirdly upbeat yet and high energy music played for a few seconds before cutting off.

"Uh Chris, can I hear any more?"

"No can-o do-o me friend-o. Any more and the song literally tells you what the movie is."

"Oh oh oh I know it I know it!" Lindsay sprang back up out of her set. The motion directing Cody and the camera operators attention up and down while she keep jumping in her seat with her hand raised "I know the answer!"

"Good for you. But this isn't school. It's too late and you can't tell your team mate what it is without getting them an automatic lose."

Lindsay groaned and sat back down.

"Well Cora?"

"Uhh...Mars Attack?"

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh no. It was in fact, anybody?"

"Attack of the Killer Tomatoes." Heather, Courtney, Lindsay and...Zoey? All said at the same time.

Chris pressed the play button on the player, and the teens were privileged to hear a bombastic voice singing about evil killer fruit.

"A comedy horror, but still a horror movie and a cult classic. One which you apparently haven't seen. Sooo here, we got this one extra special for you." Chef reached down under the pile and pulled out an especially big black bag that he tossed. Cora caught it with a grunt. Whatever was in here it was heavy.

"And then their was one." He said and spun to Zoey "Your team hasn't had much luck with decent costumes. Here's hoping your the exception."

''Don't worry guys I'll try my best in winning this part.'' Zoey said

''I feel bad for not saying the right answer.'' Cora said

''Its OK Cora, you did your best'' Lindsay said hugging his friend between her marshmallow valley. Rocking the girl back and forth waiting for her troubles to go away...which was working.

''Eugh.'' Anne Maria groans.

''Are you sick?'' Emma asks

''No, but I do feel nauseous'' She said

''Hey! Can we please get back to embarressing you please? Thank you.'' Chris said impatient.

"Alright then Zoey. It's down to just you. I hope your ready because I saved the best to be determined like every other song by the random play button. Heh." He laughed at what he thought was a joke then his play.

/watch?v=VLFx30Ijiq0

The Cupcakes all looked super relived as the easily recognizable to one of the worlds biggest cult horror movies started playing.

Katie put her hand on the redheads shoulder "Phew. What a relief. Come on Zoey. You got this."

"...It's not Halloween."

Chris tutted "Oh I'm sorry. It looks like the cupcake lose all five chances to..."

Chef interrupted "She said it 'wasn't' Halloween."

"Wait. Really?" He turned back to the still puzzled looking Zoey "Alright then. I'll bite. What is it then?"

Zoey took a breath "Well, it's not 'just' Halloween. You've got something else playing at the same time over it. Like a second song on a lower volume."

Chris stared at her for a second before breaking into an impressed smile "Alright then. So what's the other song then?"

"..." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the song. It was so familiar. She had to focus. The team was counting on her for this to not be a total curb stomp.

She barely felt Katie's hand on her shoulder as she trained her ears.

It was.

It was...

Something...something.

"The Thing!" She yelled out, almost knocking her team mate over "The other song is John Carpenters The Thing!"

Chris stared at her impassively. The seconds stretching on and on as he just stared at her with a bored expression until she felt her knees start to go weak. Her team mates reaching up to pull her back into her seat while Heather and Anna Maria just smirked.

Right up until another song started playing.

/watch?v=EnFc7D0ZoCc

"Thats right! The soft, barely audible piano of The Thing was hidden by the sharpness of Halloween! Congratulations Zoey. You win the privilege to wear the cupcakes only decent costume!" With that he tossed her a trio of black bags with her name on them.

''Phew. That was close'' Zoey said.

''Well now girls this part one is now finished, I now want every single one of you to open your bags and boxes to see what sweet outfit you all will be wearing when this is done. First now the Sweet cupcakes. I want this to be slow'' Chris grin an evil smirk.

Well that would explain why his package was so bulky...he is so glad he didn't say that out loud, but still. This costume was huge.

A princess dress. Not just any princess dress keep in mind. No no, that would be to easy. No dollar store discount ems-amble with a plastic tiara for him. This was a princess dress with all the trimmings. Anything you thought of when you thought of a princess dress, this thing had.

Huge poofy lacey shoulders that blocked a load of his peripheral vision. A corset so stiff and tight it made him glad for once he was actually so skinny. Pink high heels so high his feet were practically vertical with little pink bows on them. Itchy cheap nylons coated with a bucket of also itchy glitter hooked up to garters so short and strong he felt like his knee was about to fly up into his face. A gaudy tiara with half the rhinestones missing. So many petticoats that it restricted his legs and was the only thing stopping the whole 'knee to face' thing, all beneath a bustle so big that made Cora's butt look so big that Leshawna would say "Damn that's a big ass." All tied together with a huge pink bow just above his but that could be mistaken for a set of wings that had slipped too low.

There were so many layers to this skirt he'd never be able to actually run. Not without tearing the petticoat even if he wasn't forced to take tiny, mincing steps in order to not break these freakishly high heels!

"Ugh. No wonder this thing was trash. I think the girliest girl who ever girled would think this was to girly…..and painful." He grunted.

Katie whistled at it while she helped fix the last few pieces of the massive dress in place "Well yeah. But it's still a really good costume. It looks like its quality stitching."

"Great. Then if I can even get this massive caboose out the door, then I don't have to worry about it tearing as I tippy toe through the woods." Sarcasm was not becoming of a princess "I'm just thankful I'm yet to hit my growth spurt otherwise this would really hurt."

"Yeah. But at least you and Lindsay match." Katie said as she finished lacing her team mate up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. See?" She spun the princess round on her point pink toes to see Zoey finish helping Lindsay button up.

Wow. Cora had to wonder how hers was a bad costume. Yeah his looked like a fairytale princesses on steroids, but Lindsay's costume looked really good on her. Lindsay looked like she'd stepped out the same fairy tale as him, except their roles had been switched. Knee high black mens boots with black chaps that lead into bleach white linen pants. A high quality red shirt with flared cuffs with golden trim and white gloves. A tight blue tunic with a nondescript symbol that looked it had been quickly stitched on in place of something else in dead centre of her small chest and partially covered my a ruffled collar. A wide brimmed hat with a large white feather sticking out the top. A sword at her side to complete the impressively historically authentic costume.

"Wow." He breathed out "You look amazing Lindsay!"

Katie agreed "Yeah. Like a prince Charming or something. You and Cora totally match"

Zoey cringed "It's actually a musketeer outfit."

Katie nodded "Right." She looked the blonde up and down "Seriously. How are these the 'bad' costumes? How does it feel?"

"..."

"Lindsay?"

"I...can't breath." She wheezed out.

Katie paused and looked up at the girls face. Lindsay looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. Her breaths were short and shallow as she tried to pull in as much air as she could with limited ability to do so. The stripped girl wondered what happened until what she'd seen about the costume caught up with her.

Small chest.

"It's a 'guys' costume." Zoey explained "A very slim guys costume. We had to...suppress Lindsay a little to get her to fit it."

A little? She looked like she'd been pushed down to a B-cup. If you call flattening a girl down to about a third her cup size then what do you call a lot? No wonder she had trouble breathing. The rest of her G-cups must be crushing her lungs!

Katie raised her hands trying to think "Don't worry, we'll...cut you out."

"Don't!" Zoey shook her head "We can't. Chris said the costume has to stay whole and undamaged. If we open it up to let her breath we'll be punished for it and could lose the challenge."

"So Lindsay's stuck barely being able to breath for a foot race?!" Katie snapped back "That's totally unfair! Hows she supposed to run when she can hardly breath?"

Cody bit his lip "We'll now we know why the costume was on the 'bad' pile then don't we." He said bitterly "And he probably didn't toss them at random like it looked."

Zoey nodded "This costume would be tight on us, but not nearly as tight as it is for Lindsay with how big her boobs are."

"The only reason he probably didn't toss it to Leshawna was because at least Lindsay wouldn't tear the seat of those pants she tried to put them on." Katie grumbled. The musketeer pants were almost as tight on Lindsay as her spandex had been. Leshawna would have torn though those like Christmas paper.

"Alright. Now we've shoehorned these two in lets get ours on." Zoey said before tossing Katie's own costume bag at her.

"Right. Have you picked yours from the three you got?"

The redhead nodded holding up her own bag.

Katie looked inside. Confused she pulled out several rather normal looking clothing items that really didn't look all that 'costumey'. Keeping her eyes on her outfit and Lindsay just in case the girl passed out she pulled her short shorts off. Letting them slide down her legs before pulling her 'new' short shorts on.

Cody looked away as the two started stripping. Tippy toeing over to Lindsay with his huge bustle swaying behind him, she was sitting down while trying hard to control her breathing.

"You OK?"

"Uh...huh." She nodded despite very clearly looking anything but.

"Lindsay...you don't have to do this. Nobodies gonna blame you for not racing if it means you could hurt yourself. Theres a chance you could pass out wearing that."

The blue eyed beauty looked at her lap, then slowly shook her head "I...can't let...every...body down...friends don't...give up...on...friends."

Cody bit his lip and looked down at his skirts "Yeah. Just...be careful y'know."

"You to...princess."

The two laughed a little, only to stop when they heard Lindsay's tunic start to creak.

"OK..." Zoey said "That's everything."

Cody looked back up, then further up when he saw that Katie was still wearing short shorts.

Except instead of hot pink demon ones, they were tanned brown leather ones. She wore a button up shirt shirt that had been rolled up like a gingham shirt on a farmers daughter. With the only thing providing any more modesty was a jacket that stopped barely halfway down her ribs and showed her toned stomach, and whose single buttong was placed in such a way that it pushed her cleavage up even more. Slung over her shoulders was an old satchel that looked full to bursting and atop her head...

"Is that an Indiana Jones hat?" Cora asked.

Katie nodded "Its says It's a 'sexy' womens Indiana Jones outfit. A rule 63 one it said. Whatever that is."

Cora kept his mouth shut. Then turned to Zoey and WOW!

Zoey had just finished putting on a solid looking metal helmet to complete her outfit. A Roman gladiators costume straight outta that Russell Crow movie. Unlike the fragile fabric of his dress Zoey's outfit looked like it was made of from leather and metal. Her shoulder adorned by metal plates that were attached to a short red cape that covered one shoulder. her shoes were Roman sandles that laced halfway up her legs, and her hands held the tools of her trade. 's, her belt held what looked like old bolos. Her left holding a small ornate looking shield, and in her right A GLADIUS!? That was it, the sword was a gladius. Er...in her left was a small plastic shield. Unlike Lindsay's costume this outfit was clearly designed for someone with her figure in mind. The whole costume screamed of money and effort. Like it was somehow a sexy party outfit, and genuine gladiators combat armour.

Chris wasn't kidding when he said the difference between good and bad costumes would be obvious.

"Nice one." Katie gushed while looking over Zoey's outfit "This looks seriously professional!"

"You think? It doesn't really look much better than yours."

"Well it is. Even your scarf cape thing it well made. Your about as likely to ruin this thing as the California Raisins are to make a comeback tour."

"Is that a real sword?" Cora looked closer at the blade.

Zoey shook her head "No. I think it's rubber of latex. Like those guys you see running around the park in armour."

Cody nodded. Good, the hosts weren't sadistic enough to actually give them weapons.

"Well that's something then. She mused "What about yours? It looks perfectly fine"

"I dunno. Maybe they thought I'd be too cold to run, but this is actually warmer than what I usually weOH!" She'd shrugged, then squawked when the buckle on her heavily loaded bag gave way and swung to the floor. Flying wide open and sending dozens of pieces...gold coins and artefacts everywhere?

She bent down to start grabbing it up. Zoey along with her while the other two remained seated. She picked up one of the coins, but paused at the feeling in her hands. Identifying it instantly "Plastic?" She picked up a golden goblet. It felt like a coffee mug "This bags full of toy money and cheap ceramics."

Katie looked at the various phoney coins and cups she was scooping back into the bag before fixing the strap "Why would this costume have an old bag full to the brim with fake gold?"

Cody's eyes widened "Because the bag looks like its one stictch away from exploding, and everything inside counts as pieces of your costume that you'll be penalised for if you lose any." She said worriedly

The other cupcake eyes widen as thy realize just why looking like a hot girl version of a world famous adventurer was considered a 'bad' costume.

Katie gulped as she looked along the fraying edges of the bag. The stitches slowly pulling themselves apart. Doctor Jones always did have more trouble once he got the treasure than he did while trying to find it.

"Would all campers finish squeezing themselves into their costumes and make their way to the treeline! I repeat. Would all you gals, ghouls and assorted creatures of the night head out back to begin the race.""

She would have liked a few more minutes to wallow. Looking around at her team mates she guessed they did to.

Zoey breathed deep then helped get the princess and musketerr to they're feet.

"C'mon. We have a race to win."

The group walked over the designated area. By the group of course, only two 'walked'. Lindsay put one foot in front of the other like she had just remembered how to walk at all, and Cora if her heels weren't sinking into the soft ground she was taking five tiny steps for Zoey and Katie's every one. They both had to be held by the hand to avoid them tripping.

"And here comes the sweet Cupcakes. Looking good ladies." Chris put his hand over his mouth and looked apologetic "I mean ladies and gentleman."

Cody stumbled. Fortunately Zoey was holding him up so he didn't ruin his outfit "Guh-guh-guh gentleman."

"Yup." He nodded smiling "Digging the whole princess and her prince Charming thing you got going on."

Cody's shoulder slumped. He meant Lindsay.

"Speaking of. Your looking a little short a breath Lindsay. Sure you dont wanna sit this one out?"

The blonde unhooked herself from Katie's shoulder and stood up straight, shoulder squared…..her outfit creaking like an old sailship in a storm. She shook her head.

"Alright then. You've signed the wavers so it's your horror story. Here comes the monster squad."

'Monster squad?' Cody didn't like the sound of that.

The sight of it as they walked his way however….

Heather was leading the front wearing a hot Dracula costume. Not a bride of Dracula costume, or a victorian vampire vamp costume or a even Vamperella costume. Black pants, white silk undershirt with a black suit jacket with gold ties and epaulettes, all of which hugged her svelte figure like a jealous lover. A ruffled neck cloth with what he hoped was fake blood splattered over it. All complete with a badass black and red cape that hung to her knee's and came up in a collar behind her that reached just under her eyeline. A medal on a red ribbon hanging from her neck. Her hair pulled up from a ponytail into a tight bun. She looked like a cross between Bella Lugosi's imfamous role and Dracula from the last Castlevania he played, if either of those two were also a gorgeous girl.

Anna Maria was wrapped from head to to in off white bandages. Not a hint that any bit of flesh had been uncovered and so tight that it hid nothing about her figure. Around her waist was a decorative loincloth covered in lion's and eagles and random hieroglyphs. While suppressing her hair was a nemes headress…...the stripped thing most people think of when they think of pharoahs. In her hand was a rather large ahnk that he was rather uncomfortable with her having…...because she was hitting it against her palm like a blackjack.

Courtney looked electrifying. Mostly due to the fact she looked like Frankenstiens monster. Much like Heather she was wearing a variation of Frankensteins classic movie outfit. A grey suit jacket and a pair of greying pants that led into strong black shoes. With a few buttons missing from the jacket to show a patchwork of stick on surgey scars across her otherwise flawless green DD-cup Cleavage. Her face and hands were also covered in green body paint and phony stitches while her lips were painted black. However instead of a flat top like a traditional modern Prometheus outfit, her hair had coloured into shocks of black and white. Plus the bolts sticking from either side of her neck were in place thanks to a collar instead of glue.

Leshawna completed the Horror quintet by rocking a seriously scandelous furry swim suit that seriously looked like she'd skinned Chewbacca and just slapped his still wet pelt on her bare skin before using the leftovers to make some little booties and gloves. The entire thing wasn't just furry, it was 'shaggy'. On her face was a rather ratty looking dogs muzzle that looked like something from the back of a comic, and on top of her head looked like a huge pair of floppy bloodhound ears if the bloodhound was also part sheepdog that slapped against her cheeks with every step.

Finally was Emma who was dressed as…...a Spartan straight outta 300.

Well technically she was dressed as a Hoplite. She 'was' after all wearing something that covered herself above the waist unlike the 300. Though ancient greek body armour was typically styled with a male body with abs and pecs and bat nipples. Her's looked like a hard plastic mold of her own, killer figure….and abs. Her toga came halfway down her thigh and her sandals were tied the same way as her roman counterpart. Like Zoey she wore a helmet to but it had a large red comb. Her shield was on the other arms, and she was armed with…

"A spear?!"

"A larping spear." She corrected, pulling at the pointy spear tip to reveal pliant rubber.

"We feel like were ready to do senior year at Monster High."

''Hey looks like your going to a Hammer Horror Marathon'' He joked before shooting Emma a disipointed look "Well most of you. I looks like somebody didn't wanna stick to the theme the rest of her group went for did they?" Chris said with a scowl and his arms folded. "So we packed that invisible man costume for nothing?"

"You wanted me to wear sunglasses in the woods and cover my face in bandages." She answered back flatly. "It was hardly a 'quality' costume."

"Hey don't knock the bandages." Anne Maria stated while running a hand up her stomach and cupping her chest "Hundred percent silk. The only way I could be more comfortable is if I was taking a bath in a tub a strawberries and cream."

...Alright that was one positive for the petticoats.

Heather turned her gaze to the Cupcakes. Lockin eyes on Cora "Hey princess." She smiled warmly. Pulling her lips up until she was showing a pair of long, dagger like fangs "Want a bite?"

"Ngh. That pun was so cliché it was painful." Courtney groaned.

"Says the one groaning like the monster she's dressed like?" Countered the vampire, before tugging on her suit jacket "Though I have to admit I really like this look. It's giving me ideas for when I'm a CEO."

"Oh yeah...because they'll…damnit! Take a CEO who wears a c-cape seriousah Ah ahhhhh!" Leshawna snarked out between irritated grunts.

"Problems fido?" The mummy questioned innocently.

No…..dammit! this thing f**king itches!" She moaned while scratching everywhere she could reach "Does this thing have fleas or something!?"

Chris shook his head "No. It's just really, really tacky." He laughed "If you want you can change out of it. You just have to forfeit the challenge."

"Don't you dare!" Dracula hissed at the werewolf "If we lose this challenge because you couldn't take a little itching then were booting your fat butt off next!"

"Back off Bitchula! Or this fat butts gonna tear you apart!" She turned to Chris with a snarl! "Lets get this going already!"

Chris nodded "Team Monster…..and Greek soldier..." He shoots Emma another look. "...Are are ready to go! Is team…...I dunno….Sixty Three sound good? Yeah is team Sixty Three ready to go?"

Sixty three was confused and annoyed by their name but all nodded none the less. Zoey helping Lindsay keep upright while Heather and Anna Maria just smirked

"Excellent. Love the half conscious enthusiasm from you. Now then." He rubbed his hands together "Lets move on to stage two''

* * *

 **A\N: Hey guys here is part one of the Haloween Special its gonna be done, i was excited to post this already even though its not haloween yet so here it is,enjoy.**


	14. Total Halloween Part 2

**A\N: Hey guys! Sorry for not being able to post this still on Halloween but i hope you all enjoy this chapter and wait for more.**

 **Co writed by wolvenstrom**

* * *

Everyone was outside wearing their half terrible and a half good Costumes. Chris was just smirking at the side of Chef with his neutral look.

''OK girls, your all looking good and ready the second part of tonights Halloween of horror.'' Chris said "Everyone enjoying their outfits?"

''No! This dress sucks and Lindsay can't breath well'' Cody said

''Thats kind of the point. If you wanted a decont outfit you should have watched more movies!" Chris snap his fingers and Chef starts talking.

''Listen up Maggots! Inside the forest there is two pumpkins with a green flame burning in them, What you all need to do is find them and bring them back here with your stupid costumes in one piece. But just in case you little girls think that'll be a walk in the park, we have also filled the woods with traps designed to ensnare, rip, tear, disintigrate, grease stain, chocolate mark and otherwise ruin your costumes and otherwise give you a very bad night!"

"Correcto mundo Chef." Chris once again laughed as if his outdated slang was a joke "The entire woods has been decked out in booby traps specifically tailored to ruining your costumes. If any of your costumes are wrecked in even the tiniest way, you'll be penalised. And since you'll all be getting points depending on when you cross, getting a rip or tear on enough of your costumes could get you the lose no matter how fast you are."

"So basically we have to race against a bunch of losers who can barely hobble around let alone run through woods just waiting to tear their construction paper costumes? Oh this is gonna be so easy." The ever smug Heather amused herself.

"Hey it's not that bad!" Protested Katie.

"Actually she's not far off." Chris butted in "We felt the princess dress wasn't bulky enough, so we used a whole bunch of construction paper in it."

"HA!" And that was Anna Maria as per usual.

"Seriously give up. You really want to risk your blonde knight toppling over?"

"I'm not...giving...up." Wheezed out the blonde.

"Awwww. Cute. Stupid. But cute."

''Now this is a turn of events I really dislike'' Katie said thinking its not fair Poor Lindsay takes the risk of popping a lung just to win.

''If I wanted to be liked by the people I work with, I wouldn't be nearly so famous. So you girls better get on your marks''

Chris said as Chef gets what looks like a firework cannon and aims to the sky night. He fires it and the rocket shoots above the treeline before exploding, the image of a smiling pumpkin staring down at them.

''Because it has already STARTED!'' Chris said.

The two teams squaked at the suddeness of the start. The Bad Bitches wasted no time darting off to….somwhere. While the cupcakes all looked at each other, then slowly started to make their way into the woods.

''OK, we need to spread and cover more ground so we can find the pumpkin'' Heather said

''Hey who put you in charge?'' Leshawna asks

''Me and shut up!" Heather said "Now I say that if one of us finds the target. We have a signal to let the others know we have it so we can all join up. I nominate a crow. I second it. Its settled, the signal is a crows cawwing."

''But there aren't any crows on this island.'' Emma said.

"Uh yeah. Thats how we'll know its someone signalling and not a regular bird call." Heather stated like she was the smartest person in the room…..which since it was Heather she likely did think that.

It wasn't the best plan. But given the state of their opponents they didn't really need much of a plan to begin with. So with the strategy in mind the bad Bitches then start running in all directions onto the forest.

"Come on guys, we can't afford to fall behind!" Zoey led the charge into the woods...then doubled back when she realized her team wasn't following her nearly as fast as she thought.

Lindsay stepped forward slowly and deliberately. One arms propped around Katie while the girl held onto her overstuffed bag.

Cora was staring at the ground as she carefully stepped around every rock and branch and piece of especially soft ground. Shuffling all the while with all the speed of the princess Barbie doll she was dressed as.

Zoey looked between them with an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Guys what gives?"

Katie fielded it "Lindsay can barely get enough breath to stand up let alone run, if Cora wasn't wearing 6 inch heels ready to snap with one wrong step then all those construction paper petticoats make it impossible for her to run without tearing them , and this bag is so stupidly full and stupidly worn out that it'll explode the moment I stupidly start running."

"So we can't get anywhere fast?"

"'You' can. 'We' can't." Katie pointed to herself, Cora and Lindsay "We're the ones in the costumes 'designed' to make it harder for us to race."

"Leshawna seemed OK."

Speaking of Leshawna, the girl was standing into the middle of a clearing. Rubbing her back against a tree while reaching under her hairy swimsuit and scratching every inch of skin she can reach.

"Dammit! How the hell do werewolves have time to attack people when their so damn itchy!"

Zoey sighed "Just great."

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''Mmmmm, And here I thought I could not get any hotter. Bet you guys back home are just DROOLING at this huh? bet you are c'mon just say it. You want your mummy?'' Anne maria said while tugging at her bandages and giving small flashes of skin.

''This is so unfair! our team has no possibility of doing anything in those terrible costumes! We need something to help them out'' Zoey said

 ***Confessional off***

Courtney was walking around the forest looking for the pumpkin, with no luck and the insesent hooting of owls making the whole experience more annoying than spooky.

"Ugh. Finding a pumpkin in the middle of the woods? No clues? No directions? Split up and wander aimlessly? If this was a real Halloween story something would have happened the moment we broke appppAAAAA-SPLUT!"

Her surprise trip and shriek was cut short by a banana cream pie to the face.

The young Frankenstein(s monster) lay there with her face in a pie for the ten seconds to process that her face was in a pie.

Slowly she pulled herself up. Whipped cream and banana cream stuck to or falling off as she stared at the pie tin. Her eyes focused on mushed contents hard enough to evaporate the cream.

"And where...did you come from?" She said slowly.

The pie choose to remain silent.

She scanned the area. Looking behind her she saw something gleaming in the dim light. A tripwire.

Her eyes darted across her costume looking for even the tiniest rip or tear. Sighing when she found no changes to it beyond now having a fruity scent.

Pushing herself back up she knew she had to be more careful. Watching her every step deeper into the woods.

The pie stayed where it was, not in a hurry to go anywhere.

While Courtney was Stomping her way through the woods muttering about how she didn't even like pie, Cody was starting to understand why big poofy dresses went out of style, When he then falls on the floor face first after tripping over a rock.

''Are you OK there Cora?'' Zoey asked

''Yeah. The costumes still in one piece.''

"Well at least that's something as we don't have to worry about as we crawl through the woods." Grumbled Zoey.

Lindsay looked up from the ground and...

"I was being sarcastic Lindsay."

The musketeer closed her mouth.

"That was mean." Cora stated in the same tone one would state that water was wet and fire was hot.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want any more of us to be kicked off!" She snapped, before turning back to the woods and sighing "Sorry. I just don't want to lose any more team mates."

Cora nodded "Yeah, I'm getting tired of Heathers smug face every time her team gets a bonus."

"There has to be some clue. Chris wouldn't just expect us to search every inch of this whole forest for a pumpkin." Katie mused.

What the Cupcakes dint realize is that something was spying on them in the shadows, Looming over them as they walk.

''Does anyone else feel like they are being watched?'' Katie said

''I think your just hearing th-'' Zoey cut cut off When something shows in front of her behind a tree when she was walking. It gives a big HISS and revealing a mass of razor sharp fangs. Making her jump back with a shriek!

''AHHHH! What the!?''

It took a second to realize that the horrible blod sucking monster was just Heather.

''Hahahaha you are all so easy to scare. You really are just a bunch of cupcakes.'' Heather taunted.

"Are you 'trying' to make us wreck our costumes?" Katie growled at the vampire. Crouching down to pick up a few stray coins that had spilled from her bag.

Heather laughed again, letting the group see that their eyes weren't deceiving them before. The vampire dentures she was wearing weren't just an incisor caps that'd leave a few neat pinholes, but a mouth full of fangs that could tear out a big wet chunk of whoever she bit.

"'Try'? Please. You look like your outfits would disintegrate in the rain. I don't need to do what will take care of itself. I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop in for..."

"Don't. Say 'a bite'." Zoey warned.

"...a while to see how you were doing." She said without skipping a beat as if that's what she'd always meant to say. Scanning over the cupcakes with her slitted red eyes. "I mean my teams been all over the woods by now. And I think I can still see the starting line from here. Literally " She waved behind them "Hi Chris! Not very far from were we started is it?"

"You're not allowed to mess with us Heather." Zoey pushed "if our suits get damaged because of you, you get a penalty too."

"I said I'm not going to do anything." She repeated. Coming out into the open...or rather sweeping into the open like the very creature she was dressed as. Her long, flowing cape flaring out behind her before settling across her shoulders. Her long legs giving her a stride that made it look like she glided into their personal space. Looking over each of them with a bemused expression before settling on Cora as she held up Lindsay.

"Why. Hello princess." Her voice was lowered so it came out husky and smooth like dark velvet, it felt like she'd poked her red razor tipped fingers through his skin and grabbed his spine.

"Heather!"

The vampire ignored the gladiator and moved closer to Cora. She didn't just invade his personal space, she loomed over him. Looming was more than just standing over someone. It was a skill that took years if practice and a disposition not anyone could have. If you didn't get it right you could just be seem as trying to be intimidating rather than actually intimidating.

Heather had the technique down pat. The girl could have been 4 feet tall, built like a box and dressed like a clown and Cody still would have felt her tower over him.

''(Ohhh man, Heather is so close to my face right now...and what is worst...she smells really good!)'' Cody thought as Heather was indeed a very attractive woman in a very detailed vampire outfit, good thing that his special underwear was on and the princess dress was thick as he could be relived that his boner could be as hard as rock and no one could be able to see it but that dint stop him to blush and shiver by Heather moves.

''You ever heard of personal space?'' Katie said feeling a little upset that Heather was so close to Cora.

''What's the problem Indiana Jill? you want to save the princess from the monster and claim her for yourself?'' Heather laughed again.

Katie was gritting her teeth as she blushes over Heather being annoying. She almost used her bag to just drop it on her head but she got a hold of herself.

''Pardon my language but would you be kind enough to, uh I don't know. BUZZ OFF?!" Zoey said.

"Oh relax. I know the rules, no touching." She leaned closer to Cody, who felt like a rabbit staring down a fox "I just thought I'd admire the little princess. Funny how the cutest of you gets stuck in the only dress, really throws off your new team name theme doesn't it."

Cute? Wow. And he thought dressing, looking and acting like a woman was already as emasculating as it could get. Guess there was always a deeper well to drink from.

"But it looks good on you 'my dear'" She smirked, saying the last two words in the universally recognised Bad Dracula accent. "So little, and soft. Your blood sings to me. Waiting to fill me with your life essence." Heather leaned forward. Her tongue slowly licking over her lips and fangs in a way that made it pants darkeningly terrifying, and pants tighteningly hot.

She leaned forward, ignoring the cupcakes protests until Cora could feel the taller girls breath on his face.

She smirked.

"HISS-CK!?"

Heather suddenly found herself stumbling back several feet as she was wrenched back by the arm.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" She stumbled back once, twice, three times before catching her footing. Taking a few breaths of relief, before like everyone else in the clearing, looking at Lindsay, who had her free arms outstretched, and a look that could turn a vampire to ash.

"Back...off...bloodsucker!"

''Huh so the Gender bender Prince wants to have her little princess for herself right? So be it. I was just having fun anyway, Try not to cry too hard once my team wins'' Heather said.

Slapping Lindsay's hand away from her costume she walks away slowly as she turn around and takes a final look at them before giving them the middle finger.

''Geez...what a bitch'' Katie said

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''I don't usually swear a lot but sometimes you meet someone who can make you really try'' Katie said

''Man i am the only one who thought Heather was actually going to bite me?'' Cody said

''This Heather thinks she is some mighty player, lets see how she handles our team work'' Zoey said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Anne Maria sauntered through the woods almost casually. She didn't need to hurry anywhere. She'd seen what the competition was wearing and was not impressed in the slightest.

'Ugh Why do i have to walk on this stupid forest at night? Its like so cold here stupid McLean. But I'm sure as hell am going to win this thing'' She said while strutting around making sure to swing her hips as wide as possible as she loved how she felt in this costume plus the reality show was a moment to show off the goods.

Then she hears some sort of noise coming from a few meters away.

''What' that sound?'' She said walking towards the sound for whatever reason.

When she arrived she sees her own teammate rubbing her huge ass on a tree like the animal she was suppose to be in that costume.

''UGHHH! so...itchy!'' She said rubbing faster.

"(That idiot...) HEY! STOP DOING THAT! if you damage the costume because of that we're gonna be in deep shit'' Anne Maria said screaming while pulling the other girl of her scratcing post.

"Hey don't come up to me wearing silk head to toe to head and tell me not to be itchy!" The werewolf wookie girl snapped back. Pulling herself away from the tree, though still scratching.

"Keep that up you'll get a rash."

"Whatever." She grumbled "You found anything yet?"

"Nah. You'd think he'd give us some kind of hint than just get us to run around the woods lookin' good."

"Your the one looking good i in the other hand am the one who feels like I got fleas.''

''Then just, I don't know jump on a lake, maybe that'll drown out your parasites.' Anne maria said

''This things feels like its pure woven hair! If I do that it'll...Damn! I wish I could just tear it off before it drives me nuts!"

''Hahaha. Sounds kinky.''

''Oh Shut up you'' Leshawna said

''C'mon lets find this stupid pumpkin together. you can scratch your ass red raw for all I care after we win this thing'' She said

"Whatever." The girl mumbled, while still idly scratching herself.

Chris leaned over one of the interns at the wall of monitors watching everything "Hows our contestants looking so far? Any rippage yet?"

The unpaid college graduate shook his head "Their all being pretty careful sir."

That did not please the host "Careful? Careful doesn't get ratings!"

Chef stepped up on the other side of the kid with his eyebrow rasied at the screens "You thinkin' phase two?"

"Not only am I thinking phase two. I pressed the button to start it before I even asked the question."

everyone paused as the birds all across the island suddenly picked up and took flight.

Cody looked up as he heard the sound of hundreds of wings flapping in the darkness. "That doesn't sound good."

There was a loud 'THUNK' that echoed across the island.

"That sounds even worse."

Then...

'RRRAAAUUUGGHHH!'

'AAAAWWWOOO!'

"...I'll just stop talking now."

''I suggest we walk away from that sound like NOW!'' Cody said

''Dammit! I hate this, why are we all so stuck in slow motion like we are covered in quicksand? There has to be a way to fix this! Katie said

''I-i cant walk any more'' Lindsay falls on her knees ''T-too tired and t-tight''

Katie helped the musketeer to her feet. "Come on. We can't stop now. We've barely started."

"We've been out in the Woods for 20 minutes." Cora corrected. "And yet we've basically covered no ground. the other team has probably searched the length and breadth of The Island by now, because unlike us they can move independently from each other. " He turned to their gladiator. "Zoey, I think it might be best if you run on ahead. We can watch each other's backs just fine, and you're the only one of us who isn't it super risk to destroy you're costume."

"We don't need to split up. Were smarter than the Scooby gang. We just need to figure out the clue Chris gave us..."

"What clue?!" Cora snapped "There is no clue! Chris just wants us to walk around the woods aimlessly just to maximise the chances that we'll all be wearing tattered bikinis of what used to be our costume by the time we finish!"

There is a weird metallic sound of steps coming towards the girls direction as they hear the imminent encounter with something they don't want to see.

''Anyone else feeling like running?'' Cora said even though he cant.

''I would love to'' Katie said getting ready to just thrown something at anything that moves.

''C'mon lets keep moving, i know it sucks but WE. GOTTA. KEEP. MOVING!' Zoey said''

They hear something scratching the trees leaving the mark of something sharp...Ready to make them the next target.

Without an other word the gladiatress grabbed onto Cora and lifted her into a princess carry. Then hefted up Lindsay onto her back. Pulling the breathless girls arms across her neck.

"Wow." She let out "How uh...how do you...?"

"No time. MOVE!" With that, the red-head gave a grunt before she put one foot forward and started running full pelt into the woods like she was the freaking wind. Leaving Katie staring as a shrinking dust cloud.

"...It would have been nice to know she was strong enough to do that a few weeks ago." She looked down at the bag of gold coloured garbage on her shoulders. "Mmmmm. Maybe if I..." She pulled up the bag to hold onto it like a sack of potatoes. "I think that works?" She looked ahead to see the vanishing form of her team mates. "Should I...yeah. Yeah I should."

Holding her precious, worthless cargo she slowly bolted into the woods.

While that was happening Courtney had defeated the silly lousy traps.

''If you think this will stop me Chris your Wrong! Not even the sharks could stop me!'' She then look far away some sort of green light. ''Oh my...is that what i think it is? Yes! the pumpkin! I knew it had to be around here somewhere!''

The brunette starts running with no care whatsoever really sure that her victory was assured.

''Immunity here i co-UAHH'' She said a moment later before she was waste deep in something sticky. '' What the! What is this? is this Tar? Eww!'' She tried to grab the sides of the rap and lift herself up…

 ***BLUP***

...ended up sunken to her boobs.

"DAMMIT!"

Anna Maria sighed as she dragged The Reluctant werewolf behind her. Both girls scanning the woods for any trace of green light.

"Spool..."

"You'd better not to say that you're itchy again."

"No no. I'm actually trying to keep my mind off that."

"Then what is it?!" Anna Maria snapped.

"What...do you think the bonus will be this time for winning this challenge?"

"If I got to pick? A big TV, satellite hook up, an ice-cream flavour named after me and I guarantee that that blonde skank will be booted off the island next."

Leshawna raised and eyebrow while scratching her stomach "what do you have against Lindsey?"

"Uuuh, shes, like, on the other team?" She replied doing her best Valley girl impression.

Leshawna ignored that none too subtle insult "I meant in particular. It shouldn't matter who was kicked off the island in Next, as long as it's one of the other team. So why are you going for her to be booted off in particular?"

Anna Maria's expression tightened. Glaring at the girl before turning around and stomping away "None of your damn business! Now move your fat ass Fido."

"OK NOW, THAT'S IT!"

The Mummy was suddenly kicked off her feet as the werewolf dog in its heels. She glared up at the girl, who glared down at her with equal fury.

"What's your problem?! You want this costume to get wrecked? Because if we lose because you got these bandages torn up then you're getting booted next!"

Leshawna roll an American not dissimilar to the animal she was dressed as. "My problem? My problem!? What's 'your' problem?! What's Heathers problem!? What's Courtney's problem!? What's Emma's problem?! What's 'everyone's' problem?! since the moment this team formed I don't think anyone in it has actually said one dang to anyone else on it that wasn't some kind of insult! We've spent more time sniping at each other than we have against the cupcakes!" She rubbed her temples "we're supposed to be a team. is it too much to ask for us to work together without trying undermine each other? Can't we get along?"

Anna Maria looked at her for a moment...before bursting into laughter.

"You actually said 'cant we all just get along'? For real? That's just classic."

"I'm serious."

"Then let me laugh harder." She pulled herself up. "Listen cause I'm only gonna say this once. I don't like you."

Leshawna eyes widened. Anna Maria continued.

"And you don't like me. And Heather doesn't like Courtney. And Courtney doesn't like me. None of us like each other. We're not here to make friends. We're here to get famous and make a lot of money. That's it."

Leshawna mouthed something under her breath in disbelief. Anna Maria brushed herself off, pleased to see none of the bandages were damaged. "None of us are pretending it's anything other than what it is. Cus as soon as there ain't enough left to team we're all going to be competing against each other. so there's no point in getting buddy buddy with someone who you're going to be going up against to get a million dollars."

She stretched. making the werewolf twitch in disgust from the loud series of creaks and pops and snaps she heard.

"The sooner you understand that. The easier it'll be when you get booted off."

"Anna Maria..."

The girl turned around again

"What?"

"...nothing."

"Humph. Whatever."

She turned around. Stepping forward….

…..Then got torn to shreds

The Hoplite stood ramrod straight as a bld curdling scream ripped through the woods.

* * *

She twisted left and right. Hands tightening around her spear despite knowing it could barely do more than nothing. Scanning through her helmet for the source of whatever the hell that was.

"Huh...heh. Nice try Chris. But." She jabbed at a protruding tree root.

*SPLAT*

The trunk in front of her was covered in neon green pain"

"...I'm not falling for it."

Emma was smart. She was not weak or easy to manipulate,she would see details in most things that others don't,now she was feeling like pretty much incredible. She hears a noise coming behind her and she turn around in a fighting stance.

''Who is there?''

''Relax Might warrior'' Heather who had come out of the shadows and mocked Emma was now there looking at her.

''Oh its you, did you find it?''

''Not yet but i feel we are close to it'' Heather said.

''Fine just be careful not to step on any trap OK?'' Emma said

''Oh please i am not a stupid idiot'' Heather said walking towards Emma.

But what she did not expect was that a bunch of banana peals where on the ground camouflaged on the same colours as leaves.

''Now lets gooooooo!'' She said slipping in a comedic fashion towards Emma who got shocked and had no condition to dodge as Heather crashes on top of her.

Emma face was head first on Heather crotch and Heather face was first on in Emma booty.

''Oh god! why cant you look where your going?'' Emma said

''I am not the one with yet another ass on my face now get out''

But then someone behind the trees activates some sort of Net that traps them on the air like some sort of prey.

''AHHHH!'' They both scream

''(I love when they scream)'' Chef secretly smiles.

* * *

What the Mummy from Jersey dint know is that when she step forward without Leshawna telling her what was on the front she sees face first a weird yellow and ugly deformed animatronic that looked like a duck or chicken.

''Wa-''

''GRAHHHHHH''it screams on her face.

''AHHHHHHHHH'' She screams.

The thing who just scream on her face just appeared out of nowhere and was there moving its arms fast, but while she was also screaming in fright, the animatronic arms get caught in her bandages and before she understands what is happening they start to get torn. her head dress is knocked off and her bandages are getting torn and falling until she has to hold her Breasts with her own hands to avoid flashing anyone as all the bandages above her waist had now fallen.

''AHHH! MY COSTUME!'' Anna maria said

And just like that the animatronic goes away by the floor like a secret hideout.

''How is everyone holding up?'' Katie asked.

Besides Katie looking annoyed to everyone minus Zoey groan in annoyance of their situation.

''How can this get any worst?'' Cody said.

And almost on cue when they walk and go past a place a bunch of small catapults show up with a bunch of pies lining up to them. But not any normal pie, they where Huge MUD pies. if one of those hit you oh boy your clothes are gonna be so dirty.

They all look at him.

"What? Somebody had to say it."

Katie knelt down, scanning the ground in front of them.

"Not good. The ground is covered in pressure traps. The moment we get out there were gonna be pelted with like six spa days worth of mud."

"Can we go back?" Asked Zoey.

Their was another scream from the woods. Followed by the sound of a music box.

Then another scream.

They all shook their heads. No. No this was better.

Cora gulped and tippy toed forward "Maybe if...were really careful we won't set it off?"

Chris smiled from HQ.

* * *

"Or maybe the opposite of that." He smirks "Hand me the big red button."

"Which one." Asks Chef.

"There's more than one?"

"You said you wanted every button you pressed to be a big red one."

"I did, didn't I." He shrugged "OK then hand me the specific red button for this situation." The specific button was put into his hand and with the expression of a kid about to set off fireworks he pressed it down.

* * *

Fireworks suddenly started shooting out from the trees all around them. Not up in the air, but right at them.

Cora jumped forward as a pin-wheel went off right next to her, causing her to stumble forward and press down on one of the pressure pads.

There was a *chik* from one of the catapults readying itself.

Katie pulled her bag away from the eruption of a Roman candle "EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!"

The cupcakes, forgoing any sense of caution in favour of not being caught in the middle of flaming death all bolted as fast as they were able. Zoey, without missing a beat ducked under Lindsay's waving arm and half carried the girl forward. Katie ran forward awkwardly. Bag in her arms like a newborn baby.

"Toss the bag!"

"But what about..."

"Forget it! I'd rather lose than one of us get our faces burned off! Now through it forward!"

Indiana Jane hesitated for just a second. Right as a screamer rushed past her ear. She hefted the bag over her shoulder and threw it as hard as she could out of the muddy clearing.

The bag landed on an extended tree branch some distance away. The stitches straining and several fake doubloons loosening from the opening sides.

"Phew. That's a relief."

WHOOSH!"

Oh right. The fireworks.

Like the one headed right for her face.

"AAAGGHHH!"

*SPLAT*

It took her a second to realize her face wasn't melting. She turned to the side to see a nearby tree now covered with a heavy dose of mud. A faint sputtering coming from it.

'Wow that was lucky.'

WHOOSH!

Right. Lets get outta here.

Cody was stumbling forward. Barely able to keep his balance in his big poofy dress all he could do was scarcely avoid tumbling into the mud and duck under the fizzing and exploding lights above them. One arms windmilling while the other held up the hem of his dress as he desperately fight to regain his centre of gravity.

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA..WHOA...WHOA...WHOA whoa...whoa...whoa."

He managed to catch himself as he came to a piece of solid ground. He stumbled forward once. Then twice. Then a third time, then managing to stop outside the small grove now overlooking a long sloping cliff.

He looked behind himself to see the others coming up behind him as the fireworks died down. All miraculously free of mud save for their shoes.

"Wow. That has to be the biggest stroke of luck we've ever had."

He smiled. The others smiled back as they came out to safety.

Just as the bag fell out the tree, hit him in the head, and sent him over the cliff.

"CORA!''

The poor cross dressed boy prepared to meet his fate as he falls thinking he was finished but for his luck a certain blonde ignores all odds and darts off to help him running down the slope at all her speed. It felt like a real prince ignoring the pain that was feeling and catching the princess before getting it seriously hurt. When all that was done The other girls could not see them any more. Lindsay was Breathing heavily like she just did the worst most hard workout.

''Ahnn...Agh that was so close,are you OK Cora?'' Lindsay said putting Cody down.

''Y-yes i am, you where amazing Lindsay. That was cool the way you handle it'' Cody said

''Well anything for you...Milady'' She said.

Then they both start laughing at this whole thing.

Right up until Lindsay top exploded

''Ouch!''

Cody falls back as he was hit in the face by what felt like bullets instead of buttons. Knocking him back a few steps and causing him to trip over a rock making him go down. Then being unlucky, a few branches get on the back of his dress rips some of his puffed princess costume while trying to keep the heel from snapping.

Lindsay reached up to cover herself, but the urge was overridden at the site of her friend in need of help.

''God dammit!'' He said

''Oh my god! your OK?''

You can say that destiny just wanted to make Cody feel better and by it's decree Lindsay trips over the same Rock Cody trip and falls forward . Everything happened like it was in slow motion for Cody.

It felt like hours for him to understand what happened. Lindsay's top just exploded and her bare naked tits burst out of their prison, and now heading straight for him. He sat there like a rabbit about to be hit by a car as his whole world turned pink and suddenly….everything became wonderful.

''Aghh!'' Lindsay yelled in real time as she fell on top of her friend. Catching herself with her hands just as her enormous breasts smashed right into Cora's face. All but swallowing the shorter girls head.

The geek boy felt how soft they where,how warm and absolutely marvellous. He had been so much teased at this island and Anne Maria being a bitch, and now here comes all his built up good karma being cashed in all at once. He could feel the blood of his entire body go wild, his vision started to swim, His boner was so hard that he could drill a hole through a granite slab and shoot through the puffed dress that hid his gun but this time...he'd never been harder in his entire life

His member was fully in control now and after weeks of torture or applying his ever growing willpower is demanded release like a explosion.

 **So it did.**

His face turned bright red as he bit his lip and embarrassment trying not to let out any sort of moan. Sinking through the ground, hands on the front of the enormous mass of petticoats over his crotch in a ladylike manner he had let loose.

This. This is what he's been trying to avoid when he found that cave. Somewhere to let him...vent his 'frustrations' away from everyone else. To get rid of the tension of being surrounded by so many model perfect girls.

Then Anna Maria had taken that away from him. Denied him his small reprive. Made the problem worse by teasing him. Threatening him. Turning him into her bitch. He'd had to Double Down on his self-restraint as the problems doubled up. He'd thought he'd had it under control. Some sort of restraint to show he was acting like a man.

Except he hadn't. He'd just came in his pants. He wasn't a man. He was a Loser with a capital L in drag who'd almost gotten himself killed, saved by someone in a way worse costume, then jizzed himself like that guy who had to transfer out from embarrassment last year. the only consolation being he just did it because he got a face full of enormous sweater melons mushed up against his face, while that guy did it because a pretty girl talked to him.

he sunk deeper as he realised he was trying to find self-respect by saying 'at least he's not 'that guy''.

Alas luck was still on his side since, for Lindsay all of this was nothing more then an accident where she trips over. The blonde girl now breathing better since her body was more free gets back up covering them as she blushes.

''Oh no Coby! my costume is ruined!'' She said

''Y-yeah'' Cody said still in orbit as he tries to get it together and ignore the mess he did on his privates. He was lucky that so much was there hiding it for him.

''What should i do?'' Lindsay said

The geek gets back up and looking the other way so he wont stare so much says.

''We should wat-wait for the others to come and we resolve that''' He said trembling.

* * *

While The cross dressed boy was trying to recompose himself while Lindsay was trying not to flash her tits to the audience again, Heather was walking around the woods trying to find the pumpkin but she hears the sound of an argument.

''WHY DINT YOU WARN ME?''

''Because you where to busy being an annoying bitch to me and never shut the hell up''

The Queen Bee sees Anne Maria and Leshawna talking about something. Probably something idiotic, but it was her duty as team leader to resolve it none the less.

It was one of the few bits of luck he'd had today when his other teammates came down slope. Katie once again the proud owner of a really bad backpack full of worthless garbage.

* * *

"You guys alright?" Asked Zoey, her face souring when she saw Lindsay's majumbos hanging out.

"Lindsay cover up are cameras everywhere."

Chris smiled "And judging by how fast the viewer count is going up, a lot of people are thankful for that.'

The blonde blushed harder and tried to join the sides of her shirt back together. To no luck as the buttons had went flying off into the darkness. shook her head and let go, letting her boobs bounce back out.

Katie groaned, dropping her bag a little. "Its no use. We had to practically show horn her in the first time. That top is totalled..."

Her bag took that time to drop a long plastic pearl necklace at he feet.

"Along with this stupid bag." She looked over the stitching. "That throw I did tore it open further did it. It's a hair's breadth from bursting now."

Zoey grit her teeth and whipped her eyes towards the downed Cora. "What about you!? You got any bad news!? Tear in your crepe paper skirt?! A puffball got popped?! Broke a heel!? Did you crap your panties rolling down that stupid hill?!"

Cora fidgeted nervously and slowly propped herself back up. Zoey's anger doing wonders to distract him and cool down his little friend.

"I uh...think I tore something on the way down." He reached down and pulled out a rather long thorn from his dress. "Really sure actually."

Zoey looked at her. Then around to her team mates. Katie clutching her bag as it bled fools gold. Lindsay doing a poor job hiding hereof with her hands and Cora struggling to stand in the soft ground.

She looked down at herself. Then with a sigh she planted her spear in the ground and sat on a rock.

"OK. I give up."

"What? What do you mean you give up?"

" I mean I give up. We have no idea where the pumpkin is. All your costumes are wrecked. And the other girls are probably all back at the finish line by now. We're all gonna lose again anyway. So all we really can. Do right now is decide who goes home." She groaned "and at this point I really don't mind if that was me."

While Lindsay was trying not to flash her tits to the audience again and The team had to deal with a depressive situation, Heather was walking around the woods trying to find the pumpkin but she hears the sound of an argument.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''You leave for five minutes and the booty earthquake and the orange woman are crapping all over the challenge'' Heather said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

The two girls turn around looking at Heather who come out to see what this was all about, when she sees the situation of Anne maria Bandages she smirks.

''Oh I'm sorry, i am interrupting something?'' She laughs.

''Ha-ha...very funny. This is not the time for your sharp tongue'' Leshawna said

''Its all your fault'' Anne said

''Oh please,like you never wanted to show off your body to the cameras and say 'hey I'm famous'!'' Leshawna said.

''Why you little...''

Before Anne Maria could Make another word Heather snaps her finger many times.

''Hey! Focus people,we need to find the damn thing an-''

They start hearing a sound,like some sort of sign that they had talk to each other that they should do it if they find the pumpkin.

''This is the signal!" Heather said

''OK team we need to find her quickly and then i cant take this DAMN THING OFF!'' Leshawna said rubbing her butt on a tree again like some sort of real animal ''Aaahh yeah''

''Ugh! Let me compose myself OK? this bandages are torn so i need to improvise. Also there is the weirdest things popping out of the ground like weird ass robot animals'' Anne Maria said

Heather gave her a look "Is that what they're calling whatever tree branch snagged your outfit?"

Leshawna pulled her butt off the tree and countered "She ain't lying. Chica sprung up outta the ground. Tore her top off and vanished back down."

"Chica? You mean that ugly chicken from that Chucky Cheese rip off?" Once again her look was not that of a woman convinced of reality.

"Enough!" Snarled Anna Maria who was trying to focus on not slipping a nipple while the cameras watched "Can we please just focus on winning this damn contest?!"

"Huh. Smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"What-ever."

While the Bad Bitches could take the sweet and chocolatey sensation of impending victory, the cupcakes could only taste the bitterness of iminent defeat. Sitting around the clearing with their heads ducked down. Zoey was slowly drawing her trident in the mud while Katie lightly banged the back of her head against a tree.

Lindsay's shallow breath was the biggest sound in the clearing as she sat next to Cora. Her arm guarding her decency while her head on her best friends poofy shoulder while the princess just sat awkwardly.

"Well…." Cody mused "At least we had fun….right?"

The flatness in her voice was tangible, and for whatver reason, that caused Lindsay to sit bolt right up.

"NO!"

Katie stopped hitting her head to look at

''This is 'not' how we go down! If were gonna lose then I wanna lose some other way instead of moping around doing nothing just giving those mean girls the win again! I'm 'not' losing another one of you, because were not just team mates Your like all my B.F's and B.F.F'S now! Were all friends forever and, and, and were gonna stick together from now on even if I have to talk to daddy about it when the shows done!'' She said making a serious yet cute face. "Now everyone should totally stop feeling sorry for themselves. Pick up their butts, find that green pumpernickel and win this thing!"

"Wow. That was actually kind of a good speech."

Lindsay blushed at the compliment "Thanks. My schools modelling club gets me to do it all the time."

Why a modelling club would require speeches aside, she had a point. All they'd done is mope about the hand they've been dealt rather than actually doing anything to better it.

Cody shifted about. Idly scratching his side and OUCH!

He jumped as something jabbed him in the side. reaching down, he pulled out a long, thing thorn not unlike a cactus needle...needle

"Katie."

"Yeah Cora?"

"You said you could sew right?"

While Cody seems to make up some plan to make their team go back on track, The Bad Bitches where busy screaming in fear once they saw Courtney.

''Why are you all screaming?'' She asks

''Girl, your taking this Frankenstein thing way too seriously'' Leshawna said

''I mean look at all that Tar! How did you even manage to fall into such an obvious trap?'' Anne Maria asked

''Whatever, I got the Pumpkin'' Courtney said while hoisting the pumpkin up ''Bad news is that is totally stuck to my hands'' She sighs.

Anna Maria looked at her for a second before reaching down.

''A lady Frankenstein covered in tar while holding a pumpkin who is being illuminated by green fire...are we talking about you, or a Halloween decoration'' Heather said laughing.

"Save it will you! Just...help me out of this gunk."

"Sure sure. Lets just get the pumpkin first alright?"

"You say that like you intend to leave me here." If her hands weren't glued to a jack-o'-lantern and standing waist deep in the middle of a tar pit she would so be crossing her arms right now. "Need I remind you that we only get the win if we get the pumpkin 'and' everybody on the team to the finish?" She looked around "Speaking of. Are we missing somebody?"

Indeed they where, Emma was nowhere to be found even right now.

Heather palms her pale powdered forehead ''Great, just when we find our ticket to immunity.'' Heather said

''Lets just focus on taking Courtney out of this place and win, She'll show later'' Leshawna said

"She better." Courtney grumbled. She had tar in places she didn't know she had. "If we lose because of her then she's gone."

While Emma was getting out of her own Pickle, The so were the cupcakes.

''I cant believe it'' Zoey said

''You better believe it'' Cody said

After some time had passed Cody told everyone that Katie had Amazing sewing skills and after getting a somewhat improvised Needle he had an idea. He asked Katie to modify their costumes! Since they weren't removing or destroying the costumes, the Indiana Jane found her time to shine!

Katies hands were almost a blur as she set upon her team mates and herself. Taking the long thorn from Cora and the plethora of lose threads in all of the shitty costumes Katie tore open parts that were too tight, tightened up parts that were too lose, shortened, lengthened, took in, let out. The girl stopped being a discount Lara Croft for a surprisingly short amount of time and instead became a tailoring hurricane.

Lindsay's costume was pulled back together and let out. They didn't have enough material to fully cover her up again, but Katie was able to turn her destroyed top into a low v-neck that 'only' showed of slightly more cleavage than her normal outfit rather than the full frontal she was giving before. The few minor tears along her legs had been opened up and restitched into a diamond pattern that hinted at the smooth leg beneath.

Cora's dress was lifted up a few inches to stop her from tripping over it any more. The excess frills and ruffles were pinned down to keep them from catching on anything.

Katie fortunately didn't need to do anything to her actual costume. Her shoulder bag however...

"A backpack?" Zoey questioned while the other girl secured the satchel to her back. The 'gold' inside no longer visible thanks to her pulling the seams back together and pulling them tight.

"It'll make it easier for me to carry and bounce around a lot less."

Lindsay ran her hands front her sides and up her front in wonder "Wow. You totally do really good work." Lindsay gushed over the vast improvements to her outfit. Primarily how she could now breath while wearing it. "I so have to get you to make me some stuff when were back on the main land."

"Yeah. she did good." Cody agreed while directing his eyes away from her modified outfit which, while it revealed less, still showed more than her normal one now.

''That was an awesome move Katie, I never thought you had such skills like this. You really saved us'' Zoey said

''Yeah...i guess i did'' Katie said Proud

* * *

 ***Confessional On***

''I'm happy that Katie is getting more self esteem from this. She has a lot of potential'' Cody smiled

''Its so good when your lungs are not like ready to pop because of your clothes'' Lindsay said in relief.

 ***Confessional Off***

* * *

''OK now off we go find that stupid Pumpkin'' Katie said walking forward in front of all the others but then she steps on something in the ground like one of those moments where Indiana Jones steps on a trap but instead of a big rock coming to crush them all a Pedestal comes out of the ground like some sort of treasure and there it was.

The Green Pumpkin.

''A...Are you SERIOUSLY?'' Zoey said

"That is...very convenient.

In that moment both teams had one thought after that, now it was a race against time.

''OH SHIT!'' Everyone thought except Lindsay who was busy looking at herself.

The teams started to do their thing, The cupcakes where trying to get up from where they falls and go back to the finishing line while The bitches tried their best to make Courtney less of a dead weight. Which was quite difficult since they both had to carry her and keep the tar from dripping onto them.

''Dammit! EMMA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'' Heather said

Meanwhile, on the exact opposite side of the forest.

''Dammit i think i'm lost'' Emma cursed.

Somehow she ended up losing track of wherever she was. She was so far away she couldn't have heard the crow signal. No wonder Shaggy and Scooby hared splitting up.

"which way was the starting line again?" For that matter which way was camp again?

It was at that point that she saw her opportunity. The cupcakes. Pumpkin in their hands and heading in a direction that could only be home.

That made us all too easy. Whatever miracle allowed them to find this thing couldn't save them from the fact that their costumes meant they could barely move.

She just had to run past them. And her team would take the win.

She smiled victoriously as she raced out of the brush. Jumping bushes and rushing past them in the direction they'd been heading.

"Was that?"

"She isn't gonna get to the finish line before us!"

"Oh hell no she isn't!"

"Charge!"

Charge? The other team could barely hobble few feet. What the hell does a mean charge?

she turned around and her eyes nearly bulge out of her helmet as she saw the cupcakes racing after her like the wind, totally free from the problems of their costumes.

"Oh no you don't!"

With scarcely a glance she grabbed an overhanging branch pulled it back and let it go. Whipping it towards in my team.

Zoey barely had time to duck "hey watch it. You messing with us will get you a penalty remember?"

"No. Me specifically targeting your costume will get me a penalty. No one said anything about hitting the bare parts of you."

"Oh." Zoe's eyes suddenly sharpened like a Hawks. "Alright then. Then I guess it's OK if I do this."

Something whizzed past Emma's head just as she turned it to look at her Roman competitor. Right before her foot caught on something and she tripped.

Landing on her hands painfully she looked back to see a trident sticking out of the ground. Which Zoe picked up again as she darted past.

"You're not fast enough!" She yelled at the girl, grabbing her ankle at the last second and causing 'her' to fall like she did.

"Zoey!" Cora called while the cupcakes slowed down.

"Keep going. I'll catch up!"

''Wait what is this?''

Heather said as the Bad Bitches had arrived now, behind the cupcakes and Seeing how Dramatic this situation is Chris starts playing the Music 'This is Halloween' on the speakers. Bet he is grinning a broad smile now.

''Don't let them get away!'' Anne Maria said

''Oh shit! run guys!'' Cora said

Now was a race against time where anyone would do their best to win first or sabotage you to get last.

For some reason when Lindsay sees Heather she remembers what she tried to do with Cora and then the blonde stopped on her tracks to scoop on her hands a lot of dirt and mud to make...a ball of mud? and then she aims at Heather with skill all the while with a hunter expression on her face.

''Hiyahh!'' She said throwing the mud ball that zooms by Heathers face, covering it with mud.

''AHH! The fuck?'' Heather said

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''What? She was like, I had to stop her. Thats it.'' Lindsay said

''I laughed a lot'' Leshawna said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Heather wiped the slip of her face, death in her eyes.

"Oh two can play at that game you over inflated bimbo!" She smelled before picking up a dirt clod of her own.

Leshawna panicked "wait just a second. remember if you're the one who messes up one a their costumes we get penalties for it."

"Don't worry. I'm only going to aim for a pretty little face." She snarled.

"We're still ahead of them. We can get there without having ta resort to any dirty fighting."

Heather whirled left dramatically as a person dressed in Victorian finery and a long flowing cape could, which was pretty damn dramatically.

"Zip it Chewbacca. This is just insurance. If you don't like doing what it takes to win then maybe you shouldn't have came on this show in the first place!"

The Frankenstein from the black lagoon snapped at the two of them. "Will you please stop arguing and just get me to the finish line. I don't want to know how hard it is going to be to get off when it gets too cold."

Heather whirled further left again onto the one holding Victory. Giving her the stink eye she nodded then whirled left again. Taking aim at her target. Tossing it through the air, Then tripping forward on the long flowing Cape that was no wrapped completely around her legs.

There was a loud ripping sound as the sharp point of her long boots tour through fur cape in one long stride. Before she's stumbled and fell face first onto the forest floor.

The girl was up again in an instant, but she was also immediately aware that her beautiful Cape had no turned into a pair of ragged wings.

The host was watching all of this while Chef eat popcorn.

''Damn look at them go, never saw a Halloween as great as this, well maybe but not now'' He said

''Whatever,can we end this? I'm headin' back to shore ta see the new Myers flick."

''You like horror movies?'' Chris asked

''I just wanna make sure it's as good as the originals.'' Chef said.

Heathers eyes turned into pinpricks. However before she went through whatever mental gymnastics she needed to in order to pin this on anyone that isn't herself, Leshawna grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her.

"You seriously wanna risk shreddin' anything else? Forget messin' with them and just run!"

Heather huffed a little but relented. Pulling her hand away from the wolf and running ahead of her.

 ***Confessional on***

''That blonde bimbo is not going to run away like that, mark my worlds i will make her pay for acting like she can just do this to me!" Heather said

 ***Confessional off***

''This is so huff, are we there yet?'' Cody asked

''Want me to carry you Cora?'' Lindsay said. Completely willing to hold her BFF in her arms.

''N-not needed'' He said not really trusting himself so close to her any more.

Katie grimaced as she heard sounds coming from around the next bend "Yeah. You can say that again." She said bitterly as she saw the bad bitches in front of them, Chris and Chef by their sides at the finish line.

"YES! We win again! In your face losers!" Cheered the mummy. She went to pump her fists in the air, only to remember why she was holding her boobs in the first place and settled for just jumping in place.

"Alright Chris! Whadda we win?" Leshawna asked while scratching her ass "And where are my threads? I'm literally itching to get out of these hair balls"

The host shrugged and shook his head "I dunno, and I wouldn't. Seeing as you haven't won yet."

That stopped the cheering to stare at him. Courtney stopped picking at the globs of tar she was covered in.

"What!?" She shrieked "Are you kidding!? Do you have any idea what we had to go through!?"

"Yes. I do. That's what the camera's are for." He explained slowly "And if you recall what I said. The challenge isn't won until your team gets a jack-o'-lantern and you 'all' cross the finish line."

Heather huffed "Does that really matter? Except Emma we all crossed the line before any of the Cupcakes. That puts us way too far ahead of them to win regardless."

Chris conceded the point "True. You would have won, if not for one teeny tiny error." He snapped a finger over them "Except for itchy McWolf over there, all of you lost a crazy amount of points when you all wrecked your costumes."

"Yeah? So what? So did they?" She gestured to the cupcakes as they entered the finish "I mean look at them. Those costumes have clearly been damaged! Unless Dartanion always had his boobs on display!"

Chris looked the cupcakes over with a bored look, turned back to the bitches then shrugged "I don't see a problem."

"Seriously!? Their costumes have been..."

"Modified." He butted in "Altered. Yeah they were damaged, but they took the initiative, saw the damage and turned it into fashion." He smirked

"But they're clearly wrecked!"

"The ratings spike we got after Katie worked her magic on their costumes disagrees with you." He felt really pleased with himself "And since all but one of you ruined your costumes, while the cupcakes are all clear, by my calculations that puts you neck and neck. Which means the winning team will be whoever crosses the finish line second to last! Zoey or Emma!"

The two girls where running side by side after getting up. Even though their weapons were props and part of their costume Emma would take a risk and swing her spear towards Katie who dodges by a second out of the way.

''Hey watch it!'' She said

''I wont let you go first'' Emma said

The red hair girl swings her trident at Emma's feet. It was an awkward dance as both wanted to try and knock the other out of their race, but they didn't want to ruin their weapons.

''knock it off'' Zoey said

''I need to win this for my sister!'' Emma said

''You can do this Zoey'' Cora said

''Stop being so slow and come already'' Heather said.

"Move it slow poke!"

"You can do it!"

"I swear if you cost us your gone!"

"You can do it Zoey!"

"Friends forever!"

Emma couldn't help but notice the difference in their teams 'encouragement'. It made her think of things she should not be thinking of at the moment. She tightened the grip on her spear and stabbed at Zoey, aiming for just about anywhere she could that wasn't covered in armour. Zoey barely managed to dodge out of the way and reached for the bolos on her hip, before remembering they were also a part of her costume.

"What is your problem?!"

Emma growled beneath her helmet "Your in my way from winning this contest! I thought that was obvious!"

Zoey parried a stab at the back of her knee. But grit her teeth as she felt the dull edge scrape against her skin "Well your not here to make friends that's for sure."

"None of us are! Remember!? Were here to win a million! That's why me and Kitty both entered as a sister act! Double our chances of winning!"

"I don't know about that. Kitty really seemed to be having a good time with us. She was definitely here to have fun."

Emma growled. How dare this...red hair...BITCH, try to tell her how her sister felt. She reversed her spear and made a full sweep towards her stomach. Much to her team mates shock!

"Watch her costume you idiot!" Ana Maria shrieked.

Emma was too livid to notice, she was mad and wanted the girl who failed to keep her sister in the contest to pay.

She would have to, if Zoey hadn't caught the spear.

The two kept running regardless, moving forward by inches instead of yards, but by the grin on Chris's face he wasn't eager to hurry them up. The cameras whirring and focusing on them and their cheer sections as they waved their arms and bouncing up and down and up and down and up and down yelling encouragement.

Emma growled "What the hell do you know!? What gives you the right to tell me what my own sister was thinking?!"

"You clearly don't if you honestly think she cares more about winning than her friends!"

From the fighting and annoying remarks the running comes to a conclusion when both of them practically run one last time and jump to hit the end, dirt covers the place like its just there to make it more dramatic.

''Who won?'' Cora said

The view is getting cleaner and we have a decision.

''And the Winner by just two inches is ZOEY! congratulations'' Chris said

The cupcakes start to cheer non stop for the victory and Lindsay tries to Hug Cora again. Only to over reach in her excitment Katie who was in the way and froze like a deer in the headlights

''Huh?'' Lindsay said confused.

''Hmhmphmp''

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''If anyone out there had any doubts, then let me make this clear. There is no way 'those' are fakes. They felt way too soft to be falsies. So she really is as 'gifted' as she looks." Katie said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Lindsay's eyes widened and pulled Katie back out of her bosom, who gasped for air and was blushing just as hard as she was. Lindsay looked ready to crawl into a hole somewhere "Sorry. I just like, got too excited about winning?"

Katie managed a half smile and laughed a little awkwardly "Heh. Tell me what you have to eat to get a pair of those and were even."

Linday smiled " Whole Milk, nuts, soy, leafy greens, fish, fennel, tea, chicken, roots and vitamins." She listed off with the practised manner of someone whose been asked that question many a time before.

Katie's smile slipped a little "That...just sounds like a really healthy diet." She said slowly.

Lindsay nodded "Uh huh."

Cody knew full well Katie had been hoping for some kind of magic potion that would make her own bust to explode outwards in an instant, just like the other girls listening in. Sorry ladies but if Lindsay had something like that, why would she need to try and win a million dollars?

It was time to for the Ceremony of the Bad bitches and one by one they where going to have to vote someone out. The last one who dint go was Emma who was in her cabin looking sad that she lost.

''I'm sorry Kitty...I tried'' She moped

In that moment a small paper plane flies inside the cabin by the window and lands on her lap.

''What's this?'' She took it and start reading, she gasps not believing what she was seeing.

* * *

Back on the elimination ceremony everyone was there except Emma and they where still wearing their uniforms.

''Why are we not on our DAMN normal cloths?'' Leshawna said while now freely able to scratch all she wanted without caring about her costume. Courtney nodded while trying to slowly peel the now cold tar off herself.

''Because the longer we have you girls dressed up, the longer the ratings stay peeked'' Chris explained.

''Where is that girl anyway?'' Heather said.

''She's probably dragging her heels cause she knows shes getting booted off for losing." Anne Maria said. No longer having to hold her modesty up after having time to rework her loose and damaged bandages into a tube top.

''YOU!''

Everyone turn to look at the scream that was from Emma who was furiously running straight for Anna Maria.

''How could you do something like that!?'' Emma said to Anne Maria.

''What in the fuck are you talking about?''

''Kitty was eliminated because of you! Wasn't she!?'' Emma spits the words at the Jersey girl, whose eyes bulged.

''Your crazy, I didn't do squat. Where'd did you hear that?''

''Oh I don't have to tell you anything. I KNOW! And that's all your getting!'

''You know what...Yea it was me, your sister was too much of a threat, always making friends and thinking about her team. She was gonna be a major pain later on and she was too good for her team to ever think about voting her off. Heh, unless they thought she was helping her sister on the other team. So when I saw a chance to set her up I took it. Team cupcake lose the round 'and' a power player all in one go.'' She smirked "Or did you really think at least one of us wouldn't realize that if both of you got to the end and the teams dissolve you'd partner up and win?"

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"Daaammmnnn. That girls not kidding around." Leshawna said.

"Well well. Maybe all that hairspray effected her brain in a good way." Noted Heather.

''Yes i could not let Emma go without telling her how her sister end up going, now i need to make up a good excuse if Anne ends up asking me...oh boy i hope they are not going to break each other faces'' Cody said scared.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Chef, despite Chris's protests grabbed onto Emma to stop her from lunging for the girl whose improv top started to unravel again from the sudden movement. Now that all of da losers were in place, the bonfire ceremony could begin.

"And thus our spooooky Halloween challenge has ended, and despite their initial advantage it's the Bad Bitches who came out looking like they were part of a horror movie." He laughed. "Now I know its been a while since you've been part of this ceremony but..."

"Do we really need to have the theatre? It's obvious who we voted off." Heather butted in, much to Chris's annoyance.

"Fair point. But just so you know, while it's a majority vote, it wasn't unanimous."

Heather didn't turn away from the host, but her eyes did dart to her side towards the big bootied girl in the itchy costume.

"So yes. The one who will be going home today will be..."

"Emma."

''The money isn't worth all the this crud anyway! You know what? I'm glad this is over! I don't want to be here when you start tearing each other apart!' Emma said while fixing Anna Maria with a death glare.

''Uh huh uh huh. Don't let the gangplank spank your pale flat ass on the way off the island blandy.'' Anne maria sniped with a smirk.

''Oh up yours you over tube tanned slut.'' Emma said making a real gasp from Chris and everyone else.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''Ahh, the S word. Really I'm just surprised noboody said it sooner' Chris said

''Ha!' Heather said

''I swear if I have to stay in this one more second...'' Leshawna turned around to rub her butt on the wood wall of the confessional and ends up bumping the camera.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Turning around to look at Anne Maria Emma just gives her the middle finger walks down the dock of shame with her head held high while Anna Maria is too dumbstruck to react.

Chris turned back to the camera after watching a very satisfied Emma walk back towards loserdom.

"And with that we conclude another elimination." He holds his hand to his ear "But wait Chris. I hear you say. What was the Cupcakes bonus? Who sent Emma that note? And why are you so handsome?" He spread his arms wide.

"Well dear viewers, the answers to that and more when we return next time to watch these girls complete to win one. Million. Dollars! On..."

TOTAL

LADY'

DRAMA ISLAND

He lowered his arms and sighed contentedly.

Then adds "Also, one of them is actually competing for 'Four' million dollars."

The bad bitches freeze in place and whip around to look at Chris "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Goodnight folks!"


	15. Its time for a Cruise!

**Co writed by Wolvenstrom**

* * *

On the island Chris McLean was relaxing on his chair drinking some expensive fruit juice or something while Chef was on his side like a servant fanning him with a big leaf.

''Hey there guys, long time no see? nah just a little while, You probably asking yourself why all the small talk? well after the previous challenge and its amazing ratings i thought of giving the winner team a nice reward of a one week cruise where they can relax without caring about challenges or elimination, they can eat good food and live a one week luxurious life, not as much as me but its a little start'' he said with a smirk.

''You also had to open your big mouth about the four million haven't you?'' Chef said

''Hey, give me a little credit. This will only make the people back home more excited then ever! So don't change the channel and always keep yourself here for more juicy girls and also secrets on Total Lady Drama Island''

''I don't get paid enough for this'' Chef said.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaa...ahhhhhhhhh."

Cody sighed deeply in contentment before he folded his arms behind his head and just melted into the sun lounger.

It was day three of their week long mini cruise. Seven days aboard a big beautiful yacht with nothing but sun, sea, gourmet food, and a flat screen with cable in every room…

'How the hell was 'this' a sub-prize when the last one was a choice between bug spray or non itchy bed sheets?! No no no. No Cody. Just, just relax. You've got hell to pay when you get back to the island, so its best if you take was downtime you can before it hits the fan again'

He eased himself back down and brought up his psp. The timer on the game he'd been playing on and off again for a while had stopped counting how long he'd been played after it hit one short of a thousand hours. Maybe now he'll have time to finish it.

...Probably not.

He sighed deeply as he felt the sun warm him on this gorgeous cloudless day, and he was going to enjoy every second of it in total peace...before anybody else showed up.

Why would that be important? Surely his team mates are eager to relax as much as he?

He was half way through the final boss when his vision darkened. Knowing that the sky had been crystal clear a moment ago that it could be no clouds, he was kind of scared to look up to see what it was, because he knew what it was, and that terrified him.

"Cora. If I lie down on the other deck chair could you, like lotion up my back?"

This. This was the reason he'd been worried.

He couldn't help it. If not because he was a man, then because Lindsay deserved him to look her in the eyes.

Those are no moons.

Two enormous, almost spherical breasts dangled several inches from his face as the beauty queen bent over. Lindsay's face and all too kissable lips were even closer. The fire truck red bikini she was wearing audibly strained against her movements as if she'd bought it when she was several sizes smaller and just decided not to get a bigger one later.

Small praise at least her nipples weren't visible through it. Cody was barely managing to keep eye contact when those things were jiggling with every over enthusiastic movement, he didn't need cross hairs on them making it impossible to look away.

In the end he lost a battle of will and had agreed to put some lotion on her back, cursing his inability to say no to the sexy blonde haired girl.

She was happy and smiled in such a beautiful way that made Cody forget for a moment that this was a reality show where he was faking being a girl.

Arriving on the other part of the deck he sees that the other girls are there too getting their treats. Katie was drinking a beverage with one too many umbrellas and Zoe was reading a book.

''Its been so long since i last got a good tan. The island is no good'' Lindsay said laying down almost right away when she sees an empty chair that was like one of those long ones where you can lay on your belly showing off her back.

'Alright Codmeiset you can do that, you've dealt with a tonne of stuff like this on the island. This will be a cake walk' He reassured himself, but when he turned back around he sees Lindsay undoing the string of her top, which showed a 'lot' of side boob

'AGGGHHHHHHH!' "Y-you are you, you. *Cough* Are you sure you want to do that Lindsay? we are still on a reality show'' He managed to say with only the hint of a squeek

Lindsay paused in what she was doing for a second, as if realizing for the first time she was on TV.

"It's fine Cora," Zoe said without looking up "Live TV still works on a fifteen minute delay. So any accidental nip slips will just get censored."

That was all Lindsay needed to finish removing her top and laying down on the lounger. Cody 'thanked' the red head internally.

''I guess it cant be helped'' He said gulping as sunscreen is poured in his hands ready to rub her back. This felt like taking advantage of her goof nature but on the other hand, he also REALLY wanted to do it.

Finally growing a pair, Cody starts massaging Lindsay back with his hands slipping the product all over her skin. It felt so soft and smooth, almost like silk, This was a body treated with love and none of the full chemicals beauty products would leave.

"Mm" She moaned quietly under her friends touch "The feels niiiiice."

Katie giggled at Cora's pickled expression, but decided not to embarrass the girl any more. "Yeah. I can't believe of all the prizes we could have gotten, we get a freaking week long cruise on a luxury yacht! This thing has to be worth more than the million easy!"

''I wonder how the others are dealing with this on the island'' Zoe said

''Oh I'm sure they are just HAPPY! that we are here after all our hard work hahaha'' Katie laughed.

* * *

Though the Cupcakes where having a blast of a time on their time off, back on the island you cant say the same about the Bad Bitches. Needless to say that they where not happy that such a reward for the challenge even existed, some of them where angry but they accepted since they had lost...yeah that was just Leshawna. The rest were really mad. Anne Maria spent the first entire day cursing to the winds how they were suppose to be winners while Heather kept saying it was their team fault for being so bad at the game.

But the point was, that they hated to stay at that terrible island even if they had nice sheets and bug spray….seriously why did 'they' get a choice between basic amenities, while the cupcakes get a freaking cruise!?

After Chris' little announcement, the team reacted exactly as you think they would. The team, already very blasé about their feeling towards each other, grew even more on edge as they began to suspect the person they shared a bunk with of being the four million dollar girl.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''I cant believe it's not us on that yacht! for FUCK sake! I should be the one getting all the drinks, massages, and pampering!'' Anne Maria said

''Staying here with everyone nagging all the time is the worst. Don't they think I'm down about this? I might not like it but we can't really do anything, so we might as well just accept it, after all we are not little kids.'' Courtney said

''This is the worst! I feel so much of a loser! This will not be happening any more, that was suppose to be my time!'' Heather said

''Ugh. What I wouldn't give for us to be on that thing right now. Maybe then they'd all stop complaining…...as much.'' Leshawna said "It sucks. But lets be real. If we were going at each others throats like a bunch a junk yard dogs fighting over a soup bone we probably would'a won." Leshawna pointed out.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

The girls where on the cafeteria staring at Chef uneatable food that not even someone in pure hunger would beg for it.

''This right here is not something I will put inside my body.'' Leshawna said

''Well that does make a good challenge to lose weight'.' Courtney said

"Do you mean something by that girly?'' Leshawna said with a glare

''No...geez your way to sensitive about your weight.'' The CIT said.

"Ugh. I bet those losers are eating Fillet Mignon and drinking caviar." Grumbled Anna Maria while eyeing the slop hanging upside down from chef's ladle, before is slowly lowered itself onto her plate with a loud sucking sound.

Courtney gripped her tray of alleged meat "If they were 'losers' then they'd be here eating this slop instead of us."

The slop slinger said nothing, but raised his ladle just a little higher, so the second spoonful of 'food' slapped down on her tray hard enough to splash her. "Agh!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to be nice to the ones who makes your food?" Chris laughed as he walked through the door.

''Yeah but not when being made to eat it is considered a capital punishment.'' Courtney said without giving two fucks about Chef growling at her, she was just tired of eating disgusting food she was almost feeling the urge to hunt an animal and cook it herself. She had no idea how to hunt, skin or prepare wild game, but right now she'd be willing to try eat a moose alive than eat this crap.

''What was that shit about someone competing for four million?'' Heather asks

''C'mon now Queen bee, you expect me to reveal all the trump cards just like that?'' Chris said with a smug

"No! No you don't get to just drop a bomb on us like that and expect us to forget about it!" Courtney snapped back

"I think you'll find I can do whatever I want so long as it doesn't violate the terms of your contracts." Chris holds up a thick stack of papers and pulls out his fake reading glasses "And would you look at that..." He tosses the stack into the wind "...Nothing that says I can't increase the prize money for one contestant in particular." He shrugged "It was already decided by the network before you stepped foot on this island. But if it makes you feel any better, the gal in the running for it's got like four times the work if she wants four times the prize."

"But if we find out who it is, then 'we' get the money right?" She pushed.

"That's certainly one way of thinking." Chris shrugged.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

''Whose competing for four million dollars!? I need to know!" Courtney said

"There is no point in acting nice now, they will see right through it. I bet is one of those nice girls like Zoe" Heather thought

"I'm going to find out and get a chance to win more the one million. Mark my words this is gonna be easy in my hand." Anne Maria said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

While the Bad Bitches where wondering about the four million dollar player, The Cupcakes where wondering what they'd do after dinner. Cody was now eating a classic Chocolate ice cream.

He was quite proud of himself. He'd managed to oil down the hottest girl he'd ever met, and he hadn't given into the temptation to do anything to her and totally screw himself over forever.

It wasn't something to be 'that' proud of. Which was why his reward was chocolate ice cream From this enormous yachts gourmet kitchen.

...OK seriously! Why was this challenge prize so far above the rest of them? This thing had to be worth like five or six times 'his' potential prize money at least. If it was a choice between this boat and the money, his entire family and his dead pet hamster would probably beat him into a pulp if he chose the money. What possible reason could they have for sticking him and a bunch of girls on a boat on one of the last few gorgeous days of the year before everything froze over while the rest of them were probably tearing each other to pieces over...

 **Oh.**

He took another bite of ice cream.

He snapped his fingers. A can of whipped cream appeared in his hands. Sprayed it until it went from full to empty. Then handed the can back to the staff member who was gone before he could blink.

He took another bite. Trying to be discreet as his eyes slid left behind his glasses to see Lindsay slowly trying to bronze herself. A tanning mirror in her hands and beads of sweat slowly rolling down her bosom.

Yeah. That made sense.

'I can only guess what's going to happen when i go back' He thought. Leaning back in his black one piece.

Having more than his eyeful of the gorgeous blonde, as weird as that sounds, he decides to walk around the ship to do something else besides sit around and eat sweets.

Didn't want to stay put or spend too much time alone or he'd start thinking things. That he basically got in all this for money and a chance to be with Ladies. How he'd be seen as a pervert and a creep for doing all this if and likely when it went public.

"Aaahh." He sighs to himself. "Maybe this would be better if i-"

When he turn around he sees the pig tailed brunette girl Katie looking at the Sea from the border of the rails, she was wearing a beautiful two piece purple bikini.

Seeing something to distract himself from his pity party, Cody walked over to her.

"Hey there girl of the hour" He said making her turn around showing her beautiful figure. She might not have Lindsay or even Anna Maria's chest or Leshawna's behind, but he'd be lying if she wasn't as stunning as every other real girl on the show.

"Oh Cora its you."

"Yeah." He smiled "I just wanted to thank you again. If it wasn't for your help we would had lost again" He said.

The girl blushed, rubbing the back of her head as TV tells us people embarrassed by praise are want to do.

"Yeah, but you were the one who figured out what to do. Otherwise we would have been sitting on our thumbs in our ruined costumes."

"Oh come on. Your'e underestimating yourself. You did a great job." Cody said

Better than him at least. Sometimes he thinks that maybe it would be better if he just eliminate himself and forget any of that happened before he get his ass kick to new Mexico or whatever but Chris would never let that happen.

"I just felt like...I had to be a little more useful you know? Most of the time I don't really think I have what it takes when things get to hardcore" She said

She fiddles with the tie of her swimsuit.

"I...thought about Sadie earlier."

Cora smiled "She'd be proud to see her BFF kicking butt like you have."

The pigtailed girl smiled, but not as wide as she should be from the compliment.

"Yeah...but..." She looked away "That was the first time I found myself thinking about Sadie in a while."

Cora's eyes widened.

"I promised that she'd be in my thoughts the whole time. That way everything I did, even when she wasn't here, she'd still be here y'know?" Her lip trembled "But...but..."

Seeing her obviously on a sudden distress he puts his hand on her shoulder and starts talking some cliche words in his opinion.

"Just because you don't think about someone every day all the time it doesn't mean your a bad friend or that you forgot her. It means your human, it also means your having a good time even though the show is not really that amazingly good to us, I'm sure you take the best moments to think about her"

"You really mean all that?" She asked almost like a kid asking if their parent aren't lying to them about buying ice cream on the way back home.

"Sure I do. I'm no liar...well maybe if sweets were involved"

Katie's lips upturned again. Then to Cody's shock, pulled him into a light hug. An arm lightly around his neck while only their shoulders really touched

It was totally different from what he was used to. Though what he was 'used' to as of late was something most guys would only dream of experiencing, so he really shouldn't use that as his standard for hugs. Especially since unlike those ones, this one with Katie broke off after less than a quarter of the time Lindsay usually gave.

Though with the smile on her face, that did not bother him.

As the cupcakes are all becoming closer as friends during the trip. The Bad bitches are self destructing themselves Most of the time suspecting each other.

And by that i mean in each other throats. Courtney and Anne Maria where arguing in the dock of shame.

* * *

"I told you to leave me alone!" Anne Maria said

"I am just asking you a few questions. You think you can keep everything that happens around you a secret?" Courtney said.

The jersey girl made an over dramatic sigh "I already told you I ain't the golden goose. What more do you want?" She snapped "And it sounds like your a little to eager to draw attention to everyone else. Like your trying to hide something. Maybe because 'your' the four million dollar baby!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!"

"HA! That's denial 101!"

The two stepped closer and closer until they were practically nose to nose, chest to chest. Breath to brea...OK they backed up. The smell of Chef's alleged chicken was bad enough on their own breath thank you. They moved a few steps back, allowing Heather to move between them.

"Can you two stop arguing for five seconds?" She said tiredly. Once again it looked like she would have to be the voice of reason "We can't let this get to us can we? Chris just blurted that out for exactly this kind of reaction. Look it doesn't matter whose winning however much money. Were a team. And if anyone wants to win 'anything' we have to keep our heads cool and work together. Alright?"

The two looked at each other fr a second, before turning back to the queen bee.

"Seriously?"

"Could you at least 'try' to be convincing?"

"I don't want to defend that woman because she is annoying and bitchy. But we don't need to be fake friends to know that if we keep bickering we're just going to be eliminated one by one, you got it?" Leshawna said getting just about enough.

"yeah that. Also What do you mean try? I did all these words the best I could. I don't see you being a damn angel here orange girl" Heather said

Anna Maria shrugged. Orange was only really an insult the first five hundred time you've hear it "Your either trying to get us to stop looking for the four million dollar contestant so we don't blow your deal, or your trying to find whoever it is so you get cosy up to them BFF style so they'll share half their loot with you when they win. Sorry honey but if you wanted anything like that to work ya should have acted like a Cupcake when you got to this island instead of a Bitch. At least I own it." She pushed past them "Now if you'll excuse me, I got stuff ta do." She said before walking oast. Bumping into Heather on the way out.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"When she is voted off I'm personally going to kick her butt to the dock of shame myself!" Heather said

"Wish I was a cupcake. At least i would be able to have a conversation with someone who ain't crazy, angry, manipulative or just to competitive." Leshawna said

"They are all acting like none of them are the one I'm looking for. But that could all be a ruse. This is such a pain." Courtney rubbed her temples.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

*SPLASH*

Cora gasped for air as she pulled herself above water. Whipping her hair back then pushing herself through the water like a flounder. Reaching the other end of the pool to the other, the pushing off it and rebounding back towards the start.

"Oh man. It's nice to be able to take a swim without having to worry about leeches or piranha or fresh water sharks."

*SPLASH*

"What the-Ack! Pt-ppptt uh!" The disguised boy spat out the water that had splashed into his mouth. Brushing his eyes out of instinct for a moment before opening them to see a green torpedo repeat his previous actions, only with 'actual' athletic prowess, before pushing up out of the water to reveal a red head headed mermaid.

"Tell me about it." Zoe nodded her head while she rested her head on the poolside. "A yacht with a pool? How are we this lucky?" She laughed as she let her body rest in the water. Cody was once again treated to the sight of a gorgeous girl lying back, beads of liquid rolling across their bare skin. She was submerged just enough that her breasts gently bobbed in the water. Gently. Subtly. Enticingly. She moved over to the side and started pulling herself out. Letting the water cascade down her.

'Oh god. Is there anything hotter than a girl climbing out of a pool?' His thoughts trail at the sight of her.

Then by another fate strike Lindsay came around the corner with a bunch of milkshakes on a tray. Which for anyone who has ever seen any comedy movie ever knows…...

"Who wants som-AHHHHHHH" She said as she falls.

The sweet milkshakes falls then on Zoey. Covering her in the creamy substance making her shriek from the cold.

"AH! Lindsay look what you've done!"

"Opps! Sorry Zoey! Let me clean it up!" She said ready to rub of the sugary treat of her body with a towel.

The geek just stares at Zoey chest and face had being covered in milkshake and The blonde trying to rub it off gently with a towel.

'OK forget the pool. Is there anything hotter than 'that'?'.

"Uh. Eh. Aaaarrre you OK?" He asks delicately.

Zoey lifts the towel to look her her friend with a bemused expression. Her loose hair now being a mix of soaking wet and towel dried all at once.

"Yeah. Just hold this for a second Kay?" She said while handing Cora the towel.

"O-K but what..." He asked before Zoe took a deep breath and let herself drop underwater. Coming back up not a second later with a mighty splash. Her loose, red hair whipping back over her head as she breached the water with a gasp.

Cody blanked out at the sight. For a split second he wasn't in the pool. He was in front of the TV with his mom and a bowl of popcorn between them, and he had just watched a little princess dreaming impossible dreams give up her life below water for the chance at the chance for one above it, and breach the surface in one of the most iconic scenes in animated cinema.

"Holy...shit" He said in a whisper.

"You said something?" Zoey said turning to him

"N-nothing much hehe" 'I'm equal parts scared and aroused of what will happen if I say 'that' was the hottest thing I've seen'.

"Jeez Lindsay, just be more careful next time OK? Just because it's all free doesn't mean we should waste perfectly good food." Zoey said to the blonde girl. "Especially milkshakes."

"I'm sorry, sometimes i just end up slipping on the floor like that and falling on my butt while i have something on my hands"

"It's fine it's fine. Just...try to be more careful alright? Or at the very least be carrying marshmallows of fluffy towels at the time."

In that moment Cody thought for even a moment that maybe its not that much of a bad idea to had dress up like a girl if he had a chance to see things like that now...without Anne Maria on his neck of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the exact same time, by unbelievable coincidence...

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I said sorry! it was an accident!"

"YOUR FACE WILL BE AN ACCIDENT WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

While Zoey was able to take getting covered in dessert with a grace and humour, Anna Maria was not able to take her team mate tripping up and covering 'her' with what Chef claimed was dessert with less grace and no humour.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW F**KING HARD IT IS TO GET THIS FUDGE CRAP OUT OF MY HAIR!? HOW ABOUT I RUIN YOUR HAIR BITCH!?"

Chris smiled as he signalled for the cameras to zoom in on the two tussling.

"And you said sticking them all together in the same team was a bad idea."

Chef mumbled under his breath.

"Your not seriously upset about her calling your fudge cake garbage are you."

"...It was a mango buche." The old veteran corrected "There wasn't any chocolate in it."

"...But it was brown."

"...Yeah. And?"

Chris honestly didn't know how to respond to that, and just turned back to watch Anna Maria rolling around on the floor with Courtney, the rather large consolation spread of equally brown foods getting pushed to the floor. Covering the two in more and more food as they went on.

The two men took a glance at the cameras on the boat. The cupcakes had left the poolside and were enjoying the premium buffet that had been set up for them. A shrimp had fallen off Lindsay's toothpick and fell into her cleavage, causing the others to killing themselves with laughter as rather than pick it out with her fingers like normal, she hefted up her boobs and plucked it out of her cleavage with her mouth. Everyone laughed. Cora suddenly found the ocean very interesting.

"Sir..." An intern asked with a strained voice, which made sense as he was watching both screens right alongside them "This is happening at the same time. What should we send out for broadcast?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I needed help wiping."

"Sir?"

"The...fight." He said as if he was talking to a toddler "We've already gotten enough premium material from the cruise to overload every Nielson box from St Johns to Victoria. Lets give the Bitches their time to shine. We'll let the public decide what we should have focused on later when the shrimp thing is used on the after show" Chris rolled his eyes "If we paid you, we'd clearly be paying you too much."

* * *

It was the fourth day already of the Cruise and the cupcakes had probably done everything there was to be done so far. The surprise four million dollar participant was getting ready to stop and go to his room where it was now a time for him to take a shower.

"Man what a day, I just want to take a shower and lay down" 'I Wish i didn't had to be dress all the time though, stupid cameras' He said getting inside his place and going straight to the bathroom.

The cross dressing boy thought he was going to be alone right now and nothing would go wrong as it on the island but he dint thought about that anything can happen when you are with a reality show.

Someone opens the door of his room and gets inside, looking left and right the girl walks straight to the bathroom too. There she hears the sound of water and gets confuse, She doesn't remember letting it on.

If only someone told Cody that someone had entered his private space by accident thinking it was theirs.

Cody sighed as the hot water rolled over him, taking the chlorine from him and the suit he was still wearing, and not just because man logic told him that he was being efficient by washing himself and his clothing at the same time. Running the soap and chemicals from his long hair. Chuckling a little at how long it had gotten in the weeks since then.

Sighing again he looked over to the bath sitting nearby. While the shower was a rather dinky thing by comparison, it was clear that was only because it was to wash pool water and other crap away before whoever owned this behemoth jumped into the heated pool and enjoy the twenty different jacuzzi settings along with the dozen or so women whose name they could afford not to know joined them.

Cody considered...for about a fraction of a second before saying to hell with it. Both he and the suit had been scrubbed down enough times that he felt a new layer of skin beneath the material, so he didn't hesitate to lower himself into the tub and turn on the water. Letting the water rush out faster than any plumbing he'd ever seen and moaned in contentment as the tub rapidly started filling around him. Resting his head against the bath pillows built into the tubs edge and closing over his eyes. Letting himself almost drift off to the sounds of rushing water and the creaking of the boats gentle rocking.

He was not one to swear but...That was one fucking amazing bathtub right there, he felt like a damn king but slowly he starts to go to dreamland and be half asleep, so he couldn't hear the shower running over the bath. He just assumed it was one of those ones that'd turn off on its own. The real reason why the place was not flooded yet was because Someone had turn it off for him. Nor did he hear anyone else lower themselves in, in his euphoria.

"Mmmmm." Cora moans gently "Showers are nice if you wanna feel clean, but there's nothing like a tub if you just wanna...chill." She said to nobody in particular.

So she was surprised when somebody actually answered back.

"I know right?"

Cody jumped, or at least tried to before slipping about an inch up from his seat before crashing back down. Sending water everywhere.

"L-Lindsay?! What the..why why why, why are you in the bath?"

"Cause I'm all sweaty from the sun, and wanted to spend some more time with my BFF." She answered like it was the simplest thing in the world "And it's not a bath. It's a hot tub, see?" Without looking she reached to the side of the bath covered in bumps Cody had thought were just hand grips or something and depressed one of them.

The tub hummed before he jumped as he felt previously unknown jets spray into his back, legs and behind from every angle. Foaming up the already sudsy water even further until it looked like a frothy mug of stout.

Cody was shocked. How the heck did...of course it would be. Why wouldn't it be a hot tub? Why would anyone who could afford a boat this big not install a high end hot tub instead of a plain old bath. He was actually kind of glad he answered his own question before he looked over to Lindsay to inquire. Otherwise he probably would have seen.

"Oh!"

He was also glad he'd kept his eyes firmly on the other side of the tub while Lindsay had stepped into it. Otherwise he would have seen a lot more than just her bikini top float into his field of vision when the heavy bubble flow removed it for her. Wordlessly and robotically he grabbed it, then handed it back to the blonde.

"Thanks." She said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"You might want to turn the bubbles down so that doesn't happen again."

"Good idea." She admitted. A few more beeps and boops and the roiling mug of beer had turned as bubbly as a glass of coke.

"Thanks." He said and looked at her cautiously, no longer fearing he'd see the bubbles juggling her jugs like a crazed clown on cocaine, then took deep breath, as while they weren't bouncing around frantically enough that they'd free themselves from her top anytime soon again, what bubbles remained were still making them jiggle and ripple hypnotically. He had to tear his eyes off them so hard he swore he heard Velcro.

"No probs."

"Why'd you wear that into the bath anyway?"

"Hot tub."

"Heh. Why?"

Lindsay shrugged "Because you don't want to be nude and let anyone see your bod. So I didn't want you to feel like the odd one out."

"Odd? Lindsay were on a reality show with cameras everywhere. there's not one place we can't be spied on. Even if you wanted to be naked you would end up showing it to millions of people who watch the show" He said to her.

"Oh! yeah I guess it makes sense...still it'd be nice to have a 'real' bath" She said with no worry of those words making a certain boy member harden even more...if he could just...yank it a little thanks to the bubbles covering may-NO! he was better then that and he would not act like a sick pervert on the hot tub with Lindsay.

"You know Cora, your pretty great on the challenges you know? your just so Brave and determined when you faced those animals trying to eat the skin of your body" She said

"Oh...that was nothing, truth be told I was pretty damn scared" He said

"Even better!" She said

"...What?"

"Even scared you did it for the team. You have, uh, what's the thing? Iron in your veins."

Cody didn't know whether it was the heat of the water or the compliment but he almost passed out at that moment.

He shook his head to pull himself back up and laughed nervously. "Wow. I never thought of it like that." He lay his head back on the cushion again "Your pretty bad ass yourself. My 'dashing prince'."

She laughed. Not giggled. A proper laugh as she repeated Cora's actions and lay her head back on the cushioned side of the tub next to him.

Right next to him.

Very right next to him.

He could feel her shoulder press into his side. Her thighs brushing against his.

Cody gulped a little as he felt her slim fingers wrap around his own rather skinny but less feminine hands. Lacing her fingers through his.

Cody kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling for a second longer before slowly turning his head to face hers. Looking into her eyes.

Her eyes were full of warmth, and happiness, and iron hard, steel plated determination that were only compounded by the victorious smirk on her beautiful lips.

She lifted their hands up out the water. Gripping his hand with hers and shaking it, before pulling her hand from his, clenching it into a fist and bumping her knuckles into his.

"You and me? Zoe and Katie? All of us can win this. Were the Cupcakes. And none of us are leaving this island ever again!"

Cody smiled at her declaration...and also because he was very very relieved that his situation with Lindsay wasn't about to become a lot more complex.

"Ha. I'm pretty sure it's more complicated than that Lindsay. But yeah. We can win this."

The two in the tub whipped there heads forward to see a friendly red head smiling at them.

"This a private party? Or can anyone join?" She pulled out a bottle in one hand, followed by a quartet of glass flutes "Because look what I got told we could have?"

Cody blushed and pulled himself a little further from the equally blushing Lindsay.

"I...uh...wait four?"

The redhead smirked, and with an ease that could only be taught, casually stuck her thumb under the cork and popped the bottle.

There was a sound like rushing wind, and another head stuck into the bath suite.

"Is that champagne?"

While Cody was getting harder and hard-I mean while the Cupcakes were celebrating their victory and friendship in a massive yacht the other team is not...so lucky. After the food fight most girls had gotten chef's food covering them head to toe, which was like toxic waste to them so they had run quickly to Take a shower before it ate into their skin.

* * *

Leshawna was the only one who managed to not get caught on that so she was now sitting alone in the mess hall...alone.

She sighed bitterly "Well at least I got my silence."

 ***Confessional on***

"I'm not one to complain with no reason but I'm starting to feel a little lonely on this team. These annoying bitches getting more paranoid by the second. I know we came here for the money, but right now? I kind of expected to have fun while I was here. Or at least have somebody to talk to, instead of just get yelled at." Leshawna said

 ***Confessional off***

The Bad Bitches glared at the yacht as the Cupcakes descended the gangplank. It hadn't picked last weeks winners up from the island directly, but here it was to bring them back as if to deliver one final jab at their teams before departing.

The cupcakes were all talking and laughing. Flower reefs draped across their necks despite going nowhere near the island states.

Cody's eyes locked onto Anna Maria's and he almost chocked on nothing.

"Man this last week was like a dream right?" Katie said just to spite a little of Anne Maria because she glared at them

"Oh yeah all the food, soft beds, champagne." Zoe said

"They had champagne there?" Courtney said almost shouting showing her envy.

"I hope you all had your fun because now we are in the same crap as always" Heather said

"Don't be a downer Heather this will never be forgotten by us" Lindsay said with a smile looking radiant.

Chris smiled as the Cupcakes made their way down the beach. He held up his hand to stop them. Now with one team in front of him and another behind him he chuckled a chuckle that would send a chill down the spine of anyone with even a sliver of savvy.

"And here come our lucky winners of last weeks challenge. Tell me ladies, did you loooove you mini vacation!?"

Zoe giggled lightly "Mini? A week on a yacht like a mini cruise liner being waited on hand and foot is hardly a 'mini' vacation."

"Yup. The mini yacht was like, soooo relaxing." The ever cheerful Lindsay agreed.

"Hand. And. Foot?" Courtney seethed through her teeth.

"Ha ha. Yeah. We'll girls. Now the funs over, it's time to return to your teams."

Everybody paused. Weren't they 'already' in there teams?

"Oh! Didn't I mention? you all have a while to do whatever you gals want because I am going to make a small adjustments on the teams and I want it to be special" He said

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"I will never forget this week. It was just so awesome" Zoe said

"I love mini va-ca's! But its even better when I do it with friends." Lindsay said

"You see their faces Sadie? They are all jealous that we got such awesome prize" Katie said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

"W-well I better get some of our stuff back to our cabin" Cody said trying to get away from Anne Maria piercing glare.

Later the Cupcakes were milling around their cabin, some fearing it was the last time.

"Changing our teams? Can he do that?" Worried Katie. Zoe shrugged.

"He's the host. He can do whatever he wants."

"But...what if we..."

"Then we try our absolute hardest to win." Zoe cut off again. Shocking the others.

She continues "What? Its a competition remember?" She smiles "Besides, after the week we had, its not like getting knocked into jelly or dragged through the woods or busting out of our clothes again is going to dent our friendship."

"Yeah, your right Zoe" Katie said

While the Cupcakes where talking about handling that. The Bad Bitches where taking this with joy of not having to work with someone they hate once its going to the other team.

"I think this team switch is a good chance to get rid of some unwanted weight" Heather said 'Also a way to help me win this!'

"Maybe get rid of some annoying dead weight" Courtney said looking at Anne Maria who glares back.

The tan girl was contemplating about what if Cody switches teams and what she would do since its too early for him to stop being useful in sabotaging the other team.

'I am not done using that pawn, and I'm for sure not going to let this go without his punishment first' She thought

"Ugh I just hope things get better then this" Leshawna said to herself moving away from the Window.

By that specific moment Anne Maria sees a glance of Cody going out of the cabin.

"Maybe some fresh air will make me feel more relaxed" He said

She then smirks thinking that right now is the perfect moment to have a little talk to her little bitch.

"I gotta get some fresh air because here is not good" She said

"Maybe because of your toxic hairspray" Courtney said

"Oh what a shame would be to have you go to the other team...oh wait..not it wont" Anne maria said walking away while giving her the middle finger.

A few hours later after the Cupcakes arrived back to the Island to meet with the other team and also Chris, it was now time for the Team changing Chris wanted to do. Everyone was reunited on the campfire where the elimination ceremony is put to work.

"Well you guys are ready? Because this sort of thing is what puts dents on friendships"

The host said with a smirk someone who only breaths for himself in how to get more ratings and money to his own narcissistic way.

"If you ask me i wont bother having a few people a little bit away from me" Heather said to mostly the whole team besides her.

"You guys need a little therapy in group" Lindsay said.

"This blonde haired idiot" Heather whispers to herself.

What a tiring situation this was. The geek was sweating bullets because he didnt want to for some reason go to their team, his friends where here on the cupcakes, true friends. Seeing one of them go there would be bad but he wished that it wasn't him or at least Lindsay, she is too nice to be in that group and after what Anne Maria did To him before this...he was not sure if he would last any more.

* * *

 ***Flashback on***

Cody and Anne Maria where now back in the cave in which she made him go back and have a little talk about Emma and how or why she know about her plan with Kitty.

Inside the cave She was forcefully making out with him. Kissing and sucking and even biting at his lips aggressively while grinding slowly against his man meat. Rubbing her boobs against his chest and moaning loudly. She bounces in place making her round shaped ass bounce up and down on his crotch as she played his hormones like a fiddle.

''Mmmm. You've being a naughty Boy Cody, Your not being honest with me are you?" She said glaring at him.

"I'm ah ah. I'm n-nooh oh gawd. I'm not the fooooour million d-dollar winner." He moaned despite himself.

The jerseyite giggled at the reaction before licking slowly at the nape of his neck. Making him hiss.

"Do I look stupid? Of course you ain't. A guy in drag? Please that's way to obvious. And with how easy it was for me to find out before our little 'arrangement' you wouldn't have lasted long." She grinned wickedly and drew her claws hard enough across his shoulder to leave red marks. "I'm talking about your little chit chat with that skank Emma." 'Calling me a slut! Who the hell does she think she is!?'

''Ahnnn! P-please I never spoke to her about anything, I swear!" He said between moans.

"Then how did Emma know about my stunt that eliminated Kitty?" She asked.

"She just smart that's all!" He lied to her.

"Well then smart boy. Just to make sure you don't keep blabbing, your not talking any more." She said before kissing him on the lips. A long, lingering one. Then another, and another. Lowering his face as she kisses his nose, his brow, his temple. Pushing his face lower and lower until its between her tits. She slowly pushes her arms forward. Around his back and cupping the back of his head. She tilted her head down, then looked back up into his eyes "Your hard." She whispered "I told you not to do that."

Then shoving his face deep between her breast as hard as she possibly could.

He made a muffled sound of shock as he tried pushing back, but with his lack of leverage or upper body strength the girl could not be moved in the slightest. his face was buried so deeply into her tits that he couldn't breath.

She counted toten before she let him back up for a gulp of air. She smiled sweetly and pecked him on the cheek. He groaned in both pain, and the guilt of the pleasure.

The poor man was practically a mole when the cameras are on and her human stress ball when the cameras are off, and his reward is that when she wins. If he does what she says...she'll consider letting him go further with her.

Cody didn't know whether she was being serious or lying as easily as breathing, but he really wasn't in a position to call her out for anything.

He stifled a moan as she tilted his head back and kissed his neck were she'd left the red marks.

Then slapped him.

"Don't. Ever. Hold back on me. Understand." She harshly whispered before putting a finger on his lips. Pushing it slightly into his mouth. Holding it there while looking at him with an even gaze that made it clear if he tries anything to it he's getting another hit "If I make you feel good, I wanna hear it. If I make you hard, I wanna feel it."

"And if your holding out on me. I want you to say it."

"I don't..." Was as far as he got before she stuffed his face back in between her tits. Hard enough that his nose was crushed against her bones.

She kissed the top of his head slowly, but didn't let him out "Big ain't they. Huge, but not stupid huge and high and firm just the way you like it. Not like that bimbo's saggy sacks am I right." She didn't let him out of her cleavage to answer so she kept talking "What we have? It's real. Any of those other girls find out what your packing, the only time they won't be laughing at you is when their spitting on you for being a creep." She smiled as his struggles grew more desperate. She held him tighter "You and me though? We win this, then you get aaaalll of this." She rolled her hips against his crotch "Breakfast, lunch and dinner. For as long as you can keep up baby."

Cody's hands grabbed at her shoulders and pushed. Hoping this time he'd be able to break free. She smiled as shook him off, motor boating him at the same time.

His struggles grew weaker and weaker. She kept going. Shaking her tatas harder and harder against him. His hairline and smelling his shampoo. Running her fingers across his back 'just' hard enough that it would scratch but not cut again. His entire body was being bombarded by sensual assault as his consciousness dimmed.

His grip almost fell off her shoulders when she heard it.

His struggling gasps and pleases stopped, and were finished by a long, pleased and content "Mmmmmmm."

She smiled and let him go. Pushing him back down to the floor as he made short but quick gasps for blessed air. She smiled and put a finger on his lips again. Pulling it down then around to stroke his face. Rolling her hips slowly while she does so to get the blood rushing again.

"Your mine. Forever. No other woman would want you. But I do." She bent down. Spreading her breasts across his chest before pushing her face close enough to his their noses were tip to tip. She kissed his cheek again "And I'll always want you. Just as long as you do what I want."

 ***Flashback end***

* * *

'I feel like my balls are going to detonate' He thought while feeling that his family jewels where about done getting teased and where about to blow up like landmines.

"The process is easy, first of all I have here in this tombola every girl name on this show but with nicknames that I prepared. If I take the name of a Cupcake first then the next one being a Bad Bitch the swap will happen like that." Chris said

"What if you take two names from the same group?" Katie asked

"Then we try again" He said nonchalantly.

"Chris! Lets get this thing going! I gotta watch the new episode of my favourite series" Chef said

"Are you still watching that thing about walking talking gems?" Chris asked

"You just don't get it man" Chef said turning his back "You don't get it"

"Are you ready? Because once this starts there are no takesies backsies...unless I feel like it."

"Would you just hurry it up?!" Courtney snap with a sharp tongue and a role of her eyes.

"Your no fun" Saying that the host starts rolling the tombola for what seem to be two whole minutes.

"And the first change swap will be between..."

He went silent.

The girls gripped the bench.

He stayed silent.

They clenched their teeth.

He stayed silent.

Their breathing grew ragged.

He stay "Leshawna and Katie!"

"Wait didnt you say you where going with nicknames?" Chef said

"Lay off my ass man details are details, you want nicknames? How about Barbie girl number two and Nicki minaj rip off?" He said

But leaving bad nicknames apart the change was a surprise! Katie was the most surprise as she gasped seeing that she was about to enter a lion territory and Leshawna gasps too but sort of happy she can now leave her team. Truth be told no more animal repellent or better sheets but it was better the staying with them.

"And for the second switch-a-roo we have..."

He went silent.

The girls gripped the bench.

He stayed silent.

They clenched their teeth.

He stayed silent.

Their breathing grew ragged.

"...Nobody."

He slammed the lid shut.

"WHAT?" Everyone said

"I told you guys I was going to make a swap but i didn't said I was going to swap more then ONE" he said with a smirk.

"Are you telling me you made the biggest drama pause for this?" Courtney said

"Yeah that was so...UGH!" Heather said

"Too bad! Because small teams are no fun to swap a lot. There's like four of you on each team. What? Were you expecting a game of musical chairs or something?"

"Then why did you make such a big deal out of all this!?" Demanded the C.I.T

"Because television. Why else?"

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"Oh no! I am Surrounded by all those mean girls? It's gonna be like high school all over again." Katie said while chewing on one of her nails.

"WHOOHO! yeah I'm out baby! Now this time I can maybe be on a team that likes each other enough to make a plan on challenges instead of bickering" Leshawna said.

"I'm glad I'm still on my group, I cant imagine what would happen if I where the chosen one" Cody said nervously.

"This is so unbelievable, Chris is just asking for someone to kick his ass out of that high horse of his." Heather said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Cody looked between the two.

Leshawna smirked at her now former team, swayed her head in a silent 'Mmm mmm'" before swaying over to her new one. Pushing her epic booty in an extra wide arc to wave goodbye. Marching over at her new team and booty bumping her replacement out of the tight knit group.

"Hey! I..."

"Your teams over there." Chris pointed over to the Bad Bitches side.

Katie winced and looked over at her new team mates, whose looks ranged from indifferent to outright hostile. She looked over at her friends, whose looked sympathetic to...oh geez.

"Come on Lindsay don't Mmph!"

"No matter what, were friends forever! OK?! Don't let those..me...those idiots hurt you! OK!?" The blonde told to the girl she was suffocating on her cleavage.

For most people it was just the most basic of insults but Everyone was quite surprised at her language. None more so than the other team. The girl who couldn't count past ten without taking off her shoes was calling 'them' idiots?

She let go of the pig-tailed girl. Who took a few seconds to get her breath back, before nodding. Looking back over the Cupcakes she smiled at themselves

"Save the goodbyes for elimination night sweetheart. March march mar-whoah." The host almost went tumbling when the girl did exactly what he said and marched marched marched right past him and parking her butt in Leshawna's former spot

Everyone, Chef included laughed.

Chris grumbled and brushed the sand off his shirt "Well at least it looks like you'll be right at home with your new team." He coughed into his hand "Now that that little distraction is out of the way…."

Chef rolled his eyes.

"I'll be happy to announce the next challenge!"

"Wha? Right now?"

"Nope. Too dark. Were gonna need plenty of light and...exposure for the next round. This island is a tropical paradise…."

They hear a moose somewhere in the woods fighting a bear.

"And what does every teen drama that takes place in a tropical paradise need?" He spreads his arms wide "Rest up and wash up ladies. Because tomorrow were having a good old fashioned swimsuit contest!"

Everyone was surprised. A swimsuit contest?

*confessional on*

Anna Maria smirked "A contest?" She hefts up her chest "Please."

Courtney rolled her eyes and huffed "Do I want to strut around for the cameras? Hell no. Will I give up the chance to win the money?" She narrows her gaze "Have you met me?"

Lindsay was sitting in the confessional with a pile of clothes on her lap and a thoughtful look on her face "What do you think? This one?" Holds up a pink bikini top with ruffles over the cups "Or this one?" Holds up a sea-foam green 'one piece' that was made up of a lot of 'smaller' pieces that was have diamonds and have empty space.

*Confessional Off*

The girls all stare at him silently. Chris looks at them oddly "What?"

"Were waiting." Heather replied.

"For what?"

"Don't give us that McLean. What's the catch? No way this's gonna be an ordinary swimsuit contest."

"Paranoid much? Look don't worry this is just going to be a nice and simple swimsuit contest alright? Pitting hotness vs hotness. No crazy twists. No zany traps. No special rewards. No pits to fall into. Just a nice little, easy round alright?"

"….Promise?"

"Absolutely." He said firmly.

The girls shoulders relaxed. The host smiled warmly. Then turned back to the camera's.

"There we have it folks. Make sure to grab a cold, cold, cold one because it's looking hot, hot hot as we pit these gorgeous ladies in a good old fashion swimsuit contest..."

"...OF DEATH!"

"Hey! You just said….!"

"Called it."

"Twists! Traps! One of a kind rewards! All waiting for you tomorrow on TOTAL. LADY. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

"I still don't get paid enough for this." Chef said


	16. Ms Total Drama

"Last time! Changes happened on Total Lady Drama Island. The cupcakes have returned from their Cruise reward after their Effort on the Halloween challenge which made the Bad Bitches pretty mad since they were trying to find out who is the 4M girl. And to make matters worse i took Leshawna and Katie and swap their teams,now pink short shorts girl is on the Lion Den and the Big booty girl on the sugar pool. Who knows what awaits them hahaha lets find out" Chris said.

* * *

Many people don't like changes because they don't really know how to deal with them and in this case Leshawna was feeling what her change was like...

"Ugh!" She said stretching.

 ***Confessional on***

"I'm glad I'm no longer with the team annoying but now I'm back to sleep in horrible rock hard beds and did you see all the cockroaches here? That bug spray is really needed now"

 ***Confessional off***

"I cant believe Katie was swapped to the other team! I hope they are not forcing her to do anything horrible" Lindsay said

"Trust me blondie, the only bad thing there is to be surrounded by bitches like the name says" Leshawna said.

"But...it wasn't so bad right?" Zoey asks

"That depends...you want me to lie to make you feel better?"

Lindsay and Zoey look at each other worried for Katie while 'Cora' Was outside looking at the other Cabin... Now how is Katie doing?

* * *

"WHERE IS IT?" Anne Maria screamed

"I told you already! i did not took your stupid hairspray" Courtney said

Katie was hugging her legs in the soft cushioned bed.

 ***Confessional on***

"OK this place is bug free and the beds are really good to sleep on but this negativity and screaming almost all the time is so annoying! Oh Sadie if you could only know how bitchy they are...oh wait this is A show everyone knows"

"Anne Maria is being super annoying these couple of days, I'm starting to think that I should reveal her secret to someone but who? it needs to be someone who hates that someone has an alliance and she not...i got it!" Courtney said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Chris sat in his deck chair as the contractors/ interns built the stage. Sipping 'lemonade' as he 'supervised' construction.

"Aaahhh. Nothing like a days hard work. Right?" He asked the massive man in a chefs hat and a clipboard in his hand.

"Mmm mm. That ain't nothing like a days hard work."

"Hey. Somebody has to manage the crew."

"Yeah, and that's me."

Chris shrugged "I didn't say it was me." He rolled his eyes "We gonna be ready soon? I don't want those girls to get too relaxed."

Chef flipped through some papers and nodded "Yeah were almost done. Bout another hour give or take and we'll be ready to shoot."

"Ugh. An hour?" Chris grumbled as he was handed another lemonade "Did you at least get the thing set up yet?"

"Knew you'd ask, so it was the first thing we put together."

"Sweet." He took a deep sip through his silly straw. He looked up to see a look of concern on his technical co hosts face "What? They didn't deliver the confetti?"

* * *

"Nah. I mean yeah. But I'm looking over this thing. Some a this looks weird."

"Bad weird or good for ratings weird?"

Chef shrugged "I dunno, you tell me. Did we order any of this?" He thrust the clipboard under the hosts nose.

Chris huffed and flipped through some of the pages. Even stopping a few times to kind of sort of read it "Eeehhh. Keep it."

"You sure? A lot of this stuff is..."

"Don't know, don't care. We'll either find a use for it, or leave it behind by accident when we pack everything up." He tosses the board back and picks his drink back up. "Now if every little thing is dealt with. We have to return to the more important things. Like getting power to the lazy Susan!"

* * *

Leshawna comes out of the Cabin with a tired face and then she yawns stretching some more. Cody sees the big Booty Queen that was in the list of teasing moments his brain had recorded and soon thought.

'Leshawna is a cool girl, different from the others from her team. If we want to work together we should try and get to know each other." He took a breath 'Yeah I just have to...play it cool.' He said to himself while walking towards her who had just sit down on the wooden floor next to the little stair to the cabin.

"Hey there. Leeeeshawna Right? remember me?" He asked

The girl turn around and looks at him "Oh! Hey, Cora?" He nodded "You sure had show some guts on those last challenges."

"Well not as much as Courtney facing that almost shark attack."

"Yeah but you didn't act like a bitch when things go hairy. But I have to say, my bad about what happened when we were all runnin' around in those costumes." She said remembering while the two thought about the time her ass came in contact with his face. Not that she would know how the girl in front of her actually felt about it.

"Hahaha y-yeah. It's fine. Just an accident...but, and this isn't just me trying to avoid an awkward conversation, you alright? You look really tired."

The former Bad Bitch moaned "Well my team mates were pieces of work, but we still had that kick ass bed stuff that made sleeping on this Hellhole easier" She said rubbing her shoulders.

"Well Leshawna how about I welcome you to our Team by helping you with that? we do gotta stay top shape for the challenges." He said a little nervous.

Leshawna giggled. Which made her pause a little as she realised this was the first time in a long time she'd actually laughed "Aww, that's the sweetest thing anyone said since I got here. Course I don't mind girl. I would love some quality girl time." She said.

Cora sighed in relief and smiled "You wont regret it. Can you sit cross legged?"

After that Leshawna is sitting cross legged and behind her is Cody who, is actually pretty chill now and so he reach both of her shoulders while keeping a little bend in his arms making her feel that he is about to start.

He extend his thumbs while pulling its fingers together and curling them slightly Keeping the top joint of each of straight.

"Hhnnnm" She moaned a little

'Ok now most of the bend should be in my third knuckles, where fingers meet palm' He thought trying to do what he had praticed.

His hands still on the same position he then turned them over so the fingers point downwards. Sliding his hands all the way down so that the webbing of humbs rests over the tops of Leshawna shoulders. Then he goes to feel for the smooth contour of the muscles just above the collarbones with the fingertips.

"Ohhn! ohhn gawd this feels niiiiceee" She said biting her lips a little.

"Its just the start" He said with a smile.

Pressing the tips of his fingers and thumbs into the trapezius from both sides, he starts at the inside of the shoulders closest to the neck. Roll the muscles up towards her collarbones without releasing his grip. He was trying to squeeze and lift instead of clamping down forcefully.

"AHNH!" She let out a loud moan/ yell. Making Cora stop in her tracks."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worried.

"N-no that was just really good. Heehee, just k-keep goin'" She said blushing that she made such a sound.

"Kay then. I just keep going."

After kneading the inner part of Leshawna trapezius for a few minutes, Cody gradually spread his hands out towards her arms and then changing direction and working his way back towards the neck.

"Hows that?" he asked.

"Mmmmm." Was her reply.

He gulped and continued upwards.

"All your-our team mates get to benefit from your 'magic touch'?"

Cora blushed. Leshawna felt her massauer's touch tensing up .

"I, uh. No I." Her blush faded when she saw Leshawna smirking.

"Heh heh. Too easy." She turned back, indicating she wanted Cora to continue. "But seriously. How the Hell do you sleep on those things?"

"We just learned to live with it." he said while pressing down a little hard. Eliciting a sharp but not pained "Ah!" from the beauty before him "Though the sauna helps."

"Hold up." She turned back around "The sauna? As in that thing that almost cooked us all like lobsters?"

"Uh yeah. Remember the Cupcakes got to use it properly for our team reward?"

"Oh...I guess i forgot about it"

"If you use the sauna like a normal person it can be relaxing but if you are traumatized about it from the challenge that's alright. Just remember you can, you wanna go now don't you?" Cody asked.

"I'm dragging you there aren't I?"

* * *

Meanwhile a certain CIT was looking for a certain someone to tell a certain juicy secret just in case a certain other someone got a certain idea in their heads.

She found her about to step into the confessional.

"Heather! I need to talk to you" Courtney said taking the Queen bee by surprise.

"What do you want? I'm busy so no time for chit chat" She said serious.

"Not even to hear about someone from our team having a secret alliance with somebody from the Cupcakes?" She said

Hearing that Heather paused.

"What are you talking about? exactly?" She asked

"I just said I know that Anne Maria is in a secret alliance with someone from the other team." Courtney reveals.

"WHAT? that sneaky little bi….wait. If she has a mole on the other time then isn't that good for us? I don't see the problem...yet" The queen bee inquired.

"The problem? The problem is that once the teams split up she's still going to have her 'mole' backing her up and keeping her in the game!" Courtney said

"Mmm maybe. What makes you think her friend won't try to get the money for themselves or stab her in the back? Hell I'm on the same team with her and I feel like doing that whenever her royal hairsprayness is around" Heather asked

"Because...she's in a Lesbian relationship with the Cora girl." Courtney said in a whisper to Heather ear making her eyes go wide like plates.

"...I'm sorry?" Two words rare from her mouth that Courtney wasn't even sure to this day that Heather said it "But I think I've forgotten to take my crazy pill this morning. Did you seriously just say that..."

"I caught. Anna Maria. Doing Naughty things. With Cora." Courtney said like she was speaking to an indignant toddler.

"...OK, you do know that just because were all girls trapped on an island for months on end doesn't mean were all going to start turning gay right?"

"And do 'you' know that just because Anna Maria looks like she's slept with enough guys that she could trade in a rewards card for enough free sandwiches to feed a family of five for a fortnight doesn't mean she wasn't already a lesbian or bi from the start?"

"Well alright. Lets say that I believe you ms Prude" Heather said

"Hey!" She said

"This place is full to the brim with cameras. Their's no way they could have anything like sex without being noticed, Maybe heavy make out or something for that matter. Do you even know what sex actually is? Should I ask Chris to get a Barbie and Ken and give you the 101?" Heather said with a smirk.

"Ugh! I know that telling you was a mistake. I'm leaving and whatever you do I don't care" Courtney said

Courtney stormed off in a huff. Not bothering to turn around to see Heather's smirk turn thoughtful.

* * *

"Mmmmm. Yeah baby. That's the stuff." Leshawna moaned while sliding down in her seat on the steam room bench. Her team mates laughed.

Katie nodded in her own semi slumped position next to her "It's nice when it's not trying to broil you alive right?"

"Mmm mm. A big beautiful woman like me takes less time to cook than a microwave hotdog."

Her team mates gave her the universal 'it's not funny, but I'll laugh anyway' laugh. Which makes a change from the 'I'm laughing 'at' you, not 'with' you' laugh of the Bad Bitches.

"Alright. So whats the plan for the next challenge?" She asked.

"Plan?" Zoey asked.

"Yes I mean you guys remember what Chris told us right? Something about a Swimsuit contest of doom" Leshawna said

"Im surprised he didnt made that sooner. I mean all the challenges are pratically fan service at our cost" Zoey said annoyed

"Its better then dangerous animals trying to get you thats for sure" Cora said sort of already used to the girls casual swimwear in the Sauna.

"Leshawna can i ask you a very important question?" Lindsay said with a serious thinker face.

"What is it?" The big girl said.

"How big is your butt exactly?" Lindsay said which made everyone stare at her.

"Are you serious right now Lindsay?" Zoey asked

"What? is a genuine question. I'm just curious" She said normally

"Its ok Zoey,i mean once this show ends everyone is gonna attack me with questions and i would be lying if i said they would never make questions about my ass. So just for your curiosity sake my booty is a traffic stoppin' fifty inches" She said with a smirk.

Lindsay whistled while Zoey coughed. Cora just looked off to the side while Leshawna smacked the side of her backside.

"Yeah, that's right. And between my money maker and your cash cows..." She nodded towards Lindsay "Crazy ass twist or not we got this in the bag."

"We'll see." Cora muttered "We still don't know by what me meant by 'Doom'. Just, don't just expect a straight 'whose the prettiest contest."

"Oh. I know. A beauty contest never is."

The black, brunette and redhead turned to look at the blonde stretched out on a wooden bench.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Said the new Cupcake "Whats that s'posed to mean. It's just a contest to see who looks best in a swimsuit, isn't it?"

Lindsay tried to count the boards in the ceiling "Not really. Theirs more to these kind of things than just looking sexy" She looked at her nails

"Come on! It's a swimsuit contest! Not a pageant or nothing! We go on stage. We look hot. Hottest wins. Hows he gonna make that any harder?"

Zoey clasped her hands in thought "Yeah but it can't 'just' be a beauty contest. Otherwise why would they?"

Lindsay nodded "Even on beach contests theirs other stuff you have to do. It's not just about having hotness, it's what you do with it!" She said with a surprising amount of passion in her voice.

"Wow. Your really into this aren't you? Not your first rodeo, is it?"

"Heh heh. Nope."

"I'm not surprised" Cody said. Easily managing to picture Lindsay taking home the gold in any contest like this.

"Lets all just admit that this show is about drama and fanservice and hosted by a psycho that cares more about how many people are watching over our health, so lets not underestimate how much he's willing to put us through for a good show." Zoey said

As if by totally sheer coincidence (and not because those cameras had never been removed from the sauna and he'd been listening in on just the right moment, scouts honour for realsies) Chris' voice suddenly boomed over the loud speakers.

"HEEEEYY! I hope you gals are READY! Cause you got five minutes to get your butts down to the beach. Constructions just finished on the set, and that means its time for todays round of torture. I mean torture. I mean torture. I mean challenge…..I mean torture."

The speakers flickered off.

The girls all looked at each other like they'd all been punched in the gut.

"Well, this was really fun girls. But I guess its time for us to go work hard for the million again" She said getting up first and walking to the exit with her hips swaying almost completely natural like she has no intention to be doing that.

 ***Confessional on***

"Im almost sure her butt has a mind of its own" Zoey said

"Leshawna's a good addition to the team. I hope that fire that got her into the other team will help us out" Cody said

"Time for serious Lindsay show what she is made of" Lindsay said.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Everyone was reunited on the beach with Chris and Chef ready to greet them. The walk way for pageant contests was not professional but it was something good enough for it.

"This looks like shit" Heather said

"Dont say that Heather this was done with hard work" Chris said which the interns would narrow their eyes if they were there to listen.

"OK, so what are gonna do first? Don't make us wait" Anne Maria said

"Well I was gonna ask how your all doing after the swap but that seems to be not necessary" Chris said and then walks towards something big drum.

"What is that?" Katie asked.

"This? oh nothing much just a drum full of loose swimsuits and bikini's of various sizes to go nuts with, since not everybody brought a ton of swimsuits like Lindsay did" Chris smirked.

"But we have at least one" Heather said

"And one ain't gonna cut it sweety. Because for the first part of the contest it's not gonna just be about looking good in a swimsuit. It's also about having a swimsuit that looks good. I wanna see you girls give your absolute all in bringing out the best in the tiny pieces of fabric as much as they bring out the best in you."

"By that you mean big chests?" Courtney said annoyed.

"Think what you want girl ahahaha"

"Your not going to give up just because of your old team are you girly?" Anne Maria said to Katie

"Don't whisper on my ear its creepy! I'm not throwing out challenges I'm gonna win this" She said serious but was still rather sad that she had to go against her old team.

"OK Girls choose your bikini or Swimsuit and go change in the changing rooms we prepared for you all and then once your all done I'll explain fully about how this challenge is gonna work. I'm not gonna give you much more of a hint for now, but…..theirs more to looking good, than just looking good." Chris said

Most of the girls rushed the bins like they'd been told it was 90% off and they brought 10% coupons. Grabbing at whatever they 'could' grab with less concern about what they 'were' grabbing. A frenzy of limbs tore into the bin until the only thing left was a misplaced bra that belonged less in a public fashion show, and more a …..'private' one.

"YESH! you girls are animals...I like it! Just go put on whatever you think looks good, then when your done take a number from one to eight, then get into the corrosponding boxes up on stage. Whn eveeryones inside I'll explain what I want to see."

 ***Confessional on***

"I cant wait try out one of my new suits! so many choices!" Lindsay said

"Well….it's not gonna be the first time I've worn a swimsuit on camera….just never for the express purpose of being leered at." Cody said never getting use to it.

"Now this is gonna be easy! besides being the hottest girl on the island i also have this on the bag" Anne Maria said

"A bunch of crappy and torn swimsuits? Not good. Oh but would you look at that, we seemed to have recently had a budding tailor added to our team." Heather smirked

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

"And that should be the hour right, about...nnnnnoooow."

The clock going off next to him agreed.

"sixty minutes plus four presses of the snooze button." Chef added.

"Nothing wrong with a nap."

"The girls have been in those boxes waiting on pin n' needles for the past twenty minutes."

"Nothing wrong with a little tension." He stood up and cracked his back. Not that he'd ever say he needed to do that. He was only twenty nine and he had been for years. "Now then, the girls ready to come out?"

Chef pointed over to the stage where the camera's were set up. A wide stage covered in flickering red, white, blue and green lights. A freshly painted sign hanging over the arch saying 'Ms Total Drama'.

On the stage connected to a runway stripped in red and white like a barbers pole and surrounded on with side by yet more strobing fairy lights, were eight people sized, identical boxes in a row.

That were shaking.

"McLean! Let us out!"

"I can't breath! Can anyone else breath!?"

"My legs are seriously cramping up!"

"I had to wedge my ass in here and now I think I'm stuck!"

"Can you 'please' just start the freaking contest? Or did you just trick us into really cheap coffins?!"

"Just making sure you were all nice and comfy girls. Now then…." He turned to the camera "Good morning guys and what few girls are watching. Welcome to the first hopefully annual MS. DRAMA. ISLAND! Were were putting these bouncing beauties against each other to see who will be crowned the hottest of the hot!" He spread his arms out wide as the cameras pulled back "Inside each one of these comfortable plywood boxes is a gorgeous contestant ready to show the world why she deserves to be given the crown!" He turned back around. "Girls's when I call your name your door is gonna open. I want you to strut out and show everyone what your made of! Ready?"

The boxes shook alongside the groans and painful threats.

"Great! Now." He looked down at the cards he was holding. Flicking through them a few time. "Mmmmm….oh. Yeah. Her first." He raised the mic back up "Our first beauty is a girl that no one thought she was going to go far but ohohoho we were wrong! and thank god for that she is here the half of a BFF relationship who survived this long...KATIE!" Chris said and after that somehow the Box from Katie opens up and she can finally get out of there. Stepping out and taking a deep breath.

"Freedom!" She said.

The pig tailed teen was wearing a hot pink bikini top with a pair of black and white striped bottoms which is pretty good to her natural brown skin and pink lipstick.

"Next! She is the badass CIT with a PHD in OMG! Who survived and won the swimming challenge across the island with the danger of sharks and is going to stay for more than you all think here we have Courtney"

"Finally! I was starting to get really annoyed" She said

She was wearing a three stripes bikinis in grey color that enveloped her body areas showing of her caramel skin.

"She's the Queen Bee you love to hate. here we have Heather!" Chris said

"Whatever." She said flippantly.

Heather was wearing a deep red swimsuit with the back missing, and a white floral pattern crawling up the right. That specific area was stitched onto the outfit thanks to Katie cannibalising a white outfit that Heather demanded.

"Both her will, her wit and her hair are stronger than steel. Give it up for Anna Maria!" He said

"And don't ever forget it McLean!" She said

Anne Marie Was wearing an Ikebana trikini. It had just so many colors it was like a tropical treat.

"She is the cute girl you thought had no different sides of her but she has shown to be fierce and really hard to crack, with you ZOEY" Chris said

"whoa, you actually said something nice? It's gonna rain nails today."

Zoey was more simple in bikini style but was pretty cute and sexy too as well on her body, she was using a Camo green bikini with a pair of short shorts with all the buttons open revealing the bikini bottoms.

"She's the girl with the BIGGEST BACK...bone on the island and is not afraid to tell people what is on her mind. The strong and beautiful Leshawna" Chris said.

"Now lets see who is really going to dominate this" she said

Leshawna was the more bold one. She was wearing a white swimsuit styled after the 'virgin killer sweater' with the sides missing and the back bare down to the crack of her behind. Everyone was surprised on what she was wearing but they swallow their opinions.

"Dammmmm that is…...really skirting the rating for the time slot! Ahem I mean let's continue. Pfff haha OK give me a minute she...is a cutesy girl who seemed to be the most fragile girl on the island but has show everyone that behind a small stature there is something big wanting to get out. Give it up for Cora" Chris said trying not to laugh as the disguised boy stepped out of the tiny booth

"I hope your not laughing at me 'Dammit! this is not even the most embarrassing thing ever i had in my life...top 2' Cody thought.

he was wearing a pink skirted swimsuit that he had put it on at Lindsay's insistence that she said it would look super cute in it.

"She is the blonde haired girl with the BIGGEST...heart among the others and even though she might look silly and oblivious she is quite the tough cookie give some applause to LINDSAY!" He said

"Oh it's so good to be able to do one of these again" Lindsay said

The girl came out wearing a sea foam green Diamond cutout patterned swimsuit that was pulled tight on her body, looking like it was going to explode of her with one deep breath.

Every single girl had now come out of their boxes and show off their swimsuits or bikinis so that was that now. Cody was looking at Chris the whole time because looking to left or right was a kill shot for his manhood to see all those sexy girls in their most sexy moment.

"Bravo ladies. You've all have show me how unique your choice in cloth is but it's not over yet. Now to end this everyone will have a turn to walk on stage and then do a pose. Whatever pose you want." He said eager to see it.

"Ok this is it girls we have no time to feel embarrassed we came too far for that to be a main problem now" Zoey said.

"Yeah we can do this" Lindsay said.

"They don't stand a chance" Leshawna said.

The first one to go however was Katie from the bad bitches. She walks the best she can to be elegantly on it and when she thought she was about done walking and smiling she took on the pose. **(The Bambi.)**

'This looks good and simple'

She gets on the floor and then with her knees slightly wider than her shoulders. that highlights her waist-to-thigh ratio, thigh-brow and thighs.

The queen bee is next walking elegantly like this is not her first time and just like Katie she stops at some point and does a pose. Heather makes the **(Sugar cookie)** pose. She gets her knees on the ground putting one of her arms on her leg and makes a motion with her hair like she is looking away from the camera and smiles as it highlights her figure.

'Bet all those virgins are having boners now watching me'

The time for Anne maria then comes and she decides to be as sexy as possible. She struts down the walkway, hips swinging as wide as she could arc them and causing her breasts to bounce extra hard, she finds a flat surface, she then leans the top half of her body on it taking care to pop her booty a little bit towards the camera in this case all the cameras. she does the move **(The Lean)** which allows her to show off her side while also not making too much about her butt.

'Nailed it' She thought

The last of the Bad bitches now is the CIT. She is last then thrill to wear something like a bikini and walk around to do a sexy pose for everyone to see but she was competitive so she didn't want to lose. Putting up a fake smile she walks down the walkway, waving towards the camera coyly and giving a totally really genuine for real shy smile.

The CIT then thought of a pose and does it, she stops and Stands at a slight angle, with her front-facing leg propped up a bit so making her ass to be on full display. Then coyly looks over her shoulder like this is so spontaneous. **(Look Back At It)**

'Take that! Who said I don't know how to be hot!?'

"Looks like they really don't want to lose." Zoey muttered. Looking around to her team mates

Leshawna didn't look worried. She barely looked impressed "Too bad because neither do we" The ebony beauty said being the first from the Cupcakes to go.

She decides to use what she has best. Her ass. Firstly She looks for a place not too close from any girl so she wont lose her balance or someone tries to do that on purpose to her mostly the other team, after ending her walk she then gets on the ground to be low and grounded to have easily more balance but not too low, then she keeps her knees behind her toes to avoid knee injury, she stand with her legs wide apart and then lower to the ground with her feet turned out. She was using the most common pose for Twerking, the **(Squat and shake Twerk)**. Sure there was no need to say that her ass was exposed right? looking back is always a good thing too.

'Call me Nicki Minaj because the ass is here to stay hahaha' She laughs internally.

'Holy shit! They're taking this contest waaay more seriously than I thought they would.' Cody thought drooling.

Zoey looked towards Leshawna as she walked back up. Her new team mate smiled and motioned for the red head to go "Now its time for you to work it hard Zoey" She said to herself. Leshawna nodded

She didn't strut as much as she did march down the runway. The camo of her outfit and the look on her face making her look like she was going to kick some lucky guy's ass. Looking up for her spotlight like the others she decides on a pose. She then gets her knees and bottom on the ground making look that she is sitting with her crotch on the ground while her knees and legs a seen from behind showing her flexibility as she looks from behind at the camera while pressing her hand on her buttcheek. Still looking at the camera with a hard yet alluring intensity

While inside her noggin…..

'Soooo embarassing' She moaned unsexily.

For Lindsay, doing this wasn't even causing the hint of a blush. She moved past everyone else standing by their booths. Walking down the runway with a spring in her step that gave her an extra ounce of bounce. Running her hands up the sides of her neck and into her hair before whipping them to her sides, making her look like she had a golden halo for a second. She spun on her heel, never taking her eyes off the cameras as they zoomed in. A finger on her pouting lips while her other hand slowly slide down to her backside. Gently gripping the pliant flesh underneath as she slowly slide down to her knees. Spreading her legs slightly from her kneeling position just enough to push her butt out and make hr grip her rear more. While pushing her large bosom out even further causing an audible creek, stretching the diamonds that hid/ revealed her bare skin even wider. Never taking her half lidded eyes off the camera, and never taking her finger from her mouth as she gently bit on the nail.

The other girls were stunned at the blondes actions. Before she got up and strutted back to her space. A victorious smirk on her face as she walked by the stunned Bitches.

'Oh yeah Lindsay. You got this. You showed these mean girls what it really means to be hot. You got this'

Her smile turned warm as she passed Katie and her friends….and a slight blush as she saw the same stunned expression on Cora.

Cody fidgeted a little, trying to look more nervous about the walk than trying to fight down an erection 'especially' after Lindsay's turn. sees how his Team is doing their best even though for some it would be really humiliating to do it,but was he really going to stop now after coming so far? No he was not, so now it was time for Cody Anderson to man up and face it...by walking the walk of pageant passing by the other sexy ladies...it was his time...it was so awkward and cringy he felt like his legs were going to give up and he was going to run away...but he dint. Standing there Facing the camera straight-on, then he lift his arms to his face. The pose is all about his waist. The arms being out of the way shows off his waistline. The pose also allows you to push your 'titties' together.

'Ok now this is number one on the list of most embarassing things I've done..please someone knock me out of this' he thought

Chris smiled as a dozen camera lenses whirred in on the girls. Taking in ever inch of what they could see from every angle they could see it from. Cora tried to make herself seem smaller and less noticable, which had the opposite effect she wanted and caused the camera's trying to explore the depths of Lindsay's cleavage to spin around and zoom in on her.

Chris felt his chest swell with pride at the sight. So beautiful. So very , utterly, breath takingly gorgeous.

He turned away from the hand mirror to glance over at the girls briefly. "How are those numbers looking Chef?"

"Bout the same as last week."

"Not good enough Chef." The host scolded while trying to pluck a stray grey hair that must have blown in from somewhere "TV's all about escalation. How are we supposed to succeed if we don't get higher and higher viewership with every episode?"

"It 'has' only just started y'know."

"Less exposition, more exploitation." He pushed himself out of the seat and walked up the stage. Making sure to, as much as it pained him, stay behind the girls to not block the camera's "How do you like that folks? Our eight b-e-a-uti-ful contestants all showing what they got." He scans the group. Then smirks and walks over to the lovely in the pink, holding the mike to her "Cora. How's it going?"

"I..um. Good?"

"I have to say. Your rocking that outfit. Like a beach ballerina."

Cora's blush deepened "T-thank you."

'What the hell even is a beach ballerina?' Leshawna thought.

"But you know what it can be even better? if you guys could resume those poses again please? C'mon chop chop." He clapped his hands.

The girls looked to each other. But did as asked

"Good good. Now keep those poses no matter what. Even if rain or snow comes. A true beauty queen can keep her composure no matter the situation." Chris said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"Chef! press the button and let the cannons out" Chris said.

The big cook looks at him and with a smile takes a controler with a single red button and then presses it. Outside of the walk of total drama a few cannons the size of Chef arm were coming up from all ways.

"Now...lets see how resistant you all are"

He scanned over all of them. Looking over their confused and frightened expressions at what he was going to do tooooooooo...

"You'll do." She said plainly and fired.

"AAAAIIIIIIIII!"

"And Courtney costs the Bad Bitches after failing to maintain her poise under fire."

"YOU SPRAYED ME WITH ICE WATER YOU RAT BASTARD!"

"Me? Oh goodness no. I'd never do that." He patted the cannon that had fired on her. "That was **mountain dew**."

"...Mountain Dew?"

"Yup. One of TLDI's handy, dandy new sponsors. We had been thinking about using plain old water. But then we realised that ordinary water wouldn't quench your thirst quite the same as a nice, refreshing ice cold Mountain Dew on a hot day."

"Are you SERIOUSLY shilling right now?!"

"Now ladies I know you all want your dew..."

"He is." Heather answered.

"...But not every payload is going to be a sweet treat." He patted another cannon while another payload was put into the emptied one. "To keep you on your toes. We'll be blasting you with everything from Honey, to milk, to slime, to eggs and even some good old fashioned throwin' tomatoes. And you." He looked over at the girls who still managed to remain frozen in their stances. "Cannot move out of those poses. If you don't wan't to let your teams down. Then stand perfectly still and let me pelt you with who knows what."

"Courtney I'm a gracious host. So we'll forget about my little joke and let you retake your position."

"Gee, thanks."

So now this was it,the host was going to make all he could to make them fall, for a certain amount of time the cannons would spray the cold drink all over the girls bodies from many angles,sometimes three were hitten sometimes it was more or less. Their bodies getting stick and sweet from the beverage.

"Cmon any of you feeling like falling out?" He taunted

Silence was his reply. Music to his ears.

"Now that commitment. Now then I'm gonna be going random style on these babies, and I'm not gonna tell you whats in it and when I'm firing past now. So brace yourself and steel your nerves!...without, y'know, moving. Your final score is dependent on you being willing to suffer for a fat cash prize."

"We've been doing nothing 'but' this whole time."

"Cute. Just for that, I might shoot you first. Now everybody sorta brace yourselves!"

Their was a wave of subtle clenching. Tightening their fingers against whatever they were gripping, tensing of the muscles, Biting their inner cheeks, and in a few chases the pushing further out of their chests as if to say 'bringeth it on'."

Firing the first shot again one of you in five! Four! THREE! TWO!"

They all sexily braced for impact.

"TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO!..."

Wait, what?

"...TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO! TWO...!"

Oh Mclean you can just go fu...

"ONENOWFIRE!"

Katie shuddered as she was drenched from head to toe with a galleon of maple syrup.

"Only a little shuddering. NicFIRE!"

*SPLAT*

Chef looked at Chris "Why did you hit her in the face with a coconut custard pie with whipped cream?"

"I had to justify to the network why I bought a small catapult on the exspenses."

The pie tin fell from the red heads unmoving face. It was still frozen in a simmering gaze but you could just tell past the cream facial she was not amused.

* * *

 ***confessional on***

Zoey stared flat at the camera. Her hair still full of cream and pie crust.

"I hate coconut."

 ***confessional off***

* * *

Chris looked bored "Took it like a champ huh? That cool I guess. So cool in fact we made sure the next shots loaded up with Habanero sauce."

"Habanaro what!?" Leshawna shrieked before ducking out of the way. Almost diving off stage.

"Ooooohhhh. That's gonna cost your team big." He tutted "And all for a little chunky tomato sauce."

Leshawna glared at him, pushing one of her girls that had slipped out back under cover and lifted herself up outta the sand "You told me it was habenero sauce!"

"And you believed me. Weird." He shrugged "Still its a reality show. Obviously theirs going to be hot sauce at on point or another. It just so happens it's not now."

"I'm sorry, but have you ever gotten hot sauce in your eyes? How bout up your nose or leaking into your ears" She folded her arms "I ain't gonna risk gettin' blinded and deafened with all of this up here red and swollen for weeks at a time just because you can't tell if the psycho host of the show is kidding or not!"

"Could be worst though, he could had try to hit you with something your allergic to 'like pineaple'" Cody said remembering seeing on Leshawna's profile she was allergic to that.

She rolled her eyes and hauled herself back up on stage, but nodded conceding the shorter girls point.

"How dissapointing. Looks like the big girl is just a big mess" Heather laughed

"Dont get distracted you idiot" Anne Maria Told Heather.

Almost right about now The queen bee was shot and covered head to toe with something brown, squidgy and full of nuts.

"AGGGHHH!" Heather screamed.

"Of relax you big baby. I thought everyone dreamed about being covered head to tow in chocolate" Chris said.

"This has to be illegal Courtney grumbles while still in her pose.

"Please. Give me some credit. I care as much as the law and your contracts legally require me to."

Heather didn't here him. She was too busy clawing at the goop covering her face.

"HOT CHOCOLATE! BOILING HOT CHOCOLATE! IT BURNS!"

Chris turns to Chef. "I thought you said it was only just warm enough to melt?."

"Uh huh."

"Then how."

"Ginger/ chilli."

"Ah."

"You did sign off on the good stuff."

"Cheap chocolate sets too quick."

Heather scrambled to wipe the delicious goo off, just as Anna Maria was hit head on bust first with enough honey to feed papa, mama and baby bear for a week.

Unlike her team mate, she remained unmoved. The slowly running acacia running down her slowly while it dripped for herfloral covered breasts

"Whoa. Would you look at that folks. Not even a flinch. With their performance last challenge, it's clear that Anna Maria is in it to win!"

* * *

 ***confessional on***

Anna Maria looks directly into the camera. Still covered in honey. Slowly she draws a finger us, and runs it across the inner slope of her cleavage. She pulls the sticky finger up to her mouth and, without breaking eye contact with the camera, opens her mouth and pushes her honey laden digit in. A light moan of delight pushing out past her finger as she slowly sucks the viscous liquid from her index, before pulling it out with a thin trail of honey still connected to her smiling mouth.

 ***confessional off***

* * *

"What do you think Chef? Should we end this quickly and get to the rest?" Chris asked

"We have a schedule here. So either we fast forward. Or we have to cut out the commercial break." Chef said

"Geez ok whatever. Girls we are gonna have to end our fun now and try to speed things up"

Then With a snap of fingers Chris makes a few guns aim to the Remaining girls and they start going overdrive.

"You like toppings?" Chef said with a smirk before pushing the button.

Ketchup,Mustard and Mayo spat at the girls like a fire hose turned up to full blast.

The two watched fondly as the girls were drenched with more sauce than a Happy Meals side of fries.

"Still seems like kind of a waste y'know. We had so much left in these babies."

"Mm mm. I think I saw one of em get loaded up with sour cream."

"Oh man really? Salsa?"

Chef nodded "And nacho cheese."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If your thinking about those nacho's I have in the kitchen. Then Hell yeah."

"HEY! where do you all think your going?" Heather said

"We didn't gt blasted like hotdogs from those condiments for nothing" Anne Maria said

"Well if you must know then OK, here is how it goes. The first phase with the bikinis goes to the Bad Bitches as the phase two of poise goes to the cupcakes who has more members up . I mean seriously look at Lindsay she's like a damm statue thats scary" Chris said pointing at Lindsay who even though was covered in a combination of foodstuffs so bizarre not even the most serious foodie would touch it, yet managed to remain totally still.

Almost.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"These idiots are useless! i am the only one with a damn spine around here?!" Anne Maria said

"I hope these are good for the skin, but I bet I'm delicious right now…..man I'm hungry." Lindsay groaned while holding her growling stomach.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Some flinched, some screwed up their eyes on reflex. But aside from a strict few none of the remainers stayed perfectly still.

"Well that's annoying." Chris grumbled while switching out his good shoes for a pair of galoshes. "Now were gonna have to go all 'by a nose' on what the cameras picked up." He muttered. Pausing when he spotted some of the girls start to wipe off the crud covering them. "Still no moving!"

Everybody groaned while their host finished putting on his rain boots.

"Alright ladies. Lets speed this along. I know your dying to get your rewards slash marshmallows." He walked...behind the girls. Making sure he wasn't blocking the cameras with his good looks. "We have tested your style. We have tested your ability to maintain poise and composure under fire. Now we move onto my favourite segment of any beauty contest. Looking at you inner beauty."

The stage lights went pink.

"Everybody knows that outward hotness is a dime a dozen. But inner hotness sparkles brighter than any diamond." He paused for a moment "So what I'm going to do, is I'm going to ask each of you a a question. One deeply personal question shows the world the real you. Your intellect. Your charisma. Your humour, kindness, integrity and spirit."

He beamed as the cupcakes and the bitches soaked in his words while their skin soaked in artificial colours and flavourings. "If I find your answers don't properly reflect the real you, then I'm afraid we will just have to resume our bombardment on one unlucky member of your team. Not on you, but on one of your team. Thats a major chance to lose poise points, 'and' a major blow to how well you guys get along.

"Now then. Lets start wiiiiiiiiiiithhhhh...Heather."

He held the mike to the girl as she fought against the urge to wipe of the gobs of thick gooey goodness running down her.

"What?" She asked. Trying to wiggle the coco out of her ears.

"New round. Keep calm and answer the questions." He rattled off "Now Heather. How have you been enjoying our little island paradise since you got here?"

"Here? Oh it's been great! I've been having the time of my life!"

Never let it be said that the raven haired beauty couldn't act. Despite being soaked head to toe in enough slowly hardening chocolate to look like a slime monster their was not a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Aww that's so sweet of you to say. Now then. Heather. To prove that your worthy of being Ms. TLDI you just have to answer this one. Simple. Question."

"How would you describe…..my eyes?"

"Your eyes? is that part of the challenge?" Heather inquired.

"Yes it is. Now tell me"

"Your eyes are...nnnnice? Like their rally deep, aaand sparkle when you smile soooo they 'always' sparkle?" She tried

"Mmmmmm Meh. I give it a six. looks like something is lost in you...and that is enthusiasm" he said

Moving away from Heather Chris now goes to Katie with a smirk.

"So..ahem new Bitch. Pff sorry I couldn't not resist" Chris said

"Haha...ha" Katie said looking not happy at all.

"Look on the bright side. You made some new friends and got out of that depressing hole you were in. And now you can make even more new friends. Your welcome by the way."

Katie resisted the urge to move for a reason other than because she was sticky and itchy.

"Now onto the real question. Katie, for your teams final score you just have to tell me what is my...favourite food?"

"Mmmmm. Well you really didn't want us to touch that lime. And the fridge was really really full of potted shrimp and thousand island dressing."

"You can't have one without the other."

"So I'm going to say your favourite food is shrimp cocktail?"

"Oh. So sorry, but thats the wrong answer. Shrimp cocktail is actually 'Chef's' favourite food. See?"

Everybody, cameras and all turned to see Chef was now holding a shrimp cocktail. Dipping the pink little fish insects into the sauce and tossing them into his mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Where did he get that?"

"He's the chef. Where else?"

"But he wasn't holding anything like five seconds ago."

"Look I'm not gonna stand here all day and question spontanious shrimp cocktail. We've got a game to rush through. Now you got the question wrong, which hurt my feelings mind you. So I'm gonna move on and let you stew in your shame."

He left the fashionista in training to talk to someone he was sure would spike the ratings. "Lindsay. You looking to make your title as queen of the island official?"

"Hey Cranston!"

"Your the only girl up here with real pagaent experience right? What do you think of your competition?"

"You don't focus on who else is around you. That lets them get into your head. You just need to focus on being the best you can be without worrying that anyone else is doing better than you."

"Suprisingly insightful. Looks like theres more in your head than you let on." He laughed "And if thats the case, then maybe you could tell the folks at home what, if your were to win the show, would you do with the money?"

The blonde answered without skipping a beat "Twenty percent into my savings. Twenty percent into careful investments with the assitence of a proffessional stock broker. twenty percent to a charity of my choice. The rest is spending money."

Chris took a few seconds to remember he was holding a microphone "Wow that...sounded like you've rehearsed that."

Lindsay nodded "Daddy always said to be smart with money, before you can be stupid."

Chris looked a little uncomfortable "Alright. What would you do with the remaining four hundred thousand?"

"Mmmmm oh. I'd take all my new friends and my BFF out and treat them."

For not the first time in the past few minutes Chris paused "You'd spend four hundred thousand dollars on your team mates?"

"And my friends from the mainland to! Show how much they all mean to me! I'd take them all out shopping, and to the spa. And have a big party to celebrate!"

He sucked his lip a little "How...generous of you. Sure you don't want to do something for yourself?"

Lindsay shrugged "What do I need the money for?"

"So many things...*sigh* moving on. Lindsay, your question is...what birthday did I celebrate this past january 12th? And no the answer is not 'January 12th'. How young did I turn on my last birthday?"

"Mmmmmm….f…."

"Wrong! I'm still in my 'T' years thank you very much! Fail Lindsay."

"Hey! How's the girl supposed to now you've been hiding your birthday candles McLean?"

The 'T'ty something rounded on the newest sweet girl.

"Leshawna. Our new extra frosted chocolate cupcake. Thanks for offering to go next."

"Damnit." She said quietly

"Yup. Now before I get serious. Do you have anybody at home you wanna give a shout out to who you wanna see you right now?"

The booty queen smiled "Natch. Hey Leshaniqua! You better not be lettin' Mom and Dad watch this right now! The last thing I want to spend the money on when I get home is paying to get her foot surgically removed from my..."

"NEXT QUESTION!" Chris yelled over the girls friendly threats. "Leshawna. Given your a massive movie buff..."

"I never said that."

"...Which of my many wonderful movies would you say deserved to win an academy award, and would have if the academy wasn't corrupt as heck?

"…...All of them?"

"Ignoring how your answer probably meas you haven't watched 'any' of them 'yet', I find your answer…...acceptable." He muttered then moved on "Kids these days not knowing quality entertainment if it hit them in the face."

He looked between the rest of the girls 'OK do I go from left to right? Or catch a tiger? Or….eh screw it. Lets get Ms CIT outta the way first.'

"Courtney! I have to say, not many girls could pull off the 'excercise top that thinks its a swimsuit' look. But if anyone can make drab and boring look hot, it's you. What do you think caused your teams winning streak to end during the last challenge?

"Many things like lack of a team work" She nagged.

"Well moving on to something much more important,Why am I...your hero?"

The girls barely restrained calm snapped as her head spun around to face him with a whip crack "My hero?! Your not my hero!"

She realised her mistake instantly.

Chris sniffed. His lip trembled and he turned away so nobody could see him cry. Chef hit a button on the sound system and 'The Lonely Man' started playing.

'Seriously?' Cody thought after hearing the music and drama.

"I….see."

"Chris wait I didn't mean it! Don't count this against our team!"

"No. No it's fine. You can't be everyones hero I guess." He hiccuped lightly "I hope I can make it up to you someday Courtney." He wiped his eye "C'mon lets go talk to someone else. Lets meet our next beauty." He said pathetically.

Walking away from the fuming girl in the greyscale suit who was struggling not to facepalm, he turned to the one dressed in what looked like cannibalised Hawaian shirt "Anne Maria. Anna Maria? Whatever. Thats an interesting suit your wearing."

The Jersey queen smiled warmly, like an ice sculture "Thanks. The new girl called it a 'trikini'. Nothing else like it."

"You've been awfully confident recently. Like, more so than usual. Anything you'd like to share with your team on your plan of attack?

Anna Maria rolled her eyes "Oh yeah. Like I'd give that away when everybodies here."

Chris chuckled a little at her nerve. This girl had to have the biggest pair ever if she thought she could speak to him like that. "Alright. I guess we can skip to the meat of things. Anna Maria, to keep your team in the game and the chance to win Ms Total Drama, What would I do to make the world a better place? Not you. Me. Chris McLean?"

"Oh you." She said as sweet as chilli "Giving a girl an easy question. They might start to think I'm your favourite contestant or something for bringing in all the views."

"Yeah. Sure. The question?"

"Well thats easy. You've already made it a better place and made this show. You've giving us all the chance to show the world how amazing we are." She said before turning back to the camera and smoldering at it.

Setting his jaw and folded his arms in disgust "Making a question all about you? Not cool Anne Maria. Not cool.", he took a deep breath, then walked over to a girl who wasn't 90% sass.

Chris tapped his cards against his arm and spoke to the girl in the camo top "I have to say red, you've come a hell of a long way since you first set foot on this island. How exactly do you think you've become a better person because of it?"

Zoey was surprised at being asked a real question, but resisted the urge to gape. Rolling the words around in her head a little, she smiled "I guess because I've been forced to deal with things I never would have before. I wanted on TV for a chance to get myself out there and try new things. Before I went on here I never would have entered a swimsuit contest of all things..."

"And would you do it again back home?"

"Oh heck no." She denied "But aside from the ranch dressing in my ears, it's not as scary as it seems."

Chris grinned at turned back to the camera "You hear that folks. Hundreds of thousands of horny guys are probably staring at her right now and she's not even phased. Is our firey red head brave or what?"

Zoey gulped.

"Now that's out the way. Time for the 'real' question." He turned back to the red haired girl "Zoey. For your teams chance to stay in the game. How, have 'I' helped you become a better person?"

"Uhhhh. Well…I guess if it weren't for you making all of us do all these insane challenges, I wouldn't have been realised how strong I really was?"

"Awww. That gets me right here." He tapped his chest. "Buuut you kind of sound like your copying that other girl, and you sounded uncertain. A real Chris-aniac wouldn't have hesitated, so I give it a six." He shrugged while the girl groaned before whirling around to face the last contestant. Who was trying to look as small as possible while not moving at all.

"Well well well. Look at you all pink and frilly. I have to say your absolutely cute-tastic. Your gonna be 'beating off' guys with a stick when you get back home."

Cody broke out into a cold sweat while Cora's cheeks reddened adorably "I...wouldn't go that far." He said quietly. Only for the host to start tutting.

"Don't be so modest. I know it can be 'very, very hard' when it comes to dating. But I couldn't imagine a girl like you not having anybody your interested in right?

Cora started to turn as pink as his bikini.

Chris watched the blush spread across the poor 'girl' face before breaking out into a laugh "Ha! Knew it. Hear that ladies? Our littlest contestant has a special somebody back home. Or maybe….." He stopped, while wiping away an imaginary tear "Sorry, forgive me for 'wrong plumbing'."

Cora almost jumped out of his skin as the girls confused looks deepened.

Chris coughed and rubbed his leg a little "Frog in my throat there. I meant 'forgive me for prying'. But I'm just a romantic at heart I guess."

The older man smirked "Now then. Last question. What, I ask you for the final time. Is...my best feature?"

Cody gulped. Pausing to think for a second while swallowing what he 'wanted' to say. These questions weren't questions at all. Chris was just using them to bolster his own ego. So the answer was….

Cora smiled at the host "That's a trick question. 'Everything' is your best feature."

Chris' smile split his face "Correctamundo! Finally somebody gives me a right answer!" He gives everyone else a disappointed look.

"And as for the rest of you, your answers ranged from bad to….eehhh acceptable. And since generosity is one of my many virtue's, I'm calling this segment of the challenge a draw." He said

"WHAT!? a tie!?" Heather said

"Are you kidding me? we tried way harder" Courtney said

"This is so your deal Chris,making us do this all focused on you" Anne Maria said

"Just be happy we dint lose" Katie said

"To bad for you all who wanted a win, but now the next will be the challenge that settles this score! So I can be nice this time and let you all take a shower to get clean while Chef and I take prepare ourselves some snackage with these convenient condiment dispensers."

The girls sigh in a mix of feelings, one that they now can move and clean themselves,but on the other hand they were hoping the next challenge was easier...which was unlikely.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"He's giving us time to get ready…..thats not as good as it sounds." Zoey said grimly

"I dont really feel anything bad anymore after all we've done...but in anycase please cant we just have something different?" Katie said

"They will see how much I can bump their chances of winning away" Leshawna said

"Ugh...can't we just go back to doing one challenge instead of lots of little challenges?" Heather said

"I don't really think my team has what it takes to win, but I have to grin and bare it if I want that four million after I find the mole. Gah! I'm sick of carrying all this useless dead weight on my shoulders." Anne maria said.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Thirty minutes later the girls were on the beach,their feet touching the sand close to were they had made their walks, looking on the ocean there was something on the water.

"Is that some sort of floating circle?" Lindsay asks

Then Chris arrives on the beach with Chef who each one was driving a quadcycle.

"Dont you get tired of showing off?" Cora asked

"Nope! not a single bit, now you all gotta be asking, why is there a huge red circle floating in the ocean next to the beach? Well I was watching one of those things what is the name again?" He said rubbing his chin

"Anime" Chef said

"Yes! anime and this certain one I was watchin had an interesting premise for a challenge. A sports anime."

"Oh a sport? cool that sounds nice and normal. What is it?" Katie said.

Chris smirked for a moment and with a laugh he started saying.

"I want to see your same enthusiasm when Chef is done explaining the rules" He said pointing at Chef who gets a piece of paper and starts reading

"The two teams will participate on a sport named as Keijo! Your objective will be to knock the enemy from the platform into the water."

"That seems easy enough." Lindsay mused. The others nodded

Heather huffed "Wait for it."

"HOWEVER! You are forbidden from using any part of your body that is not your backsides. Chests, or hips!"

"And there it is."

Chef continued "Falling from the circle into the water will mean your out! Falling to the floats surface will mean your ou! The only part of you that is allowed to touch the surface of the float are the soles of your feet, the palm of 'one' hand at a time, or a 'single' elbow or knee! I wont say that again! fall into water? you lose! fall on the floor or touch it with both hands? YOU LOSE! using anything besides your hips and chest to touch the enemy ? YOU FUCKING LOSE!" He said finishing.

"Thank you Chef that was a really beautiful way of explaining the rules" Chris said

"Wait..." Cody started before he even realised what he was saying "...You not seriously gonna make us play Keijo?"

The girls turned to Cora with confused looks "You know about this...sport?"

Cora blushed and coughed "It's kind of a pool game they have in Japan. It's all about balance. It was a fun show but….it was meant to be a spoof of serious sports and action shows. It wasn't meant to be aken seriously."

"'I' decide what I'll take seriously thank you. And it was indeed fun, which is why I'm making you all do it. For my amusement." Chris explained.

"Of course they would want something like this" Leshawna said

"Cant get a break." Heather said

"So what if they want more fan service? the victory awaits us" Anne Maria said

"C'mon now dont be shy,do i really need to give a reward for you girls to actually try? sure you don't want someone eliminated from your team from lack of trying" He said

The girls all looked between each other, but none of them backed off.

"None a quitter among you. You've come so far since your first day here. It almost makes me proud" He wiped another non existent tear away "So without further ado. Lets get to the heats. We've got a campfire to get to and rewards to hand out. So get your butts on the boueys and get to booty battling."

"OK. What the hell is with you today? You've been cutting all these challenge short all day!" Courtney asked.

"If you are so annoyed for the lack of time between you all and me Courtney i can make a hardcore challenge with a timing of twenty four hours a day" He said looking at her with a sadistic grin like he was daring her to question him again.

Courtney's mouth snapped shut.

"Good. Now that everyone is on the same page, get on the floaties and start trying to push each other into the water with your assets."

"Shouldn't we...I don't know. Draw names out of a hat or something?"

"You would...if we weren't doing it free for all style and putting you all on the field at the same time."

Zoey couldn't help but belch out shock "On that one little floating platform?"

They were really getting dick of that smile "Nope." He snapped his fingers.

*FWOOSH*

Seven other platforms shot up from underwater. Sending water everywhere and part drenching everyone in front of the host. The platforms tried to drift away from each other, only to be held in place by a series of interconnected floaty bridges as wide as planks of wood, just wide enough for one person to walk down at a time.

"I got this idea from episode 1. An all out free for all. The whole team against the whole team. With points going to who goes into the drink when, how they go in. And how they push their opponents in."

With one last groan of annoyance the girls get inside the boat that chef is driving to get them to the platforms for their fight.

"Have a safe bump" Chef said laughing once he drives away letting the girls on their spot for the fight.

Cora hopped over from the boat as Chef delivered each of them to their starting position.

He hops in place a little. Shiftng his weight from side to side to check the balance.

'Solid. Basically no risk of falling off by accident from these things are tilting' He thought 'Surface isn't as slippery as it looks either. I'm not gonna trip over my own feet unless I try to' He looks up the orange bridges 'Those look let sturdy. But you could easily fall off if your not watching where your going.'

Not good. The entire contest involved using assets he didn't have. Not really. He didn't have a pair of bazooka's like Lindsay. Or a wrecking ball for a backside like Leshawna. He was skin and bone, and if these girls went chest to chest or hip to hip with him, they'll probably be able to tell that what they are pushing against isn't a real pair of breasts and that his hips don't feel like a girls. How strong the platforms were meant it would be a lot harder to trick the girls into tipping over, and he didn't like his chances if they caught him on the bridges.

He spotted Anna Maria looking over at him from the other side of the floating arena. Glancing at him then back at his team mates. He knew what she was implying. Though for the life of him how to do it was lost on him right now.

"So..how are we gonna know its time to act or not now?" Lindsay asked

"Maybe some sort odd whistle blow?" Katie said

"A fight between assets huh? this is all so…..exactly the kind of contest a man would set up" Courtney said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If you don't like it, you should have read the disclosure!" The host called with a megaphone from the safety of his boat. "Now ladies once again I have to remind you of the rules. The object of the game is to knock your opponent into the water. You cannot come into contact with them with anything other than your chest, hips or backside. If you do use any other body part you will be disqualified, and anyone you knocked into the water illegally will be allowed to climb back up and act like they weren't bounced off. Ready?"

Heather cracked her knuckles.

Zoey popped her neck.

Anna Maria narrowed her eyes.

Cora gulped.

"Ready! Set! Get your guns ready and your booty braced because it's time for KEEEEIIIIJOOOOO!"

"..."

Chris sighed and spoke into the microphone "That means go."

* * *

 **A\N: This is the biggest chapter with the most big amount of fan service i ever got to write with my Co writer Wolvenstron (amazing guy) AND I am proud of it,hope you guys enjoy this as much as we do and dont feel shame or fear in telling us about ideas.**


	17. A Womens Body is a weapon!

**Co Writed by Wolvenstrom.**

* * *

An amazing turn of events gave the girls the chance to see who was the hottest, smartest and all around 'best girl'. After a grueling couple of rounds testing their look, knowledge and ability to withstand high velocity condiments, the winner of the crown will be decided when we pit booties to boobies by playing a life or leave match of Keijo!

"So, how many stacks a letters from angry feminists are we gettin't for this stunt?" Chef asked Chris.

"Dunno." The host shrugged "I just burn 'em"

Every girl on their teams kept looking at each other, frozen like statues as they waited for their opponent to make the first move.

'This wont end well' Cody thought looking forward.

"What seems to be the matter? You all scared already?" Anne Maria taunted.

"In your dreams." Zoey shot back.

The arena was deathly quiet. Save for the breeze. The gentle wasves against the floats. The seagulls circling overhead like buzzards.

Lindsay and Anna Maria charged at each other like wild animals. Sprinting full pelt at each other until.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

"EEEEEEYYAAHH!"

The tits smash against each other full force.

 ***METEOR MELONS** *

They pull back, giving each other just each space to breath, before bashing up against each other repeatedly. The duel running back and forth between them with so many feints and blocks and parrys using only their breasts one would think it were a clashing of two samurai masters as they fought with such intencity for minutes

...only to break apart gripping their chests. Sucking their lips and trying to hold in whimpers of pain.

"Fuck, this hurts!" Anne Maria said.

"This is really dumb." Agreed her opponent.

While their team members were cradling themselves, Leshawna was running down Heather like a guided missle. The other girl barely had time to brace herself before the booty queen was on her.

"Your mine!"

Leshawna swung her hips to the left, then as quick as lightning swung it back and struck Heather in the stomach.

There was a sound like the crack of a whip.

"GUH!" Heather doubled over, almost collapsing to his knees. She felt the wind knocked out of her. She grabbed her mouth as she felt her stomach contents fighting to relocate to the floor in front of her.

'The Hell was that!? It was like getting gut punched by a fist the size of a ham!'

"Stand back up." Leshawna towered over the girl "I'm not done."

Courtney and Zoey were then next ones to fight their own Battle and the CIT decides to play mind games.

"You think your tough just because your still here? Only the ones who do whatever it takes to win will remain, and playing pretend with your 'friends' will end in the minute you get booted off and whatever spine you think you had will crumble"

"Ugh...are you serious?" Zoey glares at her.

"Courtney closes her eyes for a few seconds "You have to do more than just glare at me if you want to w-HMP!"

Then right about now Courtney world became nothing but camo covered fun bags as Zoey has taken a literal flying leap at her and 'boob butted' her in the face.

 ***DOUBLE DOUBLE D DOPE SLAP** *

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"I know. Sneaky wasn't it?, I had to do it, it was 'so' cliché it was embarressing." Zoey said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

Katie and Cora are circle each other awkwardly. Neither of them wanting to hit the other. Katie because it was her friend, and Cora…..well, also friendship, but also the obvious.

"You ever thought we would get in this situation from day one?" Cora asked

"No. But then I never expected to be The Most Dangerous Game, or bump of a couple hundred foot cliff."

Heather was running. Running as fast as she safely could from the girl who'd almost destroyed her in one hit.

She knew she couldn't win if she tried going cheek to cheek against her. She needed space to think up a…..

"Come back here you coward!" Leshawna said

"No way in hell, your gonna kill me with that garbage compactor" Heather said

"Garbage?! That's it! Girl I've had it with all those damn…Gah, just get lost!" In a moment of Anger Leshawna dashes with all she can and lunges at Heather with her ass again.

However, for all that Leshawna was a tank right now, Heather is faster and quicker to react. She managed to 'almost' totally dodged it…..however in her attempts to get away she'd ran to where Courtney had been picking herself back up. Neither quite noticing the situation until it was too late.

"I am going to beat you t-wait why do i feel like something bad is gonna h-"

The biggest ass on the island hits Courtney right in the stomach. Being totally blindsided she is unprepared as the air is expelled from her lungs, before she is sent flying across the water.

 ***Blip** * ***Blip** * ***Blip** * ***Bloosh** *

Leshawna managed to get three skips before Courtney sank into the water.

Zoey, who was standing not more than a few inches away from the empty courtney shaped space backed up in shock.

"Leshawna! Could you please be careful? You almost took me out with her. " Zoey said and thought.

Leshawna winced.

"Sorry. I got distracted there a moment" Leshawna said before turning to see Heather waving at her from the other end of the arena.

"Holy shit! Did you see those moves Chef?" Chris asked

"I seen cannon balls who were more gentle that What i just saw hitting her stomach" Chef said smirking.

"I'm not seeing any name attached to it." Chris frowned while looking at a small moniter on the boat. "I distinctly asked for a name to flash up every time they made a move, just like in the show! What am I paying those guys for?"

"Everyone but you and me's an intern. You ain't paying them."

"What am I not paying them for then?" He foled his arms and huffed "Tell them every single time flesh meets flesh has to be punctuated with a suitably sexy name on screen, or they can get their work experience somwhere else."

Meanwhile...Katie had Built up her courage and tried to knock Cora off, but Cora keeps dodging all of her attacks and refuses to attack.

"Grrr, why aren't you attacking me? C'mon I can take it" Katie said starting to feel a little annoyed Feeling Cora is not giving her all

'Oh C'mon, I don't want to risk you realising my breasts are fake and my hips and butt too narrow to be a girl' "Sorry I'm trying."

He really was. Trying to get her to mess up and fall off on her own, but since Chris made sure the material the floats are covered in have excellent grip he was 'trying' very hard.

'What that guy will or won't spend money on is really lopsided.' Cody groaned while ducking out of the way of another hip thrust by an increasingly annoyed friend. 'If my team wins, Anna Maria outs me. If we end up losing because I refused to actually touch anyone, then the next one off the island is me. And that stupid contract didn't say if he'd show everyone I'm actually a guy if I lose! This is literally the worst challenge I could be in!'

"Agh!"

"Dammit!"

"Huh?" He looked to his right. Across the arena Lindsay and Anna Maria were mass...aging...their...

"GOT YOU!"

 ***KCAMS SSA* (The ass smacks you)**

Cora was jolted back into the real world as a plush rear came in contact with the side of his face. Sending her hurtling towards the ground.

The two busty girls glared at each other...while cradling their poor abused busts. Panting heavily.

"Y'know. I'm surprised." Anna Maria smiled coldly "I was for sure if I hit 'em hard enough those cheap saline tits a yours would a burst."

Lindsay paused for a second. Whether from the sheer gall of the statement or because she had to remember what saline was, but when she started again her glare sharpened even more "I do not have cheap implants." Her voice didn't raise any higher, but the edge could slice through bone.

"Alright then fair enough. Daddy paid for a good pair then."

The edge ground down and turned cracked and rusty. She lips pulled back to bare her teeth like a dog "I do not have breast implants at all you, you witch!"

"Ohhh. Busting out the PG insults. You must be MAD!" She whipped around and thrust her hips in the blondes direction. Rather than jumping back Lindsay pushed forward. Slamming her bust once again into the other girl. Their was a struggle as they both tried to push the other into the drink, before she smirked and jumped back.

"Whoahwhoahwhoahwhoah!" Anna Maria panicked at the sudden loss of support and momentum pushed her forward. "NonononononononoNO!"

She slammed the back of her feet down on the floating bridge. It rocked very slightly but remained exactly where it was while she righted herself. She turned to glare at Lindsay.

"What do you know. I guess all that smashing into each other must have forced some of the brains they stuffed your tits with back up into your head."

"I...do...not...have...IMPLANTS!"

"Yeah, right. And your grades have nothing to do with what you wear to class.."

"Aargh!"

Meanwhile Heather...is really good at putting distance between herself and Leshawna. Likely counting on the larger girl tiring herself out.

"Stop following me Damn it!" She said.

"Ha! You wish" Leshawna panted.

Heather's plan 'was' working. However their was a snag in the form of the 'other' Cupcake that got freed up thanks to her saving her own skin.

Following behind Leshawna didn't seem like the best tactic, since the bridge was too narrow to try and pass by. However it paid off once they reached a float. Using the same speed that won them Halloween Zoey darted out behind Leshawna and cut Heather off just as she was about to duck down another brisge

"Going somewhere!" Zoey said.

Heather weighed her options. She could probably take Zoey, but could she do it before big bass aackwards knocked her into next week? Mmmmm….

"I'd say I wasn't gonna enjoy this..*Snort* but who am I kiddin'?" Leshawna's lips pulled apart into a toothy grin

"You think it's gonna be that easy? Alright then, bring it." Heather said.

The two girls then try to get the queen bee but then something amazing happens. Heather crouched low, then with a move straight out of a kung-fu movie, leaps backwards, over Leshawna's head and back onto the bridge she just came down, with her hands out to her sides in a T-position.

"What the hell?" Leshawna said.

"Lemme guess. Captain of the cheer squad" Zoey asked

"What? You think every popular girl in high school is 'required' to be a cheerleader?"

"Are you?" Leshawna asked

"Well duh"

The queen darts back down the bridge, then heads down another while the two were still processing what they'd been. This one in particular being where Lindsay and Anne Maria are.

"Oh man looks like both Bad Bitches will be double teaming our blonde beauty." Chris said.

"You think the networks gonna let you say that?" Chef said

"What? All I said was that two girls on the same team are gonna gang up on the big b...yeaaaahh...we should probably cut that part out"

Anna Maria glared directly at her opponent as the girl thrust, swayed, and wiggled a her as angrily as threateningly as anybody can actually doing any of those things. Matching the girl blow for blow. Booty for booty. Never letting her see her breathing grow harder as she tried to defend herself from the blonde whirlwind who moved with the grace of a gymnast or a ballerina or a pole dancer or something. Or maybe aa cheerleader. Yeah that makes sense. This ditz was totally probably a cheerleader. I mean C'mon. Blonde, blue eyes, brain dead and big tits. Need she go on? If Lindsay weren't a cheerleader then she'd shave herself bald.

She also kept her glare fixed so the girl wouldn't notice Heather coming up behind her. Anna Maria's painted on smirk sending Lindsay into a focused rage.

Cora was sweating, and not just because she was a hairs breadth from taking gym as a remedial class. She had find a way to get away from Katie when she god distracted seeing that her bikini was falling off a little which it was a golden chance to get some distance.

'Great this will make her b-wait, is that Heather? oh no! she is going to take Lindsay out'

He could not let them take Lindsay out right now, she had the strongest bo-ahem was the biggest asset to the team besides Leshawna. Taking in all the air on his lungs as possible the boy screams.

''LINDSAY! QUEEN BEE ON YOUR TAIL!" He said to the winds.

Everyone looked confused at Cora for that moment turning their heads around and thinking...WTF? but when everyone did that even for a slight second Lindsay then sees Heather coming for her.

"Oh no." She whips back around to see Anna Maria smirking at her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Lindsay! Hang on girl, I'm coming!" Leshawna yelled out.

'She's not gonna make it in time!' Cody was closer. He could just.

"And where do 'you' think your going?" Growled an irate Katie. Twirling on the spot and smacking the other girl with her hips again.

"Yipe!" Cody pushed himself out of the way just in time to avoid taking the full hit, but she managed to clip him in the leg.

"Take me seriously darn it!" She jolted forward and slammed into Cora's side with her C-cups. Pushing her friend closer to the edge.

Cora caught herself on the edge. In front of her Katie looked ready to clock him in the face. His eyes locked onto hers, only for her vision to veer off to the right to see Lindsay trying to push Anna Maria back with her dance/ battle routine as Heather closed the gap behind her.

"Cora!"

His eyes snapped back onto Katie. Half looking like she wanted to tear her apart, while also like she wanted to cry.

"I get your worried about Lindsay. But I'm not letting you pass me just because were friends. Were enemies right now. If I don't give everything I have to win, then I'm basically cheating to let your guys win. I can't go home like that! And neither can you." She took a deep breath, her breasts pushing against her top with an audible strain of material, her leg stretching out behind her like she was about to sprint "If were still friends, you'll try and actually try and beat me!"

She lunged. Her breasts aimed square at Cora's as she blurred like a...

 ***BOOB SEEKING MISSILE***

The distance between them was covered in three second.

Cora took one second to realise what was happening.

One second to look over to her team mates. To see the smirk on Anna Maria's face.

He hated that smirk.

It only took him half a second to react.

He ducked.

Katie's attack was fierce. No doubt if it hit she'd have knocked him into the water even if she didn't have to same force that made Courtney skip across the water like with Leshawna. However it was powered by anger at her friend and desperation to prove herself. In other words, it was reckless.

When Cora ducked down and out of the way, Katie suddenly found herself with an unobstructed view of the sea in front of her, and a hell of a lot of momentum behind her.

She panicked. Stomping one foot down, her arms pedalled back as she lurched just over the edge.

"Sorry Katie." A voice behind her spoke, before something lightly bumped against her backside.

 ***BOOTY BUMP***

It was hardly a bump. It was about as noticeable as somebody brushing up against you by accident. It was however Just enough for her to lose the fight with gravity and send her into the water.

"Ohhhh. Well she can't say she didn't get what she asked for, can we folks?" Chris said.

Back on the arena, Leshawna cleaned her ears out cause clearly they were full of salt water and crazy.

"Girl, are you for real?" She asked her team mate

''Leshawna I won't be able to get there fast enough. So we have to." Zoey said.

"I know just the thing but your sure you can take it?" Leshawna said

"It wont matter if we lose" Zoey said

Leshawna weighed her options, then sighed "Alright. I warned you."

Taking in some air and preparing herself for it, Leshawna winds back and Booty Bumps Zoey with almost the same kind of force that sent Courtney flying force which propels her to go further and faster when she was running.

That made the distance between the them to decrease drastically.

"Aaaannneeee Maaariaaaa" Zoey screamed as best she could as her cheeks were pulled back by the force of the wind.

"What!?"

In that moment like an anime scene Zoey makes a dynamic entry sliding her way up to Anne Maria. Stopping her fight with Lindsay.

"That was...close" She said, peering at her little toejust dangling over the edge.

"Zoey?" Lindsay asked

"We'll talk later Lindsay. Just keep an eye on Heather. Anna Maria is mine, and we have Leshawna bringing up her rear….uh, can't believe I actually said that."

Heather's eyes widened. She looked over to the other side of the floating arena to see Leshawna smirking at her. Her backside still pushed out to the side from launching her team mate before straightening herself back up and stalking around the bridge towards her.

Shit! This wasn't good. It was suddenly two on four and not in their favour. Cora and Leshawna were behind her and they'd lost their chance to gang up on the blonde bimbo.

Cora wasn't much of a threat here. She was clearly uncomfortable fighting like this, but one hit from Leshawna's rear and she'd be finished.

She sighed. Nothing for it. They needed to end this 'now'.

"Alosersayswhat?"

Lindsay blinked.

"What?"

Heather's answer was was to flip forward and smash her backside into the blonde's empty skull.

 ***Somer-Assault** *

"Lindsay!" Zoey yelled in alarm

"Eyes on me red" Anne Maria said almost hitting Zoey with a hip thrust.

"Seriusly. Can I get Courtney back? She was way less of a pain in the ass." Said Zoey

"Thats why she's in the water and I'm still HERE!" She puntuated the last word with another thrust.

Lindsay just barely managed to stop herself from falling to her knees. She was really hitting a boiling point in anger right now, a point she'd only felt when her dad had told her they had to discontinue her favourite soda.

"Oh now your gonna get it Skinny b-" Leshawna was interrupted.

"No!" Lindsay said getting on position looking at Heather "She. is. mine!"

Heather's eyes widened in surprise, before she smirked.

"Really? Well better you than that fat bitch. Oh sorry. That fat 'former' bitch."

"You SON OF A-"

With Nimble and quick movements Lindsay was suddenly in front of Heather in between blinks. Leshawna's jaw opened and her shoulder fell forward as the over friendly blonde seemed to loom over Heather. Which was impressive since looming was supposed to be Heather's thing

"Go away" Lindsay said plainly.

Lindsay starts to move really fast from left to right her breasts shaking wildly from the sides in some weird movement

"What the hell is she doi-" Heather was interrupted.

"That."

Lindsay final word then activated her final move, getting next to Heather belly after ducking she then gets up swinging her tits to the right hitting Heather right cheek making her gasp in surprise and pain. Her hand flew up to her face in shock, but that was not the end as then The blonde tits swing back with even greater force!

The big booty beauty is perplexed at what Lindsay is doing, swinging her chest left and right on Heather face in a manlike in a combo it was...

 ***DEMPSEY TIDDY***

The Queen Bee has no way to dodge or defend herself against such move as she is Breast smashed to the ground with a last swing.

'HOLY SHIT!' Was what most people who saw that thought.

Heather slammed down onto the narrow bridge so hard it actually shook. Like she'd taken a sledgehammer to the face.

"You still think their fake?" Lindsay one linered.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

Heather had an ice pack on her head.

"I once saw a woman crush a six pack with her breasts on TV once. It was three in the morning and it was cable, so I obviously thought it was all fake. But now? I guess big breasts aren't as useless as I thought…..almost." Heather said

"Fine they're not fake. So what?" Anne Maria said rolling her eyes.

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

"And with that full body touchdown on the arena, Heather is out! Now if you could just slid into the water and let the puni puni pummelling continue."

"..."

"Anytime now Heather."

The girl remained where she was. The two men looked at each other then drifted their boat over to the downed girl. "Heather."

Chef leaned over and lifted her arm. It dropped like a stone.

"She's out cold."

Everyone who was concious's eyes widened before turning to an equally stunned Lindsay.

* * *

 ***Confessional On***

Chris ran a hand through his hair. Huffing out a short laugh " A knockout using her knockers to knock a knockout out? Eat it Survivor!"

 ***Confessional Off***

* * *

"That was a brutal blondie. And here I thought the only danger our girls represented was suffocating. Haha" Leshawna said

"Yeah...but ouch!" She was back to massaging her poor chest "That really stings. I won't be doing that anytime now I w-"

"GOT YA!"

Zoey and everyone had got distracted with Lindsay amazing work with her tits, so that was a Chance for Anne Maria to escape Zoey's reach and runs full force to attack one of her enemies big guns as she holding her big guns.

 ***CROUCHING COUGER, HIDDEN BOOTY** *

The Poor blonde has no defence what so ever so with a booty thrust to her own behind she ends up falling towards the ground. While her breasts softened the blow for the rest of her, the fact that any part of her that wasn't her hands and feet touched the arena floor.

The Cupcakes all turned to glare at Anna Maria, who was looking over her shoulder, a fingernail perched lightly on her plump lower lip and looking at them with a classic 'oppsie' butter wouldn't melt in her big fat mouth expression.

"And Lindsay is out." Chef exclaimed.

"THE HELL?!"

"WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"THAT'S A TOTAL CHEAT!"

Anne Maria innocent look slid into a sexual smirk "Really? Cause I didn't hear no bell."

Chris disguised his cackling as laughter. "She's gotta point. I didn't call any official time out. As long as you don't violate the established rules, I don't care what you guys do."

Leshawna's mouth turned into a thin line. Her glare practically boiling the water behind the Jersey girl who continued to give her that shit eating grin.

"Alright. Alright if that's how you wanna play it then fine. You took one of us out while we were distracted. Now it's just down to three on one instead a four."

She cracked her knuckles so loud it echoed. Then smacked her behind.

"Three on one, this'll be over in a flash."

Chris looked at her, then rubbed his chin. "Mmmm Your right."

He looked over to the girls still bobbing in the water "Courtney. Katie. Your back in the game."

Everyone whipped around to look at the host, save for the girls who took took the order to get out of the freezing waters instantly and started swimming back to the arena.

"The Hell?"

The host just shrugged and smirked in the way that made kids around the country just love and want to punch him "You said it yourself. The odds weren't in her favour. So I decided to even the playing field again and give the other girls a sporting chance."

"But, why?!" Zoey eyed Courtney as the mocha skinned beauty pulled herself back up near her. Water dripping down her body and hair clinging to her face semi hiding the glare being levelled through her and towards the girl who casually skipped her across the water.

"Ratings. Why else?" Chris said with a bored look and his arms folded. "Now make like good little gladiators and casually try to beat the crap out of each other as hotly as possible."

It was time for a comeback from some of the losers who have lost like a bunch of wimps. Katie was going against Zoey and Courtney was looking up for her rematch against Leshawna who had Bumped her out to the water like a cannon while Cora was now facing a tanned snake known as Anne Maria.

The pig tailed girl is embarrassed she allowed Cora to beat her like that, but was more annoyed with 'herself' for making herself such an easy mark.

"This time I won't go down so easy!" She said towards her opponent.

"What you did is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do back to you!" Courtney said

"Not my fault you lack defence and awareness" The Booty queen retorted.

Everyone tensed. Everything became quite. The sound of the water brushing against the arena. The hosts boat gently rocking. The birds flying overhead.

"What are you all doing?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Waiting for you to tell us to go?" Zoey answered in the slow manner of someone not sure about their own answer.

"Ready set go. Their, happy?"

The contestants stood still for a moment, processing their hosts ability to go from naught to a hundred and back again, before his words caught up with their brains.

It was all Courtney could do to jump back, before the space she'd been standing in was filled with ass.

The swipe came so quickly that the air rippled in its wake. Leshawna raised up on one foot for a second before slamming the other back down on the padded ground like a sumo. She glared at the mocha skinned beauty who returned it with equal force.

"Your not gonna dodge that a second time." Her statement came out as an order.

"The thing about heavy objects..." She snarled back "You can see them coming from a mile away."

"...I'm gonna hit you really, really hard."

"What? That's it? Not 'so hard my Mom will feel it'? No 'squash you flatter than a pancake'? Really how..."

The larger girl closed the distance between herself and the C.I.T in an instant. Courtney had a fraction of a second to act as a pair of breasts far bigger than her own collided with her.

 ***TORPEDO TACKLE***

It felt like a huge, soft, supple and yet somewhat powerful pair of Hershey's have swallowed her face. If Courtney were any less Courtney like then that attack would have pushed her back into the water, but no. She was the girl who swam around the entire damn island in shark infested waters. She wasn't going down to a pair of king size funbags like this. She braced her legs and pushed her face forward, deeper into Leshawna's massive cleavage. Pushing forward until the girl was forced to pull back.

"NHHG...Fucccck!" She said, then looking back at the seriously P.O'ed cupcake.

"I'm Done with being nice, so you and the other bitches will suffer" Leshawna said.

"Why you trash compactor''

Courtney ends up getting really angry and forgets about the pair for a moment lunging forward attacking the biggest girl on the show so far with hip swinging like a sabre.

Meanwhile Cody was dealing with Anne Maria who, even though she looked really sexy, this was the worst possible person for him to be matched up with.

He really didn't like the smirk she was giving him.

Or the way she dropped all pretence of this being a fight.

He back-pedalled slowly as she walked towards him, hips swinging gently from side to side, her tongue peaking out and licking her lips just a little. He'd be less freaked out if she just plain attacked him. He knew she could probably take him even if he didn't have to worry about her finding out. It would just be one less person to focus on and turning this match into a three on two.

Instead, this meant she wanted it to be a four on two.

"Lets cut the crap dickless wonder." She said in a voice so breathy she could have just as easily have said 'Lets f**k right now with everybody watching' "I want to win this. I want that fatty gone, and your gonna help make that happen."

He knew better than to argue by this point, yet..."I ca..."

His words were cut off as something bumped into his falsies and forced him back.

Anna Maria was in his face. Not walking up to him. Not a foot away from him. He could feel her breath for a moment before her breasts smashed up against his and made him back-pedal. It wasn't a strong push. Just enough to force him back, but he had to make sure he didn't go in the drink.

"That wasn't a question."

She pushed him again. Her fake tanned chest smashing up against his for a moment, that then forced him back.

"We have an agreement. You help me win. I don't let those girls rip your almost non existent dick off. And as a bonus I let you know what it's like to be with a real woman."

She did it again. He could see her not inconsiderable boobs pancake ever so slightly again his as if in slow motion before they tossed him back.

"But so far you've been a pretty shit spy. I don't think you've been useful even once."

The next blow was a little more forceful. Her voice never raised above a loud whisper, but each word was dropping like a tombstone on Cody's soul.

"If your gonna half ass being useful to me, Then why should I even bother keeping your 'little' secret?"

The next blow was a straight up attack. Her tits smashed hard enough into his that he had to stomp hard to stay upright.

"So this is what's gonna happen. Your gonna help set things up so when you lose, Leshawna is the one getting kicked off. If your team wins. If you lose and Leshawna gets a marshmallow tonight, I'm telling 'everyone.'

 ***BOSSY TITS***

Her tits pressed flat again his. Her lips inches from his. Her breath on his tongue and filling his nose.

She had what insisted was mixed Berry Granola today.

"Do. You. Understand?"

'God has forsaken me' Cody thought feeling helpless in the face of calamity as he nods and lets out a small yep.

"Fall down!" Katie said.

"Don't wanna!" Was all Zoey said dodging the next attack, then coming round for her own attack. Only for the two backsides to meet in a loud * **SMACK** *

 ***DOUBLE KCAMS SSA** *

"This feels just like the real thing" Chris said smiling.

"I know we have to fight but...can you please just stay away a little so the others don't have weird thoughts?" Cody said having shameful boner moment with that woman.

"You don't even know the start"

The jersey girl then looks at Courtney attacking the booty Queen much more and faring better as Leshawna tanks the hits.

"C'MON COURTNEY! Why having so much trouble? Cant beat a pair of legs with pockets of fat? " She said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" She snapped at her much less outmatched team mate "I'm handling it."

"With that girls love handles? Clearly your not putting your whole ass into it." She smiled while giving Cora another bust bump for emphasis.

Courtney's teeth clenched harder than a superfan during overtime.

Leshawn'a knuckles turned pink.

"THAT IS IT/ THAT'S ENOUGH!" Both girls yelled.

Courtney launched herself at Leshawna. Sprinting at her and 'slamming' her tits hard enough into the other girls that an audible *SMACK* echoed over the sea.

 ***FULL BUST CHARGE***

Courtney's toes dug into the float beneath her and she PUSHED with all her might. Leshawna grunted as she felt herself being forced back towards the edge.

"How'd you like that! You might be bigger than me! But unlike I actually have muscle instead of just mass! Maybe with you gone we'll have one less big fat mouth to have to listen to while I win!"

Leshawna's angered expression as she looked into Courtney's eyes faded a little. She looked almost...sad.

"Was...was there ever a chance we coulda become friends?"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

Leshawna looked at her as she was driven an inch from going over by the girls surprising strength.

She took a deep breath.

"Alright."

Courtney was in the air between blinks.

Who the hell did this happen? Had she been hit? She didn't feel...

PAIN! Her entire body lit up like a Christmas tree of pure pain! Like her entire front had been hit by a six foot wide hammer! Everything from her face to her stomach felt like one continuous bruise!

Chris, Chef, Zoey and everyone else watches the girl hit the water and keep going. Twice, three, four, six, eight times before splashing down closer to the beach than to them.

Slowly everybody turned back to Leshawna. Still standing where she was, but facing the sea. Her butt...well...

Her butt was smoking.

I mean it was always 'smokin', but no seriously this time it was literally and non metaphorically smoking. Like a recently fired canon.

"Fine. Then were not friends."

 ***ASSPOCYLAPSE***

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"OHHH! That will hurt a lot more in the morning" Anne Maria said with a smirk

"Holy shit! Forget dangerous. That butts literally lethal!" Zoey said

"Bet Courtney wishes she was friends with her now. I just hope I'm not her next target" Katie said

"That...was SO ANIME LIKE!" Cora said

"Man. Actual bazooka boobs and buns of literal steel…...I am so getting an award for this show." Chris said

 ***Confessional Off***

* * *

After a few seconds Courtney resurfaces from the water, surprisingly still conscious after that attack but her entire body was aching.

"FUCKKKKK! It stings! You wont get away with this Leshawna!" She said.

Everyone (minus Leshawna) Were looking at the CIT with a surprised look, some were blushing, others were smirking and the rest...a mix of both.

"Ahem! You should cover yourself right now" Chris said using a Megaphone to make sure she heard.

When the girl looks down she sees the Top part of her bikini had been ripped off by the booty power the ebony beauty wielded. After giving her brain a few seconds to catch up, she shreiked anddove down.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She said mostly embarrassed.

"Chef, be a gentleman and go give Courtney some protection. Ladies, I don't remember telling you to stop." Chris said.

"Good." Leshawna cracks her knuckles and looks at the remaining dead meat "I'm done with this crap, and done being nice. you better watch yourself Anne slut, because I'm gonna crush you!" Leshawna said with a death glare to the Tan girl.

Anne Maria was not afraid in the slightest, Leshawna's attack was impressive and she knows she would lose if she tried to match her ass to ass. It was a god thing she had no intention of doing dso.s

"Try not to die" Anne Whispers to Cora.

"Wait what?" He asks just as she turns to face her enemy across the water. Sticking one fist on her hip.

"Oh yeah? Your gonna crush me? Well it's not like you couldn't Ms. Thick. Though the real question is can you drag all that lard filled ass over here before you pass out" She said before cocking her head from side to side and snapping her fingers

"YOU….YOU..RAGHHHHHHH!"

Like a wild Beast Leshawna Lunges to attack Anne Maria thinking of nothing but her defeat and more.

Meanwhile with far less angry ass fighters.

 ***DAT ASSault***

 ***BUTT BLAST***

Soft jiggly backside struck against firm muscle.

 ***HARTMAN HEARTBREAKER***

 ***TIDDY TWISTER***

Zoey was sent wheeling by Katie's sudden hip thrust, just as Katie was almost sidelined by Zoey's glancing full frontal jab.

 ***HIP'S DON'T DIE***

 ***PLEASE HELP US. HE KEEPS MAKING US COME UP WITH THESE STUPID NAMES EVEN IF THEY USE SAME MOVES AND SAID HE'LL FEED US TO THE SHARKS IF WEGHH$)HELPYRWUS &IWEP***

 ***CATASTRACLEAVAGE***

Katie and Zoey were battling hard forgetting almost completely the fact that they were still on bikinis fighting with their chest and butts.

"Give up Katie! I wont fall" Zoey said

"You know I cant do that, I stay up till the last push" Katie said.

"Are you sure? because your bikini bottom strings are coming undone and i don't think you'll like having that exposed" Zoey smirks

''WHAT?"

Looking to see if it was True Katie lets her guard open which The red hair girl runs to give her the FINISH HIM! move but then the floor was extra wet from all the battles so for lack of attention she ends up slipping on the floor like a piece of soap was just there and in direction of Katie.

"Hey its not going undone its just.." Katie then looks at the incoming Red missile.

"WHOOOOA!" Zoey screams.

The two girls them collide to each other, Zoey hitting Katie fore head which makes both the teens to fall on the cold hard floor of defeat while their chests were rubbing on each other while one was in the top of the other, you know the drill!

 ***TIDDY SANDWICH***

"OHH! and looks like we got a double Ko!" Chris said

"More of an environment KO, but that's fine as well" Chef said.

"Do you think there is anything else they can do to impress us Chef?"

"Something tells me the pain train over there will for sure." The cook said staring at Leshawna going like a train.

Steam practically pouring out of her as she stomped her way around towards Anna Maria.

"Hey good on you. Maybe by the time you reach me you'll have sweated off enough blubber that you only have to wear a pair of pants with 'two' XL."

"Um Anna Maria. I really don't think you should..."

 ***BOOTY BUMP***

The girls own backside brushed up against Cora's crotch with a gentle tap.

"Oh right, you're still here. Well I s'pose I better take care of the guppy before I take down the 'humps on her back' whale."

With a mighty heave she pushed Cora forward and back from the bridge and onto one of the floating platforms. Just as Leshawna was charging down towards them.

"Ouch! That's not good. Anna Maria's just gotten rid of her easily bullied shield and left herself wide open to be run down by the L-train!"

"Don't forget. Your last chance." She whispered before pushing back. Then turning a cocky half smile towards the furious Leshawna.

"You want me tubbo?" She started walking backwards onto the bridge. "Come and get me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHRAHH!"

Leshawna piratically Turn around and jumps towards Her like a bullet, just waiting to hit her like never before, however She is blind by rage and is not seeing the true intentions of the Jersey girl.

"Whoops!"

With a smirk and quick movement Anne Maria twists her body using the best of her energy to dodge Leshawna's butt. It was worth it getting her energy back without working too much a sweat with the others.

Unfortunately Cody has no such luck as the Booty now goes towards him.

 **(Play the opening to '2001: A Space Oddessy)**

Cody's vision slows down, as the ass approaches. His entire world becomes enveloped in ass. The softness, the warmth, the sheer spherical perfection of her buttocks. As they block out his vision, the lights rays crest the glorious booty for a single moment before his vision becomes pure black...and he's smacked by it's full weight.

For a single instant, it smothers him. Like being reaquinted with an old friend it squashes against his face like that time he was hit by a water balloon made out of one of a proper full sized balloon. The flesh of the cheek that hits him squishing hard enough against him that it feels like it will consume his whole head.

Except here, instead of the balloon bursting, weight begins to reassert itself, and strikes Cody like a tonne of very soft bricks.

 ***ARMAGGEBUM!***

Cody did not hit the water like Courtney. He didn't skip across the sea like the CIT. He didn't pass out from getting sledge hammered by a pair of bowling balls.

To everyone watching, Cora's feet left the ground with a wet slap, as the girl was sent in a ten foot arc before splashing down in the water with another wet slap.

Leshawna looked horrified.

"CORA!" She forgot where she was and sprint stepped to the edge "Oh God. I'm so, so sorry. I just..."

She felt something bump against her backside.

Then, she felt soaked.

She gasped as she breeched the water. Looking around for a second in confusion, before slowly turning around, her face morphing into tranquil rage as she looked up towards the smirking former team mate. Her arms folded under her breasts and her hips jutting out to the side where Leshawna used to be.

"Heh. I was expectin' a bigger splash."

 ***SNEAKY ASS BITCH***

"You know...i don't know what is more impressive. How you managed to click on such good theme song for this event like you can see the future...or how many ratings this is GONNA GIVE! WHOO!" Chris said jumping happy.

"I think we should try to see first if he is still alive" Chef said.

Stopping her glaring towards Anne Maria Leshawna notices her team mate is out of it and its face is down in the water. Worry overriding revenger, she swam as fast as she can the Big boot girl pulls Cody back up and starts going back to dry land.

"Don't worry Cora, I'm here. Just hold up a little longer."

The other girls from both teams start to look at what was happening with different levels of concern 'minus Anne' since she thinks everything always work out for her.

Once in the beach Leshawna puts Cora back against the sand and starts to administer Mouth to mouth like she had learned to do putting air back on his lungs. In a few seconds of that is enough and the 'girl' wakes up opening his eyes to find Leshawna kissing him.

'The fuck?'

His brain pauses for a second to reflexively enjoy the feel of the second girl his lips had meet as her boobs pressing against him even if its partially against the fake bra...but then he feels the urge to something.

Puke.

Stopping the mouth to mouth Leshawna pulls back as Cora spits up a fair amount of water.

"Cough! cough! aghh" He said gasping for air.

"Cora! your OK!"

"Man what happened? the last thing I remember is..." 'A space station?' He though a little confused.

"I'm sorry Cody because of me we lost the challenge" Leshawna said drooping in guilt.

The boy looks up the stage and Sees Anne maria smirking in victory while going down from the battle ground, thinking for a moment Cody realizes, Anna Maria's plan could have killed him! He'd been drowning! Actually drowning! If Leshawna hadn't...if he. I mean it did end with him getting kissed by an admittedly hot girl. Except the kiss was actually CPR, but still it felt nice and like those Gym guys saying no pain no gain. BUT THAT WAS BESIDES THE POINT!

"Its OK Leshawna...lets just get up and dry ourselves" Cody said giving a last look at the Tan girl wishing Karma would befall her.

"Best. Episode. Ever! Cant wait for the elimination ceremony its gonna be a blast!"

"Like Butt Blast?" Chef snickers

Chris grumbled "Whoever came up with that lame name is so fired."

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"Aaaaagghhh I feel like such a piece of crap! My team lost because I couldn't keep my temper! I won't be surprised if they eliminated me. I deserve it" Leshawna said

"Does mouth to mouth counts as a kiss? I mean….just forget it" Cora said then rubbed her arm as she turned pink

"I better not have a concussion, or I'm sueing the pants off that girl!" Courtney said with double of ice in her head then Heather

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

"AND THAT'S GAME!" Chris yelled from the boat it pulled back up to the dock. He and chef stepped back up towards the girls who'd been forced to swim ashore. "And I'm happy to say that the winners of the Keijo challenge and safety from elimination today are thee baaaaad Biitches!"

"Your welcome." Courtney glared at Anna Maria. Which given that she was trying to stop herself from flashing the thousands and a large portion of her lower face and chest were turning blue, her glare was as effective as Heathers.

"Nghhh. Uuugh."

Heather of course, still being unconscious.

Time had passed and everyone was already in dried land, dried clothes and ready for a certain Marshmallow ceremony that was going to happen in the next Five minutes but before that every team was reunited for Chris McLean announcement.

"Man...today was out of my expectations and i gotta say, the ratings will explode next time i check it out, but i just want to congratulate the Team Bad Bitches for winning the Challenge and avoiding elimination" Chris said.

"Naturally." Anna Maria congratulated herself "So, what do I win?"

"For what?"

"The challenge."

"Like I said. You don't get booted off the island. It's kind of how the contest works. Have you not being paying attention these past several weeks?"

Anna Maria's nostrils flared "I mean the contest. What do I win for being Ms Total Drama?!"

Chris shrugged "I dunno. That's still not been decided."

"What?!" Courtney stomped up to the host, hands still full of herself "I thought you said..."

"That the winner would be decided by a team of impartial judges. Yeah. I did. Than you for reminding me."

Chef coughed behind him, then handed him a note.

"Speaking of which. Out panel of experts has came to a decision. Ladies if you could retake you places and poses I'm about to announce the 'real' winner of today!"

The Cooker takes out a Drum and starts making dramatic sounds as Chris slowly opens the note while the girls roll their eyes.

"In first place and Winner of Ms Total Drama is...LINDSAY!" He said

"Yayy!" The blonde jump in joy

"WHAT?" Anne Maria said

"And in second place, where there is no shame in being silver, Anne Maria!" Chris said

"DOUBLE WHAT!?" She said mad

"Shhh no interruptions woman, I'm not finished."

"It was a close call between her and Anna Maria, but coming up in third place was the ever lovely, ever adorable, CORA!"

If anyone was expecting a triple what from Anna Maria, they were sorely disappointed.

Instead, she turned silently to look at the shorter girl, who was trying to look even shorter still, then walked off down the beach. Heedless to Chris' continued announcement who was a bigger loser than the last.

"And now would the newly crowned Ms. Total Drama Island please step forward and claim...THIS!"

Chef pulled out a tiara. The stones sparkling in the rays of the afternoon sun gently as expected of the highest quality plastic.

" _Here she is. The blah blah something something."_

" _This song costs money to use, and I forgot most of the words so I'll stop."_

Lindsay cheered, grabbed Cora and grabbed her face into her chest for a quick hug before rushing over to the host. Flashing a thousand watt smile as the fake silver toy was placed gently on her golden locks.

"Give her a hand folks at home. She might not have won the war, but she won the battle."

"Now as should be expected. On top of being named the hot, hot, hottest girl on the island. You my dear, also win invincibility for the next bonfire ceremony...with conveniently for our lazy and forgetful viewers is 'tonight'. Now I was gonna give you the ability to name one other member of your team for invincibility."

Lindsay opened her mouth.

"But then I realised that might be kind of a dick move for someone who won due to her..." He holds up the cards again "...exceptional maturity, financial responsibility and generosity...yeah, sure, that's why the girl with the biggest 'tracts of land' on the island won." He mumbled and shook it off "Anyway, you might not like the idea of singling out one of your team mates when it's down to the last three of you."

Lindsay shut her mouth.

"So instead. For your bonus prize. You..."

He spin his body in suspense and then Chef talks "Some good bedding and a few bug sprays from the small fry."

"That's it?" Zoey said

"You already scored a free week long cruise on a luxury yacht. What do you want? A mansion? Take what you can get" Chris said with a frown.

"It sounds like your just trying to get rid of leftover stuff." Cora said

"Yup. And with that folks, we conclude the first or what we all hope will be the annual Ms. Total Drama pageant!"

Eventually though it was time for the Elimination ceremony. Leshawna, Cody,Zoey and Lindsay sitting down on their stumps while Chris comes with the marshmallows.

"Well well look how the numbers have fallen...I hate to see you guys go, but our viewers love to watch you leave."

"This is starting to be cruel." Zoey said.

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

"Its not like we don't enjoy Leshawna's company but...her temper sort of cost us the challenge" Zoey said

"Leshwiana is anAMAZING girl, but she really messed up today. I'm mad we lost, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends right?" Lindsay said

"Man nobody on my team actually deserves a vote, this is all my fault" Cody said

"If i have any regrets? that i could not snuff that stupid smirk out of Anne...but it was priceless seeing her reaction when Ms. Total Drama did not go to her." Leshawna said

 ***Confessional off***

* * *

"One of you is going to go home today, and never! return back here, i saw people working really hard, some not so much because of their lack in attention,the rest? pure rage,comedy,or just fan service. So lets cut to the chase" Chris said.

Chef held up a tray of Marshmallows

Two, Marshmallows.

"As our bubbly blonde beauty queen has invincibility, the two who make it through with her are..."

"Cora..."

"And..."

"Zoey."

Leshawna nodded and lifted herself up and made her way towards the pier without the host even telling her too.

* * *

 ***Confessional On***

"Makes sense." Leshawna mused "I lost it. So we lost. I just wish that..." She sighed.

 *** Confessional Off***

* * *

"Look, Leshawna. It's not your fault..."

"The hell it isn't."

"No. It's not. I shouldn't have been standing so close behind you while you were like that. I saw what you were doing and I still chanced it anyway."

"Maybe. But I shouldn't have let those idiots get to me. I'm a big girl Cora. This wasn't the first or the seventy-first time I've been called fat. I just saw a chance to get back at those bitches after all that time being stuck helping them. I got revenge crazy. I got mad. And I got careless. It's simple as that." She turned to Lindsay, who hugged the girl tight. Their large breasts flattening against each others in such a way Cora suddenly wondering what the name of the phase was for when the moon was almost full.

"But it was nice to see hairspray stomp off like that after you beat her blondie."

"We'll miss you Leshandra."

"...Yeah...I'll miss you to."

"Can we please cut the cutsie, heart-warming moments please. Were kinda on a schedule." Chris tapped his watch.

"Bye girls. If I see another one a you before any of those asshats, I'm kicking your butts!" She waved at them all as the boat pulled away, taking her away from the island, and her shot at the million.

'Typical. I came here lookin' to make some new friends, and it minute I do I get booted off.'

The boat then soon enough is out of sight by a convenient fog for dramatic effect, Chris looks at the camera smiling.

"There goes our biggest competitor and maybe more ratings source, but will Leshawna elimination get the drama Dwindle? who knows, all i know is that this and more on the next episode of TOTAL. LADY. DRAMA. ISLAND" Chris said.

The teams them walk away from the elimination area to go back at their cabins...except for Cody who saw Anna Maria coming back and signalling to him, he know what that means...she wanted to meet with him in their 'Getaway cave' After this. Later on he made sure to go while no one was looking, maybe they think he is in the bathroom or whatever,only god knows what she would do to him if he denied her order.

'Boy i wonder how mad she is right now'

Five minutes later, Anne Maria slammed him up against the cave walls like she was beating a bonnet. Slamming herself up against him and making out with him. Not just any making out, ANGRY making out, Grinding on him, refusing to give him a single bit of space to move as she went to town on him as she stayed still, to terrified to move or kiss back. Which suited her just fine.

"You know how stressed i am right now?! Losing to that blonde, big titted bimbo is bad enough, but almost losing to guy in drag?! That's humiliating!" She said.

Gasps for air "T-that was not my fault" Cody said

"SHUT UP!"

Anne Maria said giving a good slap to his face. Stinging his cheek, before she gently kisses it. Then starts trailing her lips along his jaw, his neck then back up to his lips. course Cody feels pleasure by this. Cody naturally felt some form of pleasure from this, but the pleasure gave way to pain as the intensity of her actions grew with every touch from her lips until it felt painfully forced. Like the rest of her actions.

She was grinding against his Johnson so hard it felt like it should have worn dwn to the nub by now. This was so weird! This was as close to sex as he'd ever came? He should be loving this, he should be melting in her grip...but he knows this girl is just using him for her own needs. He knows this girl is terrible. He's getting hard because she's a hot girl and its an involuntary reaction. She's gorgeous, but he's riddled with guilt, and knows full well how despite acting like she was begging for him, he knew her true feelings.

Partner, boyfriend, lover? he was none of that. He's her stress relieve toy. She's using him as a glorified blow up doll. The only difference is that a blow up doll doesn't have to be slapped to be told to stay quiet.

"But..." She paused "...You 'did' do what I told you to. That deserves a treat."

'A treat? What did she mean by...'

Whatever he thought she was going to do, it was more than he thought she would, but less than the pure sex in her tone suggested. She pressed her breasts as tight against his chest as she could. She stiff nipples pressing tight against his less than broad chest. Sh smirked. Pecked him on the lips, then guided his hands around her back, under what she called a top, looped his fingers around the sides of her bra.

Then unhooked it.

She smiled appreciatively at his shocked face as she guided his hands back. Still gripping hold of her bra straps as she lowered them down. There was a feeling of something brushing down against his chest as the silk cup were pulled away from the bounty they held back. She held one hand in place while pulling his right hand away. Until with a flick he found himself holding...holding...a girls bra.

Now the only thing separating him from them was a top so flimsy it the only thing holding it up was her desire for it to remain so.

"If you do a good job next time, I'll give you the complete set." She licked her lips while she took the bra from his fingers. Gently lifting it up and putting it over his head, the cups falling down to the side of his face like lacy ear muffs "'Keep' doing a good job, and then..."

Cody said nothing."Well...you get what I am saying now I should be going, don't want anyone messing around here like that stupid Courtney. See ya later girly hahaha" Anne Maria said after walking away swaying her hips like she wants that vibe of i love watching her walk away.

When the Jersey girl was out of sight the boy tries to get up...but then he loses strength and falls on his knees in the ground, his eyes open wide, its body shaking like he just got electricity in his blood. Holding his head with both hands like he was going mad something started to brew in this thoughts.

'I...I cant do this any more. If she keeps doing this I'll have to betray everyone, and why? because I couldn't keep it in my pants? No! No! No! Your better then this Cody,y-you gotta be. There gotta be a way out of this without me doing her work any more. Ohhh God please, if you give me a sign to get me out of this I'll never even think about girls ever again!'

Taking some time for himself in the cave feeling a horrible sense of shame he just sat there and waited from his erection from Anna Maria's 'reward' to go down. Stuffing her bra into his pocket as best he could. However,when Cody was doing his business of walking in shame someone shows up in front of him...it was Lindsay

"Lindsay? w-what are you doing around here?"

"I could ask the same thing Cora, why are you around here...and why Anne Moria just came from here as well?" Lindsay was not angry but she seemed a little jealous.

"I...it's..."

'Don't say it's complicated. Don't say it's complicated. Don't say it's complicated...'

"...Complicated."

'Damn you me!'

Lindsay's mouth scrunched up. Her fingers brushed back and forth over her knuckles.

"Are you two dating?"

Cody froze as his mind took a few seconds to process the question. With all the success of an old Atari.

"What?! No! Why why why would you think that?" He stammered. Trying to play it cool and succeeding about as well as Urkel.

Lindsay bit her lip "Well..." She nodded towards the cave "This is pretty late, and that place looks super private. it'd be a good place to have some romantic time to yourselves..if that's what you wanted."

Cora's own lips thinned "Theirs nothing romantic happening in their Lindsay."

"Then theirs all the sexy stuff you to did on the show. The boob bumping she did to you when she could've knocked you off. The looks she always gives you. That kiss..." She trailed off, not wanting to remember the two of them trying to 'Alien' each others faces off.

"That was just part of the challenge Lindsay. She was trying to make me uncomfortable. and I decides to fight back. Simple as that."

"Then why did you guys look like you enjoyed it so much?" She asked a little too snappishly.

"She didn't expect me to kiss back and was caught flat footed!" Cody just wanted this to end, tucking the bra in is pocket even deeper and hoping she didn't notice. "Look Lindsay. There is 'nothing' between me and Anna Maria. We aren't in what anyone would call a relationship. She means nothing to me."

"Then why are you out here with her?" Of all the times for the sweet but naive girl to suddenly get smart

"...Like I said. It' complicated."

"Then explain it to me like I'm an idiot." She said firmly.

Where the hell was all this coming from?

"...*Sigh* she's blackmailing me alright?"

"What's blackmail?"

There it is.

"She found out a secret of mine, and she's...well, she won't tell anybody, as long as IIIIIIIIIIII..."

'Quick! Think of something to say that isn't 'helping her win the f**king contest!'

"...give her foot rubs when she's mad?'

That excuse was so bad it deserves a jail sentence.

"So...she's basically making you do stuff for or she'll tell on you?" Lindsay said.

"T-thats a way to see it yes." 'Though the way she says it makes it sound so childish...which just makes me feel worse'

"Can you tell me what secret that is please?" She was kind of begging a little.

" I'm sorry Lindsay but because of...reasons I cant say it"

Lindsay looks hurt for a moment " I see...sorry for prying into this" She said before trying to leave.

Seeing this is going bad Cody holds her by the arm.

"Please understand, this is something serious and not something I can tell anyone. Not even my BFF" Cora said desperate

"I'm...your BFF? You really mean it?!" She said sparking back up in a cheery tone.

Cora nods "despite everything you are the best friend i ever had. The whole team is. And it hurts me to keep a secret like this, but I'm afraid it getting out will hurt even more."He said

"Can I...make pain go away?" She asked.

Cora looked back up at her with a half smile "I don't see h..."

She kissed him.

'No' he thought as Lindsay's hands circled round the back of his head.

She kissed Cora.


	18. Chapter 18 Big Changes

The waves lapped up at the feet of the girl laying on the beach. Enjoying the feel of the cool blue water washing over her in contrast to the heat from the gorgeous clear blue sky.

The contestants had learned to savor the precious few moments they had not being tortured to appreciate that they were on an island. To unwind before whatever stupid and demeaning task Chris gave them wound them back up again.

Well, the Cupcakes were certainly doing that at least. Knowing the Bad Bitches they may have chosen to instead prepare for whatever their host was planning next...which given the nature of the contest was like trying to pack for a vacation without ever being told where you were going. Which Cody knew full well. Which was why instead of readying himself, he was taking this time to wallow in misery as he tried to take his mind off the girl in a tight fire engine red bikini letting the tide roll up over her legs. Which he accomplished by letting his mind drift back to the night before. When the girl he was not thinking about gave him the biggest shock of his life.

She tasted like passion fruit.

Which was odd. The last time he'd heard of someone describing a kiss, it was when he was watching an old-ish Bond movie. When the bad guy described the girl as tasting like Strawberries. He'd always kind of imagined that was just what kissing was meant to be like. As if that was the default taste for a girl's lips, even if she wasn't wearing lipstick. Lindsay certainly wasn't.

Though to be honest as the girl's arms slipped around the back of his hear to weave through his hair, he honestly couldn't care less about any of that, and not just because he was sure his brain was starting to fizz like mint's in cola.

The kiss was not super passionate as one would think, it was purely lip contact that lasted a total of ten seconds before Lindsay disengaged. Cora looking at her like her eyeballs were spinning around ready to fall on the floor. While the blonde-haired girl blushes and gives a small grin before she runs away giggling back to the cabin leaving the cross-dressing boy standing completely stunned.

"D-did a girl just kiss me?" The words felt totally like a question to his mouth, while still looking like a zombie after the best kiss ever from Lindsay. Anna Maria's kiss's had been much, much more intense and passionate, but just...the fact that Lindsay didn't do it for any other reason than because she wanted to. It was nothing short of amazing.

'How I am going to act around her now? did she tell anyone about that? Oh God, what if Anne Maria finds out? no! be brave Cody everything went fine this far so, just keep your cool and the rest will be just fine' He tried to comfort himself.

It felt kind of nice, to know that the skinny little geek nobody back home would give the time of day could convince the hottest girl he's ever met to fall for him enough that she'd kiss him. Though that was the keyword. Him.

She hadn't kissed him. She'd kissed Cora.

Lindsay liked girls.

Even if he technically was the girl she liked, it still killed his male ego a little

As he continued to indulge in a one-man pity party the speakers crackled as annoyingly as they'd been designed to when they turn on and Chris Mclean's voice echoes through the camp.

"Goooooood morning ladies! Its time for the most important meal of the day, and after you did so well in the last challenge I decided to you deserve an extra special reward. haha" He said laughing.

"Great, now the day is ruined," Heather said

"Let's just get this over with, maybe if we close our eyes it will end sooner," Katie said

The girls were done with Chef food, the slop he calls food was not edible, they'd rather eat dirt and this was worst on the bad bitches since they didn't go on a one week cruise to dine on actual food. However, when the teams arrived at the cafeteria which they call hell hole the girls are surprised to see what appears to be a five start feast on the tables.

 ***Confessional on***

"Not gonna lie, when I saw all that food? I almost cried" Courtney said

"This has to be some setup...but I so tired of eating the crap they usually feed us I couldn't care less if it was poison," Heather said

 ***Confessional off***

Zoey chewed her lip, and only half because she was fighting back the urge to openly drool.

Pancakes! Eggs! Bacon! Scrambled eggs! American Bacon! Some third kind of eggs! Sausage! Weird square Scottish style sausage Lorne, it was Lorne sausage! Omelets!... Weird flat...bread and...was that a freaking curry?"

The girls gazed at the massive breakfast buffet with trembling lips and bellies rumbling for a decent meal. It didn't matter if some of them had eaten gourmet food not more than a week ago, a single day between real food and Chef food felt like a hunger strike.

"Cereal. Fresh fruit. Yogurt. Juice..." She examined the heavy pulp in the orange drink "...Not from concentrate. Normal toast. Fried toast. French toast. Black pudding. White pudding. Haggis...Haggis?" She looked up at her host "And...Sardines? Chris did you look up breakfast food on Wikipedia and have Chef make everything on it?."

"Pfft. Give me some credit." He retorted while chewing on a weird hybrid of a pancake and a sponge "Crumpet?" He offered.

They question why he's giving them this spread. He says something like "Can't I just do something nice for a change." Then it cuts to the flashback of him and chef talking about what to do what the barrel of pseudo food.

"Ok, I'm not buying this, why are you giving us this?" Zoey asked rather suspicious.

"Yeah this cant be just a nice thing," Anna Maria said

''What? I said I was just being nice.'' He said putting his hand on his chest, hurt.

 ***A few nights Before***

"Are the supplies from the mainland here yet?" Chris was waiting outside with Chef in at the docks

"Yeah yeah just hold your horses, I'm taking the stuff off the boat now with the interns.'' Chef said

"Yeah well I don't want to stay the whole night waiting, I have my beauty sle-wait. Is that an industrial drum?" The host said pointing at a large cannister being wheeled down the ramp on a dolly.

Chef smiled and walked up to it. Slapping the top of the drum and shooing the 20 something to go get more supplies unloaded "Yep! a twenty-year-old drum a 'Colonel Saunders quality, premium grade, high protein, nutrient-enriched food substitute. A nice high calorie and heavily processed sustenance paste that was supposed to be shipped to starving kids in third world countries to solve world hunger" Chef explained while taking the thing on his strong arms.

''O...K? Then what happened if it's here now?"

Chef paused for a moment then shrugged "For some reason, it was all shipped back with messages saying it if they sent any more it'd be considered an act of war. The government tried to give it to the army to feed soldiers, but all of it was lost somewhere during an unfortunate rockslide while it was being transported around some uninhabited backroads, then followed by a series of explosions caused by identical faults in the engines. It was a miracle nobody got hurt, but every barrel was destroyed...except this one."

"Really?" He eyed the barrel with interest "Is this some sort of special rare food paste or something? How old is this gunk?'' Chris said rubbing his chin.

"Lemme check." He grabbed a crowbar and with a quick 'pop' the top came off. Hitting the two with a wave of what could only be described as 'New Car Smell'.

Gagging Chris lifted his head to see what could only visually be described as a tub of 'The Grey Stuff' from that movie about inner beauty and bells and talking candles. He watched the much burlier man grimace and stick a ladle into the vat, which bent around the big spoon like rubber. The army vet glared down, pushing harder and gaining only inches in depth. He grit his teeth and a low growl could be heard from him before, with a *BLURP* the skin gave way and the ladle finally sank in. A moment later he grabbed the handle with both hands and with a mighty heave pulled it back out with a *BLORP*.

"Mmmmm...I'd say about twenty-three years." He poked the surface of the sample. It jiggled like jello despite looking like a mix between a gruel and wet paper mache. "One a' the first barrels made I think."

"Uh-huh." Chris wretched while holding his nose "Geez Louise. I thought you said this was food!"

"No, I said it was a food substitute."

"What's the difference."

"Foods is meant to be enjoyed. This stuffs meant to fill ya up."

"Kind of like what you serve the campers then?"

He ignored that "Wasn't made with taste in mind. It was made to be nutritionally dense. This crud has more calories per teaspoon than a stick a butter. You could get a full days worth a food out of a glob no bigger than a ration bar."

"...Interesting." Chris poked the substance himself. It rippled like water. "What's it tastes like."

"Don't know. Far as I know nobodies ever ate this crap. And if they have, they ain't talkin'."

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

"So what do we do with it?"

Chris turned back to his technical co-host with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, I thought you worked on reality TV."

 ***flashback end***

"Soooooo what?" Anna Maria asks while she walks around the multiple tables loaded almost to collapsing with food. "We have to eat as much of it as we possibly can? Feed us till we pass out and whoever eats the most wins?"

"Nah. That's way too easy."

"Uh-huh." Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously. Eat as much or as little as you want. It's just me doing a nice thing for once."

 ***Confessional on***

"Nice? Hah! I bet he's double bluffing, telling us to eat knowing we get suspicious and not eat, but I know! he is planning on some Sort of starvation challenge, you're not fooling me, Chris!" Courtney said.

 ***Confessional off***

"Girls I'm too hungry to care about the consequences," Katie moaned

Zoey grunted but nodded "Yeah. I suppose they'res no point if we eat or not, it's not like we get an advantage here in anything," Zoey said

The teams go to their respective sides to eat the grub, slowly raising forks and knives to get their parts and bring it to their mouths.

Katie poked at the mass on one of the plates that looked suspiciously like bacon.

Gently poking at it with a fork. The bacon felt like bacon.

She lifted it to her face. Taking a sniff.

The bacon smelled like bacon.

She slowly opened her mouth and bit down.

Her eyes widened in shock!

The bacon tasted like bacon!

Her stomach growled. Demanding that its slave stop dragging her feet and feed it right now!

 ***confessional on***

The burly man stared at the camera for a moment. Daring the audience to speak. Before reaching down and hefting up a large tub with a picture of a pig on it.

"Butter, salt, sugar and pork stock. When in doubt, add more of it."

 ***confessional off***

"Guys! it's good! It's actual food!" She cried with joy in between mouthfuls.

The girls all try a bite of each of the food in their plates and later Gasp in surprise.

''I can't remember the last time I ate this good...oh wait, I had a life out of this island" Heather said

"You mean slaves at your school?" Zoey said with a hint of teasing

"Hey, its all about hierarchy in those grounds." Heather talk back

'I can't believe Chris is giving us actual food without earning it. I hope this isn't poisoned or got some sort of laxative" Cora said biting into his sandwich.

"I gotta say, for one moment I thought he was gonna feed us some expired junk or fried bricks," Katie said

Chris looked offended "Please. I'd never feed you anything that's expired. I'm not that cruel. I'm pretty sure that this stuff 'can't' expire." He muttered the last part. His smile curling to the point viewers would question the shows odd choice for CGI as he watched the girls eat, scarf, devour the mouth-watering buffet.

Some ate normally. Heather despite going so long without a decent meal only pecked at it, settling for a couple of muffins and fruit. Courtney, on the other hand, made good on her promise and stuffed her plate with so much food Chris considered naming it after himself and having it was a hotdog eating contest. Sitting down when I started wolfing it down.

 ***Ten Minutes Later***

The girls had eaten to their bellies content, almost all the food in the table had been grabbed and treated like it was going to disappear if not eaten right now.

"Ahn...man that tasted so good," Anne Maria said

"You said it now, but I think you ate too much Courtney," Heather said looking at Courtney.

"Whatever, it was-'' She dint finish the sentence before a loud burp escaped her mouth "Ahn..excuse me, as I was saying it was free," She said blushing

"I gotta say, Chris, so far everything looks normal. Maybe you did do this just to be nice." Cody said

"Yeah, see Christy? You can do it if you try." Lindsay said

"Thak you blondie. That's sweet of you to say." The host said with a rare smile. Genuinely pleased that he was being kind of complimented for once.

"Don't get your hopes up girl, because once you lower your guard he is going to ask us to do something for his sweet ratings again?" Anne Maria asked

"Do you think we got this far by making plain and lame challenges? No, we did not!" Chris said with his arms crossed.

"So, what 'is' then challenge then? Feed us till were full, then work us out until one of us pukes?"

"Whhhhhhaaaat? Pssh. No. Give me some credit here."

Chef raised an eyebrow.

Chris glared at him and waved his hand at his neck in the 'nix it' gesture.

"So...what? Do we rest for a while then? before we do...something?" Cora asked.

"Of course of course." He said all too cheerfully "Wouldn't want you to do anything while your still processing our generosity or anything."

Eventually, the girls would either just lay their heads on the table and relax or move outside and do nothing. there wasn't much to do besides wait now

"Do you think they got food poisoning?" Chef asked

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise, I'd have to think up something on the fly. I don't know what'll happen any more than you do. For all I know they might have built up an immunity to food poisoning from all these weeks on your cooking." Chris said making Chef Grumble again

"Hey, you know it's true."

 ***Confessional on***

"You know what's true? I 'can' make good food. They don't let you cook in the forces unless you can 'actually' cook. But McLean wants an 'authentic' army experience for the show and not some fancy S**t" Chef said being censored.

 ***Confessional off***

After everyone had their share of the food, the girls and Cody decided to leave, back mostly to what they had been doing prior mostly this, since Chris wasn't going to tell them what to do next.

Lindsay wanted to go back to the beach so Cody decided to go with her and maybe have some alone time to talk about yesterday's incident...and all he got was her acting like nothing happened and somehow convinced him on getting to sit in the surf with her.

"This is sooo totally relaxing." She sighed "It's like nature's foot-spa." The blonde-haired girl said this helps relax, feeling the water rush up and down their legs.

* * *

Zoey was thinking about her she'd lost. It still stung to be beaten like that, but she couldn't allow it to hold her back.

"Forty-eight. Four-ty-niiiine." She grunted "Fifty!" She finished her pushups before pulling herself up and immediately springing into jumping jacks. No matter what the next challenge was she would be ready!

* * *

Heather and Anna Maria had set each other off, though who was to blame shifted between them with increasing volume While Katie is in the shower in a swimsuit trying to distract herself from whatever they were bickering around before she loses it.

* * *

Courtney was in the confessional room trying to not feel nauseous after all the food she ate and considering if it was needed for her to eat so much.

All the while, the substance in their stomachs that sat on the razor's edge of what could be legally classified as food gurgled away. Breaking down and entering their bodies...

* * *

'Hmnn...this isn't bad, but I wanted to talk with Lindsay. Is she trying to pretend it never happened?" He thought while he caught himself staring at the beautiful girl.

Lindsay was shifting her legs around in the water, Reaching behind herself and adjusting her bikini top.

He sighed. How was he going to do this? Should he just ask her directly? No, no she might get defensive. Use the 'I have this friend' line? That might, wait...crap what if she doesn't get the hint and thinks I'm being serious?

He looks back at her. Still enjoying the surf. Adjusting her bikini.

Maybe it was best to wait. Lindsay didn't want to talk about it, and from the few pieces of non-financial advice his dad ever gave him was that trying to get a girl to talk when she didn't want to talk always ended in a disaster. it was better to wait until she talked to you.

Yeah, that seemed like the most logical choice...

...If his mom hadn't told him the exact opposite thing. Then I got into a fight with dad about filling their sons head with garbage. Then he dismissed himself to go play Street Fighter while his parents screamed at each other into the evening. Where the screaming changed pitch as they 'made up'.

Cora shuddered. She needed another dose of brain bleach. He looked back at Lindsay and. Wait, is she 'still' fiddling with her bikini?

There was a look of frustration on the blonde goddesses' face as she kept tugging at the backstrap of her top...

...was it just his imagination or was that thing starting to seriously dig into her back?

"Gah. I think this stupid thing is shrinking! It must only be for the pool instead of seawater or something!" The distressed girl turned to her best friend. Almost shoving her BFF's face into her world-class bosom "Cora, can you see anything?"

'Heaven.' Was his first thought as he found himself incapable of looking away, but yeah it looked like her bikini was pulled further apart than it should be. It almost made it look like her breasts were trying to push over the cups like they were getting big...

The two of them were too distracted to see a wave coming in their direction (Lindsay by the pain from her bikini, and Cody because he was being asked to stare directly at the biggest melons on the island) and them WASHES over them.

"Ahhh!" Both of them said while the water gets to them and are unable to speak.

Later the wave is gone and Cody swims back to the surface taking in air with a gasp.

"Geez, sometimes I can be so distracted. Lindsay are you ok?" He said before turning around to see the blonde...holding her bare boobs with her hands?

Lindsays who Bikini was already Strained had completely give up the ghost. Revealing to both of them that they 'have' gotten bigger, and are 'still' getting bigger right in front of their eyes slowly but there.

"M-my top!" Lindsay finally said blushing.

"EH? a-ah don't move I'm going to look for your top''

When he gets up to help her, Cody starts feeling something weird too, a tingling sensation between his legs. A familiar feeling of his member pushing against his underwear. Pushing further at the thought of Lindsays breasts swelling up. Pushing out further and further and...

There was a quiet snap-in Cora's swim shorts, and suddenly she felt it was a very good idea not to stand up out of the surf.

'This...isn't good' He thought

.

* * *

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty...hm?"

Zoey was going through the second set of sit-ups when she noticed something weird. It feels like her sit-ups are getting harder like somebody had stuck a set of weights on her chest. Shrugging it off as her pushing through the burn she made it to forty, before immediately springing up and shifting into another set of jumping jacks.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two..."

There was that damn feeling again. Tugging at her chest and neck as each jump felt harder and harder. She couldn't quit now. She needed to just push through it. The weight tugging grew more and more and she started slowing down.

"Thir-ty-nine *huff* Four-ty. Come on Zoey. Don't slow down. Head in the game." She shook her head and went back to full speed. "Forty-one! Forty-two! Four-th..."

*whap*

She jolted in mid-air as something smacked against her chin. Slowly she looked down, and the next thing to go up was her brow.

* * *

Still, in the shower, Katie was reaching under her swimsuit to soap herself up, only to pause when she notices there was a lot more surface to wash than she remembered having

'Did I gain weight?' She wonders. She shrugged. She was probably bloated from eating all that food. Hey, when you put a steak in front of a dog after weeks of being fed gristle they're going to gorge a little.

When she moves around the wet floor, the sudden shift in balance makes Katie slip in the shower and thus making her fall forward...only to land on her breasts and find she 'definitely' has more chest to land on than before.

* * *

Heather and Anna Maria were really literally in each other's face.

"Screw you, Heather! I told you already you. not. the. boss. OF ME!" The tanned girl said

"You are impossible! you refuse to listen to anyone besides yourself?" Heather said

The two bad bitches circled each other like two alphas fighting over a kill. Neither one backing down. Never looking away from the other, never getting out of the other's face, but never getting close enough to touch. They stood just far enough away from each other that they weren't 'invading the others space', but not so far apart that anybody could get between them and push them apart.

Which is why they both paused from their glaring match when they noticed their breasts butting together despite not getting any closer

"Wait...were we that close before?" Heather asked

"I don't *urp* feel so good." Anne Maria said

* * *

 ***Confessional on***

Courtney hugged the confessional seat while concentrating on not bringing up her advantage for the upcoming challenge. Instead of distracting herself by convincing herself that spewing on television was a bad idea. Which like any prolonged ramble eventually veered so far, of course, the point was wandering around the Gobi desert while trying to read an upside-down map of Quebec

"And then I was like, your incapable of becoming Class President Susan because all you do is bake cupcakes for the class and let them think they're funny. Can you believe she even faked tears? saying I was being mean and stuff, ugh! so childish"

While Courtney was rambling about stuff no one was interested in listening to, she starts feeling a tingling sensation from her chest. At first, she just dismissed it with a scratch, But when the mocha-skinned girl found herself being pushed up and away from the confessional bowl she looked down, to see her sweater tenting at her Bosom surged forward.

"Wait, WHAT!? How the, what!? Stop!"

In a panic, she shoots up. Which is the confined space with the added weight shifting her balance, the sudden notion knocked her back against the door. She slipped up, fell forward, caught her foot on the open toilet rim and went crashing into the confession cam. Smacking her head on the stall wall.

"FUCK!"

She groaned as the tingling in her breasts grew worse. To the point where it felt like full-blown pins and needles. Her eyes grew to saucers as she saw them surge forward within her sweater. The material stretching to its meager stretchiness limits as it gets tighter and tighter, she struggles to pull up her arms, but to no avail. Her foot remained caught and her arms quite stuck. All she could do was watch as her breasts grew bigger, and bigger, and Bigger, and BIGGER.

"Nnngh...so...t-tight"

Courtney can't do anything besides making things worse. In desperation she tried using her other foot to free her trapped leg, only to slip again and end up kicking the stall locked with a 'click', and biting her lips as her arms where stretched even more awkwardly and positioning her chest to the confession cam had them up close and perfectly centred as they inched closer in its direction. So everybody watching could see Courtney's breasts visibly grow larger. Every eye on the screen as her sweater tears, the buttons of her shirt pull apart. Then the sound heard around the world as with a *SNAP* her bra straps break apart, and the sight of Courtney's clothing exploding off her and the sight of her bare bouncing behemoth boobs are seared into the minds of millions forever.

* * *

Katie groaned and pulled herself back up, holding her head and looking down towards her swollen breasts as they pushed against her swimsuit. Making it tighter and tighter as they grew and grew.

Katie's breath quickened, slowly pushing towards the point she might start hyperventilating at the sight of her formally modest breast growing into a pair of big hefty tits. Her brain started asking questions to fast for her to come up with an answer, right up until she asked 'how do I make them stop?'. Maybe if she...

With only half a thought she reached up, grabbed hold of them and pushed back.

The sensation was not unpleasant. Her knees buckled a little as she felt the material of her outfit pushing against her hands. The warm flesh beneath trying to spread out between her fingers with nowhere o go but forward. Yet Katie held firm, her hands refusing to move an inch in her half baked defiance of her own body.

Bigger, and bigger, Katie held firm for every inch her bust demanded more in space she barely gave them a quarter of one. Her hands trembled as the pressure for her bust to be free kept building. More, MORE! BIGGER! More and more and more and more until.

'Fine' Her body huffed 'Have it your way, well go around.'

She sneezed.

She spasmed.

Her hand hit her collar bone as her breasts popped out of the sides of her swimsuit.

"Ah! COME ON!" She bit her lip from the strike. "Shhhh ahhhh. I hope that doesn't...bruise." She trailed off as she saw her breasts.

Her large, very large, very very large, utterly huge, enormous, buck bare sized breasts! She could easily tell she was already bigger than Lindsay, and still, they pushed larger. Her swimsuit was bunched up in between her expanding cleavage. Giving her a clear view and they continued to spread onward and outward unobstructed by her hands.

"Crap." Was all that came to mind. She tried pulling the swimsuit back over them, but it was made for a girl who wasn't even a quarter as busty as she was now. This was going to make showering much more...

She went pale as she noticed the camera up at the ceiling whirring away pointing just off to the side of the showers so the show couldn't be accused to voyeurism, pointing pretty much at the door, and here she was with a pair of blooming melons she literally couldn't cover-up.

"Double s...crud."

* * *

While one intern was decent enough to make the camera look away at this moment, Chef Hatchet was going for his break in the control room. He had an entire island for some peace, but if he wanted to not be spied by his bosses or the host then this was the only place to do it.

"The things I do for some quiet"

He said taking a sip of coffee with too much cream and so little coffee it might as well be decaff. However, when he moved the chair he was sitting on closer to the screen was the show stats were on he almost chokes on it and coughs it like he was just smoking.

"W-what the hell?" He said tipping on the glass-like screen not believing his eyes "I can't believe this num-" Before he could finish the power went down as the meters bottomed out "Hmm...i think I got something to investigate"

* * *

Back to Heather and Anna Maria they were still surprisingly arguing.

"Oh my god! what's happening?" Heather said surprised and shocked as held her breasts up as they swelled in her palms

"What's happening is your finally starting to get some actual tits." Anna Maria smirked and put her hands behind her head. Pushing out her chest and her lips spreading further as she heard her top creak.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Heather said

They get back in each other's faces as their breasts keep trying to push them further and further apart. The girls just pushed against it that much harder to get back in the others face

That was until Heather's bra, which had been built for a girl barely a B-cup gave up the ghost and popped open under the pressure.

"Oh Hell!" Heather said. Pulling back and reaching behind to fix the straps.

"Hahaha look at that cheap bra breaking so quickly, or maybe it was cause you had barely anything to start with before, mine, on the other hand, was made for a girl with breasts!" Anne Maria said

Just to make her point go through she bumps her still growing breasts against Heathers also growing ones. Rewarding her with a 'creak' of a bra but no give.

This brings Heather back to the reality that 'their breasts just spontaneously started growing!'

"How are you not freaking out with this? it makes no Damn sense!"

Anna Maria rolled her eyes "As far as I am concerned it's all good"

"Don't you think they are going to get way too big?"

Hairspray looked up from her swelling cleavage to shrug at her "Honey, in this biz, there ain't no such thing as 'too big' Whoever did this has my thanks and you should too." Anne Maria said

* * *

Zoey had to go through many things in her life, now looking at her slowly growing bust after jumping a little in place to confirm that yes, her breast now actually big enough to butt against her chin. Each bump against it getting harder and harder as they grew larger and larger.

"I don't think this is going-'' Before she ends her sentence, Zoey's sports bra snaps under her hopping "Crud!"

Trying to think straight for a change the red-haired woman then realizes something...is she the only one going by this change or are the other girls having it too? She decides its better to go check it out for better understanding and goes running back up to the camp from far along the beach where she is...

"Whoa!" She stumbles as the red hair girl suddenly has a new sense of balance. She catches herself and tries to adjust, but realizes her breasts are growing bigger and heavier at a steady pace, she needs to be careful, so she couldn't just run full tilt and warn everyone "Just my luck."

Her breasts continue to jump from the heavy-footed movement, and the bounce keeps getting worse as they grow heavier. Her lycra top is now acting as a second bra and is strong enough to stay together no matter how big she gets, but it 'is' growing tighter, almost to the point it felt like a second skin.

* * *

Back to the girl who wanted to be a lawyer. Courtney is trapped in the position of having her bare breasts directly in front of a camera for the world to watch expand. Filling the screen as they push up against the camera lens, and with a silent crack, the feed to the monitors goes dead as her tits grow big enough to make the lens crack.

"OW! F**K! DAMN IT ALL TO...GAH!" She was really angry.

With one last big tug with all her strength, she freed herself, which ends with her falling out the confessional onto her back...and feels the weight of her almost finished growing tits land on top of her.

"OOF! The wind was knocked out of her lungs in one burst. She groaned and shifted to her side, allowing her heavy to flop to the ground.

"Grrrrrr, CHRRRRRRIIIIS!" She screamed.

* * *

While the girls were having a hard time dealing with any of this Chris was outside his Fancy Trailer with air conditioning and a tall glass of ice-cold frothy water while Chef arrived running towards him.

"C-Chris! we have a problem!"Chef said

"Geez, what is the problem? I was just taking five before getting started on the challenge." Chris said getting up from his chair.

"Just...look at this"

The cook then takes out a video recording from what the cameras had taken in before going off, Chris seems something he only thought he would see by montage alone. He saw the girl's breasts expanding and ripping apart their tops or stretching bikinis, and for a long time since he could remember the host was speechless...before talking back.

"What. the. hell?" He said

"It appears the...*ahem* food-induced more then what you thought would be a tummy ache," Chef said rubbing the back of his head.

Chris fell bonelessly back into his chair. His thoughts whirling about his head at a thousand miles an hour. It was times like these he was glad that the contracts they had drafted were so excessively wordy that not even little Ms. C.I.T had managed to read half of it before signing out of sheer boredom. There were clauses in there to protect his ass from everything you could legally imagine.

His next thoughts turned to the angry girls. f pissed off parents

"Oh man...ok no need to panic right now. We'll save that for the lawyers and parents. First of all...how are the ratings?" Chris asked scared for his beloved ratings.

"Zero," Chef said.

"What!? You mean to tell me these girls literally, not figuratively, busting out of their tops made us 'lose' viewers!?" He yelled.

"Nope."

"Then why are these numbers at rock bottom?" Chris asked

"Power down at the servers." Chef said

"...Wait, what?"

"The servers at Nielson. They exploded."

Chris stopped breathing for a moment before responding.

"Was it because of any reason other than what I sincerely hope it was?"

Chef slowly shook his head before smiling.

"Can I...see the numbers from 'before' the servers exploded?"

Chef pulled out his phone and held it up for the host to see.

"...that's a big number." He said as though he had said the sky is blue and grass is green.

"Do you think they will be a little peeved about this?" Chef asked

Chris picked up his drink and tanned it in one long sip "Well, chances are that..."

"CHRIS!"

"...They will."

The host turns around to see a red-haired girl out of breath with jiggling boobs and her sports shirt stretched so tightly over her breasts +it was practically molded over them.

"Oh hey, Zoey ah...nice to see you here, by any chance did you see the others around?" He asked

"If I saw them? Damn it, Chris! what did you feed us?"

While Zoey was chewing out Chris for his imminent headache, Heather gave up talking to Anna and left to go into the cupcakes cabin to look up anything to wear, because though her top was a BUST! She knew where she could find something else that could fit.

"Found it!" She said after rummaging in the cabin finding Lindsay bra and top, before removing her ill-fitted and undersized top "Now I just need to forget this makes me feel less popular and later strangle who is responsible for this."

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Lindsay who just shows up sees Heather taking one of her tops.

"Not now Lindsay, don't you see I am in a situ-"

When Heather turns around she sees something that stopped her voice from speaking. Lindsay who was already a bombshell had seemed to go through the same situation as her and Anna Maria. However, unlike herself, Lindsay had already had bigger than average breasts. Big, but what she is now compared to that, her old size might as well have been as flat as Heather. Lindsay was wearing what looked to be a denim tube top until one made a closer inspection and realized it was a pair of denim jeans she's tied around the back in absence of anything real to wear that would fit

"Damn...you turned into a bimbo," Heather said

"Wait, no. My bad." She cut the blonde off, looking apologetic. "You look like 'even more' of a bimbo than before."

"Hey!" She yelled back while balling her fists...then whipping them up to her cleavage when she heard a telltale creaking from her sudden movement.

"Careful girl, one wrong move and you'll flash everyone. So you should probably just stand there while I borrow your stuff." She holds up one of Lindsay's bras. Looking at it for a second while trying to think up a snide comment, before shrugging and slipping it on. The cups lifting and holding her new assets with little difficulty and...

"Wow...this is comfortable. I mean I'm not crazy about the color or anything, but what is this? Silk?" She pushes her chest out a little "How about that. It looks like I grew as big as you were. Like 'exactly' as big as you were. How lucky is that? I hit a growth spurt just as the girl who has my size hits one herself."

Lindsay only grunts in annoyance having Heather take one of her beloved tops "I don't think this is just a growth spurt by coincidence" She said

"You're telling me. That Helmet spray hair bitch also had the same growth, not sure if she got bigger then me or what I just ran away before anyone could see my tits getting flashed." Heather said "Also why are you here? trying to put another layer to cover up your new Bowling balls?"

"I came to grab something for Cora to wear to if you be kind enough, move from my stuff," Lindsay said with a hardened look.

"Fine fine, geez talk about sensitive. I wonder if anyone is taking this in a harder way then me."

* * *

At this moment Zoey was wanting to strangle Mclean because she saw the host as the cause of all of this.

"Tell me the truth!" She demanded.

"I have no idea what you're saying, all I see is a girl who just hit a growth spurt," Chris said with a grin.

"THIS. IS. NOT. A NORMAL GROWTH SPURT!" She said ready to blow

"Whoa there, don't move so much, something tells me your top's not going to stretch more than that," He said looking at her boobs.

"P-pervert," She said covering them.

"Oh please. Even with those things, Chris McLean likes 'women', not girls. Now C'mon this can't be that bad can it?"

"WRONG!" Someone said

When Chef, Chris, and Zoey turn around they see an incredible sight and shocking indeed. Courtney the mocha-skinned girl was slowly and angrily walking towards them, the most interesting thing was that her chest was covered but what seemed to be the cabin curtain after some cuts and wrapping up. Now there was no way to say Courtney growth was just a spurt she looked to be hiding pumpkins behind the hastily pulled together fabric. Compared to Courtney Zoey felt positively flat!

"Courtney?!" Zoey squawked. Her developments are quite forgotten for an instant as she couldn't help but say "You, You're huge!"

Courtney's lips thinned "No Zoey. Lindsay is huge. You are enormous. 'I' on the other hand, am a god damn freak of nature!" She stomped her foot. Even behind the poorly fitting and ultra baggy makeshift top, her titanic tatas visibly quaked.

"Easy there, Missy. I wouldn't go calling yourself that. For one that implies people would pay to stare at you cause of your deformation...which isn't a bad idea."

She rounded on Chris. Stomping up to him with such force both she and the ground quaked "What did you do?! What the hell was in that food!?"

"Ugh. Again with the blame game. Why'd you assume it's me?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Everyone turned to where the voices were drifting. Only to see Lindsay being followed behind by Heather. Only to do a double-take when they realized it was Heather in front, wearing Lindsay's clothes. With Lindsay trailing behind her. "...Just a feeling.

"Heather?" Logically she knew the girl from the neck up was Heather. It was just that from the neck down she was very much Lindsay, and not just because she was wearing the blonde's clothes. "Lindsay?" Though given how there was 'no' chance of the blonde ever actually wearing her clothes again it only made sense someone who could get usage out of them.

"You too?" Lindsay asked meekly? Her arms still crossed over her bust to hide both her new growth and the fact she was wearing a pair of jeans tied around the back.

"Funny Chris..." If it were funny, then it was only funny to her, and she found it hilarious. "...I hardly ate anything and my breasts aren't much bigger" She looked at Courtney "...While Ms. Bed-shique over there stuffed herself like a pinata with enough food she could barely stand up, and now she has a 'different' couple of reasons why she can't stand up. Weird huh."

"Chris this isn't anything normal. Even on the Hellhole." Katie said who just seem to show up now. Rubbing herself down with a towel while trying to avoid touching her massive bosom.

"Yeah we need a doctor," Heather said.

"Unless you want to tell us that how much our breasts grew to be oddly relative to how much of that 'nice gourmet breakfast' you had Chef made us is just a coincidence," Courtney said with a hardened glare.

"You all are forgetting about the contracts, there is no way I-' Suddenly his phone starts ringing ''One second," He said taking the phone "Yeah? ah...yes it did but...what? no no! of course, not...it just happened an-hmm...I see ok sure why not?" The phonecall ended and he slumped his shoulders and groaned like a teenager being told he needed to take care of his little brother "Ugghhhhhh!"

The host ends up the call and is looking unhappy while Chef is trying not to laugh like someone just got scolded.

"Looks like your not getting it easy this time?" Lindsay said with a grin.

"Well, it appears that according to the network, intentionally feeding you guys whatever untested an unapproved chemical that did this to 'isn't' covered by the contracts, even though I had NO IDEA of these effects. So yes I am in a little trouble" Chris said

"What about our clothes? You can't seriously expect us to walk around in torn-up rags do you?" Zoey asked

Chris shrugged in a manner that would make most of the girls wince now "As opposed to everything else you've been made to wear since this competition started? How's torn up rags any different that bikinis and bunny outfits?

Her glare narrowed and his face cracked into a smile "Alright alright. We'll get you some new stuff. Jeez, you guys are moody. I thought teenage girls wanted bigger chests."

They all glared at him

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was still bickering about this situation Cody after receiving Lindsay's help in getting him some baggy pants was watching from afar what they were talking about which was not hard since all the screaming and stuff...his reaction to all that? well...Cody is mentally screaming. Even if the straps of his underwear hadn't broken, they wouldn't be able to hide the elephant trunk in between his legs anymore. He tried tucking himself between his legs like that guy from that cultured cannibal movie, but that and a pair of baggy-ish shorts only worked so well when you had the image of the hottest girl you'd ever seen in your lives breasts swelling up like dough inches from his face to the point he thought they'd envelop his head!

He had to clamp his legs together and it was annoying to walk like that but the only other option was letting go and allowing the steel hard telephone pole in his pants to spring up to just the right angle were the girls could and would tear it off him with minimal effort.

'I want my cave' He thought almost crying.

"Hey Cupcake. What'd I...Whoa! Haha, are you serious?"

The nasally laugh behind him sent a shiver up his spine before something huge and soft pressed into his back, and two tanned arms wrapped around and grabbed his breasts in a way that if they were real would be considered incredibly inappropriate.

"Mmmm that's odd. You ain't grown. Not like those girls. And certainly not like me?" She whispered into his ears while pressing herself further into his back, her overflowing breasts even pressing into his elbows "Ain't that weird. Now, why'd you think that is?"

As he was to busy biting his cheeks hard enough to taste blood, Cody drew in a massive amount of air through his nose.

"Oh come on. Surely if we all went through some weird change you did too. Unless you're like one of those immune girls like in horror..." She trailed off as she heard an odd sound. An odd but familiar sound. A sound that made her lick her lips just the tiniest bit. She peered around, dragging her almost totally bare breasts along Cora's back so she could spot the site of the girl's shorts straining like she had the basilisk from Harry Potter waiting to swell up and a strikeout.

"Well...well." She stared for a second. A dumbfounded smile on her face for a second "Is that canon in your pants. Or do you have a secret you want everybody in the world to find out?"

Cody did not whimper. He wanted to whimper. But he did not whimper.

Smirking while watching the others in camp argue with the host, she pulled herself back up, but kept her hands in front of Cora...then starting to lower them "Those special little drawers don't look like they can't hold too much more." Her finger traced down Cody's stomach to his crotch "In fact, they look like all they need is one little tap and..."

She flicked it.

*Snap*

"Wh...oh my...good G...I was f**king kidding about the canon thing. That looks like a bazooka." Her eyes were superglued to the enormous...he was wearing 'denim' shorts for...jeez. "You've turned into a god damn tripod!"

Cody's freaked yell drew the attention of the others. The boy panicked and froze like a rabbit. Which gave Anna Maria a big enough opening to knock her into the sand.

"Her top came loose." She yelled to everyone "Poor thing's pebble holder couldn't hold her new knockers." Cody looked up at her in confusion while the one who'd been tormenting her kept talking "I'm guessing most of us don't have stuff that fits anymore. But I'm pretty sure blondie has stuff that could fit a tiny little pair a Double D's, right?"

Lindsay perked up and nodded, heading towards her cabin for her friend before Heather confiscates 'all' her stuff.

"Eh...Thanks, Anna Maria."

"Don't. I still need you." She rolled her eyes "Though you might wanna pump up your inflate-A-bra before blue-eyed and brainless gets back. And...I dunno, tuck yourself or something." She licked her lips "Save that for later."

Now that Cody has an excuse to remain hidden until his boner subdues Anne Maria goes with the others as well to talk to Chris.

"Why is it that your top is the only one who is still holding up?" Heather said.

"My clothes are of the best quality honey, and stretch too because you never know when you're going to become even more beautiful," Anne Maria said bragging once more.

"Putting that aside, we still don't have other things to wear, mine is about to give in and the others are holding up with what they can," Zoey said

"Oh please, Don't you Bad bitches have a seamstress with a history of taking old outfits and making new ones? How about you go ask her for your new clothing?" Chris said

"Oh yeah I do h-" Katie was interrupted

"Now hold up right there" Heather stopped "If you cupcakes want the benefit of our member services to get decent before the cameras go back on..."

"Wait the cameras are out?" Katia asked.

"Yes, women! I just told you all and you forgot?" Chris asked with a facepalm

Heather continues "Then you need to pay for them...like let's say, with what Lindsay won from the Pageant," She said with a smirk

"What? that's dirty! is it going to kill you to just be nice and do a favor for once?" Zoey said stepping her feet o the ground making her girls jiggle.

"Now don't pout too much girl or else your 'girls' are gonna pop out. Besides, nothing is ever free" Anne Maria said with a smirk.

Katie is left speechless now she was being used as a tool for others and she bit her lip not enjoying that in the slightest. The Cupcakes can't just decide something like that without Lindsay but they do need some sort of temporary solution. They 'need' new clothes to look good for the cameras, rather than rummage sale rejects.

"You better keep the cameras off until we can get decent Chris or we ALL will sue your ass!" Courtney shout.

"What?! Aghhh...fine but you better not get used to this Girly because no one besides a few people, of course, gives me orders," Chris said with a glare.

"Well, then we better hurry because the viewers are starting to flood with questions and complaints," Chef said.

"Just my luck! Chef order the interns to get these girls some new duds like their old stuff, just bigger to *ahem* compliment their new figure" Chris said

"Well, today is going to be one of 'those' days huh? better go then" Chef said running

"Ok! The clothes will come now as you all wanted, However, to do so first I need your measurements in Which Katie over there will provide and that's final! no buts!" Chris said while stopping his foot away

 ***Confessional on***

"It was supposed to be an Obstacle course to make them queasy and a few other things but now? I'm forced to wing it...oh those poor, poor girls." Chris said.

 ***Confessional off***

All the girls were standing in a line to get their measurements from Katie, Cora aka Cody was there too after getting his junk back in control when Anne gave the excuse of him losing his bra, his fakes now bigger thanks to the device, nothing to crazy but big enough so no one will think it weird Cora didn't undergo second puberty with the rest of them. Still, that would be hard to move on to. Anna Maria was the only one acting like its no big deal.

Truthfully she 'was'. Just not in the same way as the rest of them.

She was seething. When she'd first busted out she'd been ecstatic. Something like this was sure to pull in the fans, Make her famous beyond belief...then she found out that she'd been bumped 'down' the hotness scale. She'd expected to walk around the island as if she owned it like a fertility goddess. Now if you didn't count little Ms. Doubtfire she was only a size or so bigger than Heather, who despite her growth spurt due to everybody else's, was 'still' the least developed girl on the island. Compared to the other girls, especially Courtney Anna Maria felt like a kid who only just starting to develop. How the hell could she be famous if almost every other girl had had a better growth shot than her?

"We all grew a lot but Courtney over there was the real big winner there. Hey Ms. C.I.T, You might want to seriously reconsider your career path. You'd make more money dancing now. Or marry a rich guy. Theirs plenty of boys out there with more money than sense who'd put up with you just because you have boobs bigger than your head." Heather giggles while Katies takes her measurEments. Courtney took a deep breath and kept her head forward.

"I wouldn't know about that Heather. If they don't have a cure for this, when I win this show the first thing I'm getting is reduced back to normal."

"Same." Zoey nodded "These things are killing me."

"So..." Katie started "Do you guys want to do it here or...?"

"The cabins." Heather rolled her eyes "The cameras might be down, but all of the interns are guys who I seriously doubt weren't watching us like they keep telling us the viewers are 'before' we all hit second puberty."

There was a ripple through the girls as if they had suddenly realized there were other guys besides Chris and Chef on the island who could be behind the trees waiting for them to drop their guard and their tits. They all nodded and rushed towards the Bad Bitches cabin as fast as their new assets would allow. With Cora trailing a little behind. Tugging the back of her bra strap and muttering.

'Damnit, it's so tight now it's starting to chaff. Couldn't Anna Maria said I had a C-cup or something?'

He answered his question a moment later. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity before walking in and getting an eyeful of Katie hefting Zoey's almost bare bosom in her hands. Bouncing them slightly and going "Mmmm" like she was examining produce...which honestly could not be a more accurate description.

It also could not have made the erection squashed between Cody's thighs anymore painful for him to hide.

"You alright Cora? Your flushing red."

"I uh...just a little embarrassed."

"They're just boobs, Anderson. We all have them." Heather smirked before taking off what had been until recently Lindsay's shirt "We just have more of them now."

"What are you even doing?" He questioned while trying to take his mind of the subject he was drawing attention to.

"I wasn't exactly handed a measuring tape Cora," Katie grumbled while keeping her eyes laser-focused on her friend's breasts as she fondled them in a manner so mechanical and measured that the redhead's red face was purely from embarrassment.

'Ohhh man this is too much, I should not be here looking at almost bare tits, what if they decide that its ok to be bare? I feel like getting a nosebleed like one of those animes' He thought sweating.

"You know I think I have a pretty good idea about my size right now, maybe give or take an inch and I'm almost the same size as my mom now," Lindsay said with a smile

At that moment everyone had one single thought they wanted to express at the same time.

"...Are you kidding me?" Yep, they said that all together.

At that moment Anne Maria was already gritting her teeth in annoyance and jealousy. It's bad enough that the only two that she's more developed than are the guy in the inflat-A-Bra and the girl who was still the flattest actual girl on the island. Not only is the girl with the cup size she wants planning to get a reduction the moment the contest is finished. But now she finds out that brainless blonde stereotype might grow bigger than even Courtney naturally? That's too much!

"CMON! let's not waste time, we need those measurements now!" Anne said trying to disguise her feelings.

"Don't rush her you bimbo, can't you see we all want this to be done?" Courtney said

Anna Maria whirled on her foot to be one of the few people who would ever look Courtney in the face ever again "The only bimbo here now is you now honey. And I'd strongly consider embracing it, cause even if you get your giant jugs cut back down to size, no law firm with even a lick of self respects gonna hire a girl who shoved her bare tits right in the camera for all the world to see?" Anne maria said with a cruel laugh. "What's it gonna be like at home when you get back bitch? Your parents gonna speak to you? Your little brother gonna ask how you did your magic trick?"

"YOU WANNA GO!?" Courtney said angrily.

It was very easy for her to lose her cool now since she just experienced the most embarrassing moment of her entire life and Anne just kept twisting her finger in the wound. Cody is scared at this if two big breasted women who were almost naked from the waist upstart wrestling on the ground now he is going to go ballistic.

"Hey! stop getting rowdy! I am working here for christ sake" Katie said getting annoyed too.

"Yeah. Calm your giant tits." Heather took a deep breath of satisfaction from the glares the two gave her.

"I SAID SHUT THE F**K UP!"

Everybody froze like a statue not so much at the force of the yell, but over who made it. Katie glared at everybody, friends, teammates, everyone. "In case it wasn't obvious, we are almost all half-naked, or wearing something so tight we might AS WELL be naked! Out of seven only two of us have anything on this island they can wear without tearing it apart with one sharp breath. Even after I FINALLY manage to get our sizes to Chris, he can't just pull exactly what we need out from behind his back. It will take hours or maybe even a full day for him to get us real clothes! And he's not gonna keep the cameras off all day! I have who knows how little time to take the measurements of seven girls, tear apart a bunch of our stuff and stitch it all together into something that'll cover us before we go back on air and the whole world starts to wonder why I stuff a couple of soccer balls down my top! Can we 'please' save the fighting until were all at least passably decent!?"

She took several long, ragged breaths while glaring at everybody...then pausing and turning almost as red as Zoey's hair.

"Sorry."

Fortunately for as tense as most of them were feelings at the moment Katie did have a point. They can wait till their all fully dressed before they try to beat the living crap out of each other.

So the girls lined back up and one by one let themselves be measured. Katie for her part measured the girls, girls with an air of professionalism that would either let her go far in the fashion industry or get a career in acting with her ability to keep a straight face given the circumstances. The only sounds that escaped her lips were an 'mmm' followed by her writing down something on a notepad. The only exception was the almost silent 'oof' she made while hefting Courtney's mammoth mammaries, which the brunette did not appreciate. Working through each of them regardless of whether or not they could already tell or had something that fit regardless just so she had a second opinion. Until only Cora remained.

'Fuck' He thought.

Did he get too distracted about Katie measuring the big breasts that were keeping him there but now? Cody needs to find a way out of this because his falsies in the bra might look real, but he has no idea if they will full somebody giving then a through check.

"Ok, Cora now is yo-" Katie was interrupted.

"You know what? i-i don't need any measurement, I didn't eat so much and I'm pretty sure I am a D cup or double D? and my clothes are gonna last with no harm done...i-I'm just gonna go outside and wait'' With that, she bolted out the door.

"What? h-hey wait!"

Cora ignores her and steps a touch to brusquely out the door.

"Meh. Let her go. The girl said she was a double D right? My old stuff'll fit her just right." Anna Maria said offhandedly "Well Mine and a few others here, but let's be honest she's gonna look better in my stuff anyway."

"Mmm. You like the idea of Cora in your clothes?" Heather added.

"...Are you implying something?" Anna Maria said slowly but with the force of a knife being slowly driven into somebody's stomach.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She answered innocently but made it a point to take a glance at Courtney. Whose eyes narrowed.

* * *

Meanwhile With Chris and Chef...

"How could this happen man? this was so not expected" Chris asked

"Don't ask me, I thought old as hell group would make they have a serious case of tummy ache but Breast expansion? who made that?" Chef asked while pacing.

"Hey, you said it yourself. More calories per spoonful than a block of butter. With all we fed 'em, all those calories had to go somewhere." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well now we gotta think of something for the next challenge, I can't just show their bodies in a normal way. I mean sure they would like that anyway but the point is! we need eliminations so my plan can keep going." Chris said annoyed.

"Fine fine! How about you make them do some sort of Sports challenge? you want ratings to be all about fan service right? just make them play volleyball or basketball and add something unique I think" Chef said with his arms crossed.

Chris froze like a computer being asked a paradox, playing the idea in his mind.

A sports challenge? Athletic. Painful. Naturally competitive. Lots of sweating. Lots of panting. Lots of bouncing.

Lots and lots of bouncing.

By the very nature of sports. Viewership would have skyrocketed among the target demographic regardless, simply to watch the girls play ball. With how they are now?

They might want to hold off on those repairs for now to avoid a repeat incident.

The only question now was how to make the challenge...interesting.

As he was puzzling his puzzler, a sweaty faced young man ran up to the pair holding a piece of paper.

"She finished measuring?" He asked without even looking in the intern's direction.

The guy blushed but nodded and handed his boss the paper. Chris spared a glance and pulled it out of his sweaty fingers. He wretched slightly at the stained paper and gave the boy who handed it to him a double-take, noticing the tomato red complexion of his skin. "Get an eyeful?"

The intern winced and tried to force words out of his mouth, only for them to trip on his tongue.

"Oh get over it! You're on TV now. If your gonna turn into a puddle every time you have to deal with a room full of boobs, then you'll never make it in this industry." He turned back to the paper "And let's see what the damages will be..."

"Speaking of." Asked his sort of co-host "What do we do about the purple stuff?"

"What else. Pack it up. Send it to get tested. Find out what about it caused the change. Patent it. Trademark it. Sell it. Make a fortune off of quick and easy surgery-less enhancements then retire to a private island of my own as far away from this one as possible. I mean you saw how just a little made all those girls..." He read over the paper "...Damn."

"What?" Chef leaned over to spy the numbers on the paper "...Oh, those poor girls." There was a touch of sympathy in Chefs' voice so light it might as well not be there at all "Their back are gonna be twisted in knots in no time."

"Yeah...they are aren't they?" You could hear the gears in his head-turning. He shoved the paper back into his unpaid assistant's hands "Get these back to the mainland. I want upsized versions of their trademark look made up and delivered to this island and I want them last week." He grabbed the guy's shoulder "Oh. And while you're at it. There's something else I need."

* * *

Cody took deep breaths. Looking behind him to make sure none of the girls were following him. He looked down at his expanded bosom and biting the inside of his cheek at the sight of them. Their new size made disguising himself even harder. The extra 'mass' he'd pumped them full of made the fact they weren't really all the more obvious. The way they bounced and heaved as he ran down the beach was closer to balloons than flesh and blood double D's. It wasn't a hundred percent obvious due to the weight of the materials his fakes were made of, so it would only be obvious to anyone paying Cora close enough attention when she was doing jumping jacks or running.

Speaking of attention. He's not so little friend had escaped from between his legs and was straining against his pants to the point he was only half sure it couldn't tear them apart.

He wanted something more to work with as much as any guy, but this was the WORST possible time for fate to reward him with...with a...a horses...basically...essentially a...gah!

He buried his face in his hands and dragged them down his chin. OK...OK, first things first.

He needed ducktape.

Lots of ducktape.

* * *

 **A\N: Surprise! You guys did not see that coming now, did you? Now here we got some expansion of ladies coming through and it was really hard to come up with sizes that would fit everyone and also who was going to be the biggest :D HAHAHA now Ladies how will you all deal with this?**

 **Heather: (70 G) cup size**  
 **Courtney: (75 I) Cup size**  
 **Katie: (80E) Cup size**  
 **Lindsay: (65H) Cup size**  
 **Zoey: (76 F) Cup size**  
 **Cora: (Fake Double D) Cup size**

 **Anne Maria: (H-Cup) Size**

 **For anyone having trouble visualizing that. Heather is still the least busty after the growth, as she is now 'only' as Buxom as Lindsay 'had' been. Anna Maria is not pleased to learn she is the second least busty real girl after Heather as she's only about a size bigger than her. Every other girl is about a size and a bit larger than the last, except for Courtney. Who are at least two full sizes larger than the second biggest.**

 **Cora doesn't count 'to us' but she is known to most like the one who got the least out of her meal, at 'only' a double D**


End file.
